¿ nuestra hija?
by viivii alice
Summary: -deben hacerse responsables... ¡no se hagan los bobos! -nos dijeron nuestros padres -¡ pero no es nuestra hija!- dijimos al mismo tiempo-¡es igual a ustedes!- dijo Esme sorprendida-ademas ella no es mi tipo -dijo edward mirándome mal - eso debiste pensar antes de ...
1. Sorpresa

CAPITULO 1

Bella pov

Estúpido Edward cullen siempre yo tengo la culpa …yo lo molesto yo le digo ,yo le hago y que cree que lo voy a perdonar solo por una de sus sonrisas " especiales" por las que todas se derriten pero que lastima que yo no soy una de ellas.

.

.

Y ahí viene de nuevo.

-Bella por favor escúchame… creo que deberías pedirme perdón–dijo Edward siguiéndome por el bosque

-Oh claro y si quieres también te lavo las medias –dije con sarcasmo es un tonto

-Oh pensándolo bien si están bastante sucias–dijo el pensativo

-¡Qué idiota! –dije y me fui alejando lo más rápido que podía de Edward es que simplemente no lo soporto lo peor es que él lo sabe y al parecer es feliz molestándome

-Vamos bella no seas niña solo fue un pequeño regaño además si no regresamos te puede dejar el bus y créeme no estoy dispuesto a llevarte aunque no sería mala idea de que te quedaras- dijo el sonriendo presumidamente

Estaba por responderle cuando escuche un sonido…un llanto parecía un bebe

-Bella enserio–dijo Edward dijo Edward ¿serio?

-¿No espera no escuchas?–dije intentando ignorar su parloteo

-Si escucho y creo que el bus ya te dejo –dijo el alardeando

-No, es un llanto–dije segura

-¿Qué? Bella enserio estas mal – dijo el dijo el obviamente sin escucharme

-Ashh idiota–dije comencé a caminar en dirección al sonido con Edward quejándose detrás de mí.

.

.

.

y lo encontré debajo de un gran árbol se encontraba un pequeño bultito rosa que no paraba de llorar me acerque y la alce en cuanto estuvo junto a mi pareció calmarse era muy bonita cabello dorado y rizado ojos verdes piel tan blanca como la mía ,pero algo detrás de mi pareció llamarle la atención.

Edward se veía tan asombrado como yo de ver a una bebe tirada en el bosque, bueno a lo mejor su madre estaba cerca y ya regresa si eso tenía que ser.

.

.


	2. Lizzy

Capitulo 2

-Bella ya estoy arto de caminar entiéndelo no está ¡no está! –dijo Edward otra vez

-Pero es que ¡debe de estar por acá! – chille

-¡Mira ahí está el guardabosque!– dijo Edward bastante emocionado señalándolo y comenzó a caminar en dirección a el

Pero por alguna razón estaba casi segura que esa no iba a ser la solución, mientas me acercaba escuchaba como Edward le contaba la historia de cómo la habíamos encontrado a la bebe, pero cuando termino el relato el guarda bosques se nos quedo viendo con ¿lastima?

-Creo que ustedes están muy equivocados yo soy un guarda bosque, mas no una niñera, Además creo que si ustedes están buscando una forma de deshacerse de su hija este no es el lugar que se yo vayan a darla en adopción regalara a mi no me interesa–dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Las cosas se estaban complicando mientras ese tipo iba hablando Edward cada vez se veía mas y mas rojo , le palpitaba una vena en la frente ¡vaya! Realmente estaba enojado, al parecer eso no le interesaba al guarda bosques, hasta que estallo vaya forma de hacerlo…

-Claro que si es su responsabilidad ¡no es mi hija! además está en su bosque–grito Edward y a medida que habla se iba acercando al guardabosque

El guardabosque se dio cuenta y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, hasta que salió corriendo ¡si el guardabosque salió corriendo!

-¿Por qué se fue?... solamente le estaba hablando–decía Edward un poco más tranquilo pero no menos rojo

-Claro si, le estabas hablando ¡le estabas gritando mientras levantabas tu mano en un puño y estabas rojo de la ira! –dije lo primero sarcásticamente y el resto como si le explicara a un niño pequeño

Entonces Edward se comenzó a reír

-¡Que ahora porque te ríes! –le dije confundida

-Es que no viste ese tipo era mucho más alto que yo y se asusto conmigo Jajajaja–dijo entonces los dos nos reímos

Si era muy cierto el tipo era mucho más alto que Edward mucho más musculoso y además tenía un arma, ya para ese momento no podía parar de reír y un pensamiento se me vino en la cabeza y creo que lo dije en voz alta y Edward dejo de reírse mientas me lanzaba miradas asesinas y creo que la bebe también sintió el momento de tención ya que en ese momento comenzó a moverse, eso pareció distraer a Edward. Y mientras que estaba distraído ¡quién sabe en que pensando! Comencé a caminar en dirección a mi cabaña

-¿A dónde vas? – me pregunto Edward siguiéndome con el seño fruncido

-Pues a mi cabaña–dije resalto el mi

.

.

Y él seguía observándome sin decir nada

-No voy a poder conseguir alguien que me lleve si voy con esta ropa-dije señalando mi vestuario ya que el no decía nada

Mi vestuario tenía un short muy corto junto con una camisa leñadora y unas converses, Edward parecía entender mi punto pero me sequia viendo con ¿pena?

-Ehh… bella si te das cuenta…ya se fueron todos–dijo Edward

-Si ¿y? –dije sin entender

-Si se fueron todos–dijo recalcando la palabra Todos

-¿Y? –dije

-Bella tus compañeras de cuarto se fueron… y si ella se fueron se llevaron tus maletas–dijo lentamente como explicándole a una niña pequeña

Y lo comprendí

No tenía dinero

No podía cambiarme

Tenía un bebe en mis brazos y…

Edward no me quería llevar

Aunque…

¡Tampoco es que me quisiera ir con EL!

Llegue a mi cabaña con la esperanza de que hubieran dejado una de mis maletas pero no había nada ¡nada! Exactamente como cuando llegamos hacia 6 meses.

Al Salí de la cabaña pude ver a Edward recargado en un árbol sonriendo ladinamente para desgracia

Camine hacia la salida para ver si había alguien que me ayudara, pero no había nadie…

¡Quería salir, gritar y revolcarme en mi miseria!

Si tenía que pedirle un aventón a Edward y pues… tampoco es que pudiera revolcarme tenía a la bebe en mis brazos demás ¡me vería un poco loca!

Pero no ¡yo no lo voy hacerlo! mejor buscar alguien que me llevara no podía ser tan difícil pedir un aventón.

¿o sí?

.

.

.

.

.

Llevaba aproximadamente media hora parada al lado de avenida con una bebe en brazos mientas los caros pasaban. Algunos paraban y me miraban descaradamente, otros paraban y cuando veían ala bebé se iban, hubo un grupo de chicos que paro pero ¡yo ni loca me iba a ir con un montón de chicos solos!

Ya estaba cansándome, me dolían los brazos así que me senté aun lado de la carretera con la bebe en mis piernas.

Cuando de pronto…

Un volvo plateado estaciono frente mí, y Edward muy sonriente se bajaba del auto y se acercaba a mí

-De que te ríes cullen–le dije de mal humor

-¡Es muy chistoso verte a ti parada intentando que alguien te lleve y luego mirar horrorizada cuando alguien para!–dijo Edward entre carcajadas

-Deja de reírte cullen… por qué no mejor te subes a tu estúpido auto y te largas–dije enojada mirándolo mal

-No mejor tu dame a la bebe y te dejo… por mí no hay problema– dijo tranquilamente levantándome la ceja

-Debes estar loco no te voy a dejar con la bebe además no tiene la sillita para que ella se pueda ir contigo–dije seriamente

-Eso no es ningún problema... en el camino puedo conseguir alguna chica que la lleve –dijo Edward sonriendo y moviendo las cejas sugestivamente

-No te voy a dejar que te la lleves–dije mientras seguía pidiendo aventón, de pronto se aparco un deportivo negro y de ahí salió el chico más sexy que había visto era pelinegro, moreno, musculoso, alto…perfecto

-Muñeca si quieres te puedo llevar–dijo mientas mostraba sus hermosos diente blancos

-Isabella swan mucho gusto –dije mientas estiraba mi mano odiaba que me llamaran muñeca

-El gusto es mío...preciosura –dijo mientas me miraba de arriba abajo

-No, no es necesario ella tiene con quien irse… vamos–dijo Edward mientras miraba mal al chico sexy.

Me tomo de la cintura llevándome hasta el volvo, el chico solo sonrió mientas decía su nombre "Jacob" cuando volví a la realidad estaba sentada en el auto mientas Edward parloteaba solo, si solo porque no le estaba poniendo ningún tipo de atención

-¡Me estas escuchando bella! –grito Edward mientras me fulminaba con la mirada

-Espera… de que estás hablando– pregunte calmadamente y un poco desorientada

-¡Que no puedes subirte al auto de cualquier extraño puede ser un sicópata! –siguió gritando y gesticulando con una mano

-Primero Edward, no grites la niña está durmiendo, segundo no era ningún extraño era Jacob, y tercero no me llegue a subir al auto ya que tu como un cavernícola me subiste a tu estúpido auto–dije dando por finalizada esta discusión pero al parecer Edward no tenía la misma intención

-Sabes que bella tu no me interesas en lo más mínimo no eres bonita ni mucho menos inteligente así que puedes bajarte de esa nube no me gustas –me dijo el muy cretino creyendo que a mí me gustaba el – sabes para muchos puedes ser su tipo pero no eres el mío solo lo hice por la niña no se merecía quedarse con chica que parece loca en la mitad de la calle… además sentiría remordimiento por la niña ¡ claro! por qué por ti te podrías haber ido en cucaracha y no me hubiera importado – y así termino su estúpido monologo

-Jajajajajaja que iluso eres cullen ni por qué fueras el último intento de hombre del mundo del universo me gustarías y para el carro me quiero bajar ahora mismo– le dije intentando contener la para nada suave cachetada que se estaba ganando muy merecidamente pero el muy idiota decidió seguir hablando

-Enserio swan mi tipo es mas como tanya ella es como decirlo magnifica una verdadera mujer entiendo que te resulte atractivo a muchas chicas le parezco bueno creo que a todas y si te perdono por tus anteriores palabras se que era lo que querías decirme antes pero voy a hacer como si no hubieras dicho nada– termino de decir con una sonrisa pero para ese momento cullen no sabía en lo que se había metido….

**Hola a todos los lectores**

**Les agradezco por estar leyendo esta historia, va a ser muy chistosa me gustaría que me dejaran comentarios diciéndome que opinan de ella o algo que les gustaría que añadiera**

**Viivii alice**


	3. Cloe y Anne

Capitulo 3

.

.

Llevábamos aproximadamente una media hora de trayecto y había sido absolutamente horroroso Edward era como decirlo un ¿cretino? Si no hacía más que hablar de él, de lo perfecto que es de cada conquista que tenía, que la fiesta, que el partido, sus amigos era insoportable además que cada que veía a una chica se paraba a hablar nunca íbamos a llegar…

Y aquí vamos otra vez

-Sabes Isabella eres muy aburrida desearía estar en otro lado o con otra compañía, pero bueno eso es lo que hay- dijo él mientras me miraba despectivamente

-Mira para mí no es muy agradable estar aquí - estaba por decir algo mas cuando la niña comenzó a llorar

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por que llora? – pregunto a Edward Ashh... ¡pero que pregunta más tonta!

-Tiene hambre quien sabe desde que hora comió- le respondí rodando los ojos

.

.

.

-Debemos comprar la leche Edward –le dije luego de que no me respondiera nada

-Espera que encontremos una tienda - me dijo mientas aceleraba y miraba con concentración el camino

.

.

Había una tienda cerca

En cuanto nos bajamos del auto le di a Edward la niña mientras caminaba a la entrada camine por los pasillo hasta que llegue a la zona de bebes y allí escogí las cosas necesarias mientras encontrábamos alguna estación es una suerte que haya trabajado como niñera algunas veces porque en realidad no creo que Edward sepa algo de bebes.

Me dirigí a la caja pasé las cosas pero había un inconveniente ya que no tenia maletas no tenía dinero bueeno que Edward pague comencé a buscarlo pero no lo encontré ¿dónde estará?

.

.

.

Después de buscarlo por un rato, lo encontré estaba de lo más cómodo coqueteando con una tipa que prácticamente no estaba vestida a eso no se le puede llamar ropa…

Me acerque lentamente para escuchar que decía

-Bueno muñeca pues ya sabes puedes llamar me y concretamos algo no se podemos hacer lo que tú quieras –dijo Edward mientras le dedicaba la sonrisa que le pasa ni siquiera con un bebe en los brazos cambia pero ya vera

-Amooorr te estaba buscando tienes que pagar lo de la nena - le dije mientras me acercaba a él lo más gracioso de esto es la cara que tenia parecía en shock Y la chica Jajajaja la mejor idea y esto solo mejoraba

-Bebe... ¡vamos! La nena debe tener hambre – dije mientas tomaba a la niña de sus brazos

-Ven vamos que papa ya viene- dije para dale más credibilidad y lizzy solo sonreía, bueno se preguntaran por que la llamo lizzy en realidad es muy sencillo lizzy era como la llamaba Edward le pregunte por qué y el solo me dijo "tiene cara de lizzy" y no me dijo nada mas después de eso, estaba en la mitad del pasillo ida en mis pensamientos cuando un Edward enojado se acerco

-¡Pero qué diablos te pasa por que hiciste eso! ¡Ya sé que te mueres por mi pero no es la forma! Mira, si quieres una cita puedo hacer un sacrificio –dijo mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa arrogante

-Te lo merecías además… era una pequeña broma, Ashh Eduardo pero que aburrido eres además no eres como decirlo ¿sexy…lindo?- le dije con las mismas palabras que él y me di la vuelta mientras él parloteaba

-Es Edward –dijo el mientas me seguía

-Lo que sea-dije quitándole importancia para molestarlo

Cuando llegue a la caja aun estaba el chico esperando me acerque lentamente, el chico me miraba y sonreía

-Señorita ya tengo todo listo –dijo el de manera coqueta

Edward se acerco rápidamente, le pago al chico y cuando iba a tomar las bolsas el chico se acerco y me dio un papel

Edward tomo algunas bolsas ya que yo llevaba a lizzy

Llegamos al auto dejamos las bolsas pero ¡no me esperaba lo que hizo! yo aún conservaba el papel que me había dado el chico cuando Edward de repente me lo quito y salió del auto yo solo que quede ahí en shock

Desde el auto vi como Edward se acerco rompió el papel y se lo tiro en la cara pobre chico, luego Llego como si nada volvió y arranco

.

.

Al poco rato no puede más comencé a reírme el solo me miraba

-No viste su cara no lo podía creer-al poco rato él también se estaba riendo y por más que me asombrara tenía una risa hermosa pero eso no quitaba su mala actitud era un idiota

Al poco rato paramos en un motel estábamos por entrar a la habitación ya que Edward dijo "no voy a gastar más dinero, además no había más habitaciones" allí aparecieron dos chicas, una era muy bonita y la otra no tanto… y como era de esperarse Edward sonrió torcido esperando que la chica bonita se acerca pero ella no lo hacía, bueno le iba a ayudar un poco...

Comencé a caminar hacia allí con la niña y la chica que era bonita se acerco

-Hola mi nombre es Anne y ella es Cloe –dijo Ane dijo coquetamente

-Hola soy bella y ella es lizzy –dije un poco confundida ya no me parecía tan buena idea Cloe y Anne sonrieron después de hablar por un rato me acerque a Cloe la que no era tan guapa y le susurre

-Vez al chico que está allí -le dije señalando a Edward y ella asintió -le pareces muy bonita que te parece si le hablas-le dije y ella se fue hacia allí con Ane que miraba hacia mi dirección cada poco tiempo al poco tiempo vi a Edward muy incomodo

me comencé a acercar Cloe y Anne se despidieron de él y Ane se acerco caminando de forma muy sensual ¿a mí? Me despedí de ella rápido y prácticamente hui de ahí

En cuanto entre el me miraba sonriendo

-Ya descubrí por qué no sales con nadie…Isabella pero mira que sorpresa ¡eres lesbiana! –dijo él con una falsa expresión de concentración

-¡Que! ¡Nooo! ¡Qué te pasa! –le dije le dije enojada fulminándolo con la mirada

-Claro que si –dijo convencido mirándome seriamente

-¡Que no!.. además como dices esas cosas. Pero sabes… ¡Piensa lo que quieras! – me di la vuelta y comencé a cambiar a lizzy con una pijama que le había comprado.

.

Me prepare para dormir y comencé a acomodaren la cama me metí bajo las cobijas junto con lizzy, estaba terminando de acomodarme cuando Edward comenzó a desvestirse quedando solo en unos ceñidos bóxers negros

-No puedes dormir así y mucho menos en esta cama- le dije mientras me ponía de pie intentando ignorar su estado

-Claro que voy a dormir aquí y así – me dijo el levantándome una ceja retadoramente

-No, no puedes… duerme en el sofá-le dije y comencé a meterme de nuevo en la cama

-¿Qué? yo no voy a dormir ahí- me dijo y se acostó al otro lado de la cama pero ¡que tal este! cogí las almohadas e hice una barrera separándonos a lizzy y a mí de ese, al poco rato me quede dormida..

.

.

.

.

Cuando me desperté había algo enredado en mis piernas, abrí los ojos lentamente para encontrarme a centímetros de mi cara la de Edward con lizzy en el medio, medio espichada y mis piernas entre las de Edward pero… ¿en qué momento paso todo esto? Y ¿las almohadas…?


	4. Bella la lesbiana

Capitulo 4

-¡Donde diablos están las almohadas!-grite provocando que Edward se callera de la cama y la bebe llorara

-¡qué te pasa swan! -dijo el aun dormido levantándose del piso

-¡Que, qué me pasa!, ¡ya deja de hacerte el loco!, ¡donde están!- dije mientras lo fulminada con la mirada

-Mira swan…TU solita las tomaste y las tiraste por ahí- dijo señalando a la esquina donde efectivamente estaban las almohadas.

¿Qué! N O. Yo nos las tire… ¡fuiste tú! – dije mientras lo apuntaba con mi dedo

-Mira, yo no estoy tan necesitado como tu como para hacer eso.-Dijo mirándome como si fuera un bicho, pero quien se creía este idiota

-Jajajaja pero mira que gracioso resultaste ni aunque fueras el último mono del planeta estaría contigo –dije mientras me daba la vuelta y entraba al baño y antes de cerrase escuche

-¡Entonces eres una mona! Swan- seguido de una carcajada

-Idiota –murmure mientras escuchaba el llanto de lizzy y me cepillaba los dientes

Mientras me bañaba escuche como Lizzy seguía llorando...

.

.

.

.

-Bella ayúdame ¿sí?-dijo Edward al otro lado del al puerta con voz desesperada

-¿Qué? espera Edward no te escucho, puedes hablar más fuerte, no logro escucharte – dije para molestarlo ¡era tan divertido!

-O sales en este mismo momento o…–estaba diciendo Edward cuando lo interrumpí

- O que… que piensas hacer… vas a entrar pues para tu información la puerta esta...– dije mirando la puerta que estaba sin seguro ¡juro que la cerré bien!

En ese momento la puerta se abrió que dejo ver a Edward , que perdió el equilibrio y al intentar no caerse cogió la cortina del baño, que se rompió ,lo que provoco que Edward callera sentado en el piso y me dejara a sin nada con que cubrirse con la ducha abierta en una esquina y la pequeña lizzy reía desde la cama

- Bella y-o yo creía que t-u no te estabas bañando–dijo Edward algo apenado mientras intentaba mirar a otro lado

-¡Salte! –le grite enojada intentando taparme

- Perdón–dijo Edward parándose rápidamente

-¡Vete ahora mismo! Y ni se te ocurra mirar –dije en el mismo momento en el que pronuncie las últimas palabra Edward me miro detenidamente de arriba a abajo

-¡Que te vayas! No entiendes–dije taladrándolo con la mirada y el rápidamente se fue cerrando la puerta

.

.

Luego escuche la carcajada de Edward seguida de la angelical risa de lizzy y puerta de la habitación siendo cerrada.

Me termine de bañar y coloque mi ropa interior y Salí del baño cuando escuche que alguien golpeaba la puerta.

-No puedo creer que Edward no haya llevado las llaves-dije murmurando y en ese momento volvió a sonar los golpes en la puerta

- Ya voy –dije, me coloque la bata encima y fui a abrir la puerta

-Porque no eres capaz de… – estaba diciendo cuando mire quien estaba en la entrada de la habitación y no era precisamente Edward

- Ehh… hola… ¿qué haces acá? –le dije a Anne viendo que estaba vestida con una bata de seda corta y unos ¿tacones?

-Veras Bella…– dijo ella mientras cerraba la puerta y comenzaba a acercarse pero yo iba retrocediendo hasta que tropecé con la cama y caí en ella

Veía como ella se iba acercando hasta que cayó encima de mí

-Anne... ¿qué te pasa? –dije con voz entrecortada por el miedo

-Bella...es que tú me gustas y… no sé… como –decía ella agitada mientras intentaba acercarse aun más.

-Anne podríamos hablar mejor si te quitaras de encima ¿no crees?–dije exasperadamente

-Bella amor… no quiero que te vayas –decía mientras tomaba mi bata e intentaba abrirla

-No Anne…quítate y no me llames de esa forma tu estas confundida –decía mientras intentaba cerrar la bata que en algún momento abrió, ¡todo esto es por culpa de Edward!

-¿Dudas de mi amor? cuando te conocí ayer me di cuenta de que eras la mujer ideal y el que Edward haya salido fue mi oportunidad perfecta para de cite todo lo que siento – decía mientras intentaba besarme y yo me corría, pero… ¡que le pasa a esta loca!

-Amor déjame de mostrarte mis sentimientos además tu me apasionas – dijo ella batiendo las pestañas

- ¡ Nooo! En momento paso todo esto, pero… ¡ya voy a dejar de ser una dama!–pensé mientras forcejeaba con Ane para intentar quítamela de encima y ella decía – vas pasar la mejor mañana de tu vida– me miraba con ojos soñadores la puerta se abrió.

-¡QUE RAYOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ! –grito Edward que venía con lizzy alzada.

En ese momento aproveche la distracción de Anne (que no se por qué tenía Tanta fuerza) y me libere de ella y me acerque a Edward.

- POR DIOS BELLA TAPATE –Dijo Edward fingiendo estar alarmado mientras le tapaba los ojos a lizzy y me miraba de arriba abajo ¡otra vez!

-Y-o Edward…esto-dije tartamudeando por la cantidad de cosa que no podía decir

-Amor vamos a mi habitación–dijo Anne mientras tomaba mi mano y yo la quitaba rápidamente

-Déjame en paz ¡vete! –dije mientras la empujaba a la salida mirándola mal

- Nunca pensé que me podría ocurrir esto… ¡es una loca! –Dije reflexionando y Edward tenía una mirada ida y medio confundida hasta que sonrió malignamente

- Oye bella a la próxima me avisas y hacemos un trió –dijo Edward y comenzó a reír

- ¡Debiste haber visto tu cara bella! – dijo Edward y continuo riendo

- ¡Ahí! Ya cállate Edward… no es gracioso ¡por tu culpa casi me violan Y tu divirtiéndote! –dije enojada

-¿Estás bien? –dijo Edward preocupado mientras intentaba tocarme y yo solo tome a lizzy de sus brazos intentando olvidar lo vivido, y luego escuche la puerta cerrarse y fui a ver hacia donde se iba Edward.

-Uh… Edward–dije pero él siguió caminando por el pasillo y golpeo una puerta de donde salió ¿Anne?

- Edward ¿que necesitas? –dijo mientras sonreía muy carismáticamente pero la cara de Edward no se veía muy feliz que digamos

-NO TE VUELAS A ACERCAR A BELLA– Dijo Edward enojado

-TU NO ERES NADIE PARA DECIR QUE TENGO QUE HACER ADEMAS ELLA TIENE DERCHO A ELEGIR-dijo Cloe atrás de Anne

-ELLA YA ELIJIO Y ME ELIJIO A MI ¡ASI QUE ME VA IMPORTAR MUY POCO SI ERES MUJER…POR QUE SI TE LE ACERCAS A ELLA Y LE HACES DAÑO ME VAS ACONOCER!-Dijo Edward se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la recamara, entramo y cerró la puerta

-Edward… gracia –dije y observe como el entraba al baño y cerraba la puerta


	5. invasor

Capitulo 5

Bella pov

Luego de ese pequeño incidente ya nada fue igual intentaba hacerle una conversación pero él lo único que me contestaba era...Si...No o si hablaba era para decirme:dale de comer a la niña, cámbiale el pañal a lizzy... Apesta, ¡cosas como esa!

Me resisto a pensar por qué me importa tanto pero mejor dejo de pensar en eso, cuando llegamos aparco el coche al frente de mi casa, baje con lizzy camine hacia la puerta y busque la llave que estaba escondida bajo la matera, abrí la puerta y entere pero antes mire como Edward se alejaba en su auto.

.

.

.

Después de preparar la comida, bañarme y preparar a lizzy para dormir ya era aproximadamente las 8 de la noche cuando sonó la puerta, pero quien podrá ser a esta hora.

Al abrir la puerta era ¿Edward?

¿Qué haces aquí?–le pregunte

Que no es obvio vengo a ver a lizzy así que permiso –dijo mientras me corría y entraba muy tranquilamente.

Entonces ¿dónde está? –pregunto Edward

Esta durmiendo arriba–dije y el ya estaba subiendo

Pero quien se cree este que sube sin mi permiso como Pedro por su casa, cuando llegue a mi habitación lo encontré muy cómodo recostado en mi cama con lizzy. Ya había pasado una hora así que decidí que era suficiente

Bueno Edward gracias por venir pero ya es hora de que te vayas, ¡adiós!–dije mientras abría la puerta para que se fuera

Jajajaja pero que graciosa eres, ¿dónde vas a dormir? –me dijo el muy… %$·"$·"

No me has entendido Edward quiero que te vayas a hora mismo además creo que en tu casa te deben estar esperando as i que lárgate!- le dije

La que no entiende eres tu Isabella… me voy a quedar y en cuanto a mis hermanos no creo que les importe mucho a, y mis padres están de viaje ósea que no están a sí que relájate acuéstate a dormir -decía mientras palmeaba el lado vacio de la cama

Entonces ¿qué crees que van a pensar mis padres cuando te vean a ti no te importa? –le dije con la intención de sacarlo ya que mis padres también se encontraban de viaje.

Sabes tengo que admitir que hubiera sido una buena estrategia pero para tu mala suerte vi la nota de tuis padres en la cocina – decía él con su sonrisa engreída

Así habían pasado 5 días ,solo se iba cuando se le acababa la ropa pero eso no era lo peor era muy desordenado dejaba todo tirado las medias los zapatos las camisas ni que fuera su casa , pero las cosas emporaban no se conformaba con vivir en mi casa si no que me decía que hacer

Isabella has esto has lo otro, lizzy tiene hambre, tiene sueño, está llorando, báñala, vístela, porque no le cambias el pañal, lo único que hizo fue comprarle algo de ropa y esa fue su perfecta excusa además de decir

No confió en como la cuidas por eso vengo a supervisarte, deberías agradecerme -dijo un día mientras miraba el partido.

Se preguntaran por qué no lo he echado de mi casa la respuesta es muy simple lizzy lo adora cuando esta con Edward se comporta como un a angelito pero cuando esta con migo no hay quien la aguante, además de una de las veces que lo intente, el entro por la ventana. Pero eso se acabo hoy ya cerré todas las ventanas y la puerta trasera hoy tendrá que regresar a su casa.

Lizzy se acababa de dormir ya la había subido a mi habitación y Edward se encontraba en la sala.

Acciono el timbre desde adentro, espero a que el valla a abrir y le doy una pequeña ayuda (patada en el trasero) para que salga y listo problema resuelto…

.

.

.

Como me hubiera gustado que todo hubiera salido de acuerdo al plan, pero no fue así ahora no solo me tengo que soportar a un Edward que me dice que es lo que tengo que hacer sin o que además ¡se ríe de mi!

Jajajaja enserio creíste que podías Jajajaja-dijo el

Ya cállate-dije mientras subía a mi dormitorio provisional (habitación de sus padres)

Donde está la estúpida toalla –dije

**Flash back**

**Edward suena el timbre podrías abrir puerta – decía inocentemente **

**Porque no bajas y la abres tu, además estoy ocupado- dijo el **

**Hmmm… no contaba con esto-pensé**

**¡Qué abras la maldita puerta Edward!- le dije**

**Okey ya voy – dijo **

**Mientras tanto yo bajaba lentamente las escaleras me estaba acercando y seguía viendo quien había timbrado levante mi pierna para darle una ayuda pero en ese m omento el volteo entonces lo empuje con mis manos, pero no lo hice del todo bien porque el tomo mis manos.**

**¡Ahí! bella creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta eres muy predecible –decía sonriendo**

**Suéltame idiota y lárgate de mi casa-dije**

**Bella esas no son palabras adecuadas para pedir un favor –dijo Edward**

**Ya te dije idiota o me sueltas o…-dije**

**O que bella que harás ¿sacarme?– dijo mientras sonreía **

**Claro que lo hare es que quien te crees-dije muy segura**

**No no no …bellita sabes te mereces un castigo –dijo Edward con voz juguetona**

**De que hablas –dije confundida**

**De este castigo –dijo mientras me soltaba y cerraba la puerta en mi cara pueden creerlo en mi cara**

**Edward abre esa maldita puerta –dije muy enojada**

**No bella un castigo es un castigo y este a un no se acaba-dijo el sonriente desde la ventana**

**Pero en ese momento me acorde de la llave me agache para la, pero no la encontré cuando subí la miraba Edward estaba ahí con la llave **

**Veo que buscabas esto –dijo mostrando la llave **

**Ábreme la puerta está haciendo frio –dije atentando convencerlo**

**Debiste pensar en eso antes de intentar sacarme, no pensaste en que yo también podría tener frio, claro en el hipotético caso de que tu torpe plan funcionara – dijo el muy pagado de sí mismo.**

**Bella deberías hacer menos ruido ya sabes tus vecinos son algo chismosos-dijo**

**En ese momento voltee a ver y me encontré con la mirada de Jessica que rápidamente se escondió**

**Minutos después comenzó a llover y Edward no abrió la puerta como era de esperarse ,cuando se digno a abrir la puerta tenía cara de recién levantado y cuando me vio mojada se comenzó a reír.**

**Y a ti que te sucedió-dijo entre risas**

**No sabes... mi hobby es mojarme –dije sarcásticamente mi entras él se reía**

**Fin flash back**

Y así termine mi última semana de receso y mi última semana con lizzy porque sería esto porque mi padre es el jefe de policía y como él no esta no pudieron hacer los trámites y ahora tenía que esperar a que llegaran mis padres

_** bueno chicas (os) gracias a los que leen esta historia y los reviews ... me encanta saber sus opiniones del fic ... y eso me motiva a escribir ... bueno les tengo una pequeña sorpresa acabo de subir el trailer en youtube así que chicas esta en mi perfil espero que lo vean y que les guste ahí hay un pequeño adelanto de lo que va a pasar**_

_** bye ...**_

_** nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**_


	6. esposas

Capitulo 6:

Bella pov

Durante esta semana las cosas siguieron igual Edward… ya se había adueñado de mi habitación argumentando que quería estar más tiempo con lizzy como si no se la pasara con ella, lo único bueno es que había tenido que ir a su casa ya que según sus hermanos los de plástico reluciente le dijeron que muy posiblemente sus padres volvían ese día así que muy a su pesar se fue, y si se preguntan por qué digo que los hermanos de Edward son de plástico reluciente es por los siguiente son la "perfecta " combinación entre lo PERFECTO y lo ABURRIDOOO…. Hacen lo que sus padres les dicen, se visten como el tipo de persona "perfecta", no dicen malas palabras , nunca se enojan "viven en perfectilandia" y saben porque lo digo porque mas aparte también tiene sus parejas perfectas por que rosalie la hermana mayor de Edward tiene a su flamante , serio , aburrido y perfecto novio Félix vulturi y el hermanito pequeño también es perfecto y aburrido como su hermana si jasper al igual que rosalie tiene su perfecta novia María Newton … en fin no entiendo como ene ese cuadro de perfección está ahí Edward Oh ya lo sé él es el tenía que ser todo lo contario a ellos , si por qué Edward a diferencia de sus hermanos representa la IMPERFECCION extrovertido , fiestero ,bromista , perro ,ególatra , materialista , poco inteligente , en lo único que se parecen es en que son guapos .

En fin pero algo que me dejo pensando es como puede ser posible de este día, el día que vuelven los padres de Edward también vuelen los míos, creo que es algo que no me interesa por lo que mi vida volverá a la normalidad… lo único que me preocupa es que va pasar con lizzy

Después de todo esto decidí prepararle el tetero a lizzy, pero había un inconveniente no hay leche estaba por acercarme a la puerta cuando sonó el timbre abrí la puerta y vi una espalda que reconocería a kilómetros era cullen… esta era mi oportunidad lo empuje y cerré la puerta por fin un plan me funciono

Jajajaja después de escuchar a Edward por unos minutos golpeando y pataleando en la puerta decidí que tenía que abrir al fin y al cabo debía que salir

Toctoc-

Edward, pero que fastidioso eres no te he dicho que lo nuestro no puede continuar, vuelve a tu casa! –dije mientras abría la puerta pero no era precisamente Edward que quien estaba en la puerta

Mama papa ¡que sorpresa que estén aquí!-dije mientras veía a Edward carcajearse desde la puerta del volvo

Aaaaaa así que Edward ¿dese cuando sales con él?-decía mama viéndome con ojos soñadores

No mama estas confundida solo estoy bromeando , él y yo nunca escúchame bien nuuu..-pero no alcance a terminar mis palabras ya que en ese mismo instante se escucho un triste llanto

Un bebe bella ¿está tu tía Emma ?por qué no me dijiste Isabella hubiéramos preparado una cena o alguna…por cierto ¿dónde está emmet?-decía el de manera atropellada por la emoción de ver a su adorado ahijado

No papa ellos no están acá es lizzy -decía mientras me dirigía a mi habitación para calmar a lizzy pero ella en lugar de calmarse lloraba mas fuerte

¿Quién es lizzy?-pregunto mi madre

En ese mismo instante baje las escaleras mientras veía a mi padre levantarse lentamente del sofá para ir adquiriendo un tono rojo en rostro y mirarme acusadoramente

Isabella –grito mientras se escuchaba la puerta y un llanto que era a un más descontrolado el de mi madre

No puedo creerlo mi pequeña – sollozó más fuerte mientas Charlie se acercaba a abrir la puerta

Y las cosas no podían empeorar más justo en frente se encontraba Edward con su brillante sonrisa

Muy buenos días señor swan –

No en este momento no me interesa ninguna promoción a sí que...-Charlie no termino hablar cuando lizzy comenzó a hacer sonidos y gorgoteos logrando llamar la atención de Charlie

Edward por favor vete luego hablamos-le dije mientras me acercaba a la puerta para cerrarla pero lizzy estiraba sus bracitos para que Edward la alzara en ese instante toso ocurrió

TU DESGRACIADO, TE APROVECHATE DE MI HIJA, DESVERGONZADO –decía el rojo

Papa podrías calmarte-le dije

TU CALLATE ISABELLA COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME ESE DESGRACIADO SE APROVECHO DE TI TE HIZO UN HIJO –decía Charlie

Un momento mi padre pensaba que lizzy era mi hija y que Edward era el padre

Papa estas confundido eso… no es cierto –le dije

AHÍ ISABELLA ME QUIERES VER LA CARA DE TONTO O QUE ES QUE CREES QUE NO TENGO OJOS MIRA LA NIÑA ME CREES TAN IMBECIL ES ¡IGUALITA!-decía de manera exaltada

Mientras que cullen miraba entre confundido y temeroso a Charlie, cada vez se veía mas pálido debería tener una cámara

JA Y TU JOVENCITO ¿COMO TE LLAMAS?-DIJO

Edward cullen se..señor swan –Jajajaja Edward esta tartamudeando

VAMOS A HABLAR CONTUS PADRES -dijo

RENNE LAS ESPOSAS –dijo mientras tomaba su pistola y su chaqueta y nosotros lo mirábamos confundidos

**Hola! **

**Gracias a todos los que me han acomnpañado **

**Espero sus opiniones y cuestionamientos **

_**Chico cj seddie-Twilight all my love 4 ever-Lorena Miller-Romby-Jasbell cullen-Yuli09-Marianareyna- Vampire –girls97- Nessi**__**e'-Lili4ever-Anilex de cullen -Namy33-Maryroxy-Isa28-**__**Angie Cullen Hale -Coquette-Maria pia-Pao- Teresita avia:**_chicas gracias por leerme aprecio mucho que se tomen el trabajo

**Cely peralta : **hola! Se odian desde que eran pequeños han tenido pequeños conflictos eso lo veremos en unos capítulos más adelante…¡gracias por leerla!

**Deysi maria : **Edward está muy confundido por que básicamente la vida de Edward gira alrededor de lo que le pasa a bella aunque él no lo acepte y si se le podría decir enamoramiento pero negado


	7. 9 meses

Capitulo 7

_JA Y TU JOVENCITO ¿COMO TE LLAMAS?-DIJO_

_Edward cullen se..señor swan –Jajajaja Edward esta tartamudeando_

_VAMOS A HABLAR CONTUS PADRES -dijo_

_RENNE LAS ESPOSAS –dijo mientras tomaba su pistola y su chaqueta y nosotros lo mirábamos confundidos…._

Cariño ¿donde están?-decía mama muy seria

Mama pero que te pasa no puedes hacer eso de nuevo-pero al parecer no le importo por que fue a buscarlas

Papa ya habíamos hablado de eso, además confundes las cosas-le dije

Isabella este no es momento para hablar-dijo Charlie

Renne donde te metiste trae las esposas –dijo Charlie en el momento en el que mama bajaba con las esposas

En ese instante me percate como Edward permanecía como estatua como si todo esto no estuviera pasando

Papa ya no mas ¡déjalo en paz!-dije enojada

El no es newton!-dije

AAAA NO EL NO ES ESO LO TENGO MUY CLARO POR QUE LO EL HIZO ES ¡PEOR AUN!-dijo Charlie en ese instante cullen despertó de su letargo y me observo pidiendo explicaciones

PAPA-dije, no estaba dispuesta a que papa contara cosas personales

Date la vuelta muchacho-dijo Charlie

Isabella toma la niña, camina mocoso-decía mientras empujaba a Edward ya esposado hacia la patrulla solo faltaba que prendiera la sirena como si …

Papa pero que haces!-si ya había prendido la sirena para que además esposara a Edward a la patrulla como fuera un verdadero criminal

Mama dile que lo apague –dije

Cariño ¿conduces tu o conduzco yo?-dijo renee

Tu conduce no quiero dejarlos solos atrás –dijo Charlie

Disculpe señor swan esto no es necesario usted en realidad está confundiendo las cosas –dijo por fin Edward que había recuperado el habla

Tú no me vengas a decir si estoy confundido o no .mejor cállese-dijo Charlie

Después de un rato conduciendo y que Charlie nos ignorar por completo y fijara su atención única y exclusivamente en lizzy que jugaba a intentar tomar el bigote Charlie mientras sonreía llegamos a ¿la casa cullen?

No al cansamos a poner un pie en el suelo cuando Carlisle y esme cullen abrieron la puerta seguido de los muñecos

Y Charlie sacaba a Edward como un criminal del auto es una suerte que renne no haya encontrado las esposas de los pies.

Ohhhh Charlie pero que pasa con Edward ¿cariño estas bien?-decía muy angustiada esme mientras tomaba la cara de Edward y la revisaba

Esto es mejor hablarlo adentro –dijo Charlie

Después de que Charlie contara su versión de los hechos todo estallo

Oh por dios soy abuela -decía esme algo emocionada

No pudiste encontrar algo mejor Edward que falta de buen gusto –dijo rosalie mientras se levantaba y se iba

Era de esperarse de ti que calleras así de fácil-dijera jasper y se fue

Haber muñecos faltos de neuronas no se metan donde nadie los ¡llama!-dije muy enojada me tratan como trapero y esperan que no diga nada ja pero que equivocados están

Además ella no es nuestra hija la encontramos en el bosque-dije yo

Hemos tratado de decir esto desde que llego el jefe swan- dijo Edward

Tranquilo papa es algo necio –dije además si no puedes con el enemigo únete a el

Además en qué momento pude estar embarazada-y con esto aclarado el tema ja que inteligente

Isabella te fuiste de intercambio seis meses-dijo

Mama era una campamento-

Lo que sea, pero antes eso te fuiste los dos meses de vacaciones con la tía Emma ,ese era tu afán de irte-dijo acusadoramente

Como pudo haberse equivocado el laboratorio creí que era un virus estomacal lo que tenias, pero eran los síntomas-dijo Carlisle

De qué rayos están hablando! Yo nunca estuve embarazada –dije

Por eso utilizabas rapa ancha antes de que te fueras con la tía Emma-dijo Charlie acusadoramente mientras Edward y yo los mirábamos ¿Qué tanta imaginación pueden tener nuestros padres? al parecer mucha

Realmente ustedes están muy trastornados escúchenme bien demasiado trastornados-dije mientras me levantaba para irme con lizzy que miraba la escena divertida

Tú siéntate Isabella –grito Charlie

Este muchacho tiene que responder-dijo Charlie

Estoy totalmente de acuerdo-dijo Carlisle

¡Ella no es mi hija!-dijo Edward

Ni la mía-dije yo

Tenemos que prepara los preparativos de la boda!-dieron esme y renne al tiempo

¡Que! yo no me voy a casar –dijimos al unisonó

**Deben hacerse responsables no se hagan los bobos-nos dijeron nuestros padres **

**Pero no es nuestra hija- dijimos al mismo tiempo**

**¡Es igual a ustedes!- dijo esme **

**Además ella no es mi tipo -dijo Edward **

**Eso debiste pensar antes de…**** –decía Carlisle**

Carlisle hay una niña presente –dijo esme

Ni en un millón de años me acostaría con ella-dijo Edward

Tranquilo ni aunque fueras el último chimpancé del planeta lo aria –le dije

Cuanto quisieras tu poder estar con un hombre como este-dijo Edward muy pagado de si mismo

Ja tu hombre más hombre es… newton-le dije con una sonrisa triunfadora

Así que ya lo probaste no-dijo el molesto

A ti que te importa!-le dije este idiota no entendía lo que significa privacidad

Pues..-dijo Edward pero fue cortado por esme

Chicos por favor dejen la discusión-dijo ella mirando como lizzy estaba a punto de llorar

Ohh lizzy no llores-dijo Edward mientras me miraba mal

Es por tu culpa-dije antes de quitármela de los brazos

Ohhhhh tiene el nombre de mi madre -dijo esme

Bella le puso ese nombre –dijo Edward indiferente

Yo… si se lo puse-dije que idiota es no lo soporto

Ya que las están aclaradas las cosas nosotros nos retiramos renne vendrá para organizar la boda –dijo Charlie levantándose

No puedo creer que Edward no se haya opuesto a esta locura.

Mientras mis padres se despedían de los cullen como los mejores amigos, me acerque a Edward para tomar a lizzy

Yo contigo nunca-dijo antes de pasarme a lizzy

Aquí comienza la guerra-le dije antes de irme

**Agradecimientos:**

_**SalmitaCullen - jhossana**_** - **_**vampire-girls97 – maryroxy –yuli09 – Mac Masen-Sheyla Vargas – lena – tany cullen – lili4ever – gery02 – romby –allison– lukiis Cullen– alisaness Cullen**_

**Hola!**

**Gracias por sus comentarios me agrada mucho que les haya gustado tanto el capitulo anterior espero que este también les haya gustado ahí aclare la duda de los "9 meses "sus padres están algo trastornados o se emocionaron por ser abuelos ¿ustedes que creen?**

**Jasper y rosalie van a cambiar ovio pronto van a aparecer Alice y emmet ¡y de que manera! y si les parece que Edward se pasa un poquito le falta mucho de su discurso ególatra**

**Nos leemos **

_**En el próximo capitulo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Este primer día de clases no va a ser como imaginaba**_

_**Así que te las ingeniaste para atrapar a Edward ¿no?-dijo una chica**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Me gusta lo prohibido–dijo Lauren**_

_**Quien te dijo eso-dijo Edward**_

_**La gente lo comenta y…**_

_**A mí nadie me dice con quien estar-dijo Edward mientras que la arrastraba junto a él con dirección al armario de conserje**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	8. chismosos

Capitulo 8

**Ohhhhh tiene el nombre de mi madre -dijo esme**

**Bella le puso ese nombre –dijo Edward indiferente**

**Yo… si se lo puse-dije que idiota es no lo soporto**

**Ya que las están aclaradas las cosas nosotros nos retiramos renne vendrá para organizar la boda –dijo Charlie levantándose**

**No puedo creer que Edward no se haya opuesto a esta locura.**

**Mientras mis padres se despedían de los cullen como los mejores amigos, me acerque a Edward para tomar a lizzy**

**Yo contigo nunca-dijo antes de pasarme a lizzy**

**Aquí comienza la guerra-le dije antes de irme**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al llegara a mi casa no pude evitar pensar en lo estúpido que es Edward no fue capaz de decir nada mientras nuestros padres planeaban una vida juntos ¡Aghhh! ¡Es un tonto!

Luego de cambiar a lizzy y dejarla dormir en su cuna me aliste para dormir, esa noche fue lo que más desee luego de tanta locura

.

.

.

Creí que todo se iba a quedar en la casa cullen pero apenas me desperté y baje me tuve que soportar una hora o mas no lose escuchando a mis padres hablarme de métodos anticonceptivos y muchas cosa más que no tenía por qué soportarme ¡yo no había hecho nada!

Este fue el comienzo de un fatal domingo, estaba escuchando toda la charla cuando sonó el timbre de la casa ¿ la salvación! Ya estaba cansada de que me repitieran lo mismo y que me llamaran la atención por no colocarles atención

Al ir a abrir la puerta no pude dejar de sorprenderme al ver a Jesica pechos Stanley junto con su mama al frente de mi casa con sonrisas falsas un ¿regalo?

¡Hola isabelita!- Dijo la señora mientas avanzaba para besarme la mejilla… es que nadie entendía que no me gustaba que me llamaran Isabella ¡mucho menos isabelita!

Señora Stanley ¿cómo se encuentra ?–sonreí incómodamente al darme cuenta que la parecer a la señora Stanley y a su hija les había crecido el cuello ya que se estiraban apara intentar ver hacia a dentro.

En que la puedo ayudar –le dije

No es por ser chismosa isabelita…es que me entere de que tu padre ayer saco a Edward cullen esposado y tu levabas a Elizabeth en tus brazos-dijo la señora Stanley

Oh claro que no ella no es chismosa… si hasta averiguo el nombre –pensé

Señora Stanley quien le dijo eso-dije utilizando mi voz de sorprendida obviamente falsa, que era notorio para cual quiera persona con 4 dedos de frente aunque ellas tienen capul

Ehh… es que a mí nadie me lo dijo yo estuve viento todo por la ventana –dijo ella, estaba por decir algo cuando mi madre apareció por mi espalda

Así que estuvo viendo todo no –dijo mi madre

No… lo que quería decir es que la persona que me dijo, dijo que estuvo todo el tiempo en la ventana –dijo la señora Stanley intentando excusarse

Así que es un vecino-dijo mi madre llegando con lizzy en los brazos

OHH PERO MIRA QUE LINDA ES ELIZABETH, JESSI-dijo la señora Stanley

Lo único bueno que tiene son los genes cullen – dijo Jessica intentando hacerse la desinteresada ya que no le quitaba la mirada de encima a lizzy

Si no les molesta tengo cosas que hacer – dije tomando a lizzy pero e n ese momento llego quien no esperaba ver

Buenas tardes señoritas –dijo Edward sonriendo torcidamente ganándose unos sonoros suspiros

Bella saluda a Edward es de mala educación- dijo mi madre

Eduardo no deberías estar en tu casa?-dije sonriendo

Isabella no le hables así –dijo renne

Haaa me retiro adiós-dije pero al parecer no me iban dejar ir tan fácilmente

Le traje un pequeño detallito a Elizabeth –dijo la señora stanley entregándole una bolsa a Edward

Ábranlo-dijo

Ohh pero que lindos son-dijo renne y no lo iba anegar eren unos lindos zapaticos blancos junto con una cadena dorada

Muchas gracias señora Stanley- dijo Edward mientras jessica sonreía

Después de casi sacar ala fuerza a nuestras queridas vecinas nótese el sarcasmo me dirigía a mi habitación pero algo no mejor alguien interrumpió mi camino

¿Qué quieres chupamedias?-le dije a Edward quien fruncía su seño analizando lo que le dije

Tienes que ser educada y no comportarte como una simple pueblerina – dijo Edward

Ja me lo dices tu, y si te das cuenta vivimos en un pueblo –dije remarcando lo obvio para luego irme , Edward se fue bastante tarde ya que se dedico única y exclusivamente a cuidar a lizzy y a hacer vida social con renne creo que hasta hora ha sido el peor domingo de mi vida!

.

.

.

.

Por fin regreso a clase lunes, todo el mundo odia los lunes pero yo no, el motivo es simple ya no voy a tener a Edward metido en mi casa.

Ya que era un día especial decidí ponerme una falda con volumen negra con unos botines azules eléctricos u una blusa del mismo azul de hombro caído un gabán por si hacia frio ya que hoy había amanecido con un brillante sol este día por lo que parece iba a ser muy bueno.

Después de alistar a lizzy desayunar y hablar un poco con mi madre que seguía alabando a Edward, me fui a estudiar

.

.

.

.

Que hoy iba ser un buen día estaba loca por haber dicho eso esto solo puede empeorar

Flash back

Me encontraba caminando por el pasillo del instituto de forks mientras varias miradas se posaban sobre mi me acercaba a mi casillero cuando entre la multitud de estudiantes apareció la reina del hielo miss perfección rosalie junto con su novio .

Pero mira que tenemos aquí –dijo ella

Ohh por dios las barbies hablan –dije con fingido temor

Tu cállate zorrita de quinta. Aun no puedo creer como Edward pudo estar con tigo tu bajo nivel social solo es un poco de todo lo malo que tienes -dijo ella

Si por estatus social te refieres a toda la manada de hipócritas que te siguen prefiero estar en nivel cero-dije pero antes de irme le dije

Haaa y por cierto el turno del armario esta libre para que puedan entrar en el

Pro en ese momento rosalie me tomo del cabello y me di una cachetada que resonó en el pasillo

Suéltame muñeca plástica-le dije pero ella tenía mirada endemoniada que a mí no me intimidaba y le devolví la cachetada

En ese momento sonó el timbre y Félix tomo a rosalie de la cintura y se la llevo dejándome a mi parada en medio del pasillo con mi mejilla roja

Fin del flash back

Mi mejilla no había mejorado mucho estaba roja e hinchada

Me dirigía al salón de música cuando me choque con alguien

Que te pasó – dijo Edward mientras con su mano tomada mi mejilla yo estaba en shock quien es este y que paso con Edward?

A mi nada – dije un poco incomoda a la darme cuenta que muchas personas nos miraban sorprendidos

Olvídalo-dijo confundido y se fue … creo que se dio cuenta que estábamos siendo el centro de atención

Lugo de que Edward se perdió entre la gente decidí seguir mi camino pero alguien se me paro al frente

_**Así que te las ingeniaste para atrapar a Edward ¿no?-dijo una chica**_

De que estás hablando –dije confundida

Edward cullen es mío … y tu no vas a venir acá a decir que tienes un hijo de el por qué no es cierto-dijo

EL ES MIO – grito la chica mientas se acercaba a mi

A mi Edward cullen no me interesa si quieres saber si es o no es hija de el pregúntaselo-le dije disgustada… pero quien se creía

Edward es mío…idiota … niñita con sus sueños ridículos-refunfuñe

Y ese no fue el último encuentro que tuve hubo muchos mas …

…_.Yo he salido dos sábados con Edward…._

…_.Edward me beso…._

…_Fui con Edward al armario…_

…_El me invito a salir…_

… _Tuve sexo con Edward…_

Este primer día de clases no estaba siendo como lo esperaba

**Edward pov **

Estoy cansado… no ¡fastidiado! Como me pude meter en todo este lio soy el hazme reír de toda esta gente

Cuando fui al entrenamiento de futbol americano, me dirigí a los camerinos cuando escuche como Tyler estaba hablando sobre ella…

_Así que bella ya no es tan virgen como antes_ –dijo mientas reía estruendosamente

_Vieron esas piernas que tiene esta como para…-_decía Andrew pero fue aplacado por los murmullos de los demás

_Mi fantasía es tenerla a ella debajo mía amarrada y gritando_ - dijo Max

_No han visto el trasero que tiene… es hipnotizarte… –_decía Mike

Sentía como la sangre me hervía tenia ganas de golpearlos a todos hasta dejarlos agonizantes

OH!... QUE LINDA CONVERZCION –grite descargando parte de mi ira y por la cara de ellos mi cara no era de precisamente de felicidad

Relájate Edward-dijo Félix

Ya todos sabemos que te comiste a swan y que ahora tienen un lindo **regalo-**dijo Félix

TU CALLATE FELIX- le dije

Que se siente ser un hombre de familia-dijo Félix

Menos mal que tu hermana no ha quedado embarazada…aunque si quedara encontraría una solución muy fácil –dijo Félix

Quiero 50 vueltas al campo el ultimo que llegue esta fuera del equipo-dije ese era el beneficio de ser el capitán de equipo

A si paso el entrenamiento y para la su mala a suerte quedo afuera _**Max **_

Salí del entrenamiento, me dirigí a mi próxima clase mientas caminaba iba algo distraído pensando en cómo todo había ha cambiado en tan poco tiempo estaba ata ensimismado que me choque con alguien al bajas la mirada al ver quien era me encontré con bella que estebaba vestida con una falda negra un blusa caída azul eléctrico que le quedaban bastante bien … podría que se veía …hermosa … pero que le paso en la mejilla y sin poder evitarlo

Que te paso- le dije y pase mi mano por la zona afectada

Aminada –me dijo…s i no quiere decirme por mi bien...si no me tiene confianza perfecto no me afecta o si ¡Aghhh!

Olvídalo –le dije y me fui

Iba caminando cuando se acerco Lauren

_**Me gusta lo prohibido–dijo Lauren**_

_**Quien te dijo eso-dijo Edward**_

_**La gente lo comenta y…**_

_**A mí nadie me dice con quien estar-dijo Edward mientras que la arrastraba junto a él con dirección al armario de conserje**_

_**Gracias a todas las lectores por ser tan pacientes en este fic he estado un poco ocupada , esta historia hasta ahora a esta iniciando , me alegra que les guste la historia y aun mas los comentarios en este capitulo se vio mas las reacciones de la gente y como las cosas se complican**_

_**En el próximo capitulo **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Deberías ir a un motel que asco- dijo bella**_

_**Acaso estas celosa-dijo Edward**_

_**Jajajaja cuando los cerdos vuelen cullen-dije**_

_**Definitivamente esta muy celosa-dijo Edward sonriendo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Que tal se les da hablar en publico –dijo…**_

_**Por favor no-dijo bella **_

_**Sus actos tiene consecuencias -…**_

_**Nos vemos en próximo capitulo**_

_**Será que nace el amor?¿ que creen?**_


	9. todo por culpa de una falda

Este capítulo está inspirado en la canción bella esta celosa hahahaha…y en todas las lectoras

Capitulo 9

Bella pov

Luego de salir del interrogatorio por parte de las "maniaca Edwards" por fin podía ir a mi clase, iba pasando por el pasillo cuando escuche un jadeo seguido del sonido de una puerta entonces me ubique en una pared que me escondía cuando salió un chico peinándose su cobrizo cabello y, no había que ser un genio para saber quién era… Aghhh… que asco! ¡Qué cochino!¡ no voy a dejar que toque a lizzy! Ni que se me acerque quien sabe qué tipo de virus se le pego iughhhh

_**Deberías ir a un motel que asco- dije mientras Edward volteaba sonriendo**_

_**Acaso estas celosa-dijo Edward caminando hacia a mi**_

_**Jajajaja cuando los cerdos vuelen cullen-dije enojada**_

_**Definitivamente esta muy celosa-dijo Edward sonriendo y acercándose peligrosamente **_

Así que he atrapado al gran cullen –dije con el fin de molestarlo

Cállate no quiero escuchar eso… además falta más que un par de piernas para "atraparme" sin nombrar tu mal carácter y tu fastidiosa personalidad-dijo Edward fríamente

Se supone que no debería dolerme lo que dijo pero por más que lo pienso siento ese pequeño fastidio a la altura de mi pecho

Me alegra escuchar eso porque no te podría soportar-dije de la misma forma que el

Podrías dejar de mentir si toda la escuela sabe que te mueres por mí-dijo con su sonrisa arrogante al parecer su humor volvió

Y ya puedes dejar de intentar seducirme con tu faldita –dijo señalando me

Estas quedando como una necesitada… es que no te das cuenta como todo el mundo te mira como si fueras un trozo de carne pero a ti parece no impórtate … antes desfilas por las escuela exhibiéndote pero es lo que te gusta ¿no?-dijo

Sabes que cullen me encante que me miren que se imaginen todas $&&%/( que se les dé la gana ¿sabes por qué? Porque estoy buscando alguien que me quite lo necesitada- dije sarcásticamente mientras me acercaba con el más nato fin de golpearlo

Era de suponerse después de lo de newton –dijo Edward

Lo que suceda con no tiene por qué interesarte… además tal vez el si sepa quitarme lo necesitada –dije

Eso es porque no has estado con un verdadero hombre… no conoces el verdadero placer –dijo muy cerca de mi rostro

No sabía que te contaras como hombre... Que lastima para mi eres un mono, no salgo con animales-dije mientras escuchaba un ohhhhhh y ushhhh por parte de los espectadores que hasta el momento no sabía que existían

Deberías controlar lo que sale de esa boquita –dijo Edward tomando mi rostro entre sus manos

Por mi te puedes ir al infierno cullen –dije muy cerca a sus labios podía sentir su aliento mentolado contra mi rostro

Ya cállate –dijo estaba por protestar cuando sentí como se adueñaba de mis labios de manera insistente como si estuviera siendo castigada por algo, intenta empujarlo pero él era más fuerte y no lo lograba además de tenerme arrinconada contra los casilleros con su mano en mi cintura casi en mi trasero (todas sabemos que no mes que ella forcejeara tanto)

Qué bueno encontrármelos de esta forma –dijo una voz a mis espaldas mientras Edward se aleja de mí

A mi oficina ahora-dijo el director Patrick

P-pero yo…. No…-intente decir pero el rector me interrumpió

Una imagen vale más que mil palabras-dijo y con esto siguió caminando hacia la dirección

Todo es por tu culpa cillen1 –le dije ganándome una mirada reprobatoria del director

tu también lo disfrutaste …además tampoco es que colocaras oposición-dijo Edward moviendo las cejas sugestivamente lo que me recordó a emmet

así entonces como se llama lo que intentaba hacer abrazaste-dije sarcásticamente

no estabas tocando mi atlético cuerpo-dijo engreídamente

¡ oh! Por favor…-dije

Muchachos silencio-dijo el director

.

.

.

Al llegar a la dirección y luego de aguantarnos el sermón del director Patrick por fin nos iba dar la sentencia

_**Qué tal se les da hablar en público –dijo el director**_

_**No tengo problema con eso-dijo Edward tranquilamente**_

_**Por favor no-dije**_

Según me he enterado… ustedes tienen una relación más seria estaba diciendo el director pero fe interrumpido por nosotros

¿Qué?- dijo Edward

A que se refiere relación… si se refiere a una relación de odio mutuo es bastante serio –dije

Señorita swan no me pareció que lo que vi en el pasillo sea exactamente una relación de odio –dijo el director seriamente

_**Como decía Sus actos tiene consecuencias…- dijo y termino murmurando**_

Tienen una semana para preparar una charla…sobre porque es importante protegerse… en sus relaciones-dijo un poco incomodo

Pueden retirarse-dijo el director a lo que nosotros simplemente respondimos saliendo rápidamente

.

.

.

Tu estúpido tienes toda la culpa –le dije a Edward mi entras nos dirigíamos a la salida del instituto

¡Aghhh! Tú tienes la culpa por andar provocando a todos los hombres-dijo Edward

Ya deja esta estupidez Edward, te prohíbo que te acerques a mí y mucho más que te atrevas a besarme frente a todo el mundo-dije

Así que puedo hacerlo cuando estemos solos –dijo Edward sonriendo maléficamente

Aléjate de mi cullen porque te juro que si te acercas es poco probable que vuelvas a ver funcionando correctamente a tu amiguito –dije mientras me daba la vuelta y me marchaba a casa.

Definitivamente hoy fue un día extraño

.

.

.

.

**Gracias chicas me emocionan sus comentarios me motivan a escribir a las nuevas lectoras bienvenidas y a las que no dejan, también gracias**

**Edward esta dejando ver lo que siente no creen?**

**Que creen que le suceda a bella en público?**

**Si quieren saber esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo .haha sonó a telenovela**

**No las molesto mas las dejo con el adelanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En el próximo capitulo**

**Te tenemos una sorpresa hija!-dijo renne**

**Odio las sorpresas –dije**

**.**

**Tus primos se viene a vivir con nosotros!-…**

**Pero solo hay una habitación libre-dije**

**.**

**.**

**Porque mis maletas están afuera –dijo Edward**

**Es hora de que crezcas hijo-dijo mi madre**

**Nooo!-dije intentando entrar por todos los medios**

**Jasper sácalo-dijo mama **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Creo que sus madres se han confabulado!**

,


	10. nuevo hogar

**Capitulo 10**

Mama estoy en casa –dije entrando después de un día bastante extraño pero al parecer todos se habían ido a no sé dónde y ahora estoy aquí sola

Como no había nadie me puse a arreglar mi habitación y a hacer algunos trabajos era pasa da la media noche cuando escuche la puerta abrirse corrí hacia allí para ver a mi madre entrar con lizzy dormida en sus brazos junto con Charlie

Renne se veía muy emocionada, estaba pensando que podía sé lo que la tuviera así de emocionada cuando escuche:

**¡Te tenemos una sorpresa hija!-dijo renne**

**Odio las sorpresas –dije**

Estoy segura que esta te va a agradar-dijo emocionada mientras que hacia despertar a lizzy

En ese momento decidí tomar a lizzy entre mis brazos e intentar calmarla

Entonces cual es la sorpresa –les pregunte a renne

**Tus primos se viene a vivir con nosotros!-dijo renne feliz**

Ehh… ¿quienes?- dije pensando en mi gran cantidad de primos( en un pueblo como forks uno termina conociendo hasta la familia más lejana)

Emmet y Alice –dijo emocionada renne

Ah ¡qué bien!... pero y eso porque –pregunte confundida

Hija eso te lo dirán ellos después-dijo renne escondiendo una sonrisa

Entonces me quede penando emmet y Alice nunca compartirían una habitación

Mama… **Pero solo hay una habitación libre-dije**

Ella sonrió y dijo – ¡SORPRESA!

Y en ese momento vi como Charlie bajaba una maletas Oooh no esperen esas son MIS MALETAS

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Edward pov**

Lo único que me relajaba era ir manejando mi volvo…Uhg Isabella que chica tan histérica… lo peor de todo es que no podía dejar de pensar en ella…. Sus labios… NO que me está pasando me estoy volviendo un marica… yo nunca pienso si y nunca lo volveré hacer

Estaba ensimismado en mis pensamiento que el camino a casa se me hizo muy corto, me baje del volvo sintiendo como el air rosaba mi piel en esta tarde ahí no enserió que me está pasando este no soy yo abrí la puerta pero me encontré de lleno con ¿maletas? No esperen no cualquier maletas si no mis maletas

**Porque mis maletas están afuera –dijo Edward dije entrando a casa cuando apareció mi madre mirándome con tristeza**

Edward cariño llegas pronto-dijo mi madre

No siempre llego a esta hora-dije confundido pero mi madre estaba más pendiente de la escalera que de mí

¿Qué pasa?-dije mientras veía a jasper bajar con mas maletas con una rosalie sonriente que me miraba con lastima

Mama..-pero no alcance a terminar

Yo heee… no sé cómo d… y…creo que...¿por qué Carlisle no llega? ¡Carajo!-dijo mama nerviosa y rosalie soltó la carcajada

Si quieres yo le digo mama –dijo rose

No rose esto lo tengo que hacer yo-dijo mama

**Es hora de que crezcas hijo-dijo mi madre**

¿Qué?-dije aun mas confundido

Edward ya tienes una familia y …ellas te necesitan ya no puedes seguir aquí nos vas a poder visitar y si quieres podemos y a ver a verte …y…-decía mama

Me estas echando ala calle como si no…-dije

No cariño como crees te hemos regalado una casa no es estupendo! -dijo mama

Mama creo que has arruina la sorpresa-dijo jasper monótono mientras leía un libro junto a la chimenea.

En qué momento llego allí no lo sé pero parecía uno de esos tipos ricos e intelectuales que se sientan leer

Porque no te vas ya Edward -dijo rosalie limándose las uñas de forma indiferente

Ya cállate rubia! Como que una casa esta es mi casa –dije

Jasper saca las maletas-dijo mama

¿Las meto al volvo?-dijo el

Si jazz-dijo mama

No yo no me voy a ir-dije decidido pero era como si no existiera mama ayudo a sacar las maletas mientras yo observaba todo sin creer que esta fuera mi suerte

**Nooo!-dije intentando entrar por todos los medios a casa **

**Jasper sácalo-dijo mama mientras abría la puerta del volvo para meterme allí**

.

.

.

Como crees!-dije repitiendo la frase de mama el resto del trayecto a mi nueva casa mama se estaba encargando de llevarme mientras jasper iba a mi lado y rosalie en otro auto ya que mama los obligo a venir.

Deja de repetir eso –dijo jasper perdiendo la compostura or un momento y eso fue raro jasper perdiendo la compostura eso era digno de fotografía

Ohhhhh jasper el perfecto te fastidia?-dije mientras aparcábamos en una bonita casa de dos pisos bastante amplia

Como crees!-dijo jasper abriendo la puerta enfadado(imagínense el tono de niña de los Simpson lisa)

Jajajaja ahí jazzy-dije mientras baja en cuando sea había logrado molestar a jasper como hacia mucho tiempo no pasaba

Ya se le pego lo de la…oportunista esa-dijo rosalie

**Pov tercera persona**

Bella se encontraba bastante enojada sus padres le soltaba la bomba de que tenia una nueva casa y querían que ella saltara en una pata cosa que ella obviamente no hizo

Enojada y sin hacer una pataleta como lo habría hecho algún hijo de papi y mami si… tal vez Edward. se acercaban a una casa muy hermosa de dos pisos que quedaba un poco aleja del pueblo donde estaban aparcados dos autos que ella reconocería donde sea por su lujo

Pero en cuando se bajo la bienvenida no fue muy buena

Ya se le pego lo de la…oportunista esa-dijo rosalie

Bella que escucho eso le respondió

Rosalinda que sorpresa escucharlo de ti-

Rosalie un demores-dijo la rubia muy enojada

Lo que sea –dijo bella mientras llevaba a lizzy a la casa pero fue detenida por esme

Deben tomarse una foto en la entrada como nueva familia-dijo ella feliz

Esto… lizzy está dormida –dijo bella como escusa

Oh por eso aun más perfecto-dijo esme emocionando

Hola Isabella –dijo Edward acercándose a bella y susurrando en su oído

Aléjate cullen –dijo bella mientras simulaba una sonrisa, entonces Edward sonrió mientras se acercaba mas y un flash los segada dejándolos aturdidos para luego ser empujados por una renne y una esme muy emocionadas que los entraron a la casa

No le parece divino –dijeron mientras les mostraban una casa muy bonita decorada en tonos blancos y negros que le daban un toque moderno** (véase en el perfil en facebook)**

Luego de observa la casa, Charlie le hizo una advertencia a Edward y esme le decía las comidas favoritas de Edward para qué bella consintiera a su bebe (palabras textuales de esme) y luego se marcharon.

Fueron a la segunda planta y encontraron una habitación decorada para lizzy, bella la recostó en la cunita y luego bajo al primer piso y encontró a Edward sentado en el sofá de la sala

Bella pov

Luego de dejar a lizzy en su cunita bajo para encontrarse a Edward sentado en el sofá

Vamos a dejar las cosas en claro… tu vas a ir a tu habitación… yo a la mía … tu vas a hacer como si yo no existiera y voy a hacer lo mismo contigo así esme no pierde a su amado bebe está claro-le dije a Edward

Oh… por supuesto Isabella… traje ropa sucia le necesito limpia para mañana … yo siempre desayuno a las 7:00 no me gusta esperar el turno en el baño….-decía Edward pero lo interrumpí

Primero que todo Edward yo no soy tu sirvienta y me pido la habitación de fondo–dije subiendo las escaleras

¿Qué? cual habitación -dijo Edward siguiéndome, corrí ala habitación que quedaba cerca del patio trasero cuando vi que en realidad el patio trasero era una piscina, abrí la puerta de la habitación y la encontré ¿vacía?

Me pido la otra -dijo Edward y salió corriendo mientras yo lo seguía intentando llegar de primeras …cosa que no sucedió y él me cerró la puerta en la cara

¡EDWARD HABRE LA PUERTA QUIERO DORMIR ! -Le grite

NO TU YA ESCOJISTE UNA HABITACION – dijo burlonamente

PERO ESTA VACIA PIENZAS QUE VPY ADORMIR EN EL PISO –dije excusándome

LOS SOFAS SE VEN COMODOS-dijo intentando convencerme

TU QUE DICESSER UN CABALLERO…- estaba diciendo pero él me interrumpió

No bella tú crees que yo soy tu príncipe azul pero eso no va a sucede-dijo Edward

Idiota-die y me fui a la sala, al llegar fui a uno de los armarios y por suerte había unas cobijas, me coloque una pijama de tiras azul, me arrope y me quede dormida

.

.

.

Pero Edward no podía dormir se sentía culpable… luego de un rato bajo a la sala y vio a bella dormida incómodamente en el sofá y con mucho cuidado tomo a bella en brazos mientras ella inconscientemente se abrazaba a él y se recargaba en su pecho , Edward subió las escaleras para llevarla a su habitación, en cuanto llego la metió entre las cobijas y la arropo para luego ir al sofá

Edward pov

Me levante temprano … lizzy había comenzado a gimotear , fui alce a lizzy y le di el tetero que aunque bella pensaba que yo no había aprendido nada si lo había hecho

.

.

Luego fui a despertar a bella, pero en cuanto me acerque descubrí que bella hablaba dormida así que me acerque más a ver si podía escuchar algo pero en ese momento ella se despertó

Tu… pervertido… me trajiste aquí… que me hiciste… porque estoy acá –decía bella confundida

n-no y-yo…-intente decir pero me interrumpió

que…que vas a decir que te arrepentiste y que me trajiste aquí… oh por favor-dijo ella enojada cosa que me enojo

arrepentirme yo … yo nunca me arrepiento todo lo que hago lo hago con una intención y si te traje fue porque TU me pediste toda la noche que te trajera … hablas dormida tu deberías saberlo más que yo… decías oh Edward por favor Edward necesito compañía Mike s muy malo en la cama- dije imitando su voz en la última parte …ella al principio se había puesto muy roja pero luego se coloco muy enojada

FUERA Del CUARTO –grito bella y yo Salí enojado cerrando la puerta fuerte

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Aquí hemos conocido una nueva faceta de Edward y vemos como es el…con la gente que le importa se puede decir… Edward se enojo… y mucho en el próximo capítulo vamos a ver a un Edward ¿dolido? Será que bella defenderá lo "suyo" no creo que a muchas chicas les agrade ver a su Edward llegando con otra… y Edward va dejar bien en claro quién es él y como se comporta ¡la va cagar! …**

**Viivii aliice**

**Bueno ahí les dejo nuestro perfil en facebook donde encontraran a los personajes (como son físicamente) esta lizzy**** y una que otra sorpresita**

** esta en nuestro perfil de fanfiction **

**Adelanto: **

**Ni tu ni esa mocosa se van a interponer con lo que es mío-dijo la chica**

**Pues te va a quedar muy difícil conseguirlo –dijo bella**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Les queda los suficientemente claro quién soy yo –dijo Edward mientras tomaba de la mano a la rubia frente a toda la cafetería **

**.**

**.**

**Ella sonreía iónicamente y sonreía por dentro**

**.**

**.**


	11. que maten a las rubias

Capitulo 11

Bella pov

Por un pequeño momento le creí… uno muy pequeño…pero nunca diría que Mike era muy malo en la cama… Uhg...Con Mike nunca paso nada.

Para hoy decidí vestirme con una falda negra de talle alto junto con una blusa tipo esqueleto de un material brillante blanco junto con unas medias y unos tacones. Aunque mi equilibrio era malo está mejorando bastante… como Edward estaba enojado, como siempre se fue ,estaba se fue con lizzy.

Fui a preparar el desayuno, luego me fui a la habitación de lizzy en cuanto llegue vi a Edward muy tranquilo junto con lizzy en piyama si, por que los dos estaban en piyama.

Edward por qué no se han alistado –le dije enojada se nos iba a hacer tarde, Edward ni siquiera me miro mientras que lizzy hizo ojitos y escondió su cabeza en el pecho de Edward, Edward se levanto de la silla mientras me miraba para luego entrecerrar los ojos, entregarme a lizzy e irse

¡Cullen!-estaba diciendo cuando fui interrumpida por un portazo hecho por Edward

Pero … que dia…blos –murmure confundida , con lizzy en brazos me dirigí al baño de la habitación de lizzy y la bañe , luego elegí un lindo conjunto rosa y la vestí, baje las escaleras con lizzy lista para encontrarme con Edward sentado en el sofá con la mirada perdida , me dirigí a la cocina y deje a lizzy en una silla para bebe que estaba ahí , serví el desayuno , no sé por qué me sentía culpable con Edward, en cuanto terminamos Edward se levantó y se fue con lizzy hacia el parqueadero , en cuanto llegue lizzy estaba acomodada en el asiento y la puerta del copiloto estaba abierta, entre al auto me abroche el cinturón , luego Edward arranco el auto mientras apretaba el volante y tenia cara de estar enojado .

En cuanto llegamos a la casa cullen esme estaba afuera nos aludo y se llevo a lizzy; Edward seguía igual sin pronunciar palabra.

Ohm el gran Edward cullen me va a aplicar la ley del hielo ¿tengo que llorar?-dije es que por que tendría que estar molesto, yo soy la que está molesta el me llevo mientras yo estaba dormida y… Aghhh! Niño caprichoso.

En ese momento el poso sus deslumbrantes ojos esmeralda en mi y arranco.

.

.

.

No esperaba que lloraras por que las brujas no lloran, me conformaba con un gracias –dijo el

Espera me acabas de llamar bruja galancito de vereda –dije

Jajajaja no esperaba menos de ti Isabella-dijo cullen

A h linda ropa, aunque creo que deberías ser más disimulada-dijo cullen

Que estas insinuando-dije

Ahí mejores formas de llamar la atención masculina aunque con esa faldita no creo que te quede muy difícil –dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del auto y se dirigía al edificio

Pero que le sucedía a mí nadie me deja con la palabra en la boca… y lo peor después de haberme dicho todas esas cosa, en cundo Salí del auto Edward ya se encontraba en la puerta de instituto por lo que yo me apresure para alcanzarlo y decirle unas cuantas cosas pero en ese instante una chica rubia se interpuso en mi camino

La sosa swan… a donde se supone que vas tan rápido- dijo la rubia

Cállate rubia haces estorbo en mi camino –dije, hoy mi humor no era el mejor

Sabes que lis bella cuanto quieres por dejar la farsa-dijo

Aquí todos sabemos que a Edward no le gustan las chicas como tu-dijo mirándome de arriba a bajo

Estas insinuando que me importa lo que tu pienses… por que déjame decirte me importa más lo que piensa una hormiga que lo que pienses tu … las hormigas si tienen cerebro-dije

**Ni tu ni esa mocosa se van a interponer con lo que es mío-dijo la chica**

**Pues te va a quedar muy difícil conseguirlo –dije**

Tú no sabes cuantas veces yo he estado con Eddie-dijo muy paga de sí misma

Claro… y lo complaces también que ¿aun está contigo no?-dije y en ese momento las personas que estaban en el parqueadero se comenzaron a reír y la rubia se colocaba roja del mal genio , aproveche que no tenía nada más que decir para entrar al instituto.

.

.

.

.

las clases pasaron rápidamente mi genio había bajado un decima , en este momento faltaba una hora para que fuera el almuerzo por lo que decidí ir a hablar con Edward … me sentía culpable, camine hacia la zona de entrenamiento , no había nadie lo que quería decir que estaban en los vestidores , se podía escuchar la risa estruendosa de los integrantes del equipo de futbol americano , me adentre al los vestidores y todos se quedaron en silencio y me miraron de arriba abajo

Tu mujercita esta aquí cullen – dijo uno del los chicos, al fondo pude ver como Edward habría su casillero, se podía ver su magnífico cuerpo ya que solo estaba tapado con una toalla pequeña anudada en la cadera, comencé a caminar en dirección a el.

Podemos hablar – dije en cuanto llegue y Edward me miro fijamente

¿Que quieres? – dijo serio, mientras se daba la vuelta para luego mirarme con sus ojos esmeraldas

Yo…-estaba diciendo cuando vi como todos los integrantes del equipo nos veían y escuchaban muy atentamente la conversación y yo no fui la única que se percato de eso ya que Edward muy sutilmente (nótese en sarcasmo) me tomo de brazo y me llevo en dirección a las duchas

¡Pero qué te pasa por que me coges de esa forma! – le dije enojada mientras el nos encerraba en una ducha

Vienes a seguir gritándome –dijo Edward y se acerco, estábamos en espacio muy reducido y estaba demasiado cerca y eso me ponía nerviosa

N-o yo… e-ee que-ria- estaba diciendo pero me interrumpió

¿Qué? Si vienes a tartamudear no me interesa que quieras decir… piensa antes de venir –dijo burlonamente

Idiota – dije y lo empuje mientras abría la puerta de las regaderas y salía , iba caminando hacia la salida cuando al frente mío se paro uno de los chicos del equipo

Así que cullen no te supo satisfacer ¿no nena? Yo si podría hacerlo y de todas las formas-dijo sonriente

Su tamaño es minúsculo…y no me interesa otro por el momento -dije y Salí escuchando de fondo carcajadas y me dirigí a mi última clase que me faltaba antes de la hora del almuerzo, esta case la compartí con Ángela era literatura, al salir de esta clase me dirigí a la cafetería me encontré a rosalie cullen saliendo por lo que quedo al frente mío mirándome con ¿pena? ¿Lastima? Eso sí que fue raro

Vamos demetri-dijo rosalie y se fue… eso fue bastante extraño, al entrar vi como jasper pasaba junto con María ¿enojado? Y se fue.

Al dirigir mi mirada detrás de el pude observar como Edward se estaba casi comiendo a Emily Thompson una rubia me fui a tomar una bandeja, estaba escogiendo mi almuerzo cuando se me acerco la chica que me encontré en la entrada con una sonrisa socarrona en la cara, me dirigí hacia una mesa cuando otra vez la misma chica se interpuso

¿Qué quieres?-dije sin ganas de hablar

Te das cuenta lo poco significante que son tú y tu mocosa-dijo sonriente

NO TE METAS CON LIZZY – le dije enojada

No deberías enojarte por escuchar la verdad Isabella-dijo ella, iba a hablar cuando fui interrumpida por un anuncio de Edward

**Les queda los suficientemente claro quién soy yo –dijo Edward mientras tomaba de la mano a la rubia frente a toda la cafetería y salían, cuando paso por mi lado, me ignoro completamente **

**Ella sonreía iónicamente y sonreía por dentro**

Lo que me enoja es ver tu fea cara y escuchar tu apestosa voz –le dije y como ya se me había pasado el apetito vote la comida de la bandeja y Salí de la cafetería.

Iba pasando por el pasillo y el famoso armario tenia visitantes… veo que Edward no pierde su tiempo, pero me va a escuchar ese %$&$%&$%&$...

Pero de que me sirve ir a decirle algo…

Él lo va a seguir haciendo…

Además…

¿Quién soy yo para regañarlo y prohibirle algo?...

Continúe caminado por el pasillo pensando cuando escuche el sonido de mi celular

Hola –dije

Enserio –dije emocionada

Ya voy para allá –dije y colgué, guarde unas cosa en mi casillero y fui a la salida del instituto

.

.

.

.


	12. ¿ quien es un niño?

Capitulo 12

Pero de que me sirve ir a decirle algo…

Él lo va a seguir haciendo…

Además…

¿Quién soy yo para regañarlo y prohibirle algo?...

Continúe caminado por el pasillo pensando cuando escuche el sonido de mi celular

Hola –dije

Enserio –dije emocionada

Ya voy para allá –dije y colgué, guarde unas cosa en mi casillero y fui a la salida del instituto

Edward pov

Por fin se acaba este horrible día, desde que me levante comenzó mal, me levanto con un grito Isabella está loca no es capaz de decir gracias era lo mínimo no? Y como se viste intentado provocar a todo el mundo, aparte todo creen que es mía cuando ni siquiera le he tocado un pelo, pero ella si va por ahí diciendo que mi tamaño es minúsculo como si lo supiera lo cual no es cierto y luego me hace sentir mal como lo hace ni yo mismo se solo recuerdo que ella me miraba con sus grandes ojos ,mientras yo estaba con Emilia o como se llame ella siempre estuvo en mi lista Hmmm… pero no valía la pena era sosa y ofrecida aunque no sea de caballeros decirlo . Pero cuando dije que fuera un caballero, bueno después de todo no lo valió por que ahora me estoy sintiendo mal aparte de ser la burla del equipo se supone que soy el capitán me deben respeto no tratarme como si fuera el bufón del equipo ese es newton.

Mis hermanos hasta ellos me hicieron la mira rosalie me cacheteo en cuanto Salí de la cafetería por un momento creí que jasper también lo iba a hacer solo me dedico una gélida mirada para luego irse.

Aaa no pero la niñita se tenía que ir sin avisarme si no es por el director ni me había enterado pero eso no era lo peor después del regaño que me tuve que aguantar.

Flash back

_**Me encontraba en clase de historia cuando la puerta se abrió a allí apareció la señora frut **_

_**Buenos días profesor me permitir a el señor Edward cullen –dijo**_

_**Si por favor lléveselo –dijo el señor buika**_

_**Digamos que no teníamos una buena relación y para él era mejor que no fuera a clases y ahora parece odiarme mas según me entere dice que estoy dañando a su mejor alumna Isabella swan, pero eso no importa.**_

_**Espero que me extrañe tanto como yo lo voy a extrañar deje poniendo me mejor sonrisa –dije **_

_**Como sea cullen retírese –dijo volteando la cara**_

_**Creo que va necesitar barrer un poco-le dije mientras le mostraba pequeños montones de papel en el suelo a lo largo del pasillo y los chicos se reían **_

_**Luego de eso Salí para encontrarme con un director bastante enojado.**_

_**Cullen donde se supone que esta su novia-me grito**_

_**De que novia habla-dije bastante serio odiaba que me gritaran**_

_**De Isabella swan… ella no está en clase-dijo el director confundido**_

_**¡Como es que ella no está en clase! –dije enojado… donde se había metido Isabella**_

_**Cuide su tono de voz señor cullen –dijo el director gritándome**_

_**¡Soy libre de hablar como yo quiera y cuide su tono de voz usted!-dije enojado quien se creía para gritarme…**_

_**Lo llamaba para cuadrar las fechas y las horas de las charlas-dijo intentando cambiar de tema**_

_**La otra semana… cualquier día –dije tragándome mis palabras era ovio que no quería hacer la charla**_

_**Ahora puede regresar a su clase –dijo cuando yo ya me dirigía a la puerta**_

_**Eso es lo que supone que hago –dije y cerré la puerta **_

_**Donde diablos se supone que esta Isabella… como se ocurre irse sin avisar quien se cree ella ya no vive con sus padres… irresponsable… ahora tenemos a lizzy y ella que hace ella se va sin pensar en lizzy que pasa en que está pensando… estaba metido es mi cavilaciones cuando escuche el sonido de mi celular al mirar vi que era u mensaje de Isabella**_

_**Idiota recoge a lizzy **_

_**Llegó tarde a casa **_

_**Att: bella**_

_**¡Pero como que llega tarde…. donde esta!… pero me va a escuchar dije en voz alta por el enojo y le marque al celular, pito una vez y luego se fue a buzón… lo intente varias veces para lo mismo… ELLA HABIA APAGARDO SU CELULAR… a mi nunca nadie me ignora! Siempre que llamo a alguien me contestan al primer timbre**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End flash back**_

El resto de la hora paso lo mismo llamaba y siempre iba a buzón de voz

aghhhh.… lo peor de todo es que eso me hacía sentir aun peor

Luego de ello me dirigí a la casa de mi madre por lizzy en cuanto llegue mi madre me abrió l puerta con lizzy en brazos en cuanto lizzy me vio le hizo bracitos para que la alzara, al parecer ella si me extraño

Estas bien Edward - dijo mi madre preocupada

si estoy bien –dije a un tenso

Carriño te siento enojado ¿ha pasado algo?-dijo mi madre

Estoy perfectamente-dije

Mama estoy un poco cansado… y me han dejado tareas me tengo que ir –dije y me fui al auto

Está bien cariño-se escucho a lo lejos como decía mi madre

.

.

.

El llegar a casa continúe marcando al celular de bella para que siguiera apagado... decidí dejar de llamarla si seguía haciendo eso no sería buena compañía para lizzy así que me dedique a hacerle el tetero a lizzy que aunque bella no lo creyera yo si había a prendido a cuidarla mientras me la pasaba en la casa de ella

Cuando ya no estaba TAN ENOJADO y ya pensaba un poco más claro decidí llamar a renne quizá ella si sabia del paradero de bella

Tome el teléfono y marque a la casa swan

Buenas noches renne –dije al escuchar como descolgaba el teléfono

Oh buenas noches querido –dijo renne al reconocerme

Como han estado bella y lizzy – dijo luego de un momento en silencio

Bien… las dos han estado bien-dije no sabiendo como preguntarle por bella

Querido a que debo tú llamada- dijo renne

Bueno verá usted lo que pasa es que quería preguntarle donde esta bella –dije

Oh ¡ no ha llegado?-dijo renne

Ehh… no… ella con quien esta-dije con curiosidad

¡Chales No…ah !- se escucho al parecer estaban disfrutando vivir solos

Espera cariño… esta con emmet y c-con… cariñó me tengo que ir hablamos luego saludos a lizzy –dijo renne y colgó

Quien es emmet –dije en un susurro.

.

.

.

Son las 11:00 de la noche, lizzy está dormida y yo estoy aquí en la sala como un idiota esperando a que bella llegue ¡entendí hace algún tiempo que se iba a demorar… pero no tanto!

En ese momento se escucho como se parqueo un coche… uno que ya había visto antes

,

**,**

**Agradezco a las lectoras y los reviews me hacen tan feliz lamento no haber puesto el adelanto pero estaba un poquito ocupada y lo olvide por completo **

**En este capi conocemos un poquito a Edward aunque no da destapa mucho de por que su reacción con la rubia espero que les haya gustado **

**Viivii alice**

**Oh... casi olvido el adelanto ;)**

**Adelanto**

**Qué diablos se supone que hacías con ese!**

**A ti que te pasa no eres quien para venir a reclamarme –**

**Ahora vives con migo y vas a hacer lo que yo diga –**

**Te estás comportando como un cavernícola –**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tener que mantenerte debe de tener sus privilegios o ganancias –dijo mientras se alejaba y toda la escuela me observaba .**


	13. reencuentros

_Son las 11:00 de la noche, lizzy está dormida y yo estoy aquí en la sala como un idiota esperando a que bella llegue ¡entendí hace algún tiempo que se iba a demorar… pero no tanto!_

_En ese momento se escucho como se parqueo un coche… uno que ya había visto antes_

**Capitulo 13**

Por supuesto que lo había visto era el auto de ese estúpido chucho que había intentado llevarse a mi bella el día que encontramos a lizzy … claro de razón llegaba tarde quien sabe que habrá estado haciendo con ESE .

Me quede mirando por la ventana; Isabella no se bajaba de ese maldito auto es que acaso le gustaba tanto a ese tipo como para dejarnos tirados.

Pero ella me va a escuchar, estaba por dirigirme a la puerta cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entro una muy feliz Isabella y no lo pude resistir y le dije

**¡Qué diablos se supone que hacías con ese!-estaba rojo de la rabia y ella seguía con su estúpida sonrisa en su rostro.**

**A ti que te pasa no eres quien para venir a reclamarme –me dijo ella por fin saliendo de su ensoñación.**

Claro que puedo pedirte todas las explicaciones que quiera-dije.

Ni siquiera a mi padre le daba explicaciones mucho menos lo voy a hacer contigo-dijo mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.

Esto no se iba a quedar así, esa noche dormí en el cómodo sofá, eran las cuatro de la mañana y no podía dormir no podía para de imaginar que habrán estado haciendo y ¿quién diablos es emmet? Aghhh me levante y fui al cuarto de lizzy ella dormía tranquilamente, a un podía creer lo mucho que esta pequeña niña había cambiado mi vida yo solo era un joven muy sexy…que tenía muchas citas al día, llegaba a la hora que se me daba la gana a casa, no le debía explicaciones a nadie y ahora como si volviera a ser un niño mi madre me llamaba cada rato para saber que hacía , hasta mis hermanos me vigilaban, no podía salir de fiesta, ni los chicos del equipo me respetaban.

Esta ya no era mi vida…bueno solo había algo que seguía ahí mi rutina de molestar a Isabella.

Y con estos pensamientos me quede dormido en la mecedora.

.

.

.

.

**Bella pov **

Luego de salir del colegio después de la grandiosa llamada de renne fui a mi anterior casa a recoger un auto para ir al aeropuerto ,pues gracias la llamada de mi madre me entere de que los hijos de la tía Emma iban a llegar justo hoy y por ser tan unida a emmet y a Alice mi madre me dejo ir a recogerlos ; durante el transcurso hacia el aeropuerto me concentre en el recorrido ya que no quería pensar en otras cosas.

Al llegar al aeropuerto fui al lugar en el que mi madre me dijo que esperara a los chicos mientras esperaba, decidí apagar mi celular ya que no quería recibir llamadas en este momento, me distraje pensando en las locas personalidades de los chicos, si como ustedes leen mis primos eran unos chicos geniales y muy alocados, Alice es una chica bajita con facciones delicadas unos lindo ojos verdes su cabello negro lo tiene cortado en puntas, tiende a tener mucha energía y posee una sonrisa picara que es idéntica a la de su hermano mayor , Emmet es un chico muy alto y musculoso que tiene unos ojos verdes al igual que Alice , su cabellos a diferencia de los de Alice son castaños y ondulados cualquiera que los viera no notaria que son mellizos ya que Alice es muy menuda al lado de emmet.

Pero lo que recordaba no fue lo que vi en cuanto se bajaron ¡parecían copias de los mellizos cullen!

Bella como estas?-dijo Alice emocionada mientras me abrazaba al separase de mi pude ver cómo iba vestida llevaba una blusa blanca junto con un chaleco negro , una falda ce cuadros blanco y negro ,y un sombrero negro y su cabello le llegaba al hombro café y ondulado!

Alice a ti qué diablos te paso!-grite

Podrías saludarme antes de gritarme?-dijo

Lo siento es que me exalte un poco pareces un clon de rosalie cullen -dije

Bellaaaaaa-dijo emmet abrazándome y sacándome el aire en ese momento y lo mire tenía un traje formal corbata camisa perfectamente arreglado. Puedo jurar que las mancuernas del abuelo!

Emmy me puedes explicar que les paso?-dije

Es una larga historia-dijo el ido en su pensamiento.

¡Que les parece si vamos de compras!-dijo Alice feliz-

Al acabas de llegar y quieres ya ir a comprar –dije

Estoy cansada de estar vestida como ñoña, además cambiar de casa implica una nueva imagen –dijo Alice

Mientras ellos iban por la maleta prendí el celular y le mande un mensaje a Edward no acaba de guardar el celular cuando le entro una llamada que decidí ignorar completamente y volverlo a apagar

Belly de quien te escondes?-dijo emmet sonriendo haciendo que sus hoyuelos se marcaran

No es nada importante-dije

Después de eso nos acercamos a la camioneta que tome prestada de mi madre y partimos rumbo al centro comercial.

.

.

.

Llevábamos cinco horas en acá ya estaba cansada Alice demoro dos horas en la peluquería porque decido que quería tener el cabello largo se veía muy bien , después de tres horas de compras y que emmet por fin se deshiciera de su disfraz fuimos a tomar un café.

Alice hermanita querida era que después de esto nos podemos ir … estoy cansado-dijo emmet al tiempo que hacia pucheros

Si… yo también estoy cansada Al demás me tienen que llevar a mi casa –les dije

A ver boba vamos a vivir en la misma casa –dijo Alice como si fuera ovio

Al… es que… yo…-estaba diciendo

Que está pasando bella –dijo emmet de repente muy serio y sin signos de cansancio

Que les parece si les cuento esto en el café-dije aloque ellos asintieron

.

.

.

.

Ya habíamos acabado de tomarnos el café y les había contado todo lo que había sucedido

Como pudieron haberte mandado a vivir con ese quien sabe que te puede pasee–dijo enojado

No voy a dejar que vivas a ya no voy a deje raque mi padrino de deje allá -dijo emmet

Ehh… emmet yo ya estoy viviendo allá-le dije

En que está pensando Charlie como puede dejarte allá –refunfuñaba emmet mientras Alice se reía

Alice esto no es gracioso puede pasarle algo-dijo emmet

Bella está muy bien así que relájate no creo que el chico le haga algo o sino no estaría aquí-dijo Alice explicándose

¡Pero! AL… tu no entiendes ella… es como mi otra hermana-decía emmet

Ese monito engreído nunca podría hacer algo … vive enamorado de su reflejo... digo el chico es… guapo, inteligente, deportista, creo que es un buen padre... Pero ósea nunca me aria algo -dije y mire a emmet que levantaba las cejas

¿Ves? Te gusta ese chico bella… es un peligro que estén solos-dijo emmet haciendo su papel de hermano mayor

Pero yo se me cuidar sola –dije

Bueno ya chicos dejen de discutir –dijo Alice

Mejor vámonos ya estoy algo cansada… -dijo Alice

Además emmet si quieres puedes darle una de tus "charlas intimidantes" al chico-dijo Alice

Caminamos a la salida de centro comercial cargados de bolsas no se en qué momento Alice compro tanto, emmet no paraba de quejarse

Emmet ya podrías parar –dije totalmente enojada por su comportamiento

Bella pero es que yo no quiero llevarte –dijo el

A claro pero yo si fui a recogerte –dije con mis manos en la cintura

Pero….es que que….bells estoy cansado –dijo el

Pues que me lleve Alice –dije

Es muy tarde, además no quiero morir en un accidente-dijo emmet para nadie en la familia era un secreto que Alice había estrellado sus ultimo tres autos era un milagro que aun tuviera licencia

Si creo que tienes razón-dije

Gracias por tu confianza bella –dijo Alice enojada pero en ese momento escuche el pito de carro en cuanto me gire vi ese familiar deportivo negro que para al frente

Necesitas un aventón –dijo jesid creo que así se llamaba o jared Jimmy en realidad no soy muy buena con los nombres….ohhh por dios estoy pensando igual que Edward!

Hola….mmm-dije

Jacob-diga el sonriendo

Como en los viejos tiempos… solo que ya no está el ken de volvo junto a ti-dijo el sonriendo si Edward escuchara que lo llamo ken Jacob no estaría tan bien.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**Holaaaa**

**Mañana actualizare de nuevo esta es una pequeña parte de capitulo en próximo veremos que paso en el auto y cual será la venganza de Edward **

**Será que el verdaderamente cambio? Yo no lo creo y si vuelve a ser un idiota y con ganas mmmmm creo que mas de una lo va a odiar , pero será que bella será quedara atrás?**

**Espero sus comentarios **

**Besos **

**viivii alice **

**adelanto**

**Ahora vives con migo y vas a hacer lo que yo diga –**

**Te estás comportando como un cavernícola –**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tener que mantenerte debe de tener sus privilegios o ganancias –dijo mientras se alejaba y toda la escuela me observaba .**


	14. Edward y sus reglas

_Gracias por tu confianza bella –dijo Alice enojada pero en ese momento escuche el pito de carro en cuanto me gire vi ese familiar deportivo negro que para al frente_

_Necesitas un aventón –dijo jesid creo que así se llamaba o jared Jimmy en realidad no soy muy buena con los nombres….ohhh por dios estoy pensando igual que Edward!_

_Hola….mmm-dije_

_Jacob-diga el sonriendo_

_Como en los viejos tiempos… solo que ya no está el ken de volvo junto a ti-dijo el sonriendo si Edward escuchara que lo llamo ken Jacob no estaría tan bien._

**Capitulo 14**

Edward a veces podía llegar a ser algo explosivo con su temperamento Aghhh no entiendo porque tengo que pensar en el yo no le importo por que debería de importarme el a mi? Yo no le importe mucho porque anduvo besuqueándose con esa! Bueno volviendo al tema frente a mí se encontraba Jacob parloteando de cosas que en verdad no me importaban… hasta pensar en Edward me ponían de mal humor no se qué he hecho para merecer algo así mi vida era buena pero tenía que existir el

Entonces qué te parece bella-dijo Jacob terminando la conversación

Eeeee yoo...Que me decías-dije evidente mente confundida

Qué te parece si te llevo a tu casa-dijo el bastante emocionado

Ufff nos salvas de llevarla –dijo emmet como si le quitaran una carga de encima

Oye –dije mientras le golpeaba la cabeza a emmet

Ouch bella –eso dolió dijo el

Si estas de paso si-dije poco convencida respondiendo la pregunta de Jacob

.

.

Llevábamos más de 20 minutos con Jacob y estaba súper aburrida … no hacía más que parlotear sobre cuánto dinero tenía sus padres , las empresas que había ido a Francia , Italia ,Grecia … bueno hasta había perdido la cuenta de lo que decía … fue una pésima idea era peor que Edward en su peor día ¿ por que no se calla de una buena vez?

Por fin llegue a casa… nunca había estado tan feliz de haber llegado a este sitio

Ohm… gracias Jake –dije intentado sacar el cinturón que al parecer estaba trabado

Veras bella como te decía mis amigos y yo estamos planeando una fiesta, en dos semanas, me preguntaba si a ti… y a tus amigos les gustaría ir-dijo mientras sonreía

Yo… la verdad… no sé, tendría que preguntarles – me daba un poco de pena decir le que no tal vez luego o simplemente no asista

Entonces te doy mi numero y me llamas –dijo el

Ehh… si eso estaría bien… oye podrías ayudarme –dije señalando al cinturón y mostrándole que estaba trabado

Si espera –dijo mientras se quitaba el suyo y me ayudaba, para ayudarme se coló prácticamente enzima mío

Listo ya esta preciosa –dijo sin moverse de su sitio

Gracias –dije mientras lo quitaba sutilmente de enzima mío y abría la puerta

Estaba por salir cuando el recordó que debía darme el numero lo anoto sin muchas ganas, pensé que él era diferente, pero no, es I-N-S-O-P-O-R-T-A-B-L-E con todas las letras

Adiós muñeca –fue lo que escuche mientras arrancaba, gracias a dios que se fue, creo que si hubiera estado mas con el hubiera tenido vomito verbal.

Definitiva mente las primera impresiones siempre fallan, me dije mientras abría la puerta de lo que llamaba casa para encontrarme con Edward bastante histérico, creo que veía su vena saltar en su frente mientras estaba rojo de la ira

¡Qué diablos se supone que hacías con ese! –dijo Edward mientras yo sonreía, en realidad me daba risa su comportamiento

A ti que te pasa no eres quien para venir a reclamarme –le dije él no era quien para gritarme y por más gracioso que fuera no iba a permitirlo

Claro que puedo pedirte todas las explicaciones que quiera–dijo bastante convencido ni en sus sueños más locos le darían explicaciones

Ni siquiera a mi padre le daba explicaciones mucho menos lo voy a hacer contigo – dije mientras me iba por que estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada y creo que eso solo iba a provocar que Edward estuviera mas enojado

No sé cómo Edward lo hizo pero me hizo des estresarme… tal vez verlo enojado me divertía –pensé

.

.

.

Hoy tenia la impresión de que iba a ser un gran día, no estoy segura porque pero lo será, hoy decidí utilizar un short que me había regalado Alice, un esqueleto y un saco gris

Tarde en arreglarme alrededor de 15 minutos después de estar lista fui por lizzy a su habitación y me encontré con una pequeña sorpresa Edward estaba totalmente dormido en la mecedora y tenía el seño fruncido no debería pensar esto pero hasta se veía tierno, fui interrumpida de mis cavilaciones por los gorgojeos de lizzy , la tome en brazos y me dirigí a alistarla no sin antes quitar su seño fruncido con los dedos

.

.

.

A veces creo que lizzy lo hace a propósito, es el triple de inquieta con migo, con Edward es su pequeño angelito y con migo un pequeño diablillo

Lizzy por dios quédate quieta –dije ya desesperada por su movimiento, en ese momento llego Edward ya listo, en casa se respiraba una tensa calma que notablemente se iba romper en cualquier momento pero ella no iba a ser la causante de ello

Donde esta mi angelito–fue todo lo que tuvo que decir para que lizzy estirar sus bracitos hacia el pensé

Serví el desayuno, pues ya se nos iba a ser tarde ¡hoy por fin llegaba mi auto! Estaba tana ansiosa, lo bueno es que lo dejaban en la puerta de mi casa solo esperaba ver la cara de Edward en cuanto lo viera

.

.

Ya habíamos dejado a lizzy en casa de mi madre e íbamos llegando al instituto cuando Edward decidió hablar

Vamos a dejar las cosa claras –dijo serio

¿de qué hablas? –le dije no me hablaba en todo el camino y ahora viene a creerse protagonista de película diciendo vamos a dejar las cosas claras… pff ridículo

Vas a vivir en MI casa vas a seguir MIS reglas –dijo ja! Quien se creía esa casa era de los dos pero veamos que se le va ocurriendo

Y esas ¿Cuáles serian? –le dije contiendo la risa… veamos que disparate se le ocurre a Edward

Para comenzar… apenas salgas de clases iras a recoger a lizzy, prepararas la cena a las 7:00… estarás con lizzy desde que la recojas hasta que se duerma, amenos de que yo este con ella… lizzy debe estar durmiendo a las 8:00 máximo 8:30… y para finalizar me pedirás permiso cada vez que tengas que salir y NUNCA apagaras el celular… A menos que YO te lo diga –dijo aparcando ya en el instituto

Jajajaja… que te jodan cullen te quedaras esperando a que eso suceda –dije mientas me bajaba, pero mi cartera se quedo atrapada dentro del auto por lo que me toco regresar a abrirlo, pero cuando en cuanto gire estaba atrapada entre el auto y Edward que se acercaba cada vez mas

**Ahora vives con migo y vas a hacer lo que yo diga –dijo Edward**

a-aléjate e-dward –dije me estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa por la cercanía, Edward tenia un ingrediente que tenía ese "algo" que te hacia querer golpearlo a querer golpearlo a morir

No… te pongo nerviosa –dijo en un susurro cerca a mi cuello

Ja ja ja … tu a mi nerviosa … nunca—dije mientras le daba un puño amistoso en el brazo con la intención de alejarlo un poco, nunca le diría la verdad

El entrecerró sus ojos al mismo tiempo que sonreía ladinamente acercándose más…

Vamos a comprobarlo –dijo y sin más me beso era un beso lleno de necesidad tenía una mano en mi cintura y otra en mi nuca, intente alejarlo con mi pierna pero el hábilmente la tomo con su mano que estaba en mi cintura y la ubico alrededor de sus piernas y se acerco aun mas para evitar que pudiera cambiar de posición, por un momento me deje llevar los la sensación de su beso… igual ya no podía hacer nada , entere mis manos en su cabellera , nuestras respiraciones eran cada vez mas forzadas , hasta que nos separamos.

Me quede sin palabras ¿Cómo yo había respondido al beso de Edward cullen? Fue lo primero que pensé

**Tener que mantenerte debe de tener sus privilegios o ganancias –dijo mientras se alejaba y toda la escuela me observaba.**

Voy a matar a cullen –dije como pudo besarme

Que sexy es tu novio bells-dijo Alice mientras se acercaba sonriendo

¿Quién?-dije aun me encontraba un tanto confundida.

¿Quién ¿pues quien va a ser el que casi ta meta la lengua hasta la garganta –dijo emmet enojado

Iughhhh que asco emmet-dijo Alice

El no es mi novio… solo es Edward- dije rindiéndome que podía decir Edward es Edward y es un loco impulsivo… pero esto no se va a quedar así.

¡Que! ¡ISABELLA TE DIJE QUE NO DEBERIAN VIVIR JUNTOS!-grito emmet haciendo que las pocas personas que aun quedaban por mirarnos lo hicieran ya que el idiota se había largado

**Gracias a todas las chicas de los reviews alertas favoritos en fin a todas las lectoras agradezco mucho la acogida que le han dado a este fanfic en fin gracias**

**Adelanto**

**Bella te ves muy bien-**

**Ohh gracias matt-**

**.**

**.**

**Si …soy buena en muchas cosas –**

**A si?-dijo el mientras se acercaba cada vez mas y a lo lejos sentía una penetrante mirada**


	15. intento de olvido

_¡Que! ¡ISABELLA TE DIJE QUE NO DEBERIAN VIVIR JUNTOS!-grito emmet haciendo que las pocas personas que aun quedaban por mirarnos lo hicieran ya que el idiota se había largado_

Capitulo15

Podrías bajar la voz, nadie sabía eso emmet-dije mientras asesinaba a emmet con la mirada

Eiii no me mires así… No quiero n imaginar lo que hacen en su casa –dijo dijo abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente y mirándola acusadoramente

Ya cállate Emmy, vamos bells-dijo Alice tomando mi brazo Y entrando

Y así se estaba convirtiendo el grandioso día de hoy , en el apestoso hoy… Hmmm pensándolo bien no creo que pueda empeorar

Ashh todo lo había echado a perder cullen , desde mi día hasta mi reputación si antes me miraban mal ahora me asesinaban con la mirada la mitad de mi día fue así y la otra insultos y amenazas , trate lo juro que trate de decirles que no había nada pero sus pequeños cerebros no lo captaron, a cullen no lo volví a ver hasta la salida , estaba recostado en su estúpido auto , pase el día con Alice y con Emmy pero este preciso momento estaban entregando los certificados de asistencia , no demoraba en salir.

Estaba esperando cuando se acerco matt un chico que era del equipo de futbol americano pero según los rumores la habían sacado a pesar de ser bueno … pero más de… Ashh de dejare de pensar en ese .

Bella Woww te vez muy bien –dijo Matt mientras me miraba de arriba a abajo eso me hizo sentir incomoda pero lo deje pasar algo me decía que podía utilizar esto a mi favor.

Ohh gracias Matt-dije intentando ser cordial aunque él nunca me hablara no me agradaba mucho.

Me entere que eres muy buena en literatura-dijo buscando tema de conversación

Si… soy buena en muchas cosas- dije y en ese preciso instante donde el dijo eso se me vino la mejor idea a la mente mientras sentía una penetrante mirada.

A si?-dijo mientras se acercaba mas , es que los chicos no se dan cuenta cuando una chica solo actúa Aghhh baboso

Si muchas- dije mientras con mi mano delineaba su trabajado abdomen si cullen pensó que moriría sin él se equivoco así de simple.

Me-me... Podrías ayudar con literatura-dijo el pasando saliva audiblemente y tartamudeando

Claro en tu casa o en la mía?¿-le dije aunque ya sabía cuál era su respuesta

En la tuya mañana ¿o hoy?-dijo recobrando su confianza

Mañana adiós Matt –le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y me iba al auto de emmet.

Isabella –escuche como decía una voz muy enojada pero conocida a mi espalda que por obvias razones no iba a escuchar así que solo seguí me camino y fui hacia el auto

Tendría que sentirme mal por lo que estoy haciendo tal vez si pero todo tenía una explicación y en mi caso no

Flash back

No podía aguantar las ganas de ir al baño, si no iba en este mismo momento seria la burla del instituto

Profesor…podría…-estaba diciendo

Valla swan –dijo el profesor wau era lector de mentes Jajajaja estoy mintiendo digamos que no soy su alumna favorita y ahora prefiere que este afuera que a dentro

.

.

.

.

Ufff ¡que descanso! Casi muero-pensé Ashh ya no queda mucho para que acabe la hora, iba caminando tranquila y distraídamente hasta que vi unos zapatos justo al frente, mientras subía la mirada supe quien era

Edward-dije ahora si me va a escuchar como se le ocurrió hacer algo así

TU TIENES LA CULPA DE TODO LO QUE ESTA PASANDO!-grito Edward que le pasaba él era el loco impulsivo y tras del hecho me grita

De qué diablos me estás hablando- le dije confundida

TÚ haz arruinado mi vida… Con tu maldita existencia-me dijo con ira reflejada en sus palabras

De qué rayos testaba hablando?¿-pensé

Porque le contaste a todo el mundo que vivíamos juntos-dijo

No… lo que paso fue...-estaba diciente pero fui interrumpida

Sabes que olvídalo … lo único que tienes que saber es que tu nunca me interesaste , si yo estoy en esa casa es solo por Elizabeth ... Jajajaja como la gente puede pensar que algo pasa entre nosotros no hace falta mirar tu apariencia no eres suficiente , nunca lo llegaras a ser … que te quede claro fijarme en ti que locura … bueno aunque es inevitable que te enamores de mi solo te lo quiero aclarar para que no sueñes tanto además solo eres un instrumento o niñera –dijo Edward

Como él podía pensar eso de mí aunque no lo quisiera aceptar cada palabra me dolía más que loa anterior

Yo nunca pedí vivir en esa casa cullen –susurre para dar media vuelta y dirigirme a cualquier otro lado, sin darme cuenta mientras caminaba pequeñas lagrimas salían de mis ojos sin poder evitarlo.

End flashback

Y ese era mi recordatorio debía seguir con mi vida por mi Edward podía irse parase en sus pestañas me da igual lo que haga en su vida es como si fuera un mosquito menos.

¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo Isabella?-escuche a lo lejos la voz de Edward.


	16. el inicio de una locura

_Y ese era mi recordatorio debía seguir con mi vida por mi Edward podía irse parase en sus pestañas me da igual lo que haga en su vida es como si fuera un mosquito menos._

_¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo Isabella?-escuche a lo lejos la voz de Edward._

**Capitulo 16**

En este momento me podía importar menos lo que pensara el

.

.

Durante el camino emmet y Alice cantaban una canción de lady gaga alegremente haciendo gestos graciosos que me hacían sentir mejor mientas sonreía olvidándome del mal día escuche que Alice me decía algo que no le entendía hasta que me lo grito

Bella que contestes ese bendito celular!-dijo ella

No Alice no quiero-dije

Contestas tu o contesto yo –dijo emmet

Perfecto contesta –dije en ese momento el alargo la mano para tomarlo pero por algún motivo me arrepentí y si no era Edward y era otra persona .

Dame el teléfono-decía él mientras lo intentaba coger

Ya no – decía mientras lo corría más lejos

Emmet estas conduciendo –decía Alice

Ya pero contesta –dijo emmet

Ya… ya voy-dije y oprimí en botón de contestar

¿Hola? –dije

Bella swan –dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono

Ehh… ¿sí?-pregunte sin reconocer la voz

¡Hola!.. Soy Jacob-dijo la voz alegre

Ahh…claro ¿como estas? –dije fingiendo entusiasmo

Bien… bien, en realidad te llamaba para invitarte a una pequeña fiesta-dijo emocionado

Ohm… en realidad no sé si pueda-dije

Que! Bella es una fiesta –dijo Alice como esta pequeña había escuchado

Siiiii fieeesta! –dijo emmet

Con quien estas ¿-pregunto en ese momento Jacob

Hmmm con mis primos-dije mientras hacia señales para que se callaran

Ven con ellos bella –dijo Jacob

No se… creo que no es conveniente-dije pero en ese momento Alice tomo el celular y grito

Si allá estaremos… pero donde es … aaa ok adiós –dijo antes de colgar

TENEMOS FIESTA!

.

.

.

.

Mama ?-dije

No esta –dijo emmet

Y tu como sabes-dije

Dejo esta nota-dijo

_Hola chicos _

_Estoy en la casa de esme tomando té y viendo algunos asuntos… lizzy está bien regreso antes de las 7:00, si quieren comer algo en la nevera les deje comida _

_Renne_

Genial no había escapatoria

Bells vamos a prepararnos –chillo Alice mientras me tomaba del brazo y me jalaba escaleras arriba

Ohm no Alice –dije

Si claro que si... Tenemos el tiempo perfecto

.

.

Horas y horas de maquillarnos y casi estábamos listas la fiesta era en una playa privada según nos dijo Jacob , por lo cual llevábamos vestidos de baño nada cubierto el de Alice era de color morado y encima llevaba un vestido blanco tipo estraple en cambio yo llevaba uno negro con short en jean desgastado con una leñadora blanca con negro junto con unos tacos que tenían una cintas alrededor de la pierna.

Ya estamos listas-dijo Alice

Comenzamos a bajar las escaleras mama aun no llegaba y yo seguía preocupada será que lizzy llevaba chaqueta y Edward había estado llamando toda la tarde , otra llamada que recibió era del concesionario ya estaba en mi casa mi amado auto

Estábamos por salir y tenía un mensaje en mis borradores para enviarlo rápidamente si mi madre no llegaba para que Edward recogiera a lizzy

Y las señoritas y e señorito donde se supone que van -dijo renne en cuanto abrimos la puerta

¡ Madrinita!-dijo emmet haciendo ojos de cordero degollagollado y sacaba su labio su imitación de la cara de convencimiento de Alice

¿Que pasa cariño?-dijo mi madre… y si ella había caído

Hay una reunión de unos nuevos amigos… madrina podríamos r –dijo emmet dulcemente

Cariño llegaron hace tan poco tiempo y ya tienen una fiesta-dijo mi madre

A mí me quieren mucho-dijo emmet

Está bien cariño ve –dijo mi madre

Gracias-dijo, la brazo y se fue hacia el auto

Mama … Edward vienen en un rato a recoger a la niña.. la podrías cuidar un rato mas –le dije

Claro cariño –dijo mi madre…pero las cosas no salieron como esperaba y en la puerta se encontraba charles swan, mi padre

Ok, hoy es el día de que todos aparezcan en la puerta –pensé

IABELLAAA… que haces vestida así-dijo mi padre

Ehh… yo- esta diciendo

Vamos a una FIESTAA-dijo emmet

Y donde este Edward –pregunto Charlie mirándome

No lo sé-dije

Ok, perfecto hasta que no llegue Edward no puedes ir-dijo el

¡Pero qué! ¡Nooo! ¡POR QUE! –Dije confundida

Si Edward no te acompaña tu no vas a ir-dijo Charlie

Crei escuchar mi nombre –dijo un sonriente Edward

Ohm Edward qué bueno que has llegado-dijo Charlie amigablemente

Qué raro porque papa es tan cordial con Edward .. Esto sí que esta raro-pensé

Señor swan que bien que haya llegado a casa como le fue en su día –dijo Edward sonriente

Oh por favor dime Charlie-dijo mi padre

Está bien Charlie –dijo Edward de nuevo sonriente

Quieres un te Edward-se escucho que decía mi madre desde la cocina

No gracias renne-dijo Edward

Bueno... Como ya llego Edward yo ya me voy –dije y fui y le di un beso a lizzy y me dirigí al auto

Alto ahí Isabella-dijo la voz de mi padre

Tu no vas a ir sola a esa fiesta –dijo

No voy sola estoy con Alice y emmet –dije

Necesitas que un hombre te cuide-dijo

Por eso voy con emmet-dije

No vas con Edward además el tiene que cuidar a su hermana

.

.

.

Y así iba yo sentada en la parte de atrás del auto con Edward mientras escuchaba las risitas de Alice y las insinuaciones de emmet

**HOLA CHICAS!**

**Siento no haber colocado adelanto el cap anterior agradezco lo rewiews me encanta que me digan sus opiniones y me motiva a actualizar pronto **

**Adelanto:**

**Y mientras todos se divertían una cámara los seguía el descontrol se apodero de ellos en una noche donde todos se divirtieron**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Donde esta mi ropa!-gritaba **

**Creo que perdi mis llaves –dijo**

**Tu por que no te cubres!-**

**.**

**.**

**Tendremos que llamar a …. No hay opción-**

**No me voy a ir adelante**


	17. la fiesta parte 1

_No, vas con Edward además el tiene que cuidar a su hermana_

_._

_._

_._

_Y así iba yo sentada en la parte de atrás del auto con Edward mientras escuchaba las risitas de Alice y las insinuaciones de emmet_

Capitulo 17

Tercera persona pov

Bella iba enfurruñada en la parte traerá del auto mientras un muy sonriente Edward la acompañaba

A que se debía que su padre la obligara a ir a la fiesta con Edward, la respuesta es muy simple un equipo nuevo de pesca no se encuentra a la vuelta de la esquina y eso lo sabía muy bien Edward cullen, y la mejor manera de ganarse a Charlie fue esa.

Después de media hora de escuchar los chistes malos de emmet por fin estaban aparcando y con el grito de emmet comenzó la fiesta

FIESTAAAAAAAA-grito emmet

Mientras el grupo de adolecentes corría hacia el lugar de donde provenía la música una chica rubia los observaba preguntándose que hacían ellos allí

Hey preciosura quieres bailar-le pregunto un chico borracho a la hermosa rubia

No me llame preciosura, soy rosalie y no quiero bailar con usted-dijo la chica mientras se alejaba a pasos apresurados

Pero aquel hombre no se iba a dar por vencido, y luego de seguir la un rato la tomo del brazo

Tú te vas a quedar con migo-dijo con aliento a alcohol

Suélteme que le pasa- le gritaba ella asustada

Tengo muy buenos planes para ti –decía aquel hombre borracho, rosalie se preparaba para defenderse, sin saber que un feliz emmet se acercaba de repente y muy rápidamente le empujo la frente

¿Qué te pasa idiota?–grito el hombre enojado

¡Que te pasa a ti imbécil por que la tomas de esa forma!-decía emmet irritado

Eso no te incumbe muchachito, más bien ve a la fiesta-dijo el hombre

Creo que es momento de que me valla de acá –dijo rosalie y apresuro el paso , encontrándose sorpresivamente con su amiga leah

Rouse-le dijo leah en tono juguetón

¡Dónde estabas!... sabes que no importa tienes que ver a los chicos han llegado –dijo leah emocionada

Por otro lado emmet al ver que rosalie se había marchado, se alejo dejando al borracho solo, mientras caminaba seguía admirado por la belleza de aquella rubia y se decía si mismo que iba a conocer a esa chica

.

.

Isabella no puedes bajar más rápido –decía Edward irritado

Porque no te largas y me dejas acá-dijo ella enojada ye l obedientemente se fue

Está bien quédate acá aburrida –murmuro mientras se alejaba

Y Alice seguía todo con una cámara

Alice ya deja de grabarme-le grito bella

En una fiesta siempre hay drama adolecente-dijo Alice sonriente mientras bella la fulminaba con la mirada y se dirigió hacia la fiesta con un pensamiento claro en su mente ese día se iba a divertir como nunca

Pero la atarea no se le hiso fácil mientras se adentraba a la fiesta se encontró por no decir que se choco con rosalie, las dos se miraron sorprendidas

¿Qué haces acá?-dice bella extrañada

Algo que a ti no te interesa-dijo rosalie

Si es cierto a mi no me interesa –dijo bella

Qué te parece si yo hago de cuenta que tú no estás acá y tu igual –dijo rosalie

Es un trato -dijo bella aun extrañada

Y luego se alejaron en diferentes direcciones

.

.

.

El sito en el que se realizaba la fiesta solo se podía describir con una palabra LUJOSO , había una piscina en la playa al lado del mar habían barras en las cuales se encontraban chicos uniformados haciendo tragos especiales mientras otros los repartían en la enorme cantidad de mesas decoradas elegantemente con manteles blancos con lindos arreglos de mesa , además de haber una pista de baile había una linda fogata ubicada relativamente lejos de la fiesta , habían muchos juegos de luces que daban un aspecto divertido a la fiesta

**Y mientras todos se divertían una cámara los seguía el descontrol se apodero de ellos en una noche donde todos se divirtieron**

¡Bebe! ¡bebe! BEBE! –Se escuchaba los gritos alentadores del publico que miraba la competencia

Esperen chhiicoss-dijo Edward ya mareado

¡Jajajaja! ¡Pobre Edward no puede con un poco de trago –se escucho la familia voz de bella

Pues hazlo –dijo Edward

Eso es lo que hare –dijo bella y reinicio la competencia

Edward y bella bebían y bebían, Edward mas ebrio que bella, pero eso no tardo en cambiar

Media hora después…

La música que se escuchaba de fondo era run the Word de beyonce

Amo esa canciooonn-grito bella mientras se subía la a mesa y comenzaba a bailar al ritmo de la canción

Edward por otro lado se encontraba sentado al lado de una barra coqueteando con una chica

Qué te parece si vamos a mi casa-dijo la chica surgentemente

Y que te parece mejor una cita mañana –dijo Edward sonriendo

Creo que tu eres muy sexy…y me encantaría salir contigo

Dime donde te recojo y a qué hora-dijo Edward sonriendo ladinamente aun estando ebrio Edward seguía coqueteando

Qué te parece a las 8...enn oye- grito la chica al ver que Edward rápidamente caminaba hacia la mesa donde una muy sensual chica bailaba pero que se supone que hacia ella allí

Baja ahora mismo de ahí bella –decía Edward

No tú no eres quien para mandarme –decía ella mientras seguía bailando

Que bajes he dicho!-dijo el segundos antes de ser arrastrado justo encima de la mesa

Baila edwardddd –dijo bella y el no se quedo atrás comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música pensando solo en ellos pero su burbuja fue destruida cuando al fondo se escucho una voz que grito

Mucha ropa…. Mucha ropa!- y los gritos se escucharon y ellos obedecieron comenzaron a desnudarse mientras las chicas robaban las prendas de Edward, y bella intentaba soltar uso botones de su camisa , Edward al ver su dificultad la ayudo arrojando la camisa al publico ….

.

.

.

Oye ya deja de seguirme si?-decía rosalie

Mi nombre es emmet y quiero conocerte –dijo el por decimo cuarta vez

Mira no me interesa si déjame en paz!-rosalie ya estaba enojada llevaba alrededor de dos horas intentando quitarse a emmet de encima pero él no se daba por vencido , de cierta forma le agradaba que esto sucediera

Ok te dejare pero solo por un momento ya regreso –y así diciendo esto emmet fue hacia la barra esa chica le encantaba pero ya no sabía cómo acercarse a ella , su atención fue distraída al ver a una pareja bailar en la mesa y una idea surgió

Mucha ropa!-fue lo que grito y todo el mundo lo siguió y en ese momento rosalie llego

Un ron malibu –pidió rosalie

Que sean dos –corrigió emmet

Tomaron y tomaron y sin darse cuenta se besaron ninguno de los dos había sentido algo como eso

.

.

.

HOLA CHICAS

Esta es una parte de la fiesta el adelanto va al final de la fiesta y para eso aun falta!

Mañana posiblemente subimos otro capítulo!

Y las lagunas de tiempo que ahí se van a descubrir en unos capítulos más!

¿ Que estará haciendo Alice toda la fiesta?

Espero sus reviews a ver qué quieren que mas mase en la fiesta!


	18. la fiesta parte 2

CAPITULO DEDICADO A Always i be u're friend y todas las demas seguidoras de este fic

Capitulo 18

Un ron malibu –pidió rosalie

Que sean dos –corrigió emmet

Tomaron y tomaron y sin darse cuenta se besaron ninguno de los dos había sentido algo como eso la noche se hizo corta se dejaron llevar por la música y el alcohol

Sabes rosie pareces una barbie –decía emmet un poco ebrio

Y tu un juguetón osito-dijo rosalie

Creo que me he enamorado de ti –dijo emmet con ojitos soñadores

Claro por qué no lo arias –fue la respuesta de rosalie aunque en el fondo le hubiera gustado aquella declaración

Y a lo lejos vieron algo que no esperaban ver…

.

.

.

Qué bien bailas swan... Eso no lo sabía –dijo Edward

Hay muchas que tú no sabes cullen –dijo bella mientras seguían bailando y desprendían de sus prendas

Que sexyyyy -dijo una chica que se encontraba en la mesa y rápidamente le agarro el trasero a Edward

Pero que diab..-dijo Edward a la vez que veía a la chica

Oye a ti que te pasa -dijo bella al ver esto, y para de bailar

Solo hago lo que yo quiera – dijo la chica quien evidentemente no se había dado cuenta en lo que se estaba metiendo

Pues ve a agarrarle el trasero a otra persona – dijo bella ya enojada Edward no tenia palabras

Pues el que se me antoja coger es ese ¿tiene algún inconveniente?-dijo la chica

Pues ese es mío, y no quiero que lo cojas-dijo bella pero en ese mismo instante se arrepintió como podía decir que eso era de ella, no sabía qué era lo que pasaba, era efecto del alcohol se decía ella

Pues no me importa- fue la respuesta de la chica pero no era la respuesta que bella esperaba

Pues te va a importar ahora-dijo bella justo antes de tirársele encima

Edward desde la mesa veía como bella y la otra chica rodaban por la arena ,el no podía creerlo que acababa de pasar que bella lo defendiera él podía estar muy borracho pero estaba seguro de lo que había pasado lo defendía

Eii chicas no mas –dijo Jacob que en ese momento las separaba y tomaba a bella de la cintura

Tu idiota pelirroja me las a pagar me oíste…. Y tu suéltame – dijo bella enfurecida porque era Jacob quien se preocupaba por ella y no Edward ese idiota lo defendía de esa tonta y el no hacía nada por ella

Ya tranquila preciosa mejor vamos y tomas un poco de agua -dijo Jacob mientras intentaba caminar hacia la barra

Ella no va contigo a ninguna parte-dijo Edward

Ehi hermano solo vamos por un poco de agua-dijo Jacob

Pues va conmigo-dijo Edward mientras la tomaba de la cintura y caminaba hacia la playa, el no podía creer lo que ocurría como había estado a punto de desnudarse de su vestuario no quedaba casi nada al igual que el de bella

Quédate ahí y no te muevas –dijo Edward mientras iba por el agua

Había pasado varios minuto y Edward no regresaba donde se había metido dijo ya regreso y no regreso, Ashh como le molesta a Isabella que se demore tanto

Edward , Edward -decía ella mientras caminaba entre la gente y no lo veía estaba por darse por vencida ya había pasado media hora y Edward no aparecía además ella ya se había dicho esta iba a ser la mejor fiesta de su vida y estaba dispuesta a divertirse

Y en ese instante lo vio, estaba con una chica muy divertido hablando con ella ebrio y coqueteando pero a bella no le extraño él era así.

Ya que Edward estaba tan distraído bella recordó su propósito de la noche divertirse y así lo hizo una chico tras otro la sacaban a bailar cada baile más sensual hasta que se vio atrapada por Jacob

Al principio no noto que era Jacob así que bailo con normalidad, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta quien era bella se tenso un poco pero luego lo pensó y decidió "no importa quien sea" y se dejo llevar por la música sus cuerpos se dejaban llevar por el ritmo cada vez más lento y sensual

Bellss que bien bailas –dijo Jacob

Si ya lo sé-dijo ella intentando aburrirlo, pero siguieron bailando no sabía si habían sido segundos o minutos pero ya estaba algo cansada parloteaba y parloteaba y bella ya estaba muy aburrida.

Ya cállate-dijo ella pero Jacob no le escucho

Isabella –dijo Edward mientras la tomaba del brazo e intentaba llevársela

¿Qué quieres Eduardo? –dijo bella ella sabía que le molestaba que le cambiaran el nombre

Ven nos vamos –dijo el que ni siquiera se había percatado de la manera en la que lo llamaba

¡No quiero!-dijo bella como niña, malcriada sin olvidarse de que Edward la dejo sola

Tu vienes con migo-dijo Edward cogiéndola del brazo

¡No!... ¡Más bien tu vete con la chica con al que estabas bailando y déjame en paz a mí!-dijo bella intentado soltarse del agarre de Edward

Oye cullen déjala no se quiere ir contigo-intervino Jacob

Tu note metas chico –dijo Edward enojado

Aghhh… ustedes son insoportables-dijo bella mientras que se alejaban

Alter pov

Todos los chicos se divertían cada vez más después de discusiones y descubrimientos

Todos al aguaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-grito emmet mientras era seguido por una multitud mientras corrían hacia el mar

¡Sí!-gritaron

Edward bella Alice emmet rose y los demás corrieron hacia allí, se sumergieron en la fría agua de la Push mientras jugaban ensimismados varias personas se iban corriendo luego de experimentar el frio.

.

.

.

Luego de jugar unos minutos comenzaron a tener frio y uno a uno se fue saliendo del mar, Alice se retiro hacia la en donde luego de tomar algunos trago y ya sin frio pero aun mojada termino bailando encima de la barra.

Bella comenzó a alejarse por la playa buscando un lugar solitario en el cual poder quitarse su short que estaba muy mojado ya que su blusa la había perdido en el baile de barra que había protagonizado con Edward , lo tiro mientras seguía caminado sin saber que era seguida por el chico cobrizo, y mientras que se quitaba el short y gracias a su torpeza le pego con el pie en su entrepierna causando que el chico callera de rodilla en la playa y él para intentar sostenerse la cogió de un brazo ocasionando que ambos cayeran, bella asustada intento huir arrastrándose mientras Edward la tomaba de los pies intentando evitar que ella hullera en ese momento bella se soltó de un pie y en medio del forcejeo lo levanto causando una pequeña patada en la frente en el momento de desorientación de Edward bella huyo corriendo hacia la playa quedando dormida cerca de la orilla mientras Edward solamente la miro correr , para luego de intentar pararse varias veces rendirse e intentar dormir.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente ….

Únicamente se escuchaba el sino de la brisa del mar , pero fue interrumpido por unos gritos provenientes de diferentes partes

**¡Donde esta mi ropa!-gritaba **una castaña caminando por la orilla de la playa con únicamente un biquini bella no encontraba ni a sus primos ni a Edward le dolía la cabeza quería irse a casa pero al parecer todos habían desaparecido

Bella podrías dejar de gritar ya?-dijo emmet mientras caminaba hacia ella bella no se había dado cuenta a qué hora emmet apareció

Perfecto vámonos-dijo bella y se fue a buscar Edward

.

**.**

**.**

Emmet ¿donde metiste tas malditas llaves?-dijo bella

¡ No lo se ¡ ¡ni siquiera encuentro mis pantalones ¡ -dijo emmet

**Creo que perdi mis llaves –dijo el chico musculoso**

¿Que como que las perdiste?-dijo bella

**¡Tú!¡ por qué no te cubres!-dijo emmet **al percatarse de que su pequeña prima estaba semi desnuda

Oye no estábamos hablando de eso… además el idiota de Edward no aparece –dijo bella

No, no, no bella tu busca a rose yo me encargo de Edward y alice –dijo emmet

y alice ? donde esta alice?-dijo bella

ohhh nooo y si la pisaron ... y no la encontramos por que se la llevaron en un zapato-dijo emmet preocupado

oye ! que te pasa yo estoy aqui!-dijo alice apareciendo

pueden callase por un minuto mi cabeza va a estallar!-dijo rosalie enojada

**.**si pueden callarse no los soporto –dijo Edward saliendo de debajo de una mesa

Ohhh Edward por fin apareces bella no paraba de buscarte-dijo emmet

Cállate -le grito bella

Ohh yo se que ella me ama –dijo Edward

Chicos nos podríamos ir me duelen los pies –dijo Alice

Lo siento los siento lo siento me van a asesinar-dijo emmet

El idiota de emmet boto sus llaves-dijo bella

No hay ningún problema que rosalie nos lleve -dijo Edward

No traje mi auto-dijo ella

**Tendremos que llamar a JASPER No hay opción-dijo Edward**

**No me voy a ir adelante –dijo rosalie previniendo un gran regaño por parte de su hermano**

**Quien me da un celular-dijo rosalie**

**Nena tu sabes no encuentro mi pantalón-dijo emmet**

**Yo….mmm recuerdo que hice con el mío-dijo Edward mientras se tomaba el pelo **

**Son un desastre como no saben como pueden ser tan idiotas-dijo rose gritando**

**Yo tengo el mío - dijo una feliz alice mientras lo sacaba de uno de los bolsillos de su vestido **

**Pero creo que no funciona –dijo bella mientras salía un chorro de agua salir de ahí**

**Ahí Nooo….mama ya no me va a comprar otro –dijo alice**

**Como se supone que saldremos de aquí-dijo rose**

**Todo tiene solución-dijo bella mientras se agachaba y tomaba un celular del bolsillo de un chico que estaba tirado en la arena**

**Está bien –dijo rosalie mientras marcaba el numero de jasper**

**Hola-dijo rose**

**¿¡DONDE DIABLOS ESTAS ROALIE LILIAN CULLEN!?-grito al otro lado de la línea un muy enojado jasper**


	19. recuerdos

_Todo tiene solución-dijo bella mientras se agachaba y tomaba un celular del bolsillo de un chico que estaba tirado en la arena_

_Está bien –dijo rosalie mientras marcaba el numero de jasper_

_Hola-dijo rose_

_¿¡DONDE DIABLOS ESTAS ROSALIE LILIAN CULLEN!?-grito al otro lado de la línea un muy enojado jasper_

Jazz… no me grites le dijo rosalie

NO VINISTE A DORMIR, NO DIJISTE DONDE ESTABAS –dijo jasper alterado

YO LES DIJE A MIS PADRES-dijo rosalie socarronamente

ROSALIE-grito jasper

CALLATE Y VEN A RECOJERME-dijo rosalie

Donde estas-dijo jasper

En la push-dijo rosalie

En 15 minutos estoy haya –dijo y colgó jasper

.

.

.

.

Mientras los chicos esperaban cerca a la avenida

Rose por que no aceptas que te gusto –decia emmet

Por favor…ja yo te gusto a ti tu a mi no –dijo rosalie mientras se hacia la enojada y se alejaba aunque estaba intentando esconder una sonrisa emmet le parecía muy tierno además de todo lo que habían compartido el día anterior

Edward por otro lado si había notado la reacción de su hermana era como si algo hubiera cambiado con ella

Piiii piiii uiiii que sexy vestido de baño piii piiii-dijo un hombre que iba en un vehículo que al ver a bella que solo lleva va su traje baño decidió expresarse pero al parecer a Edward no le agrado aunque a los demás les causo gracia

Isabella cúbrete ¡-le grito Edward

Que no ves que no tengo con que hacerlo idiota!-le dijo bella ,ella odiaba que eso le sucediera recibir ,los cumplidos de extraños y de esa no le agradaba

Ten –dijo Edward mientras le extendía su camisa, quedando el con su torso al descubierto, bella que por otro lado no quería aceptarla, la termino tomando.

Uiii Edward el exhibicionista –dijo emmet al percatarse de ello mientras rosalie y Alice reían

Pasaron alrededor de 5 minutos y apareció jasper

Tuuu por que estas vestida así rosalie –grito jasper

A que te suena fiesta jasper-dijo ella respondiendo a su hermano

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron ellos nunca se hablaban así

ROSALIE!-dijo jazz

Vámonos… por favor -dijo ella subiendo a la camioneta a la parte trasera seguida de emmet Edward y finalmente bella

No es que a bella y Edward les agradara mucho la idea de estar tan apretados y mucho menos a rosalie que en ese momento recordó a su novio , pero motivo en especial no le agrado la idea de pensar en el

HOLAAAA-dijo emmet

QUEEEE?¿AAAA YAAA ENTIENDO …. SI NO ESCUCHOOOOO-dijo emmet al celular que mágicamente había encontrado

Podrías hablar mas pasito –dijo bella enojada

Cállate bella-dijo emmet

Si padrino te escucho-dijo el

Claro que si … ok …me encantaría …. Siii.. ya quiero verlo! Chao-y cortó la llamada

Que va en camino para tu casa –dijo emmet tranquilo

QUE! –gritaron Edward y bella a unisonó

Si …lo que …les estoy diciendo-dijo emmet

¡Llévame a mi casa jasper ahora!-dijo Edward

Chicos yo necesito retocarme ¡lléveme a mi casa!-dijo Alice sintiendo se desarreglada

Que NOOO jasper llévame a mi casa –dijo rosalie

NOOOO nosotros necesitamos llegar ahora –dijo Edward

Por favor vamos-dijo bella

Todos gritaban al mismo tiempo lo poco que entendió jasper era

Llega... Casa… retocarse… ya –

Yaaaa basta –grito jazz haciendo que todos se callaran

¿A quién llevo?-dijo el

A mi!-dijeron todos al tiempo

No otra vez- y si todo había empezado de nuevo todos gritaban al tiempo

El celular!-grito bella todos se callaron

Contesta –dijo emmet tirando el celular a bella, pero bella con sus malos reflejos no lo lograba atrapar por lo que lo atrapo Edward que se lo lanzo a rosalie Rosalie entro en pánico y lanzo a jasper al cual le reboto en la espalda a lo cual Alice lo cogió

Bueno Alice al habla la mejor de todas!-dijo Alice sonriente

Alice cariño como estas?¿-dijo renne

Bien tía y tú?-dijo ella

Bien cariño estas con bella ¿-pregunto renne

Si… -dijo Alice mientras observaba sus uñas

Ya vamos para allá –dijo antes de colgar renne

Jasper deberías acelerar-dijo Alice luego de colgar

.

.

.

.

El camino fue veloz jasper condujo tan rápido como un corredor de fórmula 1 todos saltaron del auto tan rápido como podían habían entrado por la parte trasera de la casa (bosque) no sabían cómo había sucedió pero paso al llegar escucharon como otro auto estacionaba

¿Qué hacemos?-dijo bella entrando en pánico

Una fiesta de verano!-grito emmet

Chicos –dijo otra voz al otro lado de la casa

Improvisemos- dijo emmet mientras lanzaba a la piscina a bella y jasper rosalie al ver esto se sentó en una de las sillas que estaba al lado de la piscina igual que Edward mientras que Alice se sentó en la piscina con sus pies colgando

Yo abro -dijo emmet mientras corría a la puerta

Emmet … el agua esta helada!-grito bella

Como se supone que voy a estar casualmente en una piscina totalmente vestido –dijo jasper evidentemente enojado ,rosalie y Edward por otro lado se dejaron en vestido de baño como si estuvieran tomando el sol ,a bella no le quedo otro remedio que quitarse la camisa y estar en la piscina .

¡qué molesto eres jasper!-dijo Alice

Que se jodan –dijo el mientras salía de la piscina hacia la casa

Cariño que te paso?-dijo esme acercándose

Porque no se lo preguntas a él -dijo señalando a emmet, a lo que esme sonrió y siguió caminando su jazz nunca dejara de ser un niño caprichoso a esme ele alegraba que jasper tuviera nuevos amigos aquellos chico prepotentes de la escuela no le agradaban , y también que se uniera a su hermano

flash back

**rosalie y jasper 8 años Edward 7 años**

mama!-grito rosalie

dile a Edward que deje de molestarnos!-dijo ella

Edward cariño no los molestes-dijo esme

Mami pero es que ellos no quieren jugar conmigo –respondió Edward

Chicos jueguen con Edward-

Es un pequeño fastidioso -dijo jazz

Oye yo no soy pequeño!-

Si lo eres PEQUEÑO-dijo jazz

Solo por un año-dijo Edward

Mamaaa! Llevate a Edward -dijo otra vez rosalie

Nooooo yo quiero estar con ustedes –dijo el

Esta bien peo pórtate bien!-dijo jazz abrazando a su hermano

Bueno pero luego jugamos –dijo Edward

Eeee… si si claro-dijo jazz

End flash back

Después de algún tiempo Edward ya no era un niño y el ya no seguía a sus hermanos, con el paso del tiempo Edward comenzó a notar lo diferente que era a ellos las peleas se volvieron más constantes pero sin reconciliaciones … poco a poco Edward se alejo de ellos la conexión de rosalie y jasper era muy fuerte eran mellizos .

Flash back

**Rosalie y jasper 13 años Edward 12 años**

Jazz enséñame a tocar el violín-dijo Edward emocionado para el jasper era como su héroe a sus 12m años

No, ve a hacer tus tareas vas mal en el colegio –dijo él mientras seguía practicando con su violín

Pero yo quiero que tú me ayudes!-dijo haciendo una mini pataleta

Estoy ocupado-y siguió

Está bien, como quieras-dijo mientras salía de la habitación

Maama… jasper me dijo que no me quiere enseñar a tocar violín -dijo Edward

Hijo está ocupado yo creo que te enseñara otro día –dijo esme conciliadora

Rose me ayudas a hacer mi tarea –dijo Edward

Edward tengo practica de porristas –dijo ella terminando de armar su maleta

Dile a jazz que te ayude,-dijo

El no puede –respondió

Ohh… lo siento se me hace tarde –dijo se fue dejándolo solo en la habitación Edward no era tonto el entendió todo el solo quería pasar más tiempo con sus hermanos él sentía como si ese año de edad los separaba

Edward hizo su tarea y salía al parque cerca de su casa jugo horas y horas con james alec y tom pero comenzó a llover y se lleno de barro cuando a casa su hermana ya estaba en casa al igual que sus padres

Jazz -dijo Edward corriendo y sentándose en medio de rosalie y jasper

Edward me ensuciaste-dijo jasper mientras se paraba enojado

Solo es un poco de barro –dijo Edward también molesto no era para tanto

Tendré que comprar otro uniforme –dijo rosalie

No es para tanto-dijo Edward

Que no es para tanto si empre haces todo mal , no obedeces a mis padres ,vas mal en el colegio –dijo jazz

Cállate tu no entiendes nada… ni siquiera me conoces –dijo Edward dolido

TU eres un niño caprichoso-dijo rosalie fríamente

No voy a ser como ustedes –dijo Edward enojado

A que te refieres –dijo rosalie

Si ustedes se creen perfectos … que no cometen ningún error… pero … que … ustedes son … son

Que somos que -dijo jasper disgustado

COMOO MUÑECOS DE PLASTICO - les grito Edward , se paro y se fue a su habitación cerrando fuerte la puerta mientras esme miraba la escena preocupada y triste

End flash back

Esa fue la primera vez que ninguno de los tres pidió perdón anqué esme se lo dijeran eran muy orgullosos y estaban muy dolidos

Flash back

**Rosalie y jasper 17 años Edward 16 años**

Edward se encontraba tocando el piano para su madre era un excelente pianista, todos sus hijos eran excelentes músicos; jasper con su violín y rosalie con su violonchelo y Edward le estaba mostrando una nueva canción, pero paro abruptamente en ese momento entro rosalie y jasper

Ehh… seme olvido hacer algo... otro día te muestro –dijo Edward saliendo de la habitación, el día anterior habían discutido fuertemente

.

.

.

Edward se la paso toda la tarde en su habitación y en la noche bajo al primer piso listo para salir con una chaqueta de cuero

Edward a dónde vas –dijo esme

Mama voy a dar un paseo vuelvo mas tarde –dijo Edward y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Edward tu no sales sin decirme a dónde vas -dijo Carlisle

ADIOSSSSS- grito Edward alejando se

.

.

.

Dónde estabas –le grito jasper a Edward al verlo llegar a la madrugada

A tiiiiiiii quuue tee IMPORTA –dijo Edward evidentemente borracho

Eres mi hermano-le grito jasper y rosalie bajo

NO ERES NADIE PARA MI VE Y CONTROLA A TU NOVIA –DIJO EDWARD BURLON CON INTENCION DE SUBIR LA ESCALERAS PARA IR A SU HABITACION

EDWARD… o le hables a si a jasper –le dijo rosalie

Tú no deberías estar durmiendo rosalie... No es que te vallan a salir ojeras y arugas y te vallan a sacar del equipo de porristas ¡plásticas ¡!-le dijo Edward recordando una vez hace unos años una escusa de rosalie y paso al lado de ellos tambaleándose hasta su habitación

End flash back

Luego de salir de sus ensoñaciones esme se fue hacia la piscina y se l hizo muy rara la escena que vio

Bella no está haciendo mucho frio para que estés ahí metida –dijo esme viéndola en la piscina

No mu-mucho –dijo bella tiritando

Hola chicos –dijo luego al ver a Edward , rosalie y a Alice bella Salía de allí en dirección a la cocina donde se encontró a emmet y lo fulmino con la miraba este solo se carcajeo

Entro ala cocina y allí estaba jasper tomando agua acroamática

¿Quieres?-dijo el ofreciéndole

Si gracias… voy por unas toallas –dijo saliendo

Bella llevo algunas toallas se secaron mientras jasper se disculpaba por su comportamiento con ella desde que se conocían formalmente y ella lo acepto

Tranquilo no hay problema-dijo ella

Es que enserio me he comportado terrible-dijo jasper

Hagamos algo borrón y cuenta nueva te parece-dijo ella

Si... Gracias bella-dijo jasper

Bellsss cariño –dijo renee entrando

Mama…por que demoraste tanto

Veraz es una historia muy divertida

Y lizzy?-preguntó bella

Esta con Edward-dijo renne

**Chicas gracias por los reviews me hacen súper feliz en este capítulo conocimos mas d su relación de hermanos … aunque pobre Edward no? En fin preparadas para la historia de renne y por qué emmet está en forks con Alice **

**Adelanto**

**Alice salta-**

**No puedo Emmy soy muy chiquita y no alcanzo-**

**Tota yo te atrapo salta –**

**Pero me atrapas-**

**Y si mama se da cuenta-**

**No se dará cuenta-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Esa es la policía emmet nos van a atrapar **


	20. La policia

QUIERO DAR UN ESPECIAL AGRADECIMIENTO A USTEDES Y LAS DEMAS CHICAS QUE NOS HAN ACOMPAÑADO EN ESTA HISTORIA ASI QUE ¡GRACIAS! BellsAMCullen/eugiis19 /stewpattz/vanesscsb/Lili4ever/Cely Peralta/maryroxy/Always i be u're friend / /loisi cullen /Maru-chan1296/zuki-uchia/Anita Stew Patt/Robmy /Alisaness Cullen /Dsd vzla/ /BellsAMCullen

Capitulo20

Renne pov:

Mi nombre es Renne Swan la madre de Bella , ella es mi pequeña bebe siempre he estado muy orgullosa de ella aunque no lo crean no estoy enojada con ella por este asunto de Lizzy sabíamos que ocurriría eventualmente pero no ahora … tengo algo que confesar que durante mis fabulosas vacaciones la pase magnifico además de que me hice muy amiga de los cullen son gente tan agradable me hice realmente amiga de esme es una mujer muy amigable hablamos de tantas cosas hasta hicimos planes de boda ,claro no entre nosotras si no nuestros hijos mi Bellita se casaba con Edward ya que se enamoraban después de conocerse , iba a ser amor a primera vista simplemente perfecto pero ya saben la sorpresa que nos llevamos ¡soy abuela! las cosas solo se adelantaron un poco , bueno Lizzy es mi nieta es magnífica hoy la estamos cuidando ya que chicos querían ir a una pequeña fiesta .

¡Charlie!- le dije se estaba tardando un poco quería saber cómo les había ido y entre más temprano mejor.

Ya voy mujer ¿Por qué tanta prisa?-dijo el bajando arreglándose la chaqueta.

Yo…-le iba responder pero en ese momento tocaron la puesta interrumpiéndome.

Espera, cuida a Lizzy mientras abro –dije

.

.

Muy buenos días Renne –dijo la señora Stanley

¿Qué hacía a esta hora en mi casa?-me preguntaba

Buenos días señora Stanley ¿Cómo se encuentra usted? –respondí

Muy bien gracias –dijo ella

Hmmm y ¿que necesitas? – le pregunte no quería ser descortés o maleducada pero tenía tantas ganas de saber como la pasaron

Yo quería saber cómo se encuentra Bellita y Edward ¿Por qué Lizzy está aquí no es cierto?, los jóvenes de hoy en día no son responsables de sus acciones tienes hijos y no los cuidan…-decía la señora Stanley como se atrevía a decir si de sus hijos porque si Edward ya era un hijo para ella

Señora se está confundiendo ellos no son así –dije intentando que no se notara mi mal humor

Ohh querida si yo no me refería a ellos-dijo puf ¡nadie le creía eso!

¿Qué planes tiene los chicos ?¿irán a la universidad? … pero que estoy diciendo si tiene que cuidar ala pequeña… yo tengo un familiar que les puede dar empleo –decía ella pero como se atrevía jumm los chicos seguirían estudiando y llegarían muy lejos

Por supuesto que irán a la universidad y no, no necesitan empleo mi niña recibió una beca en el exterior así que no te preocupes… a y muchas gracias por tu visita pero nos tenemos que ir ahora- dije justo cuando cerraba la puerta ¿cómo se atrevía esta mujer a decir eso esta mujer de los chicos?

Charlie, vamos coge la pañalera te espero en el auto-dije mientras tomaba mi abrigo

Claro cariño-respondió el mientras tomaba la pañalera y llevaba a una Lizzy bastante dormida

Durante el comino pararon aproximadamente 5 veces porque tenían hambre, porque se encontraban a los amigos de la familia, cambiar el pañal de Lizzy etc.… llamamos a bella en el comino se escuchaba algo nerviosa.

.

.

.

En cuanto llegamos vimos el auto de esme al parecer se había adelantado, bueno eso ahora no importa todos juntos de nuevo.

Emmet pov:

Mi nombre es Emmet Brandon Swan mi historia es algo compleja tengo 18 años estoy en ultimo año tengo una hermana menor a la cual adoro , es como mi llavero ya que es muy chiquita como una pequeña pulguita si ella se entera me decapita bueno como les venía contando desde muy pequeño he sido un niño muy alegre adoro las fiestas desde que tengo 13 años voy a todas las que me inviten bueno y las que no también Alice como buena hermana también lo hace el problema es que a mama ni a papa les agrada últimamente las fiesta se han salido un poco de control

Pero ¡no es nuestra culpa! Son esos feos vecinos que tenemos, bueno tendré que admitir de que no teníamos permiso de hacer una fiesta bueno ese es el principal motivo por el cual mama nos amenazo con enviarnos a casa de mis padrinos Charlie y Renne swan a ellos los quiero tanto son como mis padres pero el doble de cariñosos , bueno cambiando de tema con la duende decidimos ser buenos chicos por lo cual nos vestimos decentemente como verdaderos niños buenos Alice decidió que yo usaría corbata y camisa y ella decentes vestidos hasta se deshizo de su largo cabellos aunque lo tenía en varios tonos me gustaba como se veía , ella era mi pequeña duende varios chicos que la veían quedaban enamorados de ella era inevitable todo iba muy bien hasta que …

Estaba acostado escribiéndole un e-mail a bella hace mucho que no la veía cuando sonó mi celular

Emm hermano ¿Cómo estás?-dijo alguien al otro lado del teléfono

Hmmm bien… ¿con quién hablo?-dije algo confundido

Tonto soy Tom-respondió el ¿Quién carajos es ese?

Hmmm – dije

El de la fiesta de la otra vez, el de las motos-dijo el

Aaaa el que golpearon por meterse con la hermana de Ana –dije recordando lo mal luchador que era

Si ese mismo – dijo el algo apenado

¿Dime para que llamabas?-dije

Estoy organizando una mega fiesta –dijo el

No hermano no puedo, lo siento- dije no iba caer de nuevo ya tenía un ultimátum por mi madre

¡No! Tienes que ir va a estar fabulosa carreras, trago, chicas lindas, excelente dj , emmet tienen que ir-dijo el

No lo sé que tú sabes como terminó la otra vez la fiesta…. Me metí en grandes problemas –dije perdiendo la batalla

Me comprometo a que no pasara nada

Yo..- no alcance a terminar

Es donde siempre a las 9 los espero – dijo y colgó

Bueno una invitación es una invitación y seria de mala educación no asistir no es ¿cierto?

¡ALICE!-grite mientras llegaba a su habitación

¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritas?-dijo Alice algo enojada

Prepárate vamos a una fiesta-dije como se nada

¿Qué? Emmet prometimos que no saldríamos de nuevo –dijo ella

Si se lo que dije pero es que es una mega fiesta –dije

Por eso una MEGA FIESTA sabes que siempre se salen de control – dijo

Alice-dije e hice el pucherito familiar

No Emm con migo eso no funciona-dijo

Por fis… ¿sí?-dije

Hmmm…. No lo sé… está bien –dijo

¡Sí! Arréglate salimos en un rato-dije

Nos comenzamos a arreglar siempre nos veíamos muy bien tengo que aceptar que la genética familiar era my buena los hombre se enamoraba cada vez que veían a Alice y bella y obviamente a mi también pero las mujeres aclaro.

.

.

.

Emm no podemos salir por la puerta-dijo Alice

¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?-dije

Te suena ¿papa y mama?-dijo Alice

Ohh los había olvidado por completo –dije

Lo note Emm –dijo Alice

¡Ya se! Saldremos por la ventana –dije

No estoy muy segura –dijo Alice

.

.

.

_15 minutos después_

**Alice salta-**

**No puedo Emmy soy muy chiquita y no alcanzo-dijo Alice**

**Tonta yo te atrapo salta –dije nos iban descubrir **

**Pero me atrapas Y si mama se da cuenta-dijo ella miedosa **

**No se dará cuenta-dije**

Después de 10 Minutos esperando a que Alice se decidiera a saltar por fin íbamos camino a la fiesta afortunadamente la fiesta no era tan lejos pero como íbamos tarde tomamos un taxi a los pocos minutos llegamos

Había mucha gente en realidad era una mega fiesta Alice se fue por su lado y yo por el mío, claro yo siempre estuve pendiente de ella.

Ya era las 2 de la mañana y nos estábamos divirtiendo a lo grande corrimos unas cuantas carreras luego tomamos una poco bailamos conocí a una chica Ufff divina saldremos próximamente estábamos intercambiando números cuando entro alice muy asustada

¿Qué pasa Alice? ¿Te paso algo?-dije preocupado la duende no se preocupa por nada

¡Tenemos que salir ahora! –dijo ella mientras tomaba mi manga de la chaqueta

Es la policía emmet nos van a atrapar-dijo Alice

No espera ¿ qué paso?-dije

Pasa que si no nos vamos tú y yo estaremos en una celda –dijo Alice

¡CORRE!-grite mientras la jalaba

Espera… ¡no puedo correr con tacos!-dijo Alice a dos metros de mi, habíamos logrado salir de esa casa pero éramos perseguidos por una sexi policía en mi concepto había dos patrullas 4 policías y uno tenía que perseguirnos podría ser mas nuestra mala suerte … no lo creo.

Corrimos por entre las casas la nuestra no estaba tan lejos solo nos quedaba muy poco, pero Alice ya iba muy atrás por lo que me tuve que devolver la cargué en mi espalda y corrí.

Emm rápido nos alcanza-dijo Alice

Corrí acelere el paso hasta que la perdimos llegamos hasta el patio trasero donde estaba la ventana abierta

Era nuestra salvación, a lo lejos se podían oír las patrullas

Sube rápido –dije mientras la empujaba "sutilmente" hacia arriba.

Ya, no me empujes tan fuerte –dijo Alice que al darle las instrucciones a emmet logro subir rápidamente seguida segundos después por emmet

Ufff… fue una gran fiesta-dijo Alice emocionada

Me alegro que se hayan divertido-dijo mama

"¡en qué momento llego! " Pensé

No mama... Nosotros no…-intento decir Alice

¡Basta! … enserio me alegro… alisten sus maletas mañana mismo se van a forks-dijo mama con una sonrisa malévola en su cara

¡nooooooooooooooooo!

**Bueno aquí esta otro capítulo de esta loca historia Alice emmet tan inocentes como creen y harán muchas locuras eso fue una muestra de lo que son por otro lado esta renne y esme las súper planeadores de bodas … no se pierdan el próximo capítulo y lo que pasara en la pequeña reunión familiar y recuerden no porque bella se haya ido de fiesta olvido lo que Edward hizo .**

**Adelanto **

**Bella necesitas ayuda con eso-dijo jasper**

**No gracias jazz puedo sola –dijo bella amablemente **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Se puede saber que mierdas te traes con bella –grito Edward a jasper **

**Celos hermanito-dijo jasper**

**No me interesa, pero te quiero lejos-dijo Edward **

**Espero sus reviews alguna idea de venganza?**


	21. celos y amenazas

¡HOLA! gracias chicas por los reviews me encanta saber que les gusto esta vez no las hago esperar

Robmy/Maru-chan1296 /Always i be u're friend /Anita Stew Patt /stewpattz/rocio 16 swan/Lilly Black Masen

Mama…¿por qué demoraste tanto?

Veraz es una historia muy divertida

Y lizzy?-preguntó bella

Esta con Edward-dijo renne

CAPITULO 21

Bella pov:

Había extrañado mucho a lizzy ella es una de esas niñas que se ganan el cariño con una mirada casi igual que Edward pero en caso contrario

Mama… ¿Por qué se demoraron tanto en llegar? –le dije con curiosidad

Veras bellas… es una larga historia-dijo renne y se fue en sus pensamientos para luego comenzar a narrar

.

.

.

Bella necesito tu ayuda-dijo Alice que venia subiendo las escaleras detrás de mi

¿Qué necesitas?- le dije

Ropa… ¡Nos vemos desastrosas!-fue la respuesta de Alice

Al… no creo que te quede-le dije pensativamente

¡Estas de broma! ¡Claro que nos va a quedar!-dijo Alice

¿Nos?-le dije si… a rose y a mi-dijo Alice mientras escarbaba en mi armario

¡Esto es perfecto!-dijo Alice desde alguna parte del armario y salió a mostrarme los conjuntos

Primero eligió para ella un vestido straple de color azul eléctrico junto con un saco gris y unos zapatitos grises, para rosalie una falda negra con blusa caida en un hombro blanca y unos zapatos negros.

¡Qué suerte que tengamos la misma talla apara el calzado!-dijo Alice emocionada

Toma lo que necesites –le dije mientras me iba hacia la puerta

¡TU! No vas a salir así-m dijo Alice

¿Así? … ¿Cómo?-le dije confusa

Vestida tan feo-me dijo observándome

¡Que! No es feo-dije mirando mi vestimenta

Estaba usando una sudadera y una blusa

¡Es horrible!-exclamo ella

¡No!-LEDIJE

¡No saldrás a si y punto!-dijo ella fue rápidamente al closet

PONTE ESTO-dijo extendiéndome un short, un esqueleto negro, una camisa y mis converse morados

Está bien –dije resignada ante el gesto que me hizo

.

.

.

Estaban todos en la CASA LOS CULLEN Y MI FAMILIA… lo que no lograba entender era ¿Qué hacían aquí?... Al parecer esto iba para largo.

Bells ayúdame a preparar la salsa para ala carne-dijo mi madre así que comencé a caminar hacia la cocina para poder preparar la salsa con más comodidad.

**Bella necesitas ayuda con eso-dijo jasper**

**No gracias jazz puedo sola –dijo bella amablemente**

Estuvimos hablando mientras preparaba la salsa, jasper era realmente encantador… nada comparado con Edward; aunque e un inicio no me callera bien estaba conociendo michas cosas de él, cosas realmente magnificas.

NO ¡enserio!... Wow…; Nunca había escuchado eso –dije mientras reía

Créeme ella ahora no lo demuestra pero… Tenias que haberlo visto antes-dijo jazz riendo

¿Que están divertido?-dijo Edward entrando a la cocina

Jasper y yo nos miramos con complicidad con una sonrisa en nuestros labios

No nada –dijimos al unisonó

Nada importante –dije mientras salía de la cocina riendo

Edward pov

Qué gran fiesta la de anoche… aunque no recordaba mucho de lo que sucedió pero Ufff debí de pasarla en grande lo único que me molesta era que todos estaban en mi casa cuando lo único que quería era dormir, estar con lizzy y molestar a Isabella pero la vida no podía dejarme ser feliz ¡no al parecer no! Toda la maldita mañana jasper había estado pegado como un chicle a Isabella ¿Qué tanto hablaban? Solo risas y miraditas… parecían los mejores amigos ja como si lo fueran

Lo peor de todo es que en cuanto me acerque y les pregunte saben que respondió "nada importante"¡valiente respuesta! … pero esto o se va a quedar así.

.

.

.

Pasaron alrededor de tres horas donde la escena se repetía constantemente, ¡es que nadie se daba cuenta! ¡Jasper está intentando coquetear con ella!¿ Como pueden estar tan ciegos?

Jasper necesito hablar contigo –dije serio

Ahora, estoy algo ocupado tengo que..-decía pero no lo deje terminar

Si, si tengo que levarle esto a bella –dije imitando la voz de jasper de forma patética tengo que reconocer

Ok ¿qué sucede?-dijo jasper dejando de lado lo que hacía para mirarme fijamente

¿Qué es lo que quiere con ella? –dije

¿Qué? ¿Con ella? A que te refieres- dijo el

Que a que me refiero, pues a que llevas todo el día como un perrito faldero detrás de ella, a eso me refiero –dije

Jajajaja ¿enserio? Edward que te pasa, además ¿no tiene por que importarte no?-dijo jasper sonriendo

**Que mierdas te traes con bella –grito Edward a jasper**

**Celos hermanito-dijo jasper**

**No me interesa, pero te quiero lejos no quiero que te le acerques -dijo Edward**

Jajajaja que gracioso –dijo jasper dándose la vuelta

Estoy hablando enserio jasper-dije

Nunca podre estar totalmente de acuerdo contigo, a que juegas Edward un día estas con ella y al otro besas al ala primera que se te atraviesa y ahora actúas como si de verdad te importara como novio celoso , pero tienes que saber que comportarte como un cretino no te va a servir de nada –dijo jasper dejándome sin palabras yo no jugaba a nada porque no había nada que ganar o perder o ¿sí?

Yo…no –dije pero fui interrumpido

A veces… Edward es mejor que pienses mejor antes de decir o hacer –dijo jasper mientras se alejaba

¡Que! ¡De donde puede sacar eso! ¿Novio celoso? … ha a mí que me importan ellos ¡ja! Deberían quedarse los dos juntos igual son de aburridos ¡pero ni piensen que se van a quedar con lizzy , ¡porque ella se queda con migo!

.

.

.

Me dirigía a la piscina, donde estaban haciendo la barbacoa ahí estaba rose y Alice mis padres jasper y bella los padres de Isabella jasper y bella

¡Por que el no se puede alejar de ella! Después de que lo que le dije no pude entender ella es…es…es bella ¡no puede estar con ella!

Me van a escuchar murmure mientras me dirigía hacia ellos

Hey, Hey tu y yo tenemos una charla pendiente –dijo emmet irrumpiendo mi camino

Emmet me paree un buen chico bastante agradable y amigable, y tendría que decir grande una gran bola de musculo podría ser parte del equipo

Pero…-intente decirle que estaba ocupado

No hay peros es ahora mismo –dijo el

¿Qué necesitas dije?-dije mientras me sentaba en el comedor

Tengo que aclara unos puntos contigo- dijo mientras se sentaba

No me caen bien los hijos de papi y mami que creen que por tener una cara bonita van a obtener todo lo que quieren , no sé porque mi padrino tomo esta decisión pero tienes que saber que no estoy de acuerdo y te voy a advertir y sugerir que no te quiero cerca de bella , no confió en ti con tu sonrisita de playboy puede que vivan juntos pero no le pondrás un un solo dedo encima de ninguna forma porque si sucede me enterare muy rápido y si lo haces cada uno de tus deditos no te servirán en algún tiempo al igual que esa carita no volverá a ser la misma y tendrás que disfrutar de una hija única-dijo emmet con una sonrisa sádica mientras tronaba sus nudillos

Bueno no siendo más relájate deja esa cara de pánico que aun no hecho nada es solo una sugerencia –dijo emmet mientras me palmeaba la espalda y se daba la vuelta dejándome congelado

No sé en qué momento de algún lado apareció rosalie carcajeándose

Jajajaja fue increíble Jajajaja tu cara mientras Jajajaja emmet Jajajaja por un momento creí que correrías –dijo mientras se alejaba tomándose el estomago a dos manos

Esto definitivamente no me lo esperaba es el día de amenacemos a Edward o ¿qué?

Después de un rato en la cocina decidí tomar un vaso de agua me sentó mejor por lo que Salí a estar con mi "familia"

Edward cariño ¿Dónde estabas?-dijo esme sonriente

Ohh por dios estas muy pálido-dijo renne acercándose tomándome el rostro

Estaba en la cocina-dije

¿Te sientes bien?-dijo bella acercándose estaba a punto de tomarme el brazo cuando salte de mi lugar, ella frunció el seño extrañada

Yo… si bien –dije alejándome a lo lejos pude ver a emmet y rosalie riéndose como si fueran los mejores amigos

¿Estás seguro?-dijo ella

Si seguro-dije tome a lizzy y me senté en una silla cerca a mi madre

Y así paso la tarde entre bromas por parte de emmet hacia todos desde tirar a la piscina a Carlisle hasta tirarle el jugo encima a rose , rose casi lo mata lo persiguió casi una hora por toda la casa con la clara intención de golpearlo con la escoba , fue gracioso hasta que fue mi turno

Hey Edward –dijo emmet desde algún lugar, me gire intentando ver donde estaba pero me encontré de frente con una tarta en mi cara ¿de dónde la saco? No tengo la menor idea

¿Qué diablos te pasa?-grite enojado

Jajajaja –todos se reían de mi ahora era el payaso el bufón de la familia

Pero que bien te luce el rojo Edward-dijo emmet

Esto no es gracioso – dije quitándome la crema de los ojos

Ashh Eddy que aburrido –dijo antes de irse pero no fue el único Alice soporto chiste de duendes enanos nomos y ricitos para jasper Jajajaja, pero por algún motivo desconocido para bella no hubo ni una broma

.

.

.

Chicos que gran tarde pasamos, pero creo que es hora de irnos –dijo mi madre

Si chicos no vemos luego-dijo Charlie

Y así comenzaron todos unos por uno a salir de mi casa, los acompañamos hasta la puerta cuando escuche un jadeo por parte de rosalie

No puede ser-dijo rose

¿Qué?- dijo emmet girándose a verla

¿De quién es ese auto?-dijo ella todos se miraron entre si era un auto muy lujoso deportivo de color Gran Cabrío Sport 2012.

Es de bella –dijo Charlie que al parecer no lo había visto

¿Cariño ese es el auto que le pedias a papa?-dijo renne

Hmmm ¿sí?-dijo ella dudosa

¡Es asombroso!-dijo Alice mientras se acercaba saltando hacia el

Ufff primita que auto, aunque no le gana a mi jeep- dijo emmet

Yo aun no salía de mi asombro bella swan la chica de la camioneta monstro tiene semejante auto no, simplemente esto no tiene sentido así como que ahora tengo una hija

Me quiero ir ahora mismo- dijo rose que se fue a paso rápido al auto de jasper no hacía falta ser jasper para saber que ella en verdad había querido es e auto lo había pedido el año anterior y no se lo habían dado por que ya tenía uno .

Adiós bella -dijo jasper yéndose

Adiós chicos –dijeron los demás y se marcharon dejándonos solos al parecer sintieron la incomodidad

.

.

.

Bueno chicas aquí está el otro capítulo espero que les haya gustado espero sus reviews

Maserati GranCabrio Sport 2012


	22. La otra cara de Edward

Alisaness Cullen /Maya Cullen Masen /kathy swan /Anita Stew Patt/Cely Peralta /Rosannys/Robmy /maryroxy /roceta111 /gery02 /Lupita-Twilight-Fan-For-Life/Maru-chan1296 /

_**¡Chicas! Mil y un gracias me hacen muy feliz me motivan a seguir con la historia lamento la tardanza pero han sucedido cosas por las cuales no hemos podido actualizar si mas aquí está el nuevo capitulo **_

**Adiós bella -dijo jasper yéndose**

**Adiós chicos –dijeron los demás y se marcharon dejándonos solos al parecer sintieron la incomodidad**

Capitulo 22

Bella pov

Por fin todos se fueron creí que nunca lo harían hoy fue una tarde especial creí que será realmente incomoda pero no todo fue como si fuéramos una…familia se sentía como si así tuviera que ser jasper era una persona realmente agradable esme y Carlisle unos verdaderos padres y rosalie dejémoslo en que no estuvo tan mal.

No me sorprende nada tu auto-dijo Edward entrando a la casa con lizzy.

¿Qué?-dije.

Si, no me sorprende tu actitud de buscona –dijo susurrando mientras entraba.

Ja buscona ¿yo? Y a hora que le he hecho después dicen que las mujeres son las difíciles de tratar pues si está enojado que se quede enojado no me importa.

.

.

.

La noche paso tan rápido después de que Edward se encargara de lizzy y aunque parezca imposible siguió portándose igual no me hablo en toda la noche me ignoro completamente aunque algo no cambio siguió durmiendo en la cama no importaba lo que pasara el no dejaría la cama era como si fuera su lugar bueno al menos que estuviera muy ,muy enojado.

Me levanto ha sonado el despertador y no quiero hacerlo, una nueva semana una nueva tortura.

Isabella-dijo Edward entrando a la habitación totalmente listo.

Vete, déjame dormir-dije de manera perezosa poniéndome la almohada en la cabeza.

Isabella, necesito que alistes a lizzy se nos hará tarde además tenemos que llevarla con mi madre así que no tardes –dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Sí, señor gruñón-dije entrando a el baño.

Me bañe con mucha calma no le iba a dar el gusto de hacer todo de afán al igual y el me había levantado más temprano de lo normal.

Me puse un vestido color piel que me había regalado Alice de tiritas hacia atrás era largo y adelante un poco más corto con cinturón delgado un poco más oscuro chaqueta y bailarinas negras , baje rápidamente con lizzy le puse un vestido azul claro con medias y saco blanco cortesía de esme .

Cuando bajamos el desayunó ya estaba listo al parecer Edward ya había desayunado ya que no estaba por ningún lado, desayune con lizzy tome mi bolso y salimos rápidamente al salir Edward me miraba fijamente de arriba abajo desde su auto al ver que lo observaba quito rápidamente la mirada y frunció el seño.

Yo llevo a lizzy tú la recoges la silla de el carro la dejo con mi madre – dijo mientras la tomaba y la acomodaba en la sillita.

Jumm no me sorprende – murmuraba Edward.

¿Dices algo?-pregunte.

Nada –dijo cerrando su carro y arrancando el coche

Me subí a mi nuevo auto es tan lindo, nunca me gustaron las cosas tan ostentosas pero…este era un pequeño capricho

Maneje a toda velocidad al instituto, necesitaba llegar pronto, cuando estacione todos, absolutamente todos me estaban viendo a mi o a mi auto.

Bella Wow… ¡que auto!-dijo Tyler

Que sexy te vez en ese auto-dijo Mike

Tal vez no haya sido tan buena idea este auto-pensé al escuchar los comentarios más decentes

Edward pov

¡Odio ese auto! Con toda mi alma desearía poder destrozarlo al igual que su vestido… no… ¡no pienses en eso! Ella lo hace apropósito quiere provocarme o a todo el mundo y eso es lo que no me gusta, se exhibe ¡todos la miran! ¡ Por dios tiene una hija! Bueno no tanto así pero la gete debería respetar eso

Entre al instituto cansado de escuchar todo tipo de comentarios

Murmuraba comentarios como

Que linda se ve hoy –dijo Ángela

Su auto es un lujo igual que ella-dijo Eric

¡Wow! Que auto no creo que a cullen le importe que saquemos a pasear a su novia tiene otras que pasear –dijo la voz de un hombre que no alcance a reconocer

Sería una lástima dejar esa belleza en casa y no solo hablo del auto –me pareció escuchar decir a Matt

¡QUE! … que no me importa ella no va a salir sin MI permiso ¡Que le pasa a todos los tipos del instituto amanecieron hormonales!-Pensé mientras me dirigía a mi loker por mi libro de física que había olvidado y valla sorpresa con la que me encontré allí…

Una rubia a la cual no recordaba su nombre… creo que habíamos salido alguna vez… Emm ¿en el campamento? Jumm no se

Su labial purpura y vestimenta poco adecuada me hizo reconocer a qué grupo pertenecía

Edward-dijo mientras se acercaba ronroneando a mí

Carmencia… ¿Cómo estás?-dije si se llamaba así Hmmm

Cariño soy Andrea-dijo la chica

Lo siento…-dije un poco avergonzado no es por ser egocéntrico pero o tenia buena memoria ara los nombres para ser más claro de las chicas con las que salía.

A chicos como tú le perdono cualquier cosa-dijo la chica coquetamente abalanzándose hacia mi

Necesitas algo –dije alejándome de ella

Veras... es que hace mucho que no salimos y te quería preguntar cuando salimos-dijo ella intentando sonar sexy y seductora

Entonces la vi en el fondo hablando animadamente con un CHICO y tenía que ser ESE chico

Estúpido cerdo arrogante y estúpida ella por caer en sus redes-murmure

Decías algo –dijo la chica

No nada –dije con voz dura allí ella seguía ahí con EL toqueteándole el brazo con confianza , le sonreía… podía notar como él estaba haciendo uno de sus chistes malos y ELLA reía feliz mente como si fueran AMANTES…SI EL Y ELLA ERAN AMANTES

Que pasa edw -decía la chica y entonces bese a ¿Andrea? Y la mire y ELLA seguía hablando animadamente con EL ¡qué le pasa! ¡No le importaba! YO estaba besando a otra… ¡no le importa! ¡COMO NO LE PUEDE IMPORTAR!

Aghhh... tu quítate –dije mientras que quitaba de encima a la chica

Entonces… ¿hoy?-dijo la chica

Si si .. Ya no me molestes-dije y me marche

Esto… esto… esto nunca lo había sentido de sentía extraño como…como… celos… pero ¡NO SON CELOS!… no es NADA–Pensé confundido pero auto convenciéndome

Decidí ir a mi clase de física pero no pude evitar dejar de pensar en ella a pesar de intentar colocara atención a la clase y no me ayudaba que el tema ya lo sabía , no entendía que es lo que me pasa con ella es realmente algo muy extraño… algo que no había experimentado antes no sabía cómo explicarlo o si es como algo que te consume por dentro un fuego maligno que se apodera de ti te hace débil y muy malvado ,todo tipo de pensamientos llegan como un impulso arrancarle la cabeza…lastimarlo de la forma más miserable y dolorosa posible a él ser que se le acerque pero…. Na eso no podían ser…no.

.

.

.

El día paso no muy favorablemente ella seguía por allí ignorándome yo sabía que había cometido un error bueno tal vez muchos pero ella no tenía el derecho. Las clases fueron realmente aburridas nada nuevo muchos piensan que soy el playboy pero no me conocen, me gusta el piano amo tocarlo… el que sea el presidente estudiantil no fue porque si tengo grandes planes; al igual que ser el capitán del equipo soy más que una cara, estudio fuertemente cada día mas quiero ser alguien importante, tener una familia y… ser feliz.

Bueno el receso pasó igual que lo demás sin mucha importancia, jasper trato de hablarme… pero, no tenía nada de qué hablar con él…las demás clases igual.

hoy tenía que comprarle algunas cosas a lizzy, algo de ropa, pañales , comida y tal vez zapatos ,la ropa ya le está quedando algo pequeña tengo que decirle a mama sobre ello, iré después de que bella la recoja.

.

.

.

Ya había sonado el timbre de salida por fin de regreso a casa.

Estaba en mis cavilaciones cuando de repente apareció Hmmm …Claudia creo que se llamaba

Ed vamos ya se a donde quiero ir-dijo colgándose de mi brazo

¿Qué? ¿Ir.. a donde?-dije algo confundido

Nuestra cita-dijo haciendo un intento de puchero tierno y ahí fue cuando recorde

Emm…Catalina no creo-dije intentando safarme

Ed es Andrea y ¡me lo prometiste! además mis amigas ya se fueron y no traje auto, tendré que irme caminando-dijo intentando convencerme

Yo… Emm te llevo a tu casa ¿te parece? –dije me daba pena con ella no tenia auto pobre…además de que cada rato cambio su nombre

Perfecto quiero ir a paolo`s la comida es fantástica-dijo mientras le abría la puerta de el auto ¡perfecto comida italiana! esta chica no entendía un no por respuesta

Le abrí la puerta del copiloto para que se sentara, luego fui hacia el lado del piloto lo bueno de esta cita es que puedo ir a compara las cosa a lizzy.

.

.

.

En el transcurso del camino la chica fue muy parlanchina, No podía distraerme ni un poco por que ya estaba preguntándome algo… era de ese tipo de personas que te averiguan la vida en un minuto, alguien realmente estresante ¡no entiendo cómo puede haber salido con ella!

¿Edward me estas escuchando?- dijo ella un poco enojada

Emm... si .si que tus padres e fueron de viaje-le dije

¡Si! Estoy tan sola en mi casa no me importaría tener un poco de compañía –dijo la chica mirándome fijamente

Espero que la encuentres alguien que te acompañe-dije un tanto incomodo

Edward yo quería decir-estaba hablando pero la interrumpí

Ya llegamos dije mientras que me bajaba del auto y fui hacia la puerta

Si no se baja almuerzo solo-pensé al ver que ella seguía en el auto pero ella bajo disgustada será que ¿ella quería que le abriera la puerta? Acepto que generalmente lo hago pero es que enserio quería alejarme de ella

Pedimos una mesa en la recepción nos sentamos pedimos el menú y elegimos yo espagueti ala carbonara y ella una ensalada a la italiana lo cual me pareció estúpido quien va a un restaurante como paolo's ¿por una ensalada?

¿No vas a pedir algo más? –le pregunte

No puedo comer cosas grasosas mi cutis no lo resiste –dijo la chica con una sonrisa

Ok entiendo-dije un poco confundido

¿Por qué entonces dijo que este restaurante?- pensé y nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo

Así que Edward me dijeron que tenías una hija –dijo ella sonriendo falsamente

Si se llama lizzy –le dije sonriendo

Yo creía que era mentira... Quien se hubiera imaginado que tenias una hija ¿Quién es la madre?-me pregunto

Es bella swan-le dije

¡Wow! Tu y swan .. No me había imagina como se trataban mal y ella tenias sus "amigos" y tu las tuyas no lo creía –dijo ella

A que te refieres con sus "amigos"-le pregunte

Pues si tu sabes ella es una zorra que se disfraza de niña buena –dijo ella tranquilamente, al escuchar lo que ella dijo llegaron a mi cabeza una serie de pensamientos pero para mí fue más importante este como se atrevía metense con ella a decir esas estupideces de bella ¡ni siquiera la conoce!

Te agradecería que no hicieras esos comentarios de ella –le dije toscamente

Edward conmigo no tienes que fingir se que eres un caballero y todo eso pero ella es una zorra y te intento atrapar con esa niña –dijo con voz conciliadora

TÚ no la conoces. .. NO sabes cómo es ella –le dije pausadamente intentando calmarme

Pero en ese momento llego el camarero con nuestras elecciones, en cuanto el se fue ella retomo la conversación

Yo sé que no la conozco pero conozca al tipo de chicas como ella y eso se reconoce con la cara de mosquita muerta que tiene –dijo ella

Tú no sabes nada –le dije ya frustrado intentando no hacer un escándalo en el restaurante

En fin hablando de otra cosa imagínate que el fin de semana fui al centro comercial y vi un vestido…-decía ella pero perdí interés a lo que decía

.

.

.

.

_3 HORAS DESPUES_

… Entonces después vi un bolso divido era fucsia divino…-seguía hablando

No entiendo como una chica puede demorarse tres horas comiéndose una ensalada-murmure aburrido

…al final del día logre compara ese lindo vestido y el bolso fue un gran día para las compras… -dijo

A claro –le dije con voz aburrida

Creo que ya estoy satisfecha-dijo dijo y fue cuando mire su plato solo se había comido un poco de lechuga en todo ese tiempo

Deje el dinero de nuestro pedido y salimos del restaurante y vi un taxi lo pare y la hice subir

Lleve a la señorita a forks donde le indique –le dije al taxista y saque dinero para pagarle la carrera y dejarle una generosa propina

Ahora si a lo que vine-pensé y me dirigí al centro comercial

.

.

.

.

**¡Hola! Chicas espero que les haya gustado el capitulo conocimos un poco más a Edward (L) un capitulo antes del "fin del mundo "espero que lo disfruten y actualizare antes del 24 y se acercan los problemas…**

_Adelanto_

_¿Que hace este tipo en mi casa?-pensé _

_._

_._

_._

_Lo siento me estoy equivocando demasiado… pero esto es tan diferente –dijo _

_._

_._

**Viivii alice**


	23. molesto es su segundo nombre

roceta111/ /Maru-chan1296/Maya Cullen Masen/Sayre 922/Robmy/Anita Stew Patt/AyeAyu

**INFINITAS GRACIAS A LAS CHICAS QUE AUN SIGUEN ESTA HISTORIA REVIEWS FAVORITOS ALERTAS NUEVAS LECTORAS .ME GUSTA SABER QUE AUN LA RECUERDAN BUENO LES DIRE FELIZ NAVIDAD AÑO NUEVO QUE LA PASEN SUPER CON SU FAMILIA MUCHOS REGALOS Y FELICIDAD.**

_Deje el dinero de nuestro pedido y salimos del restaurante y vi un taxi lo pare y la hice subir_

_Lleve a la señorita a forks donde le indique –le dije al taxista y saque dinero para pagarle la carrera y dejarle una generosa propina_

_Ahora si a lo que vine-pensé y me dirigí al centro comercial_

CAPITULO 23 molesto es su segundo nombre

Hice todas las compras algunos vestidos para lizzy pañales y algunas otras cosas lo mejor sería que esperara a bella tome el camino más rápido a casa deseaba estar pronto con lizzy esa pequeña me hacía mucha falta y por qué no bella tan bien me gustaba estar en casa aunque nunca lo aceptara .

Pase todo el camino escuchando música y contestando el estúpido celular que cada rato llamaban y colgaban o hacían esas tontas bromas

De ¿oiga usted lava ropa? Respondí que no y me grita COCHINO JAJAJA y colgaba

O

Disculpe, ¿se encuentra el señor León? - No - Disculpe, me equivoqué de jaula.

O esto! La persona que hacia esto definitivamente no tenía nada que hacer en forks nunca sucedía esto sentía como mi ira aumentaba cada vez mas…

¿Está Chon?  
>¿Cuál Chon?<br>Estas chon las mañanitas

¡Qué tipo de idiota hace esto! Tengo que averiguar quién era lo bueno fue que después de un rato dejaron de llamar

Por fin llegaba a casa baje las bolsa de el auto y abrí la puerta al parecer había alguien además de bella y lizzy había una auto frente a la casa se me hacia levemente conocido.

Deje las bolsas en el sofá y entre a la cocina

_¿Qué hace este tipo en mi casa?-pensé de espalada mi se encontraba el idiota de Matt sentado en mi mesa en mi lugar ._

_¿Dónde putas esta bella? Y ¿Lizzy._

Bella pov

Esto se estaba volviendo muy incomodo ¿podrían dejar de verme ya? Tener un auto no quiere decir que tiene que verme pero al parecer era como si tuviera un letrero en la frente que dijera eso Ashh y emmet no ayudaba mucho con sus bobas bromas.

¿Alice podrías caminar rápido?-dije

Ya voy es que emmet no me daba el celular-dijo ella caminando junto a mi

Al…-estaba diciendo cuando fui interrumpida

Bella… bella Ufff casi no te alcanzo –dijo Matt llegando algo agitado a mi lado

Hmmm hola-dije algo incomoda no era suficiente si antes me miraban ahora mas Matt era parte del equipo si ERA, al parecer tuvo un problema y lo sacaron no lo sé y no me importa.

¿Cómo estás?-dijo el acercándose sonriente.

Bien ¿y tú?-dije esta conversación era algo monótona ahora él responde bien y hago de cuenta que me importa y huyo con cualquier excusa

Bien ¿Quién eres?-dijo viendo a Alice

Ella es Alice mi prima, Alice el es Matt –dije presentándolos

Mucho gusto-dijo acercándose a ella y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla

Hola…Hmmm bells este yo me tengo que ir Hmmm buscare aaaa ¿ese es jasper? A si chaooo-dijo rápidamente definitivamente se quería deshacer de mi o de él, me gire lentamente hacia el

Bueno bella recuerdas que quedaste en que me ayudarías con eso -dijo acercándose aun mas a mi.

A eso si yo no creo… que Hmmm pueda –dije retrocediendo pero para mi mala suerte justo detrás de mi estaba la pared.

Bella por favor necesito mucha ayuda –dijo tomándome el brazo sonriendo

¡Que le pasaba este tipo! Claro que le iba a decir que no ni que estuviera loca aunque…

Bueno creo que si te ayudare- dije siguiéndole la corriente Jajajaja claro que le ayudaría

Jajajaja bella gracias-dijo carcajeándose

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿De qué se ríe? Este tipo definitivamente esta loco

Ja. Ja. Ja. no hay problema-dije era como retrasado

Entonces en mi casa a las 3-dijo el

No puedo ir …recogeré a mi HIJA –le dije haciendo énfasis

Jajajaja bells cariño no hay problema la recogemos después de mi clase-dijo

Ja ja ja CARIÑO te equivocas voy por mi HIJA y luego vas a mi casa _ capito_ –Aghhh este tipo me saca de quicio

Gracias- dijo y se tiro a abrazarme ¡que incomodo!

Matt podrías-dije intentando quitármelo de encima

Jajajaja bella claro-dijo aun encima tomando me por la cintura me daba vueltas en el aire ashhh que molesto es este chico.

ya basta –dije con una sonrisa falsa cuando por fin me soltó

Enserio ¡muchas gracias! Me salvaste si repruebo mis padres me asesinan me desheredan mejor dicho acaban con migo pero como tú eres tan inteligente Ufff muchas gracias -dijo antes de irse que molesto no puedo creer que todo el tiempo que hablamos y ni se diera cuenta que me molestaba hablaba como se de verdad me importara enserio mas sarcasmo en mi día no podía ser.

Mientras hablaba con Matt pude sentir la mirada de alguien aunque no identifique quien era pufff hasta loca me debo estar volviendo estúpidas miradas.

Ohhhhh no voy a llegar tarde pensé viendo mi reloj me di la vuelta rápidamente y choque con alguien

Lo siento-le dije a el chico con el cual choque y lo vi me fulminaba con la mirada… espera ¿me fulminaba con la mirada? Y ahora que le hice sentí escalofríos era como si quisiera tirarse encima Aghhh que loco estaba Edward.

Y a si paso mi día

.

.

.

Casi no me puedo separar de de ese chico no se que le paso o que hizo pero todas absolutamente todas las clases estaba conmigo no me dejaba sola ni para ir al baño era frustrante o definitivamente no había notado la presencia de él en las clases además no sé porque pero varios profesores faltaron y el estuvo ahí junto a mí en el almuerzo solo se fue por emmet y gracias a eso gane incontables bromas por parte de emmet Aghhh y saber que iba air casa hoy pero yo no me lo iba a soportar ese trabajo estaba reservado para otra persona. A Edward no lo si durante el resto de día era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado

Y tu enamorado bells?-pregunto emmet

¡Que no es mi enamorado!-le dije

Jajajaja entonces tu mascota-dijo riendo se estruendosamente causando que mas de una persona que pasaba nos mirara

Shiiii ya deja de molestar -le dije

A mí no me da buena espina ese chico –dijo Alice

Si lo note, Alice me dejaste sola corriste hacia jasper ósea tu odias a jasper-le dije entrecerrando los ojos

No bella yo no lo odio me gusta molestarlo es que se cree tan perfecto es solo que no me agrado ese chico y a decir verdad prefiero estar con jasper que con él es muy raro-dijo

Bueno ya no quiero hablar de eso- les dije haciendo mala cara definitivamente no era buena idea seguirle la corriente a ese chico.

Alice y de que hablaste con jasper?-dijo emmet

Uhhmm yo…-dijo Alice

FLASH BACK

Mucho gusto-dijo acercándose a mí y dándome un sonoro beso en la mejilla que incomodo

Hola…Hmmm bells este yo me tengo que ir Hmmm buscare aaaa ¿ese es jasper? A si chaooo-dije no sabía que mas decir necesitaba alejarme de ahí tenía la impresión de que a la primera chica que le siguiera la cuerda a ese chico se le abalanzaba se veía un poco desesperado iughhh que miedo, corrí hacia donde estaba jasper que milagrosamente no estaba con rosalie ni con su odiosa novia esa chica no tenía sentido de la moda además se creía muy inteligente pufff

Jacinto hola-le dije mientras lo tomaba de gancho

¿Qué? No me llamo Jacinto es jasper –dijo mirándome fijamente

Ok ¿Qué clase tienes?-dije intentando ser amigable pero él para abruptamente

¿Qué quieres Alicia?-me dijo

Aghhh no me llamo Alicia es Alice o Ali pero no Alicia, vamos-le dije pero él no se movía

Camina y no te detengas si no quieres que algo realmente malo te suceda-le dije mirándolo amenazadoramente ya que ese chico Matt estaba mirando directo aquí.

Ok –dijo jasper serio mientras caminábamos por el pasillo Ohhhhh ese era el salón donde tenía mi próxima clase

Gracias gansito- dije soltándome de él y entrando a mi clase que amargado era.

END FLASH BACK

Jajajaja en serio Ali lo llamaste Jacinto Gansito Jajajaja lo que más odian los cullen es eso que les cambien el nombre-le dije

Ya lo superara-dijo ella tomando de su batido de fresas

Alice definitivamente eres mi hermana –dijo emmet abrazándola con adoración ellos se hacían llamar el poder de el mal o algo así anterior su anterior escuela tenían una habilidad nata para enojara fastidiar y hacer bromas a las personas nada de familia Jajajaja o ¿sí?

.

.

.

Por fin termine clases un suplicio total ya no aguantaba mas corrí al estacionamiento antes de que Matt llegara entra rápidamente ni siquiera me despedí de Alice o emmet que estaban que morían de risa al verme correr desesperada.

FLASH BACK

Esme estaba en una fiesta de una de sus amigas ella asistía a un colegio femenino por lo cual no conocía chicos esta sería la primera en la que había chicos todas sus amigas se emocionaron y se arreglaron de mas ella por el contrario fue como siempre igual y no se demoraría tanto ya que al día siguiente tenía una reunión familiar , su mejor amiga estaba enamorada de un chico rubio ojos azules en verdad era guapo pero no se le gustaba a mi amiga .

Estaba caminando por la zona de bebidas había mucha gente todos bailaban o bebían cuando escuche una voz sedosa que susurraba en mi oído

Hola, soy Carlisle –dijo él, era el chico que le gustaba a mi amiga

Hola Carlisle mi nombre es esme…Hmmm lo siento pero ya me tengo que ir -dije el sonreía sensualmente su mirada era hipnotizanté.

¿Por qué tan pronto?-dijo

Porque me tengo ir-dije

Qué te parece si mañana salimos-dijo el más cerca

No puedo –dije dando la vuelta

Todas las chicas que son lindas son así, se creen mejor que los demás –dijo el

¿Qué?... eso no es cierto-dije dándome la vuelta pro para mi mala suerte el estaba justo detrás de mí por lo cual regué mi bebida de su camisa.

Yo lo siento-dije

Eiii¿ qué te pasa?-dijo

Yo…fue sin querer-dije entonces el tomo una gaseosa y me la lanzo encima

Estamos a paces-dijo sonriente

Eres un tonto –dije saliendo

END FLASH BACK

Si fue una mala forma de comenzar pero luego me conquisto fue tan romántico-dijo esme

Aaa claro eso es de familia –dije recordando

¿Cómo?-dijo ella

Si cuando conocí a Edward...

FLASH BACK

Bella de seis años se encontraba en el parque era el primer día estaba muy feliz la profesora era amiga de su madre y le había regalado el helado preferido de ella estaba muy distraída sentada en una banca comiendo.

Hola soy Edward-dijo un niño a mi lado

Hola soy bella-dije mientras seguía comiendo

Oye me regalas de tu helado-dijo el

Es que… es mi favorito –dije

Dame helado no seas envidiosa –dijo el acercándose

¡Que no!-dije si le iba dar pero me dijo envidiosa y yo no era envidiosa

¡Que si!-dijo el jalando mi helado

Que no

Que si

Que no

Si

No

Si

No-y entonces lo solté el helado rápidamente aterrizo en la cara de Edward dejándolo totalmente manchado

¡TU!-grito el

Lo siento… es que tu jalaste-dije y entonces el cogió el poco helado que quedaba y me lo unto en el cabello

Le voy a decir a la profe-dije corriendo hacia allá

Eres una quejitas –dijo el

END FLASH BACK

Jajajaja ahora entiendo porque Edward llego ese día enojado diciendo que las niñas eran feas Jajajaja-dijo esme

Si creo-dije

Después de un rato regrese a casa junto con lizzy que se había quedado dormida prepare el almuerzo le di su biberón a lizzy y se quedo dormida me cambie por de ropa por unos jeans y una blusa y Edward todavía no llegaba ¿donde se había metido este soquete? Ya casi eran las 3 ya iba a llegar Matt se supone que Edward le iba a ayudar ya que es el amigo de él no mío ojala se retrasara y no llegara aun pero como siempre mi suerte no es la mejor sonó el timbre lo cual solo quiere decir una cosa había llegado

Hola-dije abriendo la puerta

Hola bella-dijo el entrando como si fuera su casa que tipo más confiado

Linda casa-dijo el mirando para todo lado

Gracias-le dije

Bueno comencemos –le dije tomando el computador de la mesa ya algunos libros el se sentó a mi lado y le comencé a explicar

.

.

.

Había pasado alrededor una dos horas cuando lizzy comenzó a llorar y Edward aun no llegaba Matt se había portado relativamente bien hacia uno que otro comentario con doble sentido pero lo ignoraba totalmente

Voy por lizzy –dije yendo hacia la escalera pude sentir como él me miraba el trasero como podía ser tan descarado, llegue a la habitación y la alce al poco rato se comenzó a calmar por que baje

Matt podríamos estudiar en la cocina es que necesito hacer algo para lizzy

Claro no hay problema –dijo el

Comencé a hacerle un jugo a lizzy mientras el leía algo lizzy lo miraba con extrañeza tal vez porque no lo conocía, al poco rato de comer lizzy se quedo dormida de nuevo.

Voy a acostarla-dije

Ok-dijo

Ya habíamos terminado y un no se iba Edward se había salvado mi intención era que Edward tuviera que ayudarle o yo qué sé pero precisamente hoy se le había ocurrido demorarse

Iba bajando las escaleras bajando vi un montón de bolsas en la silla eso solo quería decir que

¡¿Qué hace en mi casa?!-escuche el grito de Edward en la cocina

Bien por bella-dijo Matt

Edward-dije llegando rápidamente a la cocina Edward cada vez se ponía mas rijo por la ira

Tenemos que hablar-dijo el tomando el brazo fuertemente pero sin llega a hacerme daño

Edward hay gente aquí-le dije en un susurro

¡LARGATE DE MI CASA AHORA MISMO! –dijo Edward gritando

Matt rápidamente tomo sus cosas y salió

¡NO TENIAS QUE HACER ESO!-le grite a Edward

TU NO ME GRITES-dijo el

TÚ TAMPOCO A MI-dije

Está bien Isabella te voy a preguntar una vez mas ¿qué hacia ese tipo en mi casa?-dijo Edward pausadamente

Vino por unos apuntes y a que le ayudara con una materia .¿feliz?-dije retirándome

NO-dijo Edward rudamente

No quiero que nadie entre a mi casa sin que yo lo autorice –dijo

Te repito que esta también es mi casa y si quiero entrar a toda la escuela lo hare y no me detendrás – le dije y me fui

No me provoques Isabella-dijo

Seguí caminando entre a el baño y me desahogue llore tenía tanta rabia con qué derecho me trataba así ni que fuera mi padre, al salir Edward no estaba por ningún lado había pasado alrededor de tres horas era casi la una de la mañana no podía creer que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo llorando eran tantos sentimientos a la vez l haber escuchado Edward tirando todo en el primer piso me preocupaba no me gustaba cuando discutíamos hoy había estado enojado y ni sabia porque , pero ahora el verlo así tan vulnerable recostado en el sofá en una incómoda posición me hacia darme cuenta de cuánto lo quería y lo sentía yo… me equivocaba constantemente pero asiera yo toda cabezota y luego no sabía cómo repara mis errores

_Lo siento me estoy equivocando demasiado… pero esto es tan diferente –dije era la único forma en la que le podía pedir perdón._

**Chicas aquí esta el capitulo feliz navidad espero que les haya gustado lo hice un poco mas largo notaron que esa actitud de Edward es de familia **

**Espero REVIEWS **

**CHAO **


	24. Bienvenida al equipo

roceta111 / /Maruchan1296/DahiamMasen/CelyPeralta/Robmy/ Alisaness Cullen /Maya Cullen Masen/Anita Stew Patt/BellsAMCullen /kathy swan /vanesscsb/maryroxy

Gracias a todas por sus reviews

ESTUVIMOS DE ANIVERSARIO AYER WOW! YA UN AÑO CHICAS!

… _pero ahora el verlo así tan vulnerable recostado en el sofá en una incómoda posición me hacia darme cuenta de cuánto lo quería y lo sentía yo… me equivocaba constantemente pero así era yo toda cabezota y luego no sabía cómo repara mis errores_

_Lo siento me estoy equivocando demasiado… pero esto es tan diferente –dije era la único forma en la que le podía pedir perdón_

**capitulo24 **

**Bella pov**

Nunca creí que podía sentir esto por Edward el es tan molesto , tan gruñón ¡esto no puede ser real!...sentir como se te acelera el corazón intentando salir de tu pecho con solo verlo, estar pensado en el sin querer hacerlo… sin un motivo aparente eso es lo que he estado sintiendo hace dos semanas ,dos largas e interminables semanas el día que lo descubrí no podía dormir todos estos años con el buscando cada maldita forma para que se enojara o simplemente molestarlo ¡pero no simplemente no lo note! tal vez… siempre lo supe y me negaba aceptarlo pero esos sentimientos existían y ahora tenía la certeza de que así era, no podía hacer nada para evitarlo desde la vez que lo vi con esa chica besándose ….sentí eso molesto dolor en mi corazón pero eso fue hace bastante tiempo cuando tenía 12 o 13 no lo recuerdo luego simplemente me acostumbre y lo odiaba por play-boy ese fue el primer síntoma celos pero lo deje pasar por que simplemente me pareció que no era cierto .

Y ahora estaba aquí sentada en una esquina de mi sofá pensando cómo fue que todo cambio Sentí como se contraía mi molesto corazón, Edward estaba muy enojado con migo por lo de Matt pero es que… ¡en realidad no paso nada! Aunque… tampoco creo que le importe, me ha ignorado todos estos días es como si yo no existiera ¡esto es el infierno! El que dijo que para estar en el infierno se necesita morir estaba muy equivocado porque yo lo sentía con cada respiración que daba.

Todo esto se estaba volviendo una maldita rutina y una sin escapatoria solo era lizzy y Edward o lizzy y bella no había nada mas en los descansos me la pasaba con Alice y emmet ¡afortunadamente me logre deshacer de ese chico! y valla forma

**Flash back **

Caminaba tranquilamente sumida en mis pensamientos por el pasillo cuando de repente vi a alguien correr rápidamente hacia mí, pero ya sabía quién era ese "alguien"

Bella ¿te gustaría salir conmigo? –dijo matt agitadamente acercándose aun mas

Tu sabes que yo no salgo con los chicos de aquí-dije buscando una excusa le había dicho que de diferentes formas que no pero ninguna le parecía lo suficientemente buena al parecer por que seguía y seguía insistiendo ya me tenia harta desde que Edward lo echo de la casa me persigue a todos lados es como una mascota, una muy molesta mascota

Bella ya nena deja de hacerte la difícil tu sabes…_que todos sabes lo que hacías con cullen_-dijo matt susurrando lo ultimo

¿Qué clase de idiota eres?-le dije bastante enojada

Ahí por favor deja de compórtate como una santurrona que no eres así , así que deja de actuar y salgamos-dijo el sonriente como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera lo más normal de el mundo

¡Qué patético eres! Yo nunca saldría, escúchame bien ¡nunca! ,Saldré con un perdedor como tu –le dile mientras me reía histéricamente era algo que me sucedía cada vez que me enojaba mucho o estaba muy triste … tal vez era por lo alguna vez me había dicho mi abuelo "_cada problema afróntalo con una sonrisa y mejorara"_

Tu saldrás con migo quieras o no –dijo el amenazadoramente paso de estar, muy tranquilo a estar bastante enojado pero él no me intimidada puede que haya sido defensa en equipo de futbol americano pero él no me conocía

Suéltame- sisee

SUELTALA-grito emmet llegando a matt rápidamente se le fueron los colores en el rostro quedando muy pálido me zafe rápidamente del agarre que tenía en mi brazo me estaba lastimando

¿Qué pensabas hacer con ella?-le dijo emmet el estaba verdaderamente enojado sus fuertes brazos estaban muy flexionados macando cada uno de sus grandes músculos su camiseta blanca se veía aun más ajustada que antes

Yo...Hmm lo siento bella-me dijo

No te quiero volver a ver junto a ella o mi hermana entiendes porque cada pequeño hueso de tu insignificante cuerpo no existirá ¿entiendes?-dijo emmet amenazadoramente

No respondí nada solo me di la vuelta y me fui con emmet mientras este le decía unas cuantas palabras a matt.

**End flash back**

Si así era y la rutina comienza me levanta lentamente de el sofá, lentamente queriendo que el tiempo pasara mas despacio ,pero aun así no sucedía ;subo las escales, entro a el cuarto de lizzy ,Edward se está bañado y no puedo entrar allí … la alzo, lizzy aun esta medio dormida odia que despierten pero, no tengo otra alternativa ya había pasado casi 4 meses desde que está con nosotros no puedo decir que es una desgracia o que no la quiero por que estaría mintiendo.

Escucho como la puesta de LA habitación Edward se abre de allí sale el magníficamente vestido como siempre un dios griego en la tierra si ya se me estoy poniendo molesta pero estos son los pensamientos que me llegan desde "ese" día y es imposible pararlos pero son solo pensamientos por que la realidad es otra.

Hoy le toca el desayuno señor cullen-dije sabía que eso le molestaba…él decía que solo había un señor cullen y ese era su padre pero Aghhh ¡que triste! porque eso no iba a cambiar no mientras el aun siguiera con esa actitud.

Ok-dijo en una especie de gruñido.

Suena el teléfono por tercera vez en la hora.

Hola-digo al teléfono.

Le llamamos del reality estrella y-decían.

Colgué otra estúpida llamada ¡no las soportaba! Edward había contestado dos y había estado refunfuñando un rato y ahora me tocaba a mi qué ¿por qué Contestaba? …la respuesta es fácil podían llamar toda la noche es… es ¡como si no se cansaran! Llamaba desde el panadero hasta los bomberos por si había una fuga.

Enserio era insoportable.

Aliste a lizzy y luego me aliste yo solo utilice unos jeans rotos converse y un saco un estilo muy grunge en realidad ahora era así toda esa ropa corta que había usado hacia unas semanas esta en un lugar muy lejano de mi clóset era como si ya no sintiera ganas de usarla baje junto con lizzy ella tenía aproximadamente 7 meses , desayunamos junto con Edward que estaba muy concentrado en su celular igual que hace 2 semanas ,partimos a casa de Edward ya que hoy le tocaba cuidarla a esme y ella era feliz de tenerla.

.

.

.

¡Señorita swan!-dijo el director que venía siguiéndome desde hace una cuadra.

¡Ya le dije que no!-dije cansada.

No le estoy dando una opción es la única forma que tiene para pasar –dijo el director serio.

Pues no estoy de acuerdo ¿Por qué a mí?-le dije deteniéndome en la mitad del pasillo.

Pues ya se lo dije, le faltan créditos para pasar-dijo lo obvio.

Pero yo fui a el campamento-dije aunque no es hubiera sido un castigo o algo así pero estaba allí eso¡ no tenia porque afectarme!.

Mira se lo voy a decir una vez más ¡No le alcanza! ya los tenemos registrado y aun así tampoco-dijo de manera cansada.

Puede hacer otra cosa eso no-dije desesperadamente.

Mire es el único grupo que aun esta activo solo quedan 3 meses para acabar su año escolar y es el único en el cual aun puede hacer algo –dijo exasperado.

Pero es que por qué solo a mi… ¡¿qué pasa con Edward?¡ el también falto a clases!¡ el también fue a el campamento! –dije.

El es presidente del instituto además de que también del equipo de futbol americano por eso el completo los créditos-dijo recalcando las actividades extracurriculares de Edward.

Entonces entrare al equipo de futbol americano –dije tercamente

Es un equipo de chicos bella –dijo el recalcando la palabra chicos.

Pero… pe-pero… Aghhh- dije enojada.

Yo no soy buena en gimnasia –pensé.

No no no y ¡no! ya le dije es la última oportunidad usted verá -dijo dándose la vuelta y retirándose.

Pero es que porrista ¿enserio?... odio las porristas-dije mientras entraba a mi salón de clases todos me miraban fijamente ¡odio esto!.

Además no se le olvide que me debe una charla junto con el señor cullen -dijo mientras daba media vuelta y se alejaba.

Señorita swan llega tarde-dijo el profesor de literatura en cuanto llegue al salón de clases.

Lo siento no volverá a suceder- le dije en un susurro y me senté en mi lugar siendo seguida por la mirada de todas las personas que estaban en el salón.

.

.

.

Me encontraba dejando un cuaderno en el casillero cuando se escucharon cuchicheos de admiración por el pasillo.

Isabella –dijo rosalie estudiándola con la mirada.

Rosalie-le dije con tono cansado.

Aquí está tu uniforme- me dijo rosalie pasándome un pequeño uniforme de porrista.

Veras… yo no soy buena en gimnasia-le dije en un susurro penoso.

No mientas bella tu eres muy flexible – me dijo Alice que se encontraba con ¿rosalie y las porristas?.

Ves no tienes escusas –repitió Alice acusadoramente.

… además ¡vamos a estar juntas! Yo soy porrista-dijo sonriendo tranquilamente.

El director dijo que TENIAMOS que recibirte con nosotras así que aprovecha la oportunidad –me dijo rosalie con aspecto serio.

La práctica es después de clases y tienes que tener ropa adecuada para la práctica-dijo rosalie.

Yo te presto un conjunto-dijo Alice sonriente para después dar un pequeño salto darla vuelta e irse.

Ge-ni-al –murmure sarcásticamente mientras cerraba el casillero y las personas que escucharon la conversación se quedaron mirándome Alice no podía decir otra cosa que sabía hacer a acrobacias que se yo otra cosa pero flexible ¿enserio? Iughhh y lo que más me fastidiaba eran esas estúpidas miradas…

.

.

.

Lo admito un completo infierno todo el maldito día lleno de miradas acusadoras comentarios malintencionados además de que había estado sola ¡ Alice y emmet me habían abandonado! a hacer no se qué cosas ,Edward también se había ido a una "reunión del comité" según había escuchado.

Sola completa y absolutamente sola.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora pueden retirarse espero el trabajo muy buena presentación mañana-dijo terminado la clase el profesor molina de historia.

Estaría feliz si no comenzara mi tortura practica junior principiante de porristas según Lauren me dijo; me dirigí hacia la cancha de futbol americano donde se realizaría la dichosa practica allí ,se encontraban reunidas todas las chicas del equipo.

Comenzaremos por hacer un calentamiento 20 vueltas a la cacha bueno entonces a las duchas se cambien e inician ¡ya!-dijo rosalie.

Ehi bella espérame-dijo Alice llegándome a mí.

Ok…vamos-dije.

Ya quita esa cara… parece que fueras a un funeral-dijo animadamente.

Si bienvenida a mi funeral –dije mientras entraba a las duchas.

Me cambie rápidamente con la ropa que Alice me había dado ¡no podía ser más pequeña!

Alice no creo poder salir de aquí vestida así-dije incomoda

Bella ¡ vamos!el uniforme es igual-dijo ella, pero es que ella no veía el short apenas me llagaba a las nalgas y la blusa parecía más ombliguera.

No definitivamente no-dije enfurruñada

¡Apúrate tanya! ¡los chicos de el equipo ya salieron!...y me muero por ver a Edward-dijo Lauren vestida aun mas puta que yo ¿su blusa era un brasier o qué?

¡La odio!

Ya enserio bella-dijo Alice apurada

Ok vamos –dije no me iba a dejar opacar por esa… esa ya.

Y salía a la cancha llevándome la sorpresa de que en verdad están el ahí

.

.

.

**Bueno regreso con una nueva actualización espero que les haya gustado y las invito a pasar o mi **fic borrando mis memorias

**Adelanto**

Hola bella -

Hey no te espera aquí-

Ya sabes mi madre salió y me pido que viniera-

Gracias –

.

.

Deja de gruñir como perro Edward-dijo … con sonrisa

Jajajaja muy gracioso-dijo dándose la vuelta

Espero sus reviews


	25. Visita

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es mía.**

_Ok vamos –dije no me iba a dejar opacar por esa… esa ya._

_Y salía a la cancha llevándome la sorpresa de que en verdad están el ahí_

**Capítulo 25**

**BELLA POV**

Todos absolutamente todos los chicos de el equipo estaban allí con sus uniformes esperando a el entrenador y justo enfrente de mi esta el Edward cullen con su apretado uniforme negro yo más que nadie puede entender por qué las chicas están tan obsesionadas con el

Bella vamos-dijo Alice

Edward me miraba fijamente quemándome con la mirada era como sentir un fuego abrasador que no se extingue

Si…ok vamos-dije mientras seguíamos a las demás chicas

.

.

.

Aghhh esto es exasperante estas chicas no sientes respeto por sí mismas ¿porque lo digo? Fácil solo tienen que verlo cada estiramiento una insinuación gemido tras gemido ¡Hey! Estamos haciendo ejercicio no teniendo sexo o haciendo una audición para película ¡porno! Y ellos que hacían las miraban fijamente ¡patéticos! Parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos y ellas eran felices ¿Por qué de todos los grupos en los que podría haber estado me toco en ¿este?

Cansada me sentía muy cansada primero trotar casi media hora luego abdominales, no soy tan mala con ellas pues aunque sea un poco torpe siempre se me ha dado algo bien esto de ser porrista lo probé alguna vez en una de mis visitas a Alice pero solo fue como una especie de apuesta con emmet; después estiramientos de las extremidades en 30 segundos con los brazos ,con las piernas la espalda y demás partes del cuerpo … Aghhh No sé cómo me voy a levantar mañana estoy completamente segura que me voy a levantar completamente adolorida, otra cosa que no ayudo mucho fue este sitio de todos los sitios con pasto tenemos que estar justo aquí exhibiendo nuestro trasero a el equipo de futbol si exhibiéndolo como lo escuchan éramos como se propio show personal

¡Lo odio!

Bueno chicas creo que es todo por hoy pueden retirarse recuerden que el otro ensayo es pasado mañana ¡descansen!–dijo rosalie

¡Fue magnífico! ¿No crees bella?-dijo Alice saltando a mi lado era como si nunca se le acabara la energía

Isabella necesito hablar contigo-dijo rosalie justo cuando ya me iba

Hmmm… claro- dije y ella siguió hablando con Lauren y tanya sobre no se qué modificaciones para el uniforme

Y espere y espere y nada que terminaba ¿acaso tenía que reservar una cita para que hablara con migo?

Sabes que yo me voy…le dije a Alice pero ella ni siquiera me prestó atención

¿Jasper?-dijo

¿Qué?-dije ella solo miraba a un punto bastante lejano en la cancha

Mira está ahí-dijo Alice señalando a la entrada

¿Qué hace aquí jasper?-dijo rosalie que caminaba rápidamente hacia la cancha sin importar que aun lado quedaban tanya y Laurent gritando ¡oye escúchanos! Jajajaja mas que patéticas son como las abejitas que buscan a su abeja reina

Comencé a caminar en la misma dirección porque allí junto con jasper venia lizzy divertida jalando el cabello de jasper quien no parecía enojado con eso sino ¿feliz? Rosalie por otro lado llego a su lado y la tomo en brazos como si fuera la persona más especial en el mundo .ok esto está muy raro primero comienza con este tema que no quiero nombrar luego esto de ser porrista y ahora esto ¿qué está pasando en el mundo?¿ Ahora lloverán gallinas o qué?

¿Quién es esta niña preciosa?-decía rosalie mientras levantaba a lizzy en el aíre y lizzy reía ¿desde cuando tan amigable lizzy?

Hola bella –dijo jasper

Hey no te espera aquí-le dije llegando a su lado

Ya sabes mi madre salió y me pido que viniera-dijo el algo incomodo

Lo siento olvide que esme hoy tenía una cita Aghhh que vergüenza-dije sonrojándome

Tranquila no hay problema –dijo el sonriente

Gracias espero que se haya portado bien –dije esta pequeña podía ser insoportable si se lo proponía

Si muy bien… por cierto bonito atuendo –dijo él con una sonrisa

Aghhh ni lo nombres-dije la relación con jasper era ¿buena? Si él se disculpo yo también lo hice y todo está bien no soy una chica rencorosa, espero que nunca se entere que lo llamaba plástico reluciente eso no seria bueno y eso ha quedado bien claro, si me enamore de edw… el, mi enemigo numero 1

Jacinto-dijo Alice a mi lado a modo de saludo

Alicia-dijo el Alice solo sonrió ni siquiera hizo mención en que cambio su nombre

Y… ¿en donde dejaste los osos ricitos?-dijo Alice, jasper en ese momento se comenzó a poner algo rojo.

En el mismo lugar en donde dejaste tus hermanos ¡duende!-dijo él para solo girarse hacia mí y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, jasper en su mente se repetía eso no se le dice a una dama Aghhh esa pequeña lo sacaba de quicio.

Alice solo se fue roja de la ira y yo sabía que eso no se iba a quedar así pobre jasper

¿Qué haces aquí? –escuche como decía una voz aterciopelada a mi espalda

Pero vaya que educación Edward ¿No te alegras de que haya venido?-le dijo jasper burlonamente era bastante extraño ya que él es educado pero con Edward es diferente, debe ser por ser hermanos

No te pregunte eso-dijo Edward ya algo impaciente y yo aun seguía aquí atrapada entre ellos dos

Traje a lizzy, mama tenía una cita -dijo jasper dándose cuenta de el al humor de Edward ¿Qué le sucedía? Pufff normalmente no es así

Hey gracias de nuevo-dije para que me notaran era como si se hubieran encerrado en una pelea de miradas

Si no hay problema-dijo jasper quitándole importancia

En ese momento rosalie se acerco con lizzy y me la entrego alegando que tenía que cambiarse ya iba a salir con demetri y no sé que más cosas

Bueno chicos yo también me voy, cuida lizzy mientras vuelvo-le dije a Edward mientras me iba, Edward tomo a lizzy junto a su pecho protectoramente

Mientras para las demás porristas parecía casi que se les caía la baba ;mientras entraba a los vestidores pasos María asesinándome con la mirada creo que alguien está enojado y no era la única era como sí se hubiera hecho un complot de el club de fans de Edward , hasta el momento ni ellas ni nadie en el instituto conocían a lizzy para muchos ella aun era solo un rumor hasta hoy , todas las chicas estaban haciendo un camino por donde pasaba llevando directamente a donde tanya y Lauren que no parecían a gusto y por mi parte seguí caminando casi hasta donde estaban ellas ya que quedaba camino a la ducha la necesitaba

¿Swan adonde crees que vas?-dijo tanya fijando sus fríos y translucidos ojos azules en mi dirección queriéndome congelar con la mirada

A la ducha ¿no es obvio?-dije ella podía aparentar ser la virreina del instituto pero ni todo su maquillaje ni toda su ropa costosa me intimidaba podía lanzar dagas con sus ojos y ni así me producía miedo ni lograba intimidarme

Quiero que sepas que te has metido con quien no debes y sobrepasar tu suerte te puede traer consecuencias- dijo ella

Si… claro-dije cogiendo mi toalla y entrando a la ducha sabia que ella no era de advertencias ella solo actuaba y no le importaba lo que venía después ya que sus querido padre tenía algo de dinero y con eso solucionaban todo ojala no se meta con mi auto

Me duche rápidamente y para mi mala suerte se me mojo el cabello y con este clima nunca se va a secar, apague la ducha y se escucharon algunas ricitas algo raras ¿Qué está pasando? Salí rápidamente de allí para encontrarme con que mi casillero estaba desocupado ¡i ropa no estaba por ningún lado! Camine rápidamente a la salida sin importarme que algunas piedritas se clavaran en mis pies ¡que les pasaba a estas locas! ¡Ellas me las van a pagar!

.

.

Edward pov

Practicas y mas practicas si se quiere ser el mejor eso es lo que toca hacer pero es como si hoy no fuera mi día de suerte había tenido una reunión casi de toda la jornada solo para saber qué tipo de papel de baño es mejor ¿enserio? Y eso no es lo peor lo peor fue esto las porristas estaban a un lado del campo por lo cual los chicos se distraían con mucha facilidad lo cual atrasaba más las cosas

¡Hey chicos!-dije llamando la atención de todos bueno casi todos ya que alguien estaba casi muriendo de la risa

¿De qué te ríes emmet?-dije viéndolo fijamente

Es.. be…bella Jajajaja-decía entre carcajadas

¿Qué?-dije

Mira Jajajaja porrista-dijo señalando a la zona de entrenamiento de las chicas

En ese momento fije mi mirada en ese sitio allí estaba ella con unos muy pequeñitos shorts que hacían ver sus piernas inmensamente largas con una apretaba blusa y…. ¿Qué hace ella ahí?

Ufff cullen la mujer que te mandas- dijo Tyler y eso me saco de mi ensoñación lo voltee a mirar agujereando su cabeza con mis ojos

¿Qué dices?-le pregunte

Este… nada, creo que es mejor que comencemos la práctica-dijo de forma atropellada como si así fuera a poner fin a lo que dijo

Ok todos a practicar –y comenzamos el entrenamiento

.

.

.

.

_2 horas después_

Vamos chicos 5 flexiones mas –dije mientras los veía, todos estábamos todos sudorosos incluyéndome

¡Hey jasper!-dijo gritando emmet ¿Qué jasper?

¡Hey! Parece que no me escucha, esta como muy ocupado con bella-dijo emmet mientras seguía con los ejercicios

Comencé a caminar rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban rosalie también estaba allí con lizzy

¿Qué haces aquí? – dije

Pero vaya que educación Edward ¿No te alegras de que haya venido?-me dijo jasper

No te pregunte eso-dijo jasper lo hacía a propósito

Traje a lizzy, mama tenía una cita -dijo jasper dándose cuenta de mi mal humor

Hey gracias de nuevo-dije dijo bella

Si no hay problema-dijo jasper quitándole importancia como si fueran los mejores amigos

Bella me dijo a lizzy mientras se cambiaba mientras jasper me miraba con su sonrisa juguetona yo solo solté un gruñido

Deja de gruñir como perro Edward-dijo jasper con sonrisa

Jajajaja muy gracioso-dije dándome la vuelta

¡Hey! Espera ya Ed tú sabes que solo bromeaba-me dijo jasper

Si... ya déjalo-le dije jasper, desde que éramos pequeños tenía el pequeño hobby de hacerme enojar y yo hacía lo mismo, en realidad siempre terminábamos riendo

Robmy/ / Masen/ Maya Cullen Masen/ Maru-chan1296/ maryroxy/ Elyy Pocoyoo/ roceta111/ Diana Carolina Cullen/ Cely Peralta/ kathy swan/ zavarce75/ PAOLITHA12 / dinorah. / andriusandii

Chicas a todas ustedes muchas gracias Cely Peralta si fuiste la primera en felicitarnos por el aniversario gracias hasta yo lo había olvidado .respecto a sus dudas déjenme decirles que bella no se quedara tan tranquila cuando las otras chicas se arrojen a su chico les hará saber quién es ella por algo es prima de emmet ¿no? Y Edward esta algo confundido pero no por mucho tiempo y Elyy Pocoyoo si este fic es bastante gracioso hasta yo me rio cuando lo escribo espero que siga gustando y bienvenida

Gracias a las alertas y favoritos espero que me hagan saber sus dudas y opiniones tal vez alguna broma que quieren que suceda?

No abandonare el fic tal vez me demore un poco

¿reviews?


	26. ¿y la ropa?

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es mía.**

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

_¡Hey! Espera ya Ed tú sabes que solo bromeaba-me dijo jasper_

_Si... ya déjalo-le dije jasper, desde que éramos pequeños tenía el pequeño hobby de hacerme enojar y yo hacía lo mismo, en realidad siempre terminábamos riendo_

**Capitulo 26**

**Bella pov**

Ohhhhh esto no puede estar pasando ¿por qué a mí? Estúpida tanya Aghhh los pies me dolían estas piedritas en verdad molestan

¡Bella pero que haces así!-exclamo Alice desde la distancia

Yo... Hmmm no -dije mientras miraba al frente, las miradas del equipo de futbol estaban sobre mi era casi como si me traspasarán con la mirada era aterrador nunca fui una chica que apenara por lo que me sucedía, si era tope podía caer cada 2 minutos tal por eso supere eso de sonrojarme cada medio segundo pero esto traspasaba todos mis limites en qué momento pensé que salir del baño en toalla era buena idea ¡nunca pensé! Ahí estaba la repuesta a mi situación actual

Mientras todo esto pasaba podía ver un gran bulto que se sacudía en la esquina de la cancha se trataba de emmet sus carcajadas resonaban por toda la cancha y por otro lado ahí frente a mí a no muchos pasos de distancia se encontraba Edward junto con lizzy Mirándome entre sorprendido y enojado

¡Vamos Bella! -dijo Alice me di vuelta rápidamente y corrí hacia los vestuarios casi cayéndome en el proceso afortunadamente no caí hubiera sido aun mas bochornoso que salir en toalla a el campo de futbol cuando aun estaban los de el equipo

¿Bella que paso donde está tu ropa?- Decía Alice

Yo solo caminaba de lado a lado en baño ¿que se suponía que haría? No podía irme así lo único que me dejaron aparentemente fueron mis converse y la estúpida toalla

Lo que paso querida Ali es que tanya y las demás tuvieron la grandiosa idea de llevarse absolutamente toda mi ropa ¡y Dejarme así!-dije

¿Qué? Pero que le pasa a esa chica-dijo Alice enojada

No lo sé Aghhh ¿qué hago?... Ya se Ali préstame tu ropa -le dije a Alice

Ella rápidamente comenzó a negar con la cabeza

Hmmm yo... No puedo-dijo ella

Alice ¿cómo que no puedes? -Dije casi al borde de la histeria

Es que tuve un pequeño accidente y arruine completamente mi ropa así que solo tengo esto ah y unas bragas de emergencia creo- dijo Alice

¿Bragas de emergencia?- Dije

¿A qué rayos se refiere ella con eso? Pensé

Si bella son de emergencia tu sabes que tal algún día las necesite yo o ¿tu? como hoy… sabes que mejor voy por eso además los accidentes ocurren por algo –dijo Alice mientras salía

Jumm accidentes dirá mas bien bromas, tontas bromas

No, espera Ali ¿que se supone que me voy a poner? no puedo salir en toalla bragas y converse- le dije

Bella mira el lado positivo tal vez... Hmmm ok no hay nada positivo-dijo ella al notar que la estaba asesinando con la mirada

¿Que tu vas a salir como? -Dijo Edward entrando

¿Qué haces aquí?- Le dije casi en un chillido este era el baño para chicas se podía meter en problemas además no es como si estuviera muy presentable que digamos aunque no es como si los chicos más populares de la escuela no me hubieran visto

Vine porque quería saber por qué carajos sales casi desnuda ¡frente a todo el mundo!-dijo Edward enojado moviendo las manos energéticamente

Lo hago por hobby- dije sarcásticamente ¿como puede pensar que lo hice apropósito?...porque si él no lo dijo pero lo pensó

El automáticamente frunció el seño

Unas chicas se llevaron la ropa de bella - dijo Alice intentando salvar el momento que ya estaba absolutamente arruinado yo solo quería estar en casa odio este día

¿No tienes otra de cambio?- Dijo Edward

No, no acostumbro a cargar con el armario en mi bolso -dije siendo algo grosera me estaba desquitando con quien no debía -el entrecerró los ojos

Ohh es que las chicas hacen eso -dijo el sonriendo

¿Estás insinuando que no soy una chica? -dije el hizo su mejor cara de inocencia fingida así que él quería jugar pues… ya vera

No en lo absoluto solo que no te comportas como una-dijo

Estas seguro -dije mientras mi nariz rozaba con la suya no sé en qué momento nos acercamos tanto sentía sus calientes manos en mi cintura mientras mis brazos estaban casi en su pecho teníamos las respiraciones aceleradas mis latidos era eran ensordecedores no los podía controlar nos mirábamos a los ojos como queriéndonos fundir el uno en el otro él se acerco mas nuestros labios casi se rosaban y...

Hay llego Alice

¡ Bella! ya sé que podemos hacer-dijo entrando ,nosotros automáticamente nos separamos cada uno a una esquina Alice entrecerró sus ojos con suspicacia yo inmediatamente mire a otro lado, como si no ocurriera nada

Emmet podría prestarte una camiseta-dijo

Bueno era preferible eso a una toalla pensé

Sí creo que...-estaba diciendo pero fui interrumpida por Edward

No- dijo Edward

Alice y yo nos giramos a verlo el se encogió de hombros

Yo tengo una limpia ya te la traigo- dijo Edward saliendo

Alice se giro automáticamente hacia mí con una sonrisa

y… ¿qué estaba haciendo? -dijo ella

Nada- dije yo desenredándome el cabello con mirada inocente

Ahí bella tu y yo sabemos que no es precisamente nada… lo que yo vi fue... –estaba diciendo

Alice cállate no paso nada si déjalo ya- dije un poco enojada

¿Cómo? pudimos estar discutiendo y al segundo siguiente ¿casi besándonos? Hmmm debe ser eso de la adolescencia si eso debe ser y no volverá a suceder.

Ok bella pero en algún momento me lo dirás -dijo Alice

Pero déjalo- le dije mientras me sentaba

Pasamos unos minutos en silencio mientras ella tarareaba una molesta canción... ¿Dónde estará lizzy? ya debe tener hambre y está haciendo un frio horrible

Ya esta- dijo Edward dándome una camiseta gris Ufff afortunadamente no era blanca; Automáticamente entre a un cubículo a cambiarme me puse las dichosas bragas de emergencia me seque bien y me puse la camiseta me quedaba enorme me llegaba a la mitad del muslo y apestaba a Edward no es que me molestara, con el tiempo me había acostumbrado pero con lo que había descubierto todo era mas difícil estar lejos de él y ocultar mis sentimientos.

Salí ya vestida pero tenía un gran inconveniente no tenia sostén ¿que se suponía que haría? le dije a Alice y la solución fue ponte tu cabello hacia adelante nadie te vera además creo que ya todos se fueron dijo solo espero que haya sido así

Mientras caminaba sentía un frio de los mil demonios y eso definitivamente no era bueno la cancha estaba sola, bueno Alice tuvo razón cuando sea ya nadie me va a ver

uyyyy bells con poca ropa se escucho desde el baño de los chicos

Cállate emmet -dije algo sonrojada

El se carcajeo

Ya tranquila venimos en son de paz- dijo emmet que venía con lizzy en sus brazos se veían adorables juntos

Alice se acerco y les tomo una foto en su celular y después una a mí diciendo que esto se tenía que recordar ja como si yo quisiera eso y para terminar Edward no salía, no sabía en qué momento Alice tomo a lizzy y emmet corrió hacia mí me alzo contra él mientras me daba vueltas no sé como lo hizo pero no se me veía nada

Emmet bájame-dije

Idiota-le grite cuando me espicho

¿Qué? ¿No te escucho? ¿Puedes hablar más duro? Dijo emmet riendo

¡BAJALA AHORA MISMO!- Grito Edward

Emmet me bajo

Ya tranquilo hermano -dijo emmet mientras pasaba un brazo por mis hombros yo le di un codazo

Ouch bells eso dolió -dijo sobándose la pansa

¿Si? Debí haberte pegado más duro –le dije

Hui Isabella donde tenias guardado todo eso -se escucho desde los baños

Edward automáticamente se paro frente a mí cubriéndome con su cuerpo

Lárgate Tyler -dijo Edward fríamente

Cullen no estaba hablando precisamente con usted –dijo mientras inclinaba la cabeza

LARGATE-dijo Edward amenazante en ese momento comenzaron a salir los demás miembros del equipo

Que se giraron a ver qué ocurría y al parecer Tyler no tenía instinto de conservación ya que se comenzó a acercar hacia donde estábamos.

Déjala que decida con quiere hablar ¿no es así bella?-dijo el

Edward a mi lado soltaba un gruñido apenas audible

Sí, pero si aun así no deseo hablar contigo-dije pero a él pareció no gustarle mucho lo que le dije ya que bufo por lo bajo

Ya la escuchaste ahora fuera-dijo emmet que tenía todos sus músculos marcados estaba enojado.

La pequeña putita ¿no puede defenderse sola?-dijo Tyler

¿Qué carajos le pasaba a la gente hoy con migo? solo bromas e insultos este idiota me va a escuchar claro que podía defenderme

Cuando Salí de detrás de Edward y emmet los chicos de el equipo ni paraban de mirarme

Pero que tenemos aquí a el pobre Tyler ¿crees que no se defenderme? Déjame decirte algo no me conoces –dije enojada

Jajajaja – el rio socarronamente

Si ríete todo lo que quieras yo también reí cuando me entere de tu pequeño problema en la cama upss… no tenía que decirlo –dije cuando varios chicos se giraron a verlo hice mi cara más inocente

Eres una…-dijo

No, no lo siento no debí que pena…Lauren dijo que no le dijera a nadie–dije son una sonrisa y una expresión de horror fingido

¿Vamos? –le dije a Edward mientras todos se reían de Tyler y Edward aprovechaba para tomar a lizzy de los brazos de emmet

Si –respondió el con el seño fruncido

Íbamos caminando hacia el auto cuando vimos a Mike newton quien caminaba hacia nosotros con una sonrisa socarrona

Hey bella ¿está haciendo frio no?-dijo alzando una ceja y mirando mis pechos

A lo que yo me sonroje y lo mire mal, en ese momento escuche un gruñido y al instante sentí como Edward me colocaba su chaqueta y fulminaba con la mirada a Mike quien al ver a Edward de ese humor huyo como una gallina que era.

Luego de Mike se fue Edward con la mandíbula tensa y a paso rápido se fue hacia el volvo, me abrió la puerta coloco a lizzy en su sillita, se subió al lado del conductor y arranco.

.

.

Edward no había sido capaz de hablarme y mas apartarte ahora tenía el seño fruncido, y yo estaba un poco incomoda , en realidad mucho la camiseta al momento de sentarme se me subió bastante y cuando me la tiro en lugar de cubrir más parece que se hace más pequeña y cubre menos pero … ¡no podía evitarlo! Casi se me veían las bragas… sentía mucha pena por mi .

.

.

.

Ahora era aun peor no podía evitar ver como Edward cada vez más seguido volteaba a mirar mis piernas y la tención de sus dedos en el volante cada vez era más fuerte, podía ver sus nudillos colocándose cada vez mas blancos… a este paso íbamos a tener un accidente muy pronto, si no era por el era por mi porque Ufff… esos ojitos que me hacia ¡la forma en que me miraba! Rogaba a Dios por no tirármele enzima y violarlo… ¡O DIOS POR FAVOR AYUDAME!

_En el próximo capitulo_

_¿Qué haces aquí? Le pregunte era aterrador estaba totalmente rodeada de pañuelos desechables sus ojos rojos e hinchados junto con su roja nariz no era buena combinación _

_¿Cómo entraste?_

_La… la puerta de atrás estaba a abierta-dijo_

_En ese momento me gire y vi un tacón incrustado en uno de los restos de el vidrio_

Hola las saludos desde Colombia gracias por los reviews por las alertas y favoritos me encanta que les encante bienvenidas nuevas lectoras espero su opinión.

roceta111/Robmy/Masen/Maru-chan1296/Maya Cullen Masen/Cely Peralta/Always i be u're friend /maryroxy/dinorah. /gery02/alnella19/PAOLITHA12/nydiac10/emelylucyana

¿reviews?


	27. Rosalie

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es mía.**

_**En el capitulo**_

_A este paso íbamos a tener un accidente muy pronto, si no era por él era por mi porque Ufff… esos ojitos que me hacia ¡la forma en que me miraba! Rogaba a Dios por no tirármele enzima y violarlo… ¡O DIOS POR FAVOR AYUDAME!_

**Capitulo 27**

**Bella pov**

Ayuda necesito ayuda urgentemente creí no poder soportarlo pero lo hice al fin llegamos estábamos a menos de 60 metros de casa por fin , necesitaba aire … creo que estar con Edward me hacía daño o trastornaba mis hormonas estaba comenzando a entender a esas chicas.

.

.

¡Y aquí estábamos! lizzy estaba absolutamente dormida completamente cómoda en su sillita de auto, Edward a mi lado no decía nada así que yo rápidamente me baje del auto con intención bajar y de entrar a lizzy.

Me baje a abrir la puerta trasera del auto, pero Edward les puso los seguros del auto y cuando iba a ir a reclamarle me encontré con Edward cara a cara conmigo.

- Edward que estás haciendo –le dije con el ceño fruncido

Él ni siquiera me dio respuesta cuando sentí sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y su cuerpo apoyado en el mío con sus piernas en medio de las mías me había dejado atrapada entre el auto y el , luego comenzó a moverlas manos de arriba abajo y se acerco tanto que podía sentir su aliento en mi boca , bajo la cabeza me miro bajo sus pestañas y comenzó a darme besos en las mejillas , cerré los ojos ante la sensación, sus besos se iban acercando peligrosamente rápido a mi boca pero el beso nunca llego.

Abrí los ojos al sentirlo alejarse, su cara estaba girada en dirección a la casa, pero me miro, y frunció el ceño.

-Hay alguien en casa –dijo mientras señalaba hacia allí para luego quitar el seguro del auto e irse caminado hacia haya con gesto preocupado

¿Cómo puede pasar esto? en un momento este sobre mi y al otro está al otro lado, ¡Se supone que esto no debería estar pasando a mí!... no me debería molestar que él se aparte de mi ¡debería estar agradecida! Si definitivamente estoy agradecida.

Edward miraba fijamente , el auto allí estacionado ¡era una camioneta negra con vidrios oscuros bastante grande que ciertamente ¡ y no estaba precisamente aparcada , estaba atravesada frente a la casa ¿Cómo es que no lo había visto antes? Di la vuelta para luego abrir la puerta de lizzy , pero decidí que si había alguien peligroso adentro no quería que ella estuviera allí así que solo fui hacia Edward

-Vuelve a el auto-dijo Edward con voz seria y tosca

-¿Qué?-dije algo molesta ¡no me gustan que me hablen así!

-Que vuelvas...-decía como si le explicara a alguien retazado pero lo interrumpí

-No espera, yo te escuche perfectamente me refiero es a que no te voy a dejar entrar solo allí-dije con decisión

-¿Y si es peligroso?-dijo Edward con voz preocupada

Ohhhhh esperen ¿Edward estaba preocupado por mi?

-No me gustaría tener que cargarte si te pasa algo… además como que estas pesadita ¿no?-dijo haciendo mala cara

No definitivamente el no estaba preocupado por mi estaba preocupado por él.

-Pues lo siento mucho pero voy a entrar –dije comenzando a caminar hacia la casa

Edward rápidamente comenzó a caminar junto a mi haciendo mala cara cuando llegamos allí vimos las luces completamente apagadas, no se escuchaba nada ,Edward se giro hacia mí y yo hacia él los dos nos vimos con interrogación , metí la llave en la cerradura y la gire lentamente como queriendo detener el tiempo la puerta se abrió y Edward inmediatamente entro y prendió la luz que está justo alado de la puerta.

No había nadie allí, estaba solo Edward y yo. Suspiramos aliviados al mismo tiempo pero el suspiro no duro demasiado tiempo en la esquina de la sala se podía ver algo moviéndose

-¿Qué es eso?-pensé algo asustada

-Edward vámonos –dije tomándolo de el brazo y tirando de el

-No, espera-dijo entrecerrando los ojos en esa dirección

Era como cuando estás viendo una película de terror y el protagonista en lugar de alejarse o salir corriendo se acercaba a mirar que pasaba, estaba en esa misma situación solo que no era yo, era Edward y no podía dejarlo solo.

-Hey oye estas bien –dijo Edward algo alejado

La persona que se encontraba allí tenía un enorme saco negro con capucha por lo cual no se sabía muy bien quien rayos era , pero cuando Edward dijo esto los sollozos de esa persona se hicieron más audibles

-¿Rose?-dijo él y allí en la esquina de la sala se levanto la cabeza de ella porque si era ella.

Pero ¿Qué hacia aquí? ¿Cómo diablos entro? Y lo más importante ¿qué le había pasado?

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Le pregunte, era aterrador verla, estaba totalmente rodeada de pañuelos desechables, sus ojos rojos e hinchados junto con su roja nariz no era buena combinación. Esa no era la pregunta que quería hacer por otro lado mi cara era un reflejo de el de Edward sorpresa.

-Yo lo siento no debí venir aquí es que no sabía a dónde ir, no quiero que mama ni papa me vean así dijo -rosalie secándose las lagrimas de sus ojos

Se veía verdaderamente mal no se veía como aquella chica de hielo y cristal que todos conocían, no hoy por primera vez podía decir que había conocido a rosalie como un ser humano.

-¿Rose que te paso?- Dijo Edward corriendo a su lado y acariciándole su largo cabello dorado y ella como si de una niña se tratara recargo su cabeza en el pecho y otra ronda de lagrimas mas salió y comenzaron a hablar.

Me lleve a lizzy a su habitación para darle un poco de espacio a Edward y rosalie…

Baje por el tetero de lizzy y los vi hablando en susurros...

Después de un rato de estar arriba con lizzy ya estaba dormida de nuevo y milagrosamente no pidió su beso de buenas noches por parte de Edward ,era como si ella supiera lo que pasaba pero ya era algo tarde eran casi las 10 de la noche , esme me había llamado preocupada hacia un rato para saber si rosalie estaba aquí le dije que si ella definitivamente no me creyó al principio , después le dije que me iba a entrenar para el gran debut como porrista y hay si me creyó esme me dijo que iba a necesitar que ella viviera en mi casa para que yo dejará de ser torpe (en broma)… si soy torpe

Baje las escaleras lentamente y estaba tan distraída que no note que Edward subía las escaleras también y casi me choco con él.

-Lo siento-le dije

-No hay problema- dijo Edward el se escuchaba realmente enojado

-Claro-dije bajando las escaleras algo confundida ¿será que habían discutido?llegue a la sala y ahí estaba rosalie viendo al piso algo ida pero más calmada.

-¿Ya estas mejor?-le pregunte preocupada

-¿Hmmm? –dijo rosalie saliendo de su ensoñación

¿Qué si te sientes mejor?-le repetí con voz suave

-Ha ..si … gracias-dijo aun pensativa con una sonrisa triste

-¿Quieres una aromática?-le pregunte para que se distrajera

-Si por favor-dijo poniéndose de pie y siguiéndome a la cocina.

-¿Algún sabor en especial?- le pregunte mostrándole algunos sabores

-Frutos rojos-dijo rápidamente

-Ok –dije y tome el sobrecito

-Después de eso se formo un silencio algo incomodo, no sabía que decirle nunca fuimos las mejores amigas si no nos ignorábamos, nos tratábamos mal y ahora en esta posición no sabía qué hacer, que podría decirle, y para terminar Edward no bajaba.

Cuando estuvo hecha el agua se la di y ella me respondió con una sonrisa… extraño.

-Oye siento todo lo que ha pasado –dijo ella viéndome fijamente y yo no sabía que decirle

-Yo…-dije

-No tienes que disculparme solo quería decirlo, no he sido una buena persona y mucho menos contigo siempre te trate mal o buscaba la forma en que otra persona lo hiciera y te odie aun mas cuando por tu culpa Edward no estaba en casa-dijo ella en voz baja

-Entiendo pero ¿Por qué hacías eso?-dije

-Bella tu no lo sabes … eres como la chica buena , la bonita que no se preocupa por nada, que ni siquiera se preocupa por su apariencia , pero aun siendo así los chicos te miran y no te miran como una chica de una cogida y ya o como la hueca que pueden manipular no lo hacen en cambio que yo, ¿a mí que me queda?¿intentar ser linda? …. Igual puedes estar tranquila el karma es una mierda-dijo lo ultimo con enojo en su voz

Sus palabras me hacían pensar en todo yo una chica linda… no creo que lo sea .lo de ser una chica de una cogida y ya eso si lo había escuchado pero no creí que le afectaría tanto. Como se puede sufrir tanto cuando te importa lo que piensan los demás de ti.

Jajajaja hasta Edward está enamorado de ti y no lo sabe, sabes para mi Edward es muy importante creo que más que cualquier otra cosa por eso siempre estoy pendiente de el -dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos.

Espera ¿Qué yo qué? Eso no puede ser cierto

Creo que es hora de irme –dijo rosalie poniéndose de pie para irse

Espera. Puedes quedarte además le dije a esme que estarías aquí-le dije

No es necesario-dijo ella recobrando su anterior actitud

Si es muy necesario-dijo Edward entrando a la cocina

Mira ya cause muchos líos así que me voy-dijo rose

No tú te quedas-dijo Edward como punto final y sentó en la mesa junto a rosalie

Hmmm ¿quieres algo de comer?-les pregunte

¿Sándwich? ¿Quieres rose?-dijo Edward

Sí, eso estaría bien –dijo ella

Están listos dije poniéndolos en la mesa junto con el jugo comenzamos a comer en total tranquilidad hasta que escuchamos el llanto de lizzy subí a mirar que pasaba y ella solo quería atención pero al parecer no la mía si no la de Edward que tuvo que ir a verla y en cuanto el llego ella milagrosamente se calmo

Hmmm rosalie ¿Cómo entraste?-dije aun con curiosidad en cuanto Edward se fue.

La… la puerta de atrás estaba a abierta-dijo ella con la voz aun cortada por el llanto.

Sé que no era el momento pero era rosalie la que realmente me estaba hablando o ¿era alguna especie de clon buena de ella? Pero la puerta abierta; En ese momento me gire y vi un tacón incrustado en uno de los restos del vidrio tal vez no estaba tan abierta en aquel momento ella aun estaba descalza.

Ha claro tal vez olvide cerrarla-dije ¿ella verdaderamente rompió el vidrio de la puerta?

.

.

.

Edward ¿Dónde se supone que dormiremos nosotros?-le pregunte

Hmmm ¿en el sofá cama?-me dijo algo dudoso.

Eso nos pasaba por querer ser buenos anfitriones nos quedamos sin cama, después de discutir de nuevo con rosalie por que se quería ir y que ella aceptase quedarse ella pregunto donde dormiría por lo cual la llevamos a la única habitación que tiene cama y ahora estamos en esta situación, por lo menos antes teníamos una cama grande no está que mide como de un metro de ancho ¿Cómo sobreviviré a la tentación?

_En el próximo capitulo_

_¿Qué se supone que está pasando aquí?_

_No es lo que piensas-dijo_

…

_¿Desde cuándo te gusta? _

_¿Tú tocas el piano?_

roceta111/zavarce75/Maru-chan1296/Yess Salvatorre/Robmy/Paola/Alizce /Angela Cullen Meyer/tatik24/Rocio16 Swan/Maya Masen Cullen/Always i be u're friend/LucianaIzaguirre/maryroxy/nydiac10/alnella19/JustBelieveP/Elyy Pocoyoo/Feernandaa McCarty Hale/BellsAMCullen/luzdeluna2012/Guest/PAOLITHA12/Cely Peralta/

¡Hola! estoy tan emocionada me dejaron reviews y tengo nuevas lectoras gracias chicas y tan bien un poco triste estuve viendo los capítulos anteriores y corrigiendo algunos errores que tenia y eso …. Ahí tienen el motivo por el cual les aparecía como actualización y seguimos arreglando eso, pero además me di cuenta de que muchas chicas ya no dejan ni un hola estuve aquí pero bueno eso es todo por hoy espero actualizar pronto estoy en parciales y no me fue como muy bien nada bien ni a mi hermana ni a mi soñé con ecuaciones una semana entera

Pero bueno eso es todo espero opiniones comentarios ¿comentarios? y ¿Cómo sobrevivirían ustedes a la tentación?

By paola


	28. otra vista

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

La historia es mía.

_En el capitulo anterior _

…_Ella pregunto donde dormiría por lo cual la llevamos a la única habitación que tiene cama y ahora estamos en esta situación, por lo menos antes teníamos una cama grande no está que mide como de un metro de ancho ¿Cómo sobreviviré a la tentación?..._

.

.

.

.

**CAPITULO 28**

.

.

.

**Edward pov**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estúpido Jasper y sus tontas bromas no hacía más que hacerme enojar además ¿qué clase de confiancita es esa que tiene con bella? Y ¡porque rayos esta bella en el equipo de porristas!... no me agrada nada eso de estar siempre exhibida.

Y lo peor de todo es que ella se veía malditamente bien en esa ropa. Las cosas con bella no han ido muy bien, discutí con ella por lo que dormí unos días en el sofá pero así como no íbamos tan bien… las cosas habían cambiado mucho ya no era como antes solo hacerla enojar no…era diferente , pero No era solo eso ahora era como una necesidad de estar con ella no sé si era una costumbre ahora que pasábamos casi todo el día juntos o solo mis sentimientos me estaban traicionando la molestia que sentía cuando algún chico la quería invitar a salir rea muy estresante eso era … era... ¿Celos?

No eso si que no-pensé

Hey Eddy mira a lizzy le gusta que la tiren-dijo emmet en ese instante me gire para ver como el lanzaba lizzy

¡Emmet no!-le grite

Dame a lizzy ahora-le dije preocupado por ella ¿es que emmet no puede ser mas irresponsable? ¡Podría pasarle algo!

Pero Eddy- dijo haciendo ojos de borreguito a medio morir que no me haría cambiar de opinión

No me digas así ODIO ESE MALDITO APODO- dije enojado

Pe...Pero es que…-estaba diciendo cuando fue irrumpido por la pequeña Alice

¡Que no zopenco!¡no escuchas podrías dejarle caer y bella te mata! ¡Dásela a

Edward!-dijo Alice

Jajajaja solo si nos atrapan -dijo Emmet comenzando a correr con lizzy en brazos

Emmet regresa en este mismo instante a lizzy -grito Alice de forma tan aguda que hizo doler mi oído

Jajajaja ¿por qué no intentan detenerme?- dijo el retándome con la mirada, el resto del equipo aun permanecía en el campo

Estaban esperando cual era mi respuesta cuando de repente detrás de emmet se pudo ver a una chica salir prácticamente desnuda de los baños

¡Bella pero que haces así!-exclamo Alice

...¿esperen dijo bella? Porque diablos ella sale así

Hey cullen a tu chica Ufff...

Si yo fuera tu no estaría aquí...

¿Qué les pasa con esos comentarios?

Todos a cambiarse- grité con ira como eran capaces de decir eso cuando yo estaba ahí

Ahora o quieren entrenar mas por que por mí no hay problema- les dije comenzaron a caminar hacia los baños entre murmullos y comentarios pero el que más llamo mi atención fue

Lo que él necesita es darse un polvo...

Ahora que lo pienso ya ha pasado bastante tiempo de que tuve algo Aghhh ni siquiera había pensado

En eso Alice salió corriendo hacia el baño ya que bella había entrado rápidamente tenía que hablar seriamente con ella esa no era la forma correcta de hacer las cosas camine hacia el baño de las chicas podía escuchar las voces de bella y Alice

No, espera Ali ¿que se supone que me voy a poner? no puedo salir en toalla bragas y converse- dijo bella

Bella mira el lado positivo tal vez... Hmmm ok no hay nada positivo-dijo Alice seguramente bella no la estaba viendo tan bien

¿Que tu vas a salir como? –Dije alterado está loca si creer que la voy a dejar salir con eso

¿Qué haces aquí?- me grito ella de el otro lado de la habitación estando aun en toalla una muy pequeña por cierto

Vine porque quería saber por qué carajos sales casi desnuda ¡frente a todo el mundo!- le dije aun algo histérico pero es que no podía llamar y decir ¡Hey no tengo ropa! Bueno no suena tan bien o solo avisarle a alguien alguna chica

Lo hago por hobby-me dijo ella con evidente sarcasmo no pude evitar fruncir mi ceño me creía tonto o ¿Qué?

Unas chicas se llevaron la ropa de bella - dijo Alice siendo pacifista jumm como si con bella se pudiera con ella todo era una constante guerra campal

¿No tienes otra de cambio?- Dije recordando a rosalie y a otras chicas que cargan algo así como ¿ropa de emergencia?

No, no acostumbro a cargar con el armario en mi bolso –dijo enojada pero que le pasaba ni por qué yo me hubiera robado su ropa

Ohh es que las chicas hacen eso -dijo el sonriendo sabia que ese comentario la iba a hacer enojar y no hay nada mejor que un gatito enojado

¿Estás insinuando que no soy una chica? –dijo ella entrecerrando sus ojos y yo hice mi cara de inocencia

No en lo absoluto solo que no te comportas como una-dije para que se enojara ya que ella lo estaba tomando como un juego

Estas seguro –dijo bella ya casi con nuestros rostros juntos no sé quien se acerco si fui yo o ella pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que deseaba esto desde la última vez que la bese frente a toda la escuela solo para hacerles saber que me pertenecía no lo había vuelto a hacer pero dios sabe que me moría por que volviera a suceder … pero llego Alice y ahí acabo todo ella insinuó que usara algo de emmet pero ¿porque si ella esta conmigo? o bueno solo viviendo juntos pero eso ya lo veríamos Isabella swan caería en mis redes

Las chicas podían ser realmente unas brujas cuando se lo proponían pero hacerle eso a bella como podían y yo enojándome con ella y ni siquiera era su culpa

Fui a mi casillero rápidamente ya que allí tenía una camiseta de cambio espero que le quede bien .llegue al baño y se la di

En la cancha aun estaba emmet jugando con lizzy afortunadamente decidió que era algo peligros soltarla al aire espero que estuviera bien mientras me cambiaba

¡BAJALA AHORA MISMO!- Grite ya que emmet no la quería soltar

Bella se veía verdaderamente sexy con mi camiseta eso me gustaba pero para, mi mala suerte tenían que salir los chicos del equipo y comenzar a molestar me molesto mucho quería arrancarles la cabeza ellos no podían ver lo que me pertenece intente ocultar a bella con mi cuerpo le ordene que se fueran hoy era el día de ignoren a Edward pero siguieron sus insultos por parte de Tyler ¿Qué le pasaba con ella? Pero bella se defendió y vaya forma de hacerlo lo hizo quedar completamente en ridículo ¿Cómo es que bella sabia todas esas cosas? Pero tenía que aparecer Mike en ese momento y decir eso estaba viendo a mi chica rápidamente me quite la chaqueta y se la puse lo único que quería era estar en mi casa lejos de todos ellos o sino los cogería golpes a cada uno o mejor los saco del equipo

Durante el camino no hable con Bella no podía verla allí solo con esa camiseta y no pensar cosas no muy decentes por dios soy un chico de 18 años que podía a hacer … y las hormonas hicieron acto d presencia y valla que lo hicieron le salte encima apenas bajamos ni siquiera lo planee solo sucedió y tengo que decir que lo disfrute y mucho no quería para pero allí estaba lizzy y ¿otra persona? Me aleje de bella en ese instante ¿Quién demonios esta en nuestra casa a esta hora? , bella tenia miedo eso era bastante obvio pero aun así estuvo conmigo gesto que valore abrimos la puerta y todo estaba en total calma prendimos la luz y se escucho un ronco sollozo y allí en la esquina estaba rose la reconocí por su rubia cabellera camine hacia ella ¿Qué le había pasado?

.

.

.

**BELLA POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tentación la palabra que rondaba mi mente desde hace algunos minutos y no me la podía sacar de mi mente era imposible hacerlo era como si mi mente solo pudiera procesar el hecho de que Edward iba a estar junto a mí a no muchos centímetros y lo que había pasado hoy al salir del auto no ayudaba mucho.

-¿Oye no te vas a cambiar?- dijo Edward

-¿cambiar? ¿De qué habla? Pensé confundida

En ese momento me mira y caí en cuenta ¡mi pijama!

- Si en un momento -dije algo distraída

Aun mientras Edward comenzaba a quitarse la ropa ya sabía que a él le gustaba dormir casi desnudo pero tenía que hacerlo precisamente hoy .no me moleste en decirle absolutamente nada

Camine rápidamente hacia a el baño para cambiarme me puse mi short rojo con una blusa de tirantes negra me lave los dientes y quede lista para dormir salí de allí y la "cama "ya estaba lista pero Edward no estaba por ningún lado

Al llegar allí vi las almohadas y recordé la primera vez que dormimos juntos y fue realmente gracioso

Y pensar que ahora casi siempre nos tocaba dormir juntos pero no en espacios tan pequeños aunque no es que quejara

En fin me acosté en una orilla de la pequeña cama ocupando el más pequeño espacio que pudiera ya que Edward no era precisamente pequeño

Al poco tiempo sentí como él se acostó a mi lado

Que duermas bella-dijo él con voz dormilona

Yo le respondí un

Si lo mismo - pero no podía dormir estuve casi 20 minutos en la misma posición y no podía el calor que desprendía Edward hacia mí no me dejaba camine, comí, vi televisión leí , hasta pensé en hacer mi tarea de cálculo pero al final me quede dormida

.

.

.

El sol alumbraba en la punta del cielo centellando magníficamente era hermoso pero sentía mucho calor acaso estaba en el desierto o papa por fin me llevo de vacaciones a Egipto

A lo largo podía ver los montones de arena siendo surcados por el aire como un baile sincronizado entre ellos Si Estaba en el desierto el calor era sofocante tengo que buscar agua tengo mucha set y mas aparte estaba con Alice y emmet. El era nuestro guía a este paso ya estábamos muertos, perdidos y nunca íbamos a encontrar agua y entonces el milagro ocurrió de la nada

-emmet es por allá vamos – Alice grito

Todos la seguimos y pocos pasos frente a Alice apareció un manantial grandísimo con e l agua mas cristalina que pude haber visto en mi vida

Entonces del centro del manantial emergió un chico alto, con cabello cobrizo, ojos verdes, mandíbula fuerte era Edward solamente con unas hojas alrededor de su cintura todo un Adán y luego me sonrió

De un momento a otro solo estábamos él y yo acercándonos a gran velocidad en cuanto estuvimos frente a frente sentí su suave tacto en mi cintura que me apegaba a él podía cada musculo de su cuerpo estaba pegado al mío y como si fuera natural mis manos se dirigieron a su torso el cual toque a mi antojo y entonces sentí sus labios atacar los míos comenzando con un roce de labios hasta convertirse en un beso apasionado , sentí su lengua jugar con la mía en una batalla en la cual no había ganador , mis manos estaban toqueteando su cabello , a ratos jalándolo lo que provoco más de un gemido de su parte su agarre en mi cintura cada vez era fuerte hasta que llego un momento en el que la soltó para dedicarse a pasearlas por mis piernas y yo al sentir sus caricias no me pude quedar atrás era como si todo fuera natura , comencé a acariciar su espalda hasta que llegue a su trasero el cual apreté provocando que soltara un ronco gemido y me besara con más ímpetu esto era como un sueño…

Y no lo recuerdo... Esperen calor intentaba moverme pero no podía era como si tuviera una manta de fuego sobre mi y era imposible deshacerme de ella comencé a intentar quitármela de encima pero no podía… esperen ¿una manta de fuego?

Intentaba abrir los ojos pero era como si estos no respondieran.

¿Alguien acaba de tocar mi trasero?

.

.

.

**Rosalie pov**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eres fría no tienes corazón todos pensaban eso eres tan perfecta que todos te "adoran" cuál es el precio que tienes que pagar por ser ¿perfecta? Para mi mala suerte es mucho arrastré a jasper con migo a una perfección que nos hace infelices y lo aleje a él Edward mi hermanito pero fue tarde cuando lo note ¿Cómo comenzó todo esto de querer ser la hija perfecta ,la chica perfecta ? la verdad no le recuerdo muy bien pero sé que fue un error , si tuviera la oportunidad de dar reversa a el tiempo lo haría tal vez así sería feliz, últimamente solo hay algo que puede lograr que sienta una emoción es emmet ese molesto primo de bella no sé como lo hace pero logra despertar en mi una emoción que no siento ni con demetri, con el las cosas no van bien yo lo sé y todos lo saben el me engaña con cualquiera que le de la oportunidad, las tontas que me siguen solo son otras más en la lista al igual que yo no sé muy bien como todo se salió de control no recuerdo mucho de ese día, fui a una fiesta tome un poco; confiaba en él lo quería pero todo era solo algo artificial en un momento estábamos bailando y al otro había perdido mi virginidad solo desperté esa mañana tendida en una cama de su casa ¡no quería eso! No era el tiempo pero ya no podía hacer nada eso fue hace casi 4 meses desde ahí es como si fuera mi obligación estar con él, sé que no es así pero no hay vuelta atrás la prueba dio positivo cuantas veces le pedí que se cuidara pero no lo hacía yo me cuidaba pero no funciono .

Demetri tenemos que hablar- le dije pero él me ignoro

Esto es verdaderamente serio- le dije con los ojos llenos de lagrimas en es algún momento podría tomarme enserio

Habla mujer ¿qué es lo que quieres?-dijo el viendo el celular muy concentrado la gente que pasaba en los pasillos nos miraban esperando alguna de las usuales escenas de pareja perfecta

Hey ¿qué te pasa?-me dijo cuando le arrebate el celular de sus manos sabia que esto no le iba a gustar

Vamos a otro sitio- le dije cuando me miro frunciendo el ceño

Ok vamos -caminamos alejándonos de allí no quería encontrarme con nadie cuando le dijera esto

Ya dime ¿qué es lo que quieres?-dijo el mirándome fijamente

Yo…Hmmm es que…-no sabía cómo decirle esto

¿Qué es este jueguito rosalie o vas a hablar o nos vamos ok?-dijo enojado mirándome mal

Creo que estoy embarazada-solté de sopetón cuando él se daba la vuela para irse en ese momento se quedo estático no decía nada solo se quedo allí parado pero cuando reacciono no era lo yo esperaba camino hacia a mí y en dos zancadas estuvo frente a mi me tomo de los hombros y comenzó a zarandearme diciendo

¡Eres la más puta de las putas! ¿Embarazada? ¿En qué momento? ¡Ni sueñes que vas a tener ese adefesio!-dijo

¡Ya suéltame!-le grite pero él no lo hacía estaba ensimismado lastimándome y cuando me soltó caí en el suelo golpeándome la espalda pero no me dolía me dolía mas que pensara eso de mi hijo porque si sería mi hijo

No me voy a hacer responsable Jajajaja yo no soy el idiota de tu hermano que hace eso, mira como solucionas tu problema- dijo yéndose

Y yo me quede ahí sentada mientras las gotas de agua caían mojándome y con ello calmando mi espíritu y llevándose mis lágrimas

.

.

.

Camine hasta el parqueadero de la escuela que estaba totalmente desocupado tome la camioneta regalo de mi papa por las buenas notas , mi papa que va decirme cuando le diga mi mama como pude hacerles esto …no puedo ir a casa ellos se darán cuenta de que algo va mal

Conduje y conduje y el camino me trajo aquí a la casa de Edward y bella, ¿me ayudaran ellos? Golpee y golpee la puerta pero no había nadie necesitaba entrar fui a la puerta trasera aun llorando era como si mis lagrimas no acabaran, necesitaba un refugio e iba a entrar como fuera…estaba trance no quería ver nada a mi alrededor hasta que llego él, Edward y no se fue estuvo con migo no me dejo , no le dije nada no quería preocuparlo , mas el no exigió que le dijera que había sucedido el sabia que cuando estuviera preparada se lo contaría.

Con bella también hable aun entre sollozos y llanto ahogado ella me escucho , yo sabía que no merecía que ninguno de ellos me perdonara o entendiera pero aun así quería que ellos lo supieran ya que eran parte de mi familia .

Esa noche no dormí bien tenia pesadillas cada rato me atormentaban como los malos recuerdos y las malas decisiones hasta que casi a la madrugada por fin Morfeo me llevo en sus brazos y caí dormida.

.

.

.

Oye has silencio no ves que la despertaras-dijo una voz de chica

Lo siento-respondió otra voz de chico

Sabes que me voy a la escuela tu veraz si faltas y mama se entera te manda a una academia militar –dijo la voz de chica

Ashh no molestes enana-dijo y se cerró una puerta

.

.

.

Ese día mi sorpresa al levantarme fue encontrarme a u muy cómodo emmet acostado a mi lado viendo televisión ¿Qué hacia este aquí?

Hola rose ¿Dormiste bien?-dijo el desperezándose

¿Qué haces aquí?-dije

Hola, si dormí bien y ¿tú? , Si yo también ¿sabías que te estoy cuidando?-decía emmet como si hablara con el mismo

Hola emmet ¿dormiste bien?-dije siguiéndole la corriente

Si excelente-dijo volviéndose a acostar

Hey ¿con que permiso te acuestas aquí?-le dije para molestarlo

Con el permiso de el doctor Carlisle cullen hoy seré su enfermero señorita cullen-dijo haciendo una graciosa imitación

Ohh mi padre debe estar preocupado por mí en ese momento palidecí ¿que iba a hacer ahora?

Hey rose tranquila, ya no te molesto pero no te enfermes ¿sí? ¿Si quieres me voy?!Hago lo que sea!-dijo emmet verdaderamente preocupado

Quiero un abrazo-dije llorando de nuevo y el sin dudarlo me lo dio, el fue mi consuelo ese día y en algún momento de ese día no sería todo más fácil si emmet hubiera llegado antes.

Quiero que sepas que puedes contar con migo para lo que necesites y que no estás sola yo estoy para ti sea lo que sea-dijo el dándome un bezo en la punta de mi cabeza

Yo…-dije sollozando

No necesito explicaciones por que eso no cambiara nada-dijo el serio diciendo exactamente lo que quería escuchar

Emmet se porto muy bien me llevo el desayuno vimos algunas películas y claro se quejo de el mal gusto de bella en las películas pero alabo la colección de terror de Edward, jugamos video juegos y después el me mostro algo que jamás me imagine

_¿Tú tocas el piano?-le dije cuando se acerco allí _

_Quieres ver-dijo sonriendo marcando sus hoyuelos _

_Si lo dañas Edward te asesinara –le dije_

_Eso lo veremos-dijo y sin más comenzó a tocar el piano deslizando sus manos con total maestría _

Sentado en el piano de cola negro de Edward toco para mí durante mucho tiempo y ese momento el tiempo se había detenido para mí , porque nunca vi a emmet como lo bien ese momento.

Eso fue hermoso –le dije acercándome

No más que tu-dijo el aun viendo las teclas como si intentara escapar de algo tal vez el tenia salida peo y ¿yo La tendría?...

.

_. _

_._

_._

_._

_ADELANTO_

_._

_¿Qué se supone que está pasando aquí?_

_No es lo que piensas-dijo_

…

_¿Desde cuándo te gusta?-pregunto_

_._

_._

_¿Por qué todos me miran de esa forma?_

.

.

Cely Peralta/tigres86/Feernandaa McCarty Hale/maryroxy/Yara Black Clearwater/Maru-chan1296/Sayre 922/BellsAMCullen/Maya Masen Cullen/Always i be u're friend/many/Tania Renlop/MakaTargaryen/PauP-Cullen-Swan/vanecullencipriano/Yess Salvatorre/zavarce75/KaryBella13/Lulita de Pattinson/Robmy/eli28/isa Kathe/andriusandii /Kela o Cathe Viquez /vickyange/

.

.

.

.

Gracias chicas por sus reviews alegran mi alma tengo malas noticias no me fue muy bien en mis parciales pero en los siguientes espero que si hagan chulito por mi. Pero aun así estoy feliz espero verlas en el próximo capi. Este capítulo se me hizo algo largo por eso no alcance a poner todo el adelanto pero espero poder actualizar pronto trabajare duro en ello.

¿Qué creen que tenga preparado Alice a jasper? recuerden que ella es un poco traviesa y ¿Sera que rosalie si esta embarazada?

By: paola


	29. dreams

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es mía.**

_En el capitulo anterior_

Eso fue hermoso –le dije acercándome

No más que tu-dijo el aun viendo las teclas como si intentara escapar de algo, tal vez el tenia salida pero y ¿yo La tendría?...

**CAPITULO 27**

**ALICE POV**

Pobre jasper pero el comenzó… yo enserio quería ser buena pero ¡bueno! Conste que él comenzó nadie se burla de Marie Alice y sale como si nada.

Jacinto…

Jacinto…

¡Así que te crees con derecho de burlarte de mi estatura! ¡Ja! ¡No me conoces! espero que te gusten las bromas porque es lo que vas a tener.

-sonreí pícaramente-solo espero ver tu cara-pensé

.

.

.

Al siguiente día…

Son las 7 de la mañana y no he podido dormir ¡estoy tan emocionada!... llevo sin bromas y sin diversión ¿Cuánto? No sé… 1 mes quizá. Cuando llegue no creí que me podría divertir tanto en este sitio, la idea era portarnos tan bien que mi mama se sintiera culpable por enviar a sus "pequeños angelitos" aquí, que nos llevaría de vuelta ...pero, como que ya no me quiero ir de aquí; no sin antes ser una leyenda, ser recordada por todos.

.

.

.

Camino por los pasillos de la escuela mientras tarareo una pegajosa canción

-afortunadamente hoy pude llegar temprano ya que emmet corrió tras rosalie- me dije mentalmente

-yo se que a él le gusta ella, que no me lo quiere reconocer es otra cosa ¡pero yo lo sé!, así como también se Edward y bella van a terminar juntitos y muy enamorados- sonreí ante mis recientes pensamientos

-Por otro lado no me fio mucho de esa tal maría… no es porque sea la novia de Jacinto, si no porque no me la aguanto ¡no tiene buen sentido de la moda! Bella tenía mal sentido de la moda y lo pude arreglar, ¡ahora adoro como se viste! En fin ese no era el tema ¿en qué iba? A si en María con su "Creo que el rosa bebe es mi color, aunque prefiero el rosa chicle ¿no crees Heidi?" "el palo rosa es lindo pero no me gusta"-

-¡Lo que ella no sabe es que cualquier rosa le queda horrible!- volví a sonreír ante mi pensamiento

-Pufff…con sus gustos en moda preferiría utilizar una bolsa antes de vestirme como ella- Seguía caminando mientras arrastraba una gran bolsa negra que contenía mi "venganza", mientras caminaba paso una chica llamada Madeleine de mi clase de francés

-¡Alice! que linda tu ropa te ves bien-me dijo cuando paso por mi lado

-gracias- le dije dándole una sonrisa amable, esa chica me agradaba bastante era linda y buena persona además de que se viste lindo

Hoy había decidido ponerme un jean negro pegado unas botas de tacón a la altura de la rodilla una blusa gris y un chaleco negro y por ultimo un sombrero ¡amo los sombreros!; El cabello era algo a lo cual aun no me acostumbro, lo tenía bastante largo así que me lo peine en bucles, me agradaba como se veía, pero es todo un suplicio peinarlo… en fin

-Hmmm creo que pondré algunas por aquí junto a el periódico, unas en la pizarra de anuncios, otras cuantas en la cafetería, en algunas paredes de la escuela y las que me sobren las dejare por ahí...

.

.

.

**EDWARD POV**

Me dolía ver a mi hermana así llorando desconsolada, no me quiso decir que fue lo que paso, pero sé que ese idiota de Demetri tiene algo que ver si no es que mucho... Rose se queda esta noche con nosotros, no creo que mama este tranquila viéndola llegar en ese estado por lo cual nos quedamos sin cama pero el sacrificio tiene sus beneficios ¿no?

Camine hacia el baño En cuanto salí bella aun estaba sentada tal y como cuando me metí al baño, estaba como ida le hable y al instante se fue.

- Si en un momento –murmuro mientras se iba

.

.

.

Cuando vi que bella cerraba la puerta del baño tome mi celular y llame a jasper, estaba preocupado por Rose y el podría saber algo.

-¿bueno? -dijo el contestó al tercer timbrazo

-jasper-dije con voz seria

-Ed. ¡Hola! no sabía que eras tú es que tome el teléfono y no me fije-dijo disculpándose

-Tranquilo no pasa nada-respondí al instante

-ha… ok y dime ¿a qué se debe tu llamada? -dijo el tranquilamente

-quería saber si no has sabido algo de la escuela -le dije cuidadosamente no quería que se enfadara

-Hmmm ¿algo? A que te refieres específicamente ¿chismes?-dijo el pensativo

-algo así... -dije aun sin decir nada acerca de rosalie

-haber...Hmmm cierta personita se ha dedicado a hacer bromas por teléfono a casi todo el pueblo y en la comisaria se han recibido varias denuncias-dijo jasper con tono de burla

-estúpidas bromas-murmure- pero no de eso es mas... ¿Complicado?-le dije, no estaba seguro si rosalie habría querido decirle a jasper

- ¿qué le paso?-dijo inmediatamente jasper

-¿de qué hablas?-dije confundido a veces jasper y Rose eran extraños con sus cosas de Gemelos

-a rosalie… ¿qué le paso?-dijo enojado y preocupado

- ¿tú sabes porque esta así?-Le dije también enojado

¡¿COMO CARAJOS ESTA?-!grito jasper perdiendo totalmente la compostura

-Ahora está más tranquila, pero cuando llegue estaba llorando… no me quiso decir pero creo que tiene que ver el idiota de Demetri -le dije lo ultimo con odio en la voz

-No tengo idea de si habrían discutido a algo así - le dije luego de un tenso silencio con voz cortante

- pero yo también creo que algo paso lo vi algo nervioso cuando me lo encontré hoy sabes que Voy para allá –dijo jasper mientras se escuchaba como se movía por la habitación

-No espera, no puedes-le dije pensando en el alboroto que armaba jasper cuando no estaba de humor

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no puedo?-me dijo molesto mientras que se escuchaba que golpeaba una pared

-¿Qué se supone que le vas a decir a mama?-le dije con voz suave

- rose no quiere que ellos sepan que esta así- le dije lentamente de un momento

-Sabes que jazz, hablamos mañana ya es algo tarde, si me entero de algo aunque lo cual lo dudo ya que ella se ha ido a dormir te diré y mañana nos encargaremos de demetri personalmente-dije con voz dura

-Está bien mañana hablamos, cuídala mucho –dijo mas calmado antes de colgar

Prepare el sofá y Salí a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua y desde allí vi a bella entrar con unos cortos shorts mostrando sus asombrosas piernas se veía...

Bien camine de vuelta a la sala en cuanto ella se acostó a un extremo y yo en el otro del sofá intentando dormir después de murmurar un que duermas.

.

.

.

A mitad de la noche sentía frio, bella había robado mis cobijas por lo cual me acerque lentamente a ella y la abrace por la cintura atrayéndola hacia mi ella estaba calientita se giro hacia mí y también me abrazo descansando su cabeza en mi pecho...

Ella me confundía y mucho a veces no sabía cómo actuar con ella por no decir siempre era una constante lucha por saber quien tenía el poder pero ahora después de ese beso no sabía cómo enfrentar esa situación por eso la había evitado en la noche ¿qué le diría sobre lo que paso en el carro? Aún no lo sabía que se supone que le diría tuve ganas de besarte y ¿ya? No creo que sea lo adecuado podría apostar que ella no estaría muy feliz con esa respuesta...

.

.

.

Hmmm eso se sentía bien me gustaba esa sensación recorriendo mi cuerpo junto con una lenta corriente eléctrica en mi torso que cada vez eran más intensas

Hmmm bella- murmure entre sueños

En ese momento sentí un apretón en mi trasero me desperté por la sensación y vi a bella con su pequeña mano en mi trasero así que se lo devolví ella se despertó alarmada mirándome fijamente con sus grandes ojos chocolates algo enojada esto se pondría divertido

.

.

.

Tuve un pequeño encuentro con bella, por algún motivo ya no podía ser igual tenia la necesidad de confórtala. De estar con ella...

Después de ser interrumpidos por el timbre y que llegaran emmet y Alice nos alistamos y alistamos a lizzy para llevarla a casa de los padres de bella hoy llevaríamos el deportivo de bella ya que estaba haciendo un gran clima y al parecer no éramos los únicos con esta idea ya Alice llevaba su porsche, pero se fue adelante ya que según ella tenía cosas que hacer y mientras íbamos hacia el instituto el camino jasper paso junto a nosotros en el mercedes y así llegamos todas las miradas se centraron en nosotros jasper estaciono a nuestro lado .

**Bella pov**

-no estaba en un desierto- pensé en cuanto vi el sol por la ventana

Entonces sentí un apretón en mi trasero lo que hizo que dirá un respingo involuntario

-¡¿pero qué te pasa?! -dije en un grito histérico

- ¿te gusta? -Dijo con voz sexy con su mano aun pensionando mi trasero

- ¡suéltame! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Eres un abusivo manoseador!-le dije histéricamente mientras intentaba que sus manos estuvieran lejos de mi trasero

- ¿yo manoseador? Tu comenzaste bella- me dijo sonriendo y levantándome una ceja

-eso es mentira- chille avergonzada recordando mi sueño

- si claro que sí, yo estaba durmiendo tranquilamente cuando una de tus manos se coló entre mis pantalones y… -decía Edward mirándome pícaramente

- ¡ya cállate! ¡Eso es mentira! -le dije sonrojada

- no claro que no bella, tu sabes que es verdad-dijo sonriéndome coquetamente

- no es verdad, yo estaba dormida- le dije enojada

-Me pregunto que habrás estado sonando para manosearme como lo hiciste- dijo con voz picara y maliciosa

- Hmmm mejor cállate - le dije rindiéndome y dándole la espalda

- vamos bella solo acepta que quieres acostarte con migo- dijo mientras me abrazaba por la espalda y me daba besos a lo largo del cuello

- Edward aléjate eres un cerdo-le dije mientras intentaba librarme de su abrazo estaba muy enojada

- a si me quieres -me dijo en un susurro, con voz tierna y me abrazo mas fuerte mientras apoyaba su frente en mi cuello y entrelazaba sus piernas con las mías

-¡suéltame!-le dije removiéndome entre sus brazos

-sí que eres terca-dijo mientras me daba la vuelta para que quedáramos frente a frente

- ¿qué quieres para soltarme?- le dije pero me abrazo mas fuerte enterrando mi cara en su pecho sin camisa ignorándome

- Edward suéltame -le dije pero mi voz sonó ahogada

- que me des un beso-me dijo con voz tierna pero con humor en su voz

-¡no! que te pasa – le dije alejándome

- relájate - me dijo mientras me tomaba de la cintura hasta que de cara a cara con el, tenía una sonrisa perezosa en sus labios

-estas actuando raro-le dije pensativamente y el rodo los ojos en respuesta

- debes tener fiebre - le dije y le toque la frente

-estoy bien – murmuro

-¿Me vas a dar un beso?- me dijo mirándome serio

- Enserio estás enfermo- le dije y el solo negó con la cabeza sonriendo

-Hmmm tal vez lo esté, pero se cual es la cura perfecta - dijo mas cerca viendo mis labios

La distancia cada vez era menos y el aire también nuestros labios casi se rozaban.

-Toc, toc, toc bellita se que estas ahí –dijo la estridente voz de emmet mientras tocaba la puerta

Edward se asusto por el ruido cayo de trasero al suelo

-Ahh eso dolió necesito un masaje - dijo parándose y sobando su lindo trasero… esperen yo no dije eso omitámoslo

-Tal vez a alguien le gustaría hacerlo ya que se dedica a manosearme mientras duermo… -dijo sonriente

-¿desde cuando Edward se levanta de tan buen humor en las mañanas?-pensé detenidamente

-no sé de lo que hablas-dije levantándome para abrir la puerta donde estaba emmet y Alice con unas grandes sonrisas

-¿Hola?-dije mirándolos interrogantes

-¡Bella estas fatal!-grito Alice entrando y al otro lado del salón se escucho la sonora carcajada de Edward

-¿Gracias? -dije con sarcasmo

-Bella sabes que es cierto, ¿por qué no estás lista?-me dijo entrando al casa

-¿Será porque es muy temprano?-le dije con sarcasmo

-¡¿Donde está rosalie?!-pregunto emmet apenas entro con histeria en su voz

-Arriba ¿para que la quieres? Y ¿cómo es que sabes que ella esta acá?-dije cruzándome de brazos

-Ya sabes… los chismes- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y subiendo las escaleras

-Hey espera a donde se supone que vas- dijo Edward yendo tras él.

-ahora que estamos solas… ¿Qué tal tu noche?-dio Alice batiendo sus pestañas con inocencia

-Bien-dije sonrojándome

-¡Haaa! ¡Tienes que contármelo todo! ¿Cómo fue?-dijo ella saltado en su sitio

-No tengo idea de que hablas-dije caminando hacia la habitación de lizzy

-Está bien no me lo cuentes ahora… lo harás después-dijo dijo sonriendo enigmáticamente

-Ahora organizare que te pondrás –dijo dejándome sola con la palabra en la boca

Lizzy estaba profundamente dormida, aun no sabía cómo hacia eso ¡ni un tractor la despertaría! la tome aun medio dormida después de organizar su maleta con su ropa y pañales luego me encargaría de la comida

-Tu turno –le dije mientras le pasaba lizzy a Edward que salía de la ducha

-Pero…-estaba diciendo cuando lo interrumpí

-Yo preparare el desayuno-dije bajando las escaleras

-ok –dijo entrando con lizzy en brazos

Prepare el desayuno y el tetero de lizzy solo me quedaba alistarme , camine directo a la habitación y en una silla perfectamente doblado se encontraba mi vestuario de el día que consistía en una jean oscuro pegado una blusa azul de puntas y una chaqueta negra de cuero con ¡mis converse!

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no las veía – pensé tristemente

Me bañe y cambie rápidamente

-¿todo está listo Edward?-le pregunte en cuanto entre a la cocina

-si-dijo el serio con una mueca de enfado ¡parecía un bebe enojado!

-¿Qué le paso ahora?-pensé cansada

-ya deja la amargura Eddie –dijo emmet intentando hacerse el adorable

-¿Qué haces aquí? Si Alice ya se fue- le dije mientras él se embutía todas las galletitas que podía

-Pues no voy a ir, pienso cuidar a rosalie-dijo el decididamente mirando a Edward

-¡Que tú no te vas quedar aquí!-dijo Edward enojado echando chispas en los ojos

-¿Qué pasa si se levanta y se asusta?-dijo emmet con ojitos de corderito degollado

-ella no es una niña-dijo Edward en una especié de gruñido

-¡oh! Es muy tarde-grite para que dejaran la discusión

-No me pienso mover de aquí, si él se queda no me voy a ir -dijo Edward cruzándose de brazos obstinado, negándose a pararse

-¡Vamos Edward! ¡Él no le hará nada!-dije mirándolo fijamente, me había dado cuenta emmet deseaba quedarse de verdad

-por favor-le dije haciendo un puchero, se veía que dudaba en que hacer

lizzy se despertó lo cual no podía ser buen comenzó a removerse en los brazos de Edward buscándome con la mirada y en cuanto me vio comenzó a levantar sus bracitos hacia mi balbuceando

-ven cariño-dije alzándola y dándole su tetero

-ok Edward si te quieres quedar, quédate-dije con voz lastimera tomando los dos bolsos el de lizzy y el mío

-está bien vamos… dame eso –dijo Edward tomando los bolsos y caminado hacia la puerta

.

.

.

Cuando llegamos al instituto nos encontramos a jasper que estaciono junto a nosotros

-Hola bella –dijo acercándose a mí y dándome un beso en la mejilla

-Hola jasper-dije sonriendo

-Hey Edward-dijo jasper

-hola jasper ¿hablaste con mis padres?-le pregunto Edward

-no Salí rápido de casa –dijo

-Chicos yo ya voy a entrar- dije mientras tomaba mi bolso de el carro y lo cerraba

-No, espera-me dijo Edward tomándome de la mano

-¿para qué?-pregunte dudosa

-vamos contigo , no vas a entrar sola-me dijo tomando mi mano entre la suya mientras tomaba con la otra su maleta y así caminamos hacia la entrada del instituto siendo observados por los estudiantes ¿Cuándo acabaría esto de las miradas?.

-¡que mierda!-grito jasper enojado

Edward y yo nos giramos en ese instante, jasper arrugo una hoja y la lazo al piso, después entro rápidamente a la escuela junto a nosotros pasaban chicos y chicas que reían burlonamente cuando pasaban al lado de jasper

-¡Oh no!- pensé al momento

-ella no pudo haber hecho eso-murmuré incrédula

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo Edward confundido mirando fijamente el papel en sus manos

-¿Qué es qué?-pregunte

-esto-dijo y me tendió un papel donde en letras doradas estaba escrito ricitos de oro y sus tres ositos y en el cetro había una foto de jasper con vestido azul y una peluca además de estar maquillado como chica habían tres "ositos" que no lo eran precisamente . Eran chicos musculosos bastante grandes ¡hacian ver a jasper gay!

-vamos- dijo Edward caminando hacia la puerta

Adentro todo absolutamente todo tenia estas hojas en diferentes colores y tamaños jasper parecía un loco desquiciado quitando y arrugando hojas pero era como si no se acabaran, Edward comenzó a ayudarle a jasper con eso y yo solo la buscaba con la mirada sabia que ella estaba por aquí en algún lado observando este desastre que había causado.

¿Dónde estas Alice?

_Adelanto:_

_-¡Alicia!-grito jasper entrando a el salón de algebra golpeando la puerta de el salón_

_-que prefieres ¿jasper? o ¿ricitos?-dijo alice levantándose _

_._

_._

_._

_-No los se- dijo bella dudosa_

_-bella solo es una cita-dijo el_

_**Hola chicas regresamos con este nuevo capítulo espero que les allá agradado creo que la relación de Edward y bella ahora es bonita y mejora , chicas quería preguntarles hasta que punto les gustaría que escribiera con lemon o sin lemon podrían responderme en sus reviews seria genial saber su opinión**_

_**Gracias por sus reviewS :D**_

_**andriusandii**__** /**__**Cely Peralta/**__**kathy swan**____**/**__**ChimenaCastillo/**__**SolitariaCullen**__** /**__**natakai/**__**Guest/**__**Maru-Li Tsukiyomi**__**/**__**Yess Salvatorre**__**/**__**Always i be u're friend**__**/**__**BellsAMCullen**__**/**__**Maya Masen Cullen**__**/**__**Rocio16 Swan/**__**Robmy**__**/**__**azay**__** /**__**nydiac10**_


	30. DATE I

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

La historia es mía.

_En el capitulo anterior_

_Adentro todo absolutamente todo tenia estas hojas en diferentes colores y tamaños jasper parecía un loco desquiciado quitando y arrugando hojas pero era como si no se acabaran, Edward comenzó a ayudarle a jasper con eso y yo solo la buscaba con la mirada sabia que ella estaba por aquí en algún lado observando este desastre que había causado._

_¿Dónde estás Alice?_

_._

_._

_._

CAPITULO 28

.

.

BELLA POV

.

.

Donde carajos se había metido Alice las carcajadas se podían escuchar por toda el instituto unas más grandes que otras jasper parecía un loco desquiciado nunca en mi vida lo había visto así corría de un lado a otro arrancando papeles tanto de las manos de la gente como de las paredes.

Edward lo miraba sorprendido pero se podía ver una sonrisa escondida sabia que en el fondo él se preocupaba por su hermano, pero vamos era verdaderamente gracioso.

-Hey no te burles le-dije pegándole un codazo en el estomago.

-ouch eso duele… no puedes decir que no es gracioso-dijo sobándose la panza.

- ok un poco -dije ocultando mi sonrisa no le mostraría mi diversión a esto.

-¿dónde está?- grito jasper viendo a todos lados.

-cálmate jasper- dijo Edward acercándose a él.

-¡¿qué me calme?!¿Cómo diablos quieres que me calme? Mira esto parezco un marica -dijo jasper dramáticamente jalándose su cabello.

Era la primera vez en todo mi vida que lo veía tan enojado y salido de sus casillas el siempre ha sido el más calmado y decente.

-si esto no está muy bien -dijo Edward moviendo una hoja frente a jasper que arranco de sus manos y tiro el piso, Edward lo hacia apropósito.

-creo deberías tomar un poco de agua- dije yo caminando hacia la cafetería seguida de Edward y jasper, uno de mejor humor que otro.

La Gente aun miraba a jasper expectante esperando por ver sus acciones y al parecer Edward también lo noto porque miraba a los lados con el seño fruncido porque una cosa es que te burles de tu hermano y otra cosa es que otros se burlen.

- Algo andaba mal- pensé mirando a la gente.

-Que demo...-murmuro Edward.

Al instante dirigí mi mirada hacia donde él veía y ahí en la entrada de la cafetería el cartel más grande que hayan puesto en el instituto era una copia en gigante de los carteles pequeños.

-si a jasper no le había dado un ataque esto si lo provocaría- pensé.

-Esto no va estar bien -dijo Edward a mi lado.

Frente a nosotros estaba jasper inmóvil apretando fuertemente sus manos.

-jasper…-estaba diciendo Edward cuando jasper se giro

-no pasa nada- dijo y comenzó a caminar rígidamente, Edward miraba preocupado a jasper.

-¿entonces? ¿Ahora te gusta el rosa?-dijo un chico, jasper levanto sus azules ojos del suelo y lo fulmino con la mirada para seguir caminando rígidamente.

-¡cállense!-grito Edward enojado al ver como todos se reían.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y siguieron su camino. Él timbre había sonado varios minutos atrás pero aun había muchos estudiantes en los pasillos.

-vamos a clase bella- dijo Edward cuando jasper desapareció aparentemente tranquilo.

-Ok vamos-dije poco convencida

.

.

.

-Siéntense sin hacer ruido- dijo el profesor en cuanto entramos nos sentamos en la parte de atrás mirando a los lados, varios chicos cuchicheaban.

Hoy parecía ser un día diferente Primero Edward y su forma de despertarme luego emmet con rosalie y ahora jasper y Alice, pero lo más raro era que no había peleado con Edward además de que en casi todo el camino me había tomado de la mano claro no es que me incomodara pero era raro él no se comportaba así.

-señorita swan le parece muy entretenido el parqueadero-dijo el profesor al verme distraída.

-¿Qué?-susurre mirando al frente Edward soltó una risita a mi lado

-que tonto-pensé ignorándolo

-que ponga más atención a la clase- dijo el profesor y continúo con la clase.

.

.

.

La clase transcurrió sin ningún problema aun podía ver algunos volantes en el pasillo no había visto a Alice y mucho menos a jasper, Edward se había ido por su lado a sus clases y yo a las mías ya que hoy no teníamos muchas clases juntos y eso estaba muy bien para mi estaba confundida por su actitud era como si alguna pulga loca lo hubiera picado mientras dormía por que ese no era el Edward que conocía o creía conocer.

En algún momento de mi hora de lenguaje María se paro histérica gritando algo sobre los carteles el profesor la obligo a salir del salón y aunque hizo un gran show por eso salió echando chispas.

Y ahora por fin era el receso estaba realmente cansada.

-hola bella- dijo una voz a mi espalda que causo que saltara en mi puesto asustada.

-ha hola Mike -dije cuando vi sus azules ojos frente a mí que a varias chicas les gustaba pero yo prefería otros...

-¿como estas?-dijo él sonriente.

-bien gracias-dije cerrando el casillero.

-oye bella lamento mucho el comentario de la ultima vez solo intentaba bromear- dijo incomodó.

-no pasa nada- dije mirando a los lados ya no quería hablar más con el no era precisamente mi persona favorita en el mundo y él lo sabía.

-bella…este yo quería saber ¿qué vas a hacer hoy?-dijo él.

-Ohh no Después de todo lo que dijo quiere que salga con el está loco-pensé.

-lo siento creo que no puedo -dije con mi mejor cara fingida de lastima.

-pero puede ser después de que te desocupes -dijo él.

-no lo sé...-creo que nunca pasara completa en mi mente.

_-bella solo es una cita-dijo el insistente._

_-no creo que sea lo correcto-dije poco convencida el definitivamente no me caía bien además de que no me inspiraba confianza y solo en sus mas locos sueños sucedería eso._

_-vamos cullen no se va a enterar-dijo Mike acercándose y yo lo fulmine con la mirada se supone que eso importaba al fin yo no tenía nada con Edward._

_-yo creo que no se va a poder-dijo una voz a la espalda de Mike._

_Y esa voz tenía que ser de Edward ¿Cómo es que aparece de un momento a otro? Parece un fantasma._

_-¿cuándo puedes?-dijo mirándome fijamente ignorando a Edward._

_-No puede ni hoy ni nunca-le dijo Edward con voz dura mirándolo mal._

-tú no te metas cullen ni sabes de que estamos hablando, además no te pregunté a ti-dijo Mike.

-Pues me interesa porque ella saldrá conmigo ¿no es así bella?-dijo Edward mirándome retándome a que le llevara la contraria y lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque era Mike y estaría muy loca para salir con él.

-Sí, lo siento Mike –dije después de un rato.

-No hay problema tal vez luego -dijo alejándose muy enojado.

-Yo creo que no –dijo Edward sonriendo burlonamente.

-¿lo de la cita es enserio?-le dije dudando cuando Mike se alejo.

-no sé a veces creo que no te lo mereces -dijo el mirando a otro lado ¿enserió se estaba burlando de mi?

-ok, así que no sabes- dije enojada que tonta yo por creerle a él y el siempre jugando con migo y yo caigo redondita estúpido Edward.

-no me hables así -dijo él un poco rojo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-pues yo te hablo como yo quiero -dije aun más enojada ¿qué le pasa a Edward?

-No- dijo acercándose peligrosamente

-Oh vamos don Edward como desea que le hable a el señor -dije destilando sarcasmo

-seria bueno algo como amo- dijo él con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro

-cretino- dije enfadada

-no ese no me gusta aunque tenga un poco de eso -dijo el fingidamente

-¿que ahora iba a ser el señor bromista?-pensé

-creo que aceptare la invitación de Mike -dije dándome la vuelta para irme sabia que él lo odiaba.

-hoy a las siete utiliza algo bonito -Dijo detrás de mi

-¿que se supone que es algo bonito?-pensé.

-no soy de los que dicen las cosas por decirlas –dijo con expresión coqueta girándose en la esquina

Además se que te mueres por una cita swan-dijo con altanería mientras se iba soltando una carcajada.

Definitivamente era un idiota pero ¿realmente tengo una cita? y con Edward cullen…oh no ahora parecía una de esas chicas de su club de fans bueno tengo que admitir que me gusta una muy mínima parte de él para qué negarlo es lindo, buen padre e inteligente aunque sea un idiota cuando quiere también puede ser bueno pero esa es la parte que ellas no conocen de él yo si así que no me voy a comparar con esas chicas yo tengo una excusa.

Volviendo al tema que se supone que me pondría Aghhh esto me va a volver loca ¿y lizzy? ¿Quién cuidaría a lizzy? Esto se está complicando

-hola Bella -dijo Alice saltando a mi lado

-wau aun estas viva -dije sonriendo

-claro tonta porque tendría que estar muerta- me dijo haciendo ojos inocentes

-Alice lo que hiciste no estuvo bien -dije parándome frente a ella.

-yo no hice nada -dijo Alice haciéndose la que no sabía.

-Alice te conozco casi como la palma de mi mano -dije seria.

-exacto casi -dijo ella levante mi ceja en cuando dijo eso.

-Ok lo siento, perdón tal vez me pase un poco pero tienes que admitir que fue gracioso -dijo Alice riendo.

-no es a mí a quien tienes que pedirle perdón- dije mirándola con una sonrisa

-¡¿qué?! No lo pienso hace bella él me dice enana y sabes que lo odio además eso sería delatarme -dijo ella.

-El ya sabe que fuiste tú- dije acusadoramente

-si pero no tiene pruebas bella por favor no -dijo Alice haciendo ojos de cordero degollado.

-Alice es tu...-estaba diciendo cuando Alice pego un chillido que casi me deja sorda

-Ohh no me va a asesinar tengo que esconderme ¡urgente! adiós bella- dijo ella Corriendo por el pasillo a el lado contrario de donde venia jasper, me había dejando hablando sola

-hola jazz –dije visiblemente nerviosa cuando llego a mi lado

-hola oye has visto a ¿el demonio?- Pregunto él como quien habla de cualquier tema.

-¿qué?-dije haciéndome la que no sabía de qué hablaba.

-si esa chica pequeñita que es tu prima la has visto- dijo el fríamente.

-Hmmm...¿No?- Dije dudosa.

-claro -dijo y se fue.

- Ashh que mala mentirosa soy- Pensé era obvio que se había dado cuenta de que yo sabía.

-Ahora solo tenía que comer- pensé

Pero mi celular sonó anunciando que tenía un mensaje nuevo de  
>Alice<p>

Bella necesito que me compres algo de comida estoy en el parqueadero cerca a mi auto con amor Ali

-manipuladora- susurre mirando el celular

Pero como la buena prima que soy fui a comprarle su almuerzo a la cafetería que estaba totalmente llena Edward estaba en una mesa al fondo con los chicos del equipo las porristas estaban en la otra mesa donde debería estar, cosa que nunca sucedería

-¿que desea comprar?-dijo la señora de la tienda

-dos sándwich de pollo dos jugos y una chocolatina y una manzana por favor-dije

Recibí mi pedido y pague

-Isabella ¿Cómo estás?-dijo tanya mirándome de arriba a abajo

-bien –conteste también mirándola

-veo que has arreglado las cosas con Edward ¿no?-dijo tanya

-no teníamos nada que arreglar estábamos perfectamente-dije sonriendo con burla

-oh qué bueno que lastima que no dure para siempre sería una pena que alguien se interpusiese-dijo ella

-Oh y a mí me daría aun mas lástima que eso no sucediera-le respondí agriamente

-eso lo veremos-dijo tanya con altivez

- ¿es una amenaza?-pregunte

-Tómalo como advertencia querida-dijo yéndose

Aghhh no la soportaba pero era la más peligrosa linda e inteligente ella sabía lo que quería y como conseguirlo pero que triste que las cosas no fueran como ella quería porque lo que es mío es mío y nadie me lo quita.

Salí de la cafetería rápido y me encontré con la mirada de jasper que inmediatamente miro la bolsa que llevaba y me levanto la ceja Ohhhhh el lo sabía y solo estaba esperando por su venganza

-pissss pissss- escuchaba desde algún lugar

-¿Alice? –pregunte

-aquí -dijo ella

-¿que haces ahí? -Pregunte cuando la vi sentada junto a su auto

-¿que crees que hago? que no es obvio -dijo Alice

-Ali entre mas él se demore en encontrarte más se enojara-dije previniéndola

-esperare eso -dijo ella ahogándose con su sándwich

-parece que no hubieras comido nunca- le dije

-cállate- me dijo  
>.<p>

.

.  
>Las clases pasaron sin complicaciones una más aburrida que la otra pero muy rápido no había visto a ninguno de los chicos y Edward había estado en una reunión de no sé qué cosa por lo cual le dejaría mi carro y Alice me llevaría a casa no supe que había pasado con Alice y jasper porque cuando llego la hora de la salida salieron como si no hubiera pasado nada.<p>

-Al podrías ayudarme -dije después de un rato en el carro no podía parar de pensar en eso

-Claro dime -dijo ella tarareando una pegajosa canción que sonaba

-Es que no...Hmmm si tú fueras a salir con un chico... ¿qué usarías?-dije lo último en un susurro

-oh tienes una cita -grito Alice emocionada

-yo no...-estaba diciendo pero Alice me miro de manera reprobatoria

-Ok si ya me vas ayudar o ¿no? -Dije comenzando a enojarme no me gustaba que me miraba de esa forma

-¿con quién saldrás? -Pregunto ella sonriente sin dejar intimidarse

-¿Hmmm un chico?-dije intentando ocultar la verdad de forma muy pésima

-duhh eso ya lo sabía pero quién es ese chico- dijo

-es Edward -dije balbuceando

-habla claro bella que no se te entiende nada -dijo enojada

-ya es Edward y no me grites Alice- dije también gritando

-eso era de esperarse no por eso tienen a lizzy no -dijo ella molestándome apropósito

-Aghhh Alice tú ya sabes que fue lo que paso antes de encontrar a lizzy yo solo quería degollar a Edward- dije suspirando cansada recordando como comenzó todo

-si lo sé pero ella los unió además no es que te quejes demasiado por eso- dijo Alice pensativamente

-si lo sé pero ella es muy especial- dije sonriendo

-oye sabes que aun no puedo creer que mis tíos crean que es su hija -dijo Alice sin creerlo

-si hasta yo me sorprendí por eso y más Carlisle que es doctor-dije sacudiendo la cabeza

-una prueba de sangre y ya -dijo Alice con lógica

-si pero eso no va a suceder- dije no quería que sucediera yo no quería que lizzy quedara en manos de cualquiera aunque ella no tenia registro o algo que dijera que era nuestra hija lo era para mí.

-yo creo que ellos se cansaron de que tu vivieras peleando con Edward ¿por que cuantas veces no los llamaron del instituto solo para dar quejas de ustedes?- dijo Alice pensativamente

-si podría ser -dije ya que habían sido muchas creo que desde el jardín de niños Edward me molestaba y yo respondía

-Hey llegamos -Dijo ella feliz bajando rápidamente de la camioneta

.

.

.

Saqué las llaves de mi bolso en cuanto llegamos a la puerta Alice tenía muchas ganas de ir al baño cosa que no creía creo que lo que quería era meterse en mi armario

-¡abre ya!-dijo moviéndose de un lado a otro

-yo voy espera-dije abriendo finalmente la puerta Alice paso rápidamente por mi lado casi tumbándome en el proceso

-_¿Qué se supone que está pasando aquí?-chillo Alice por lo que entre rápidamente a la sala rosalie estaba muy cerca de emmet_

_-nada-dijo rosalie volteándose_

_-Ohhhhh esto no le va a gustar a Edward -pensé_

_-No es lo que piensas-dijo emmet nervioso_

_Definitivamente algo había pasado emmet no se ponía así por nada a menos que… Jajajaja de esta no te salvas Emmy._

_-y que se supone que pensamos-dijo Alice dando vueltas en la sala como si fuera una detective_

_-que rosalie y yo nos estábamos besando y que le toque una canción en el piano-dijo emmet atropelladamente_

_-¡emmet!-grito rosalie_

_-ouch rose-dijo emmet haciendo un puchero_

_-ven aquí emmet-dije caminando a la cocina emmet venia atrás de mi con la cabeza agachada estaba nervioso lo sabia_

_-¿Desde cuándo te gusta?-pregunte seria_

_-Ella no… si me gusta pero creo que yo a ella no al igual y ella tiene novio-dijo bajando la cabeza triste_

_-Emm no te pongas así –dije y lo estreche con mis brazos_

_-tranquila yo solo me hice ilusiones –dijo saliendo a la sala_

_-¡que tal unas película!-dijo emmet con su humor habitual_

_-yo me apunto-dijo Alice sonriendo_

_-yo también-dije entrando_

_._

_._

_._

-creo que deberías usar vestido tacos altos, Hmmm… tal vez un bonito peinado decía ella soñadoramente- mientras yo negaba con la cabeza

-no, no y no tu sabes que lo mío no son cosas tan elaboradas-dije

-vamos bella qué tal te lleve a un restaurant lindo -dijo ella haciendo un puchero

-no Alice ya te dije que no-le respondí

-ok pensare en algo más-dijo sentándose en la sala mientras yo preparaba algo de comer ya que emmet había succionado lo que había de comida preparada

-bella rápido ¡voy a morir de hambre!-grito emmet

-yo voy-dije terminando las hamburguesas

-¡sí!- dijo dándole un mordisco

-esta rica-dijo con la boca abierta

-qué asco, cierra la boca-dije lanzándole un trapo

-bueno-dijo lanzándonos boronas a todas

-eres un puerco, vamos chicas es hora de preparar a bella –dijo Alice halándonos hacia arriba

- preparar ¿para qué? Oigan ¿para qué?-decía emmet que se quedo solo en la sala, por el camino Alice le fue contando todo a rosalie que no dijo nada

-bella ponte esto- grito Alice arrojándome un short negro una blusa azul de tiritas y una chaqueta negra

-que no, es de noche tu sabes el frio que hace me voy a congelar con eso-dije

-pero es para que te veas bonita con el además te puede poner medias- dijo

-son medias veladas en realidad crees que eso me va abrigar -Dije

-pues yo creo que te verías bien -dijo rosalie que estaba acostada en mi cama para mi sorpresa ella se había ofrecido a peinarme y ayudarme con la cita increíble ¿no? Aunque durante un momento me miraba analizando cada cosa que hacía y eso me ponía nerviosa

-oh Edward está por llegar -dijo Alice viendo el reloj preocupada

-Ok me pondré eso- dije entrando al baño no muy feliz

- ¿porque simplemente no me puse unos jeans y unos converse? No, tenía que querer verme bien para ese tonto como si no tuviera cosas más importantes -Pensé

-te ves linda -dijo Alice gritando y saltando

-creo que le va gustar mucho a Edward -dijo rosalie mirándome de arriba a abajo

Yo solo rodé los ojos mientras me acomodaba para esperar a que terminaran...

-Listo es todo -dijo Ali poniéndome un poco de perfume

-por fin casi se me duermen las piernas -dije levantándome Feliz

-bella lizzy no quiere soltar me cabello- dijo emmet entrando con ella pegada a su cabeza provocando la risa de nosotras, emmet y rosalie se quedarían con lizzy mientras llegábamos ya que en cuanto mencione que la llevaría donde esme que ya me había dicho que si dijeron que ellos se encargaban aunque yo sospechaba que solo era una excusa de rosalie para no llegar temprano a casa pero igual no le dije nada, Edward había llegado hace un rato y se había puesto a jugar video juegos con emmet por eso no habían molestado hasta ahora.

-ven, déjame te la quito-dijo rose alzando a lizzy

-Ufff gracias-dijo Emm sonriendo sobándose la cabeza

-bueno bella es hora de que bajes-dijo Alice retocándose se brillo labial

-Ufff ¿tan pronto? Creo que ya no quiero bajar ahora que lo pienso esto de la cita fue muy mala idea es enserio Edward y yo en una cita ¿en qué mundo?

-bella es hora-dijo Alice de nuevo

-si ya se –dije dando vueltas en mi lugar

-oh no me digas que estas nerviosa-dijo emmet saltando como una chica

-¡no estoy nerviosa!-dije mirándolo mal

-Ohh claro que si-dijo emmet picándome las costillas con sus dedos

-que no y ya deja de hablar tonto-dije enojada era obvio que no estaba nerviosa pufff además nerviosa por salir con ja nunca

-pero si te estás comportando como aquella vez cuando ibas a salir con ese chico como se llamaba …Derek ….Hmmm si ese y caminabas por todo lado comiéndote las uñas y arruinando tu ropa diciendo ¿Ohh Alice y si la arruino? y ¿si hago alguna torpeza? Ohh ya no querrá salir conmigo nuca mas…No te acuerdas-dijo dramáticamente

-Eso no es cierto yo no dije eso-dije lanzándole un cojín de la cama

-yo si lo recuerdo pero ella no dijo la ultima parte porque era obvio que si volvería salir contigo era un perdedor, luego te contare la historia rose- dijo Alice sonriendo

-Aghhh mejor me voy-dije estaba totalmente segura de que ninguna iba a contar la versión real él era el vecino de ellos y si era un perdedor pero era buena persona además lo hice mas como un favor

Baje las escaleras con cuidado arriba aun escuchaba las risas de Alice y emmet y una que otra de rose, la sala estaba sola ¿Dónde estará Edward?

-¿lista?-susurro Edward detrás de mí

-porque apareces de esa forma casi me matas de un susto-dije respirando agitadamente

-Jajajaja ¿entonces vamos?-dijo Edward ofreciendo su mano hacia mi

-wau esto está definitivamente muy raro-pensé mirándolo fijamente

-¿te cambiaste de ropa?-le pregunte ya que se veía diferente

-Hmmm… ¿sí? Es que lizzy me ensucio con algo-dijo halando su cabello y mirado a otro lado incomodo

-ok –dije caminado hacia la puerta con Edward detrás de mí

En todo el camino no dijo nada absolutamente nada solo miraba al frente como si estuviera solo y eso me molestaba había dejado de estar nerviosa a estar enojada porque si estaba nerviosa pero era obvio que no lo iba a aceptar frente a emmet y Alice me molestarían por el resto de mi vida

Llegamos a un restaurante llamado enigma que estaba de moda en port Ángeles solo asistía chicos jóvenes, todo era negro y blanco a excepción de sus pinturas de arte pop además de unas chimeneas con fuego azul era muy bonito era elegante moderno y juvenil.

Edward se bajo del auto y me abrió la puerta

-vamos a cenar-dije de forma afirmativa

-Hmmm si, ¿no te agrada? Podemos ir a otro sitio si quieres-dijo preparado para llevarme a otro lugar

-no está bien me gusta-dije de nuevo nerviosa ¡oh por dios que le pasa a mi cerebro!

-vamos- dijo Edward tomándome del brazo hacia la entrada

-buenas noches ¿desea una mesa?-dijo una chica Camila decía en la placa de su uniforme no me agrado mucho ya que le hablaba solo a Edward era como si yo no estuviera.

-sí, gracias-dijo él con su deslumbrante sonrisa ladeada

-por aquí-dijo comenzando a caminar contoneando su cadera

-regalada-susurre enojada

-¿Qué dices?-dijo Edward en mi oído

-no…nada –dije seria viendo a otro lado

-le agrada esta-dijo la chica

-Si esta está bien-dijo Edward

-por favor siéntense enseguida vendrá su mesero-dijo antes de retirarse

Edward se frente a mi mirándome fijamente, no me deje intimidar por su mirada solo la mantuve y ni me sonrojé hasta que Edward sonrió

-¿Por qué estas enojada?-pregunto

-no lo estoy-dije seria

-¿no?-dijo

-no, además ¿por qué lo estaría?-pregunte sarcásticamente

-si es cierto no estás enojada, celosa ¿tal vez? –dijo ¿feliz?

-¡que! Celosa, estas muy mal déjame decirte-dije contrariada y no estaba celosa tal vez un poquito enojada pero solo un poco

-pues…-estaba diciendo Edward cuando apareció nuestro mesero y que mesero

-muy buenas noches, el día de hoy seré su mesero y estaré a sus ordenes esta es la carta de hoy mi recomendación en postre es Mousse de chocolate express-dijo sonriendo El chico era muy guapo era como Ryan Reynolds en sus mejores días en realidad se parecían mucho

-ordenaremos en un rato-dijo Edward fríamente asesinándolo con la mirada el chico se retiro en cuanto Edward dijo esto no sin antes sonreír

-ya puedes limpiarte la baba-dijo mirando su menú

-no estaba babeando-dije también mirando el mío

-lo estabas haciendo solo falto que te le lanzaras encima-dijo sin mirarme su voz tenía un matiz de ira igual que sus ojos

Yo en realidad no hice nada el chico en si era guapo pero solo lo vi ni siquiera le sonreí además estuvo como dos minutos aquí

-oh vamos es sexy-dije a modo de broma Edward levanto su mirada estaba colérico apretaba sus puños fuertemente al igual que su mandíbula, levanto su mano llamando al mesero que regreso inmediatamente a la mesa

-quiero Acquasale con vino blanco-dijo cerrando el menú

-yo quiero Fettuccini a la papalina y agua –dije

-¿algún postre?-dijo

-Ohh si el recomendado-dije me encantaba el mouse y más si era de chocolate

-ya sale la orden-dijo yéndose

La música sonaba suave de fondo nadie decía nada y Edward estaba enojado no había que ser un genio para saberlo pero fue una broma no pensé que se fuera a comportar así

-lo siento, es solo una broma-dije haciendo uh puchero consecuencia de pasar tiempo con Alice

-bien por ti-dijo si ponerme realmente atención

-no estés bravo-dije estaba arruinando totalmente mi cita

-ja crees que estoy bravo por eso Jajajaja sueñas muy alto-dijo utilizando ese tono frío en su voz

No le dije nada y me levante quería esta sola por un momento estaba incómoda allí y más cuando Edward prefería mira su celular que dirigirme la palabra

-¿A dónde vas?-dijo tomándome la muñeca

-al baño-dije soltándome y caminando hacia allí

Cuando entre habían dos chicas las dos con sonrisas en sus rostros ellas si estaban teniendo una buena cita me mire al espejo quería llorar esto estaba muy mal, entre a el baño me arreglé el maquillaje revise mi correo y Salí al fin y al cabo no me podía queda a vivir en el baño aunque fuera lindo Iba caminando cuando vi a Edward recostado en la pared del pasillo me miraba fijamente mientras se acercaba a mí como si fuera su presa y yo solo estaba ahí quieta esperando su cara estaba junto a la mía pocos centímetros nos separaban

-Te demoraste demasiado-dijo con un susurro en mi oído que mando millones de sensaciones a través de mi

-Yo…- susurre entrecortadamente

-Shiiii no importa…te ves bien hoy- dijo poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y acercándome más a el

-gra…gracias-dije nerviosa el sonrió y recargo su frente en la mía

-te voy a besar- dijo. .

.

.

.

.

¿Por qué creen que sea esa la actitud de Edward?.. Espero sus teorías. . . Lamento la demora peo aquí estoy espero poder subir los pov rosalie jasper y Edward

.

.

.

.

Gracias, mil gracias a mis queridas lectoras reviews alertas y favoritos cada día me emocionan mas, una chica me pregunta cada cuanto actualizo voy a intentar cada semana pero no es totalmente seguro, varias chicas quieren lemon y otras no entonces cuando vaya a haber les voy a poner una nota avisando

Por otro lado como han visto los primeros capítulos tiene algunas faltas ortográficas "horribles" juro que he intentado corregirlas pero no me aparece corrección, la solución sería borrar los capítulos y volverlos a subirlos como una nueva historia mejor… pero no se ustedes que piensen y como última pregunta ¿a alguien le gustaría ayudarme como beta? ¡Me ayudaría un montón! Y así actualizaría más pronto

Gracias por todo espero sus respuestas

**karen de Pattinson /KaryBella13/zavarce75/Always i be u're friend/ /Elyy Pocoyoo/Makena Connor/Kela o Cathe Viquez /Maya Masen Cullen /Maru-Li Tsukiyomi /Feernandaa McCarty Hale /PauP-Cullen-Swan/PaOlita/Almendrita Cullen /Narraly/Debii Hale /roceta111/maryroxy/Guest/Chimena Castillo/Andii de Cullen /AngelaCullenMeyer/tania/Thaab/kathyswan/CelyPeral ta/Robmy/vickyange/BellsAMCullen/jolie love /Nadezhda Saenz /Guest/Sofy Cullen Blak /**marcek


	31. Emotions

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

La historia es mía.

_En el capitulo anterior_

_-Shiiii no importa…te ves bien hoy- dijo poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y acercándome más a el_

_-gra…gracias-dije nerviosa el sonrió y recargo su frente en la mía_

_-te voy a besar- dijo._ . .

.

**Jasper pov**

.

…Ella es con la única que me pasa...

Seguí caminando por los pasillos buscándola, me había encontrado con bella y ella había negado haber visto a Alice ¡aun cuando yo ya las había visto juntas!, pero no corrí tras ella… ¡pronto obtendría mi venganza!

.

.

.

Las clases pasaron lentamente y no conseguí pensar en algo adecuado para mi venganza  
>-...te dije que era gay...-escuche que murmuro una chica que paso por mi lado con su amiga<p>

-¡no lo creo!... tal vez sale con esa chica- estaban diciendo unas chicas junto a los casilleros

-¿de que hablaran? -Pensé quitándome mi bufanda para guardarla, saque el celular para mirar la hora

- Esto es raro-pensé ¡Habían cincuenta llamadas pérdidas de María y unos cuantos mensajes más!

No la había visto en todo el día, a veces creo que es mejor… se está comportando… algo insoportable…

Últimamente estaba pensando seriamente en terminar con ella, pero ¡no sé cómo hacerlo!... ella ha estado por mucho tiempo a mi lado y se podría decir que la quiero pero, no en este sentido bueno…yo se que ella tampoco es que me quiera a mí, pero aun así no sabía cómo hacerlo.

.

.

.

Acababa de llegar a mi segunda clase

…Una nueva clase… y ya sabía exactamente lo que iba a decir…

- ¡Sus clases son tan predecibles que me hacen dormir!-pensé aburrido

-ya que a el señor cullen no le interesa la clase… ¡debería retirarse!-dijo el profesor al darse cuenta de que estaba distraído

Yo solo lo ignore y seguí en lo que estaba, en la escuela piensan que soy solitario y altivo… lo sé, lo he escuchado y en realidad… ¡no me importa! No vivo de ellos, pero esta situación me tenía arto

¡Alice y su estúpida broma, cada comentario, cada absurda sátira sobre eso!

.

EDWARD POV . . …una Cita… …¡Tenía una cita! … ¡Yo nunca pido citas!, las chicas me lo piden a mí, ¡pero fue un impulso!...Ver al estúpido de newton molestándola… ¡lo odiaba! parecía una gran babosa pegado a ella, no entendía un no y ¡además se atrevió a enfrentarme! -¿Que se supone que debía hacer? ¿Llevarla a cine?...no ese no es mi estilo –pensé distraídamente mientras caminaba -Una cena estaría bien, pero a ¿qué restaurant? ¿Qué tipo de comida? ¿Y si lo odiaba?- pensé comenzando a frustrarme  
>. -Aghhh que voy a hacer - murmure por lo bajo .<br>-Edward recuerda la reunión de estudiantes- dijo Erick cuando pasó por mi lado  
>. -si recuerda llevar los informes -dije algo fastidiado .<br>seguí caminando para mi siguiente clase, El día se hacía insoportablemente largo con todo este alboroto por lo de jasper, estoy seguro que este tema va a ser discutido en la reunión con la conclusión de que de igual forma era una broma algo pesada …¿pero broma al fin y al cabo que se le hace?  
>. -Edward ¿cuándo es el entrenamiento? –Dijo un chico nuevo del equipo acercándose -los horarios aun no están pero pasado mañana ya deben estar disponibles será mejor que no olviden ejercitarse por que No será fácil -dije con una sonrisa . -creo que entrenare desde hoy –dijo yéndose .<br>Me di la vuelta para ir a la sala de conferencias, la reunión estaba apunto de comenzar Y no podía llegar tarde, era el presidente estudiantil  
>. -Edward cariño- dijo Ana del comité ambiental sonriendo<br>. -solo Edward -dije secamente mientras ponía una carpeta en la mesa  
>. -¡odias que te llame así! lo había olvidado -dijo riendo tontamente yo rodé los ojos con disimulo -¡Ana! ¡Creí que llegarías tarde! -dijo tanya con su aire imponente<br>-si se suponía que llegaría tarde, pero el profesor molina no se podía demorar, así que llegue a tiempo- dijo ella sonriendo hipócritamente a tanya que le sonrió de vuelta .  
>-Edward ¿como estas? Dijo tanya educadamente .<br>-bien, gracias- dije mientras miraba hacia la puerta -¿a qué hora se supone que comienza esta reunión?- dije revisando el celular, estaba algo estresado; este tema de la cita me ponía los pelos de punta, ya había decidido que haría pero aun así había la positivad de que lo odiara .  
>-falta rosalie -dijo Carlos otro chico del comité<br>. -ella no vendrá hoy- dije serio mientras miraba que no faltaba nadie mas  
>. -entonces podemos comenzar Por hoy- dijo tanya sacando unas hojas<br>. -si -dijo Ana sonriendo y haciendo muecas. . . . Hablamos de diferentes temas y por raro que parezca no tocaron el tema de jasper y para mi mejor . . -eso es todo por hoy -dijo Adam poniéndose de pie cogiendo su mochila  
>. Me levante rápidamente ¡iba a llegar tarde! ¡Bella me iba a matar!, afortunadamente me había dejado el carro porque ya estaba pensando en que tendría que caminar o hacer que jasper me llevara a casa -Hey Edward -dijo tanya cuando me alcanzo en la puerta<br>-Hmmm -dije acomodándome la chaqueta afuera estaba lloviznando algo muy común en forks  
>-quería preguntarte si tenias tiempo para hablar de unos asuntos -dijo ella caminando a mi lado, tanya es una chica muy inteligente, bonita, deseada por mucho chicos, pero a mí no me interesa, es demasiado frívola y artificial para mi gusto, sus azules ojos son calculadores y fríos, cada cosa que ella quiere lo consigue de una forma u otra, una manipuladora nata …pero conmigo no funciona…<p>-lo siento no tengo tiempo -dije sin emoción mirando al frente<p>

-será solo un momento -dijo cogiéndome el brazo  
>-no tengo tiempo tanya, tal vez después, tengo algo importante- dije soltándome de su agarre con algo de fuerza ¡no me gusta que me cojan! Y menos ella<br>-pero solo será un momento -dijo aun frente a mi intentando detenerme  
>-no puedo tengo cosas que hacer-dije y comencé a caminar hacia la salida Dejándola con la palabra en la boca<br>El reluciente coche de bella estaba en el parqueadero metí mi maleta rápidamente al asiento del auto, detrás de mi venia mi asombroso y molesto club de fans las cuales llevaba evitando casi todo el día, en el colegio se decía que mi relación con bella cada vez era más seria, que llegábamos juntos significaba algo y hoy ella me dejo su auto nuevo ¡¿vamos quien le deja su auto nuevo a alguien?! ¡Solo ella!  
>-Eddie ¿porque te vas tan pronto?-dijo una chica con voz melosa<br>-disculpa… ¿quién eres tú para pedirme explicaciones? -Dije altivamente ¿ellas no entendían un déjenme en paz?…se los había dicho hacía mucho tiempo… al principio me había parecido gracioso, pero ahora ciertamente es molesto se creen con el derecho a Pedirme explicaciones por cada cosa que hago  
>-nosotras somos tus amigas- dijo con la voz confiada<br>- reí sarcásticamente-¡quiero que me dejen en paz ahora mismo! ¡No quiero que me sigan a cada sitio que voy!- dije entrando al auto dejándolas con la palabra en la boca, conduje rápidamente ¡iba a llegar tarde después de todo! . . .  
>Busque las llaves en mi bolsillo para abrir la puerta, pero no las encontré y tuve que timbrar, se escuchaban unos pasos acercándose a la puerta hasta que se abrió<p>

-¡hola Edward!- dijo emmet con la boca llena de comida  
>-¿que haces aun en mi casa?- Pregunte mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y entrando a la casa<p>

- No me pensaba ir sin comer, además bella no tiene ningun problema en que yo me quede el tiempo que yo quiera- dijo emmet tirándose de nuevo a el sofá llenándolo de comida .  
>-No ensucies los muebles- le dije con los ojos entrecerrados<br>. -ya tranquilo cuñis… eso de tener hijos te vuelve como amargado-Dijo emmet aun sin ponerme atención  
>. -¿cuñis?-dije pensativo -si, no creas que no se qué vas a salir Con bella y te advierto que si le tocas un solo pelo sin su permiso tus bonitas manos no lo serán tanto -dijo emmet amenazante .<br>-que bueno que lo dices ahora porque yo también he notado algo –le dije amenazadoramente -¿cuál es tu interés en rosalie? -dije también serio  
>-quiero a rosalie -dijo emmet de igual forma<br>-si le haces daño no sabes lo que te va a pasar- dije amenazante  
>-que te parece un trato, tu no dañas a bella yo no daño a rose y los dos seguimos bien -dijo emmet -trato- dije estrechando su mano no tenía ninguna intención de hacerle daño a bella no sé muy bien cuando ocurrió pero la quería aun no sabía de qué tanto, pero lo hacía, sé actuó como un idiota pero es más una forma de protección o lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso o enojado con ella y no estoy orgulloso de ello, lo que siento por ella me da miedo , me frustra … yo nunca me había enamorado de alguien o había sentido la necesidad de proteger a alguien que no sea de mi familia, pero con ella era diferente .<br>-que tal un partido -dijo emmet con el control del Xbox luego de un rato en silencio -primero me voy a cambiar -dije subiendo las escaleras, no pensaba ir con la misma ropa, fui al baño en donde tenía varios conjuntos organizados, me imagino que debió se idea de alguna de las chica me cambie y apenas estuve listo baje , aun no era hora por lo Cual bella no había bajado aun…  
>-awwwww … alguien se puso bonito para su cita -dijo emmet con voz burlona haciendo ojos de chica<br>-cállate -dije sentándome a su lado cogiendo el control y comenzando a jugar con lizzy a mi lado, la cual tenía cierto gusto en babear a emmet  
>-Guacala lizzy deja de babear a tu tío- dijo emmet quitándole su camiseta de la boca<p>

-reí burlonamente- gane -dije con sonrisa triunfadora  
>-¡Hey ¡perdí por culpa de lizzy -dijo emmet abriendo una gaseosa ensuciando el tapete y el sofá<br>-cuidado con eso estas ensuciando todo- dije mirando el reguero con el ceño fruncido -ya tranquilo papi Edward, ya te comportas como Charlie o Carlisle -dijo emmet carcajeándose causando la risa de lizzy

-muy gracioso- dije yendo a la cocina por un trapo para Limpiar el lindo desastre de emmet -ya tienes cara de papa-dijo emmet entre risas mientras yo lo fulminaba con la mirada -voy a ver si ya esta lista -dijo emmet llevandose a lizzy . . .  
>Mire el reloj y ya era hora el tiempo había pasado rápidamente y bella aun no bajaba Necesitaba tomar un poco de agua estaba un poco nervioso aunque no lo quiera aceptar escuche el sonido de las escaleras. ... y ella estaba allí, se veía hermosa… Aghhh ¡¿Qué son este tipo de pensamientos?!… me voy a volver loco. -¿lista?-susurre en cuanto la vi ella se asusto un poco pero sonrió<p>

-porque apareces de esa forma casi me matas de un susto-dijo 8unh poco pálida

-Jajajaja ¿entonces vamos?- le ofrecí mi mano para salir cosa que casi nunca hacia por no decir nunca

-¿te cambiaste de ropa?-me pregunto con una sonrisa burlona

- ¿es que acaso solo las chicas tiene el derecho de cambiarse para una cita?-pensé avergonzado

-Hmmm… ¿sí? Es que lizzy me ensucio con algo-dije como escusa tonta

-ok –dijo no muy convencida

Durante el camino no hable mucho me sentía raro esto era una cita y por primera vez me sentía nervioso no sabía de qué hablarle además lo que me había dicho emmet no me ayudo en nada Flash back Estábamos jugando con emmet un juego de pelea luego de que se aburriera de jugar golf en el wi -Hey emmet no te vayas a pasar-le dije al verlo tan enfrascado en la lucha -tranquilo cuñis ya hicimos un trato recuerdas – dijo sonriendo - no tengo otra alternativa a demás de creerte ¿no?- le dije dudando - mira Edward confía en mí, sabes que mejor te voy a te voy ayudar para que te vaya bien en tu cita con bella –dijo sonriendo - y tu ¿por que harías eso?– le dije desconfiado - Edward… ¡eres como mi hermano! …ahora… ¿no? –dijo en forma interrogativa - los hermanos se apoyan- dijo como si fuera lógico -¿sí?-dije aunque mi contestación sonó mas como una pregunta -¡sí!-dijo emmet sonriendo mientras me abrazaba - bueno… comencemos… ten cuidado con enojara a bella… aunque se ve débil puede golpear muy fuerte- dijo pensativamente -.. ¡Oh! Si te golpea ten cuidado puede sacara gatos realmente dolorosos -dijo haciendo un gesto de dolor mientras tomada su brazo mientras tomada su brazo . End flasback . Si emmet definitivamente no ayudo mucho a mi situación actual , al principio no tenía idea de a que sitio le gustaría ir pero luego recordé ese restaurant del que rosalie había estado hablando con mama solo esperaba que a ella le gustara el sitio porque si no sería realmente incomodo y definitivamente no quería eso. Ya casi íbamos a llegar ,el ambiente estaba tenso ,ni una palabra en todo el recorrido bella me estaba asesinando con la mirada Aghhh esto comenzaba a ir muy mal Me baje del auto en cuanto estacione y fui a abrirle la puerta -vamos a cenar-fue lo primero que ella dijo mientras miraba el lugar detalladamente -diablos debí llevarla a otro lugar-pensé mientras le decía que la llevaría a otro lugar afortunadamente ella dijo que estaba bien porque si no , no sabía a qué otro sitio llevarla , la tome del brazo en cuanto fuimos a entrar solo esperaba que no se enojara y me pateara el trasero, afortunadamente no sucedió; el sitio era realmente bueno y no había mucha gente , una chica llego en cuanto entramos nos saludo muy cordialmente le sonreí por educación además ya era casi una costumbre hacer eso, bella susurro algo que no logre entender muy bien pero a ella definitivamente no le agradaba la chica ¡era gracioso verla murmurando y viendo la mal! -¿estás enojada?- pregunté aun sabiendo la respuesta -no lo estoy -dijo ella mirando a otro lado seriamente y luego bufando -¿no?-dije con la intención de provocarla un poco más, me miro mal nuevamente y lo siguió negando a menos que ella no esté enojada si no celosa, solo ese pensamiento me hizo sonreír ¿podría ella estar enamorada de mi? Eso sería… ¿bueno? Si sería muy bueno, pero ella lo seguía negando pufff -buenas noches…- bla bla bla decía ese mesero de pacotilla con una gran y estúpida sonrisa derrite mujeres y bella ahí sonriéndole y coqueteándole descaradamente . . . -idiota idiota – me grite mentalmente mientras miraba mi celular incómodamente Luego de la aparición del mesero tuvimos una discusión ¡porque tuve que compórtame así! Ni siquiera yo me entiendo… aunque no fue del todo mi culpa ciertamente ella estaba muy acida con migo… ¡estúpidos nervios hacen que diga cosas que en realidad no debería decir, y menos en una cita! . . . Ella se había ido y me había dejado solo como idiota en la mesa ¡me sentía como la novia fea que dejan plantada en la iglesia! , lleva mucho tiempo en el baño, comenzaba a sentir la miradas de lastima de la gente -Creo que lo mejor es ir a buscarla- murmure y me fui en dirección del baño . . . Creo que hace mas de 20 minutos he estado esperando a bella al frente del baño de mujeres esto era realmente raro ¡yo esperando al frente de un baño de mujeres de un restaurante! Si eso sería extraño en cualquier hombre y mas para uno de mi edad...pareciera que tuviera problemas . . . - Pobre chica… debe tener una muy mala cita para estar revisando sus mensajes en el baño– dijo en un susurro una chica pelirroja pasando por mi lado … ¿Eso es malo?... ….será… que… …¡¿bella pensó que yo estaba haciendo eso cuando estábamos cenando?!… …¡Nooo! … ¡Hoy no estoy haciendo nada bien! . . … Bueno replanteémonos… que la cita no esté siendo buena no quiere decir que tiene que terminar mal… ¿cierto? Siempre puede mejorar . . -te demoraste demasiado – le dije en cuanto la vi acercarse con el teléfono en la mano -y-yo – murmuro entrecortadamente... parecía nerviosa

-No importa – le dije al verla queriendo excusarse

- te ves bien – le dije lo que le había querido decir desde un inicio acercándome dubitativamente a ella, quizás ella piensa que le propuse salir con migo solo para molestarla pero, no es así… y eso es algo que le quiero demostrar

-gra…gracias- escuche que decía tímidamente bella a lo que yo sonreí bobamente mirando fijamente esos hermosos ojos chocolates que me atraían como nunca me habían atraído otros en mi vida y sin poder evitarlo no puede evitar bajar la mirada y ver su hermosos rostro sin mirar fijamente sus labios rojos

- te voy a besar- le dije suavemente mientras me acercaba a ella lentamente , si ella lo quería evitar se podía alejar, realmente no quería obligarla a nada, ya bastantes cosas hemos vivido juntos y he de aceptar que los besos que le he dado no creo que hayan sido con su total consentimiento ni hayan mostrados mis verdaderos sentimientos

…esos sentimientos que no entiendo….

… este beso fue diferente y dio a conocer algo que me estaba ocultando a mi mismo…

….El amor…

.

.

.

Gracias por sus reviews chicas me hacen muy feliz lamento la demora he tenido un lapsus de inspiración además de que no estaba muy bien este cap lleva 2 meses en mi compu y no me decidía a subirlo pero finalmente sucedió y aquí esta espero que les allá gustado.

kathy swan / emytsubasa/ vickyange/ / Guest/ roceta111 / Missy Lkristn/ Believe in The Dreams / vanevani / Marce/ Angela Cullen Meyer/ Paola/ Maya Masen Cullen / Robmy/ KaryBella13/ Maru-Li Tsukiyomi / hitomi / jolie love/ SolitariaCullen / Ale74 / isa Kathe/ Nadezhda Saenz / Cely Peralta /

SI LES APARECE EL TEXTO PEGADO ES FANFICTION EL QUE LO SUBE ASI


	32. Un pasado compartido

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

La historia es mía.

_En el capitulo anterior_

…_esos sentimientos que no entiendo…._

… _este beso fue diferente y dio a conocer algo que me estaba ocultando a mi mismo…_

…_.El amor…_

Capitulo 29

Bella pov

.

.

.  
>Ese beso fue diferente, sé que no fue el primero que nos Hemos dado...fue un remolino de sentimientos que me dejo aturdida, pero ¡era Edward era obvio que sabia como romper la magia de la situación!<p>

- ¡deja de actuar así!... No es como si fuera tu primer beso - dijo Edward con su sonrisa torcida

-¿de qué hablas?- dije confundida aun un poco aturdida

-¿recuerdas?, yo te di tu primer beso –dijo luego de un momento de silencio

- ¿recuerdas?-dijo tomándome de la mano y llevándome hacia la mesa donde se acercaba el mesero con el postre

- Edward éramos unos niños, eso no se puede llamar beso -dije recordando ese día

_Flash back  
>12 años atrás<em>

_Edad: 5 años _

_Hoy estaba siendo un gran día, ¡mi mami me había llevado al jardín!, me había comprado mi dulce favorito y la pofe nos había dicho que hoy era día de pintura y de parque y angie por fin había regresado luego de haber estado con su mami porque estaba enferma y solo su mami la podía cuidar y sanar con besos mágicos de esos que solo dan las mamis, pero hoy por fin regresaba ¡la había extrañado muchísimo!_

_-¡belly! - dijo angie llegando a mi lado con una gruesa capa __de ropa_

_- ¡angie te extrañe muchisisimo! - le dije mientras la abrasaba_

_-yo también belly ¡estoy feliz de estar aquí!- dijo sonriendo_

_-bueno niños el tema de hoy es uno muy divertido, vamos a hablar de la felicidad- dijo la profe Camila y Jessica levanto la mano_

_-pofe eso no es lo que hacemos cuando sonreímos –dijo Jessica en gritito _

_- si Jess es eso-dijo sonriendo la pofe_

_-papi y mami se dan besos y sonríen entonces… ¡son felices! –dijo Emily sonriendo_

_- si emily- dijo la pofe_

_- ¡pofe! - grito el niño el niño que siempre me jalaba el pelo Eddy _

_- dime Edward - dijo la profe _

_- ¿siempre sonreímos cuando estamos felices? ¡Cierto! ¡Cierto!- dijo Eddy sonriendo_

_-pues la mayoría de veces –dijo la pofe_

_-bella nunca sonríe… entonces no es feliz- dijo Edward sacándome la lengua a lo cual le respondí igual_

_-¡eso es porque tu le quitas todo y-y le jalas el cabello y-y-y…! - dijo Dani mi mejor amigo en un gritito y todos se rieron mientras Eddy se deslizaba sonrojado escondiéndose debajo de su pupitre  
><em>

_-Mike ¿qué te hace feliz a ti?-dijo la profesora_

_-¿dulces?..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.  
>-¡niños! ¡¿Ya entendieron que es la felicidad?! - dijo la pofe<em>_  
><em>

_-sí –dijimos todos a coro_

_- bueno… entonces vamos a Pintar lo que nos haga felices, les voy a dar unas pinturas, si quieren una que otro compañerito tiene se la piden prestada -dijo la pofe _

_- bueno - dijimos todos al__Unisonó_

_._

_._

_.__  
>La pofe me dio pintura de unos lindos colores creo que era verde, morado y azul <em>

_-bellaaa- dijo Eddy corriendo hacia mi dirección _

_- ¿qué pasa?- dije mientras dibujaba a mis amigos_

_- ¡dame esa!- dijo señalando la pintura que estaba usando_

_- ¡NO! – dije mientas continuaba pintando el pasto era tan lindo, pero él me la quito _

_- ¡dámela!- le dije en un gritito mientras intentaba alcanzarla pero el seguía alzando el brazo, hasta que se cayó al piso ensuciándolo _

_-¡Eddy! –chille triste mis ojitos se llenaron de lagrimas rápidamente_

_-no llores, no me gusta ver la las niñas llorando- dijo Eddy mientras fruncía el seño, rápidamente se acerco y poso sus labios encima de los míos yo me quede quieta sin saber que hacer el me había…._

_- iuggghh belly y eddy se dieron un beso en la boca - dijo Mike saltando y haciendo muecas de asco_

_- eso lo hacen los papas y los niños grandes -dijo Jessica _

_-pero Emily dijo que sus papas eran felices con un beso -dijo Eddy mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a la niña_

_- pero eso lo hacen los adultos, es feo- dijo tanya haciendo muecas _

_- solo quería que no llorara - dijo Eddy enfurruñado mirando a otro lado_

_- belly y eddy son adultos y se aman - comenzaron a cantar tanya y Jessica _

_-iuuughh Eddy beso a una niña en la boca- exclamo Matt_

_- ¡eso no es verdad! - chillo ed y salió corriendo_

_._

_._

_End flashback_

_-_oye yo no hablaba de ese… -dijo Edward sorprendido

-no lo recordaba… pero ahora si -dijo sonriéndome a lo que yo rodé los ojos sorprendida

-¿A no?... Entonces... De cual hablabas-dije con ironía

-del de cuando estábamos en primaria - dijo sonriendo socarronamente a lo que yo le hice mala cara

-Hey ese día te pasaste-le dije mirándolo con los ojos entre cerrados

_Flash back_

_Edad: 11 años  
><em>

_-todos tenemos que jugar-grito Jessica en medio del circulo_

_-pero yo no soy buena corriendo -dije enfurruñada _

_- bella pero tenemos que ser todos o si no… No jugamos-dijo dani a mi lado_

_-si bella tenemos que ser todos -grito Mike intentando convencerme_

_- está bien - dije al ver la mirada acusadora que me mandaban todas las chicas_

_- bueno… ¡vamos a jugar cogidas! Pero un poco diferente –dijo Jessica con voz reflexiva_

_-tenemos que atrapar a un niño o niña tres veces, en la primera podemos darle un pico corto, en el segundo un pico largo y si lo atrapamos un beso B-E-S-O.-dijo Jessica deletreando la última palabra. _

_-¡Primero vamos las niñas! – Chillo caroline emocionada pero todos sabíamos que aunque esas eran las reglas del juego no iba a pasar de un pico aun así no pude evitar hacer una mueca de asco ¡no quería intercambiar saliva con un niño que quien sabe si se lava los dientes!_

_-pero… que tal que uno las atrapé y ustedes no nos den un beso-dijo Mike_

_-Hmmm… pues como las niñas cogen primero cuando nos reunamos pasamos una por una y dice a quien atrapo y cuantas veces-dijo Ángela analizando _

_-Me parece justo –dijo Mike_

_-además así se garantiza que no solo cojan las niñas, sino que tendremos que cambiar de turnos…-dijo Sam sonriendo_

_-bueno, como ya todo está arreglado… voy a contar hasta 3 y ustedes corren-dijo Jessica en un gritito_

_-bueno- dijeron varios chicos al unísono_

_-uno…. Dos….TRES- dijo Jessica y los chicos salieron corriendo_

_Luego cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos todas salieron corriendo_

_- vamos bells- me dijo Ángela al ver a todas las niñas correteando a algún chico_

_- pero no me quiero caer- le dije con voz triste intentando convencerla_

_- vamos es un juego no seas amargada -dijo Ángela jalándome del brazo mientras corríamos en dirección al pasillo _

_-ya regreso- me dijo mientras se iba corriendo más rápido en dirección a Eric y me dejaba sola en la mitad del pasillo_

_-Gracias angie –murmure irónicamente mientras iba lentamente hacia la dirección en la que ella se fue_

_-mejor me quedo acá...no creo que nadie más pase- pensé mientras pasaba al lado de un salón  
><em>

_- Edward- grito Jessica en alguna parte del patio, a lo que yo reí sonoramente_

_-gracioso… ¿no? -Dijo Edward sobresaltándome y luego me toco el hombro_

_- Edward me asustaste-le dije sobresaltada, en ese momento se escucho un sonido extraño detrás de mí, Iba a voltearme pero… Edward me tomo de la mano y me jalo hacia el armario del conserje_

_-oye-le estaba diciendo pero me interrumpió__ con una gélida mirada, abrió la puerta, me empujo y luego entro rápidamente cerrando la puerta rápidamente_

_-¡¿pero qué pasa?! Déjame salir – le dije confundida, en ese momento se abrió la puerta dejando ver a Jessica_

_-bella ya me trapo varias veces-dijo Edward mientras colocaba mi mano en su hombro_

_-Aghhh esto es injusto- dijo Jessica_

_- pero no se les olvide que al final es cuando se dan los besos - dijo Jessica_

_Mientras cerraba_

_-¡¿por qué hiciste eso?!- le dije enojada no quería darle besos _

_- mira yo creo que es mejor que nos quedemos juntos hasta que termine el juego por qué no querrás que con tu torpeza termines teniendo que besar a todos los niños del salón ¿no? -Me dijo mientras levantaba una ceja_

_-vamos - dijo tomándome de la mano y jalándome_

_Salimos del pasillo y fuimos hacia el parque nos sentamos en unas sillitas que estaban debajo de un árbol_

_- quieres jugar - me dijo Edward moviendo un atari al frente mío_

_- bueno- dije y lo tome_

_- ¿Cuál quieres? ¿Azul o verde?-me pregunto con una sonrisa_

_- azul -dije y me lo dio_

_-¿porque tienes dos?- le pregunte confundida_

_- uno es de mi hermano-dijo mientras prendía comenzaba a jugar_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-chicos ya termino en juego- grito Lauren en el pasillo_

_- vamos – le dije a Edward y fuimos hacia el patio_

_-ya estamos todos-le pregunte a Emily_

_- no falta Sam y Danny -me dijo mientras miraba alrededor_

_- ¡oh!... ahí vienen -me dijo señalando hacia la derecha_

_-bueno chicos ya que estamos todos juntos vamos a comenzar con Emily- dijo Jessica llamado la atención de todos_

_- bueno yo atrape a Quil y a Sam, a Quil fui la primera en atraparlo y a Sam lo atrape dos veces y fui la segunda-dijo sonrojada, Quil se acerco y le dio un pico y se fue, luego llego Sam y le dio un beso largo de esos que parece haber movimiento dentro de la boca así que preferí quitar la mirada, luego llamaron a Ángela que se dio dos picos uno con Eric y otro con ben y un beso BESO con Danny , eso si que me sorprendió demasiado, luego llamo a tanya que se dio dos picos uno con Mike y otro del largo con Danny ¡definitivamente a tanya le iban los rubios! , después a leah fue bastante lanzada primero dos picos uno con Sam y otro con Danny y además se beso con Embry y con Matt, ¡jaaaa! y yo que pensaba que no iba a pasar de picos este juego_

_._

_._

_._

_Estaba ida en mis pensamientos cuando de pronto escuche:  
><em>

_- bella te toca - me dijo Nataly  
><em>

_-Hmmm si - respondí dudosa_

_- a quien atrapaste-me dijo Ana con una ceja arqueada ella y todos sabían lo torpe que podía ser_

_- a Edward - dije en un susurro sonrojándome _

_-¡¿solo a Edward?! - dijo en un chillido_

_- ¡lo atrapo tres veces! - dijo Jessica en chillido a lo que todos me miraron sorprendidos _

_Edward se acerco y junto sus labios tímidamente con los míos y luego su lengua pidió permiso tímidamente entre mis labios, estaba confundida y apunto de objetar por dios era mi primer__Beso real, no sabía qué hacer iba a objetar pero el aprovecho que abrí la boca para invadirla con su lengua, no sé en qué momento dejo de ser tan desagradable...sabia a chocolate...Hmmm fue más como una danza hasta que se alejo y para luego volver a unir nuestros labios solo que esta vez fue solo un pico  
><em>

_-¡ bueno ya!...¡¿Ya terminaron?! -dijo Danny enfurruñado a lo que yo me sonroje aun mas y Edward Sonrió burlonamente en dirección a Danny_

_End flash back_

- Vamos bella... En realidad no fue tan malo - me dijo en disculpa

- claro que lo fue ¡prácticamente me chantajeaste! -Le dije de forma acusadora

- ¡Hey! ¡Lo siento! ¡Jessica me estaba acosando!- me dijo excusándose

-además también fue mi primer beso -dijo sonrojándose

- ¡Wow! ... Eso sí que no lo sabía - le dije sorprendida con una sonrisa burlona

- bella… -dijo Edward con tono de advertencia

- ¡¿Qué?!- dije con voz divertida

- deja de avergonzarme-dijo el esquivándome con la mirada

-¿quien se iba a imaginar que a Eddy le iba a avergonzar este tema?-dije sonriente a lo que él me mando una mirada de advertencia

-está bien... ya lo dejo…para después –dije arqueando una ceja mientras cogía el ultimo trozo de postre

.

.

.

.

El camino a casa fue un poco extraño, luego de la charla con Edward al terminar la cena nos retiramos hacia nuestra casa, fue bastante caballero, eso tengo que admitirlo, después de entrar al auto y iniciar el camino a casa se instalo un silencio un poco incomodo.

Edward miraba demasiado concentrado el camino, lo cual es extraño, El generalmente no se callaba casi con nada así se lo dijeran, así que al ver su incomodidad decidí colocar música, y al parecer el también tuvo la misma idea lo cual hizo que nuestros dedos se chocaran dándome así una sensación de corriente eléctrica que hizo que Se me erizara la piel, quite rápidamente la mano abrumada por la sensación

-¿qué quieres escuchar?- me pregunto al momento

- No se coloca radio-le dije distraídamente

-Hmmm... Bueno -dijo y coloco una emisora en la cual estaban dando una canción bastante pegajosa al parecer de un grupo extranjero

Nombre de la Canción: **Come in – Cnblue (Escúchenla ****)**

- ¿es buena no?-dijo luego de un rato mientras se movía la cabeza al ritmo de la música

-si es bastante buena – le dije sonriendo

-aunque no entiendo que dice por partes -dije sonriendo a lo que el rio negando con La cabeza

– ¿Qué?- le dije sonriendo, ya llegamos me dijo y en efecto era verdad

Saleo rápidamente y abrió la puerta

-aun no puedo creer que se esté comportando de esa forma si fuera así siempre seria el chico perfecto – pensé distraídamente

-¿vamos?-me dijo en un susurro mientras levantaba una ceja interrogante

- Emm… si -dije avergonzada por mi momento de mutismo, me tomo de la mano Y nos fuimos juntos hasta la puerta

- y ahora falta el cierre de la cita -dijo con una sonrisa coqueta

- si cierto -le dije pensativamente mientras le sonreía de la misma manera y él me acorralo contra la puerta y yo rodee su cuello con mis brazos para acercarlo a mí, sonrió nuevamente y me beso, pero no fue un beso como el anterior suave sin brusquedad, pero poco a poco se fue volviendo apasionado sentí sus manos en mi cintura acercándome a él, algo que no le negué, pero como no todos es perfecto algo tenía que suceder

- tranquilos chicos no creo que lizzy quiera un hermanito aun-Dijo emmet abriendo la puerta mirándonos con el ceño fruncido

-ahora si es oficial ya algo su sucedió y ese algo era emmet y no creo que nos vaya a dejar en paz por un tiempo

.

.

.

.

._

**¡Hola chicas regresamos!**

_**NOS DEMORAMOS UN MONTON ¡ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MUCHOO El CAPITULO!**_

_**Estuvimos muy ocupadas en la u y no sabía como terminar el cap. espero que si haya sido una buena forma, además me encantaría que escucharan la banda de la canción ;) es buena (((nuestra preferida))) el link de la canción lo colocare en mi perfil (me comentan que les pareció?) **_

**Gracias por los reviews a todas las que nos los dejaron y las que leyeron también espero sus reviews y díganme que les pareció **

**Pd: si aparece el texto pegado no fui yo fue fanfiction :P**


	33. La charla

_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer._

_La historia es mía._

_En el capitulo anterior_

_- tranquilos chicos no creo que lizzy quiera un hermanito aun-Dijo emmet abriendo la puerta mirándonos con el ceño fruncido_

_-ahora si es oficial ya algo su sucedió y ese algo era emmet y no creo que nos vaya a dejar en paz por un tiempo_

**Capitulo 30**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Al siguiente día**_

Me despertó como todas las mañanas el llanto de lizzy, así que rápidamente me levante a ir a tranquilizarla, al llegar a su habitación y ver su cuna movió desesperadamente sus brazos con la intención de alcanzarme y al no conseguirlo lloro mas fuerte ; rápidamente la alce paró de llorar para abrir los ojos ampliamente esos ojos tan parecidos a los míos hipando intentando controlar su llanto

-ya cariño deja de llorar ya estoy aquí -Dije mientras la mecía en mis brazos

.

.

.

Luego de un rato con lizzy calmada la deje en su cobijita recostada con música clásica en el ambiente (1) para luego bañarla y colocarle un conjunto blanco con detalles dorados, luego me dirigí a la cocina a hacer el desayuno; hice un desayuno rápido, unos huevos chocolate, sándwich y leche para lizzy, cuando estaba sirviendo el desayuno recordé todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior

.

.

.

….. ¡¿Cómo se supone que debo comportarme?!...

…..¡Dios!…..

….. ¡Como pueden cambiar las cosas en pocos días! ¿Pero qué debo hacer?...

-buenos días-dijo la voz masculina que no quería afrontar

-buenos días, voy a alistarme para el instituto-dije mientras me quitaba el delantal

-dale el tetero a lizzy-le dije mientras se la entregaba

- bueno- dijo mientras la ponía en su regazo

.

.

.

luego de bañarme y de colocarme mi ropa interior negra no podía decidir que ropa ponerme, el clima de forks estaba extrañamente cálido , después de pensarlo mucho me coloque unos shorts de rotos, con medias veladas unos converse negro y una blusa suelta blanca trasparentada acompañado de un collar negro largo de cadenas, mi cabello me lo organice en bucles me rice las pestañas, me aplique labial rojo y baje rápidamente a desayunar; al bajar me encontré con la linda imagen protagonizada por lizzy y Edward , Edward la tenia alzada en sus brazos mientras lizzy jalaba su cabello que estaba más despeinado de lo normal

-lizzy suéltame nena - dijo Edward con cara de dolor, por lo que me acerque rápidamente a él y lo ayude

-gracias-dijo sonriendo apenado

.

.

.

.

Comimos en un silencio inusual, casi siempre nuestras comidas estaban plagadas de bromas y comentarios ácidos pero hoy todo era silencio y el rehuía a mis miradas y extrañamente se sonrojaba sin sentido ¿en que habrá estado pensando?

.

.

.

Luego de desayunar y organizarle la pañalera a lizzy nos dirigimos en el volvo de Edward a la casa de mis padres cuando sonó mi celular con el singular tono de timbre que correspondía a Alice (2)

-hola al -le dije al contestar

-bells es mejor que no vengan aquí en el instituto te cuento bien ...vas a tener que agradecerme- dijo rápidamente

- ok al-dije un poco confundida

-¿que dijo Alice? -me pregunto Edward luego de un momento de silencio

- dijo que no fuéramos hoy a mi casa-dije rápidamente

- Hmmm... Entonces llevemos a lizzy a casa de mis padres-dijo Edward en ese momento llego un mensaje de al

"_le dije a mi tía que se les había hecho tarde y lizzy se quedaba con esme, también le avise a ella "att: Ali_

.

.

.

Al llegar a la casa cullen esme salió a recibirnos con una gran sonrisa

-gracias por cuidar de ella-le dije porque aun que lizzy no era mi hija estaba a mi cargo

-tranquila cariño sabes que para mí no es ningún problema cuidar de la bebe –dijo mientras recibía la pañalera

-¡lizzy! ¡Qué hermosa estas! – exclamo esme emocionada cuando vio a Edward bajar a lizzy del auto

Entramos rápidamente mientras acomodamos todas las cosas de lizzy, luego muy educadamente esme nos "hecho de la casa para que fuéramos a estudiar"

-Edward cariño podríamos hablar un momento –dijo esme mirándome de reojo por lo cual me aleje en dirección al auto

.

.

Luego de un rato Edward llego al auto y rápidamente nos fuimos al instituto Edward se veía pensativo y distraído miraba concentradamente el camino

-¿de qué habrán hablado esme y Edward?-pensé distraídamente mientras miraba el paisaje alienígena de forks; Estaba a punto de preguntar cuando de pronto sonó mi celular

-bella hija porque no fuiste a dejar a lizzy a la casa sabes que la estábamos esperando hoy era el día de descaso de tu papá y íbamos a llevarla pasear-dijo mi madre entono regañón

-hola mama, creí que Alice te había dicho… -dije excusándome

-si me dijo bella, pero tu padre y yo tenemos que hablar acerca de algo muy serio jovencita, sabes que ahí te paso a tu papa- dijo en forma de regaño

-bueno –dije automáticamente

- BELLA me he enterado de cosa muy escandalosas de tu comportamiento hija tú no puedes actuar de esa manera y menos con un jovencito tan respetuoso como es Edward-dijo mi papa enojado

-¿ d-de que estás hablando papa?-dije confundida

- ¡pues de que más! ¡De la forma en que estas intentando seducir a ese pobre muchacho!- dijo mi padre con voz encolerizada

-¡¿Qué?! –dije confundida y sorprendida

- Hay no te hagas bella, él es un buen muchacho y no me gusta que una hija mia actúe de esa manera…-dijo mi padre mientas yo estaba perdida en mis furibundos pensamiento

¡¿De qué rayos está hablando?!

.

.

.

.

El resto del viaje al instituto fue muy incomodo cada uno miraba en diferentes direcciones

Caminábamos en dirección a la entrada buscando distraídamente a alice

- ella y emmet me van a escuchar-pensé enojada, sabia que el reclamo de papa era por algo que escucho de ellos ¡no puedo creer que haya pensado eso de mi!; por más que intente decirle que no era verdad seguía hablando del pobre y grandiosos Edward

-hola chicos!- dijo haciendo un puchero para luego sonreír con una gran sonrisa y angelical que no presagiaba nada bueno

-¡tu Alice cómo pudiste!-le grite acusadoramente

-lo siento no tuve la culpa fue emmet y su gran bocota no pude detenerlo, pero mira que te ayude-dijo Alice dijo haciendo un puchero triste

-¿donde está él? Lo voy a matar-dije enojada

-ahí, pero bella tengo que decirte algo-dijo Alice señalando hacia las escaleras y cambiando su expresión

-no me intere… ¿Qué le pasa?-dije al verlo se veía muy raro

Emmet estaba como normalmente no está tenía una camisa blanca junto con un saco negro pantalón de vestir y zapatos formales además de un corbatín rojo ¡omg! Y su pelo parecía una tenía una gran bola de gomina y para rematar unos lentes negros cuadrados

-Isabella, Edward que agradable que hayan llegado estaban un poco retardados-dijo emmet mientras ojeaba un libro

-ohhh ¿estás bien emmet?-dijo Edward después de un rato igual de sorprendido a mi

-por supuesto, mejor que nunca ; nuestro amado director estuvo hace unos momentos aquí y ha dicho que los espera en el auditorio central para la charla que habían acordado-dijo emmet muy diplomáticamente

-demonios Aghhh había olvidado totalmente eso –dijo Edward revolviéndose el cabello

-creo que es momento de retirarme a el auditorio hermana creo que deberías seguirme-dijo emmet yéndose

-Hey espera que mas dijo….-dijo Edward yéndose con el

-¡noooo! Que vamos a hacer-dije mientras mentalmente me arrepentía de mi elección de ropa iba a estar frente a toda la escuela

.

.

.

Luego de un rato de charlas y quejas por parte de Edward y yo sé fuero Alice y emmet al auditorio mientras nosotros nos quejábamos

-¡No entiendo cómo se nos pudo olvidar que teníamos que hacer la charla hoy! ... –dije entre sorprendida e irritada

-Bueno en realidad no sabíamos que era hoy, como le dijimos que era cualquier día -pensé al recordar las palabras que habíamos, dicho hace algún tiempo

-entonces… ¿qué hacemos?- le dije a Edward mientras caminábamos pensativos hacia el auditorio

- la verdad… no se... Creo que lo mejor sería improvisar -dijo pensativamente

- pero-iba a protestar pero fui silenciada por el

-además el tema es bastante fácil de manejar- dijo sonriendo

- no sé porque creo que no va a ser tan fácil como creemos-dije antes de entrar al auditorio...

Al entrar Nos encontramos Con el auditorio repleto de personas todos de ultimo año y el rector en el estrado al vernos entrar comenzó a hablar

- Bueno chicos el día de hoy va a ver una charla sobre las enfermedades de transmisión sexual, los embarazos y cómo prevenirlas-Dijo viéndonos fijamente y sonriendo

- las personas que van a realizarla son los estudiantes de último año Edward cullen el presidente estudiantil e Isabella swan-dijo el rector señalando hacia donde estábamos nosotros

-chicos por favor pasen- dijo el director Por lo que todos se voltearon hacia nosotros

- bueno chicos como el director acaba de decir vamos a realizar una charla, mas que todo vamos a responder a sus dudas, Así que… ¿alguien tiene preguntas?- Dijo Edward barriendo con la mirada el auditorio

Pero todos miraban de un lado a otro sin contestar a la pregunta hablando entre ellos

- bueno creo que lo mejor para empezar seria elegir el tema del que quieren saber primero-dije al ver la indecisión

-por favor levanten las manos los que quieran hablar de enfermedades de transmisión sexual -dije a lo cual nadie levanto la mano

- creo que lo mejor es hablar de los temas que menos tengan preguntas ¿no? -Dijo Edward a lo cual unos chicos apoyaron

- comencemos con el tema que dice bella -dijo mirándome

- creo que todos sabemos que son las enfermedades y por qué se dan ¿no?- dijo Edward

- el mayor problema es la falta de cuidado que se tiene...-decía Edward cuando

Dejo de hablar para darle la palabra a un chico que había levantado la mano hace unos momentos atrás

- todos ya sabemos eso esas charlas nos las han dado desde hace algunos años- dijo el chico

- creo que es mejor hacer preguntas a la azar – dije para no iniciar una discusión ya que ese chico era matt y por la cara de Edward iba a comenzar a comportarse como un idiota, aunque en verdad matt sacaba de quicio a cualquiera

- si - se escucho en el auditorio

- bueno yo quiero preguntar algo- dijo emmet con una gafas al estilo hipster

- Si emmet que pregunta tienes - dijo Edward levantando una ceja con sospecha y creo que yo imite el gesto sin darme cuanta realmente emmet estaba muy raro

- Bueno pues... Creo que ella tiene una pregunta más interesante que la mía- dijo emmet señalando a una chica que tenia levantada una mano y sonreía socarronamente

- Yo creo que sería buena idea que nos cuentes cuales son los métodos que utilizas tu en lo personal - dijo la chica sonriendo pícaramente

- pues...- estaba diciendo Edward pero conociéndolo no se iba a dejar intimidar por ellos

- bueno creo que el método mas seguro y que si es una aventura de una noche se debería utilizar un condón siempre y cuando se hayan asegurado de que se encuentren en buen estado y se tenga cuidado a la hora de usarlo –dijo

A lo que una chica de las que el rechazo levanto la mano

-si eres tan cuidadoso como dices lo las lógico no seria que no fueras un padre adolecente-dijo la chica socarronamente

-Ohhh- se escucho corear por la mayoría de las personas de auditorio

-hey chica ese comentario esta fuera de lugar – dijo rosalie enojada

- como dije hace un momento eso es cuando es algo de una noche, lizzy no fue producto de una noche alocada como ustedes piensan -dijo Edward dejando callados a todos en el auditorio

- si no es así entonces como es que ella existe - dijo una voz Masculina que no pude identificar...

….. A sí era royce….

- tu deja de hablar mal de mi sobrinita o te la veras con migo-dijo emmet enojado quitándose la gafas

-¿Por qué? Luego está prohibido hablar acerca de lo que les sucede a los perfectos cullens-dijo otra chica … la chica que fue a la cita con Edward dejando callada y enojada a rosalie que tenia a emmet para que no se fuera

-Señorita por si no lo sabe puede que ellos no sean perfectos pero si son mejores personas que tu-dijo Alice mirándola de arriba abajo

-¡Tu! Pequeña pulga … no tienes ningún derecho a decir nada –dijo María mirándola como si fuera lo peor del mundo

Mm esto es muy malo….

-TU no te atreviste a decir lo que dijiste-dijo Alice enojada mientras la señalaba con su mano

-pues sí, si lo dije- dijo ella levantándole una ceja y sonriéndole sin miedo

Abrí la boca con la intención de decir algo al respecto pero antes de que dijera algo una voz masculina comenzó a hablar dejando callado a todo el mundo

.

.

.

.

**¡Hola Chicas!**

**¡Por fin volvimos! Espero que les guste este capítulo no es muy largo pero la u siempre quita tiempo ;) ah y nuestra nueva afición los Doramas coreanos ¿alguien más los ve? Son geniales! Pero vamos a actualizar pronto … esperamos sus reviews**

**¿Quién creen que será la persona que intervino?**

**Viivii alice **


	34. Siempre es Jasper

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

La historia es mía.

_En el capítulo anterior_

_-¡Tu! Pequeña pulga… ¡no tienes ningún derecho a decir nada!-dijo María mirándola como si fuera lo peor del mundo_

…_mmm esto es malo…._

_-TU no te atreviste a decir lo que dijiste-dijo Alice enojada mientras la señalaba_

_-Pues sí, si lo dije-dijo ella levantándole una ceja y sonriéndole si miedo, abrí la boca con la intención de decir algo al respecto pero antes de llegar decir algo una voz masculina comenzó a hablar dejando callado a todo el mundo_

_._

_._

.

.

**Capítulo 31**

-no creo que sea buena idea tratarla así aún más si es una chica que no tiene nada que envidiarte -dijo un chico que acababa de entrar al auditorio sonriendo socarronamente

- pues muchos chicos aquí me prefieran a mí que a ella -dijo María sonriendo hacia la población masculina del auditorio

- pues tienen mal gusto- dijo el chico mientras se sacaba unas gafas dejando ver unos increíbles ojos azules

….María lo miro mal, Alice lo miro fijamente y se sonrojo

- chicos por favor si no quieren ir al aula de castigo deberían dejar de hacer esos comentarios - dijo el rector llegando al auditorio y mirando a todo el mundo con reproche

- bueno chicos, ahora que están en silencio les quería presentar a mi hijo Damián de hoy en adelante compartirá algunas clases con ustedes, ahora si puede continuar con su charla Sr Cullen Srta. Swan

.

.

.

.

La charla continuo relativamente tranquila, Emmet Parecía no tener ánimo para molestar, él estaba con Rosalie se sonreían mientras le decían algo el uno al otro; mientras que Alice miraba tímidamente hacia Damián para luego quitar la mirada y sonrojarse cuando él le guiñaba el ojo, en algunos momentos los chicos hacían algunas preguntas que nos hacían sonrojar, puede notar como Jasper se encontraba en una esquina mirando la interacción de Alice y Damián no con muy buenos ojos.

Mientras Edward contestaba una ridícula pregunta que le hizo uno de sus compañeros del equipo de futbol americano se escuchó que la puerta del auditorio se cerraba bruscamente, luego de eso todo iba en calma y relativa tranquilidad hasta que Demetri decidió intervenir

- tengo una pregunta-dijo el levantando una ceja mientras que se acomodaba el cabello

- si cual es la pregunta - dije respondiéndole falsamente

- ¿cómo haces para que no se te prenda ninguna enfermedad? Acá todos sabemos cómo es el comportamiento de tu…. chico- dijo sonriendo con suficiencia

- no creo que su pregunta sea adecuada creo que usted no es el más indicado para decirme eso no es así- dijo Edward levantándole una ceja con expresión enojada

- bueno… ¡¿alguien más tiene una pregunta?! - Dijo Edward amenazadoramente

-no- todos respondieron a coro

-bueno chicos entonces a todos les quedaron claras sus dudas –dije para relajar el ambiente

- si-dijo una chica sonriendo amigablemente

.

-continuemos con el siguiente tema-dijo Edward suspirando para calmarse

.

.

.

Luego de eso nadie más hizo comentarios ácidos hasta que termino la charla.

.

.

.

.

- Tenias razón esta charla fue un asco- dijo Edward con cara de sufrimiento mientras pasaba por mi lado y se iba hacia su clase

Si fue horrible –dije con cara triste

Bella podemos hablar un momento - dijo Emmet seriamente

Claro dime-dije mientras caminaba a su lado

Estoy preocupado por Alice-dijo Emmet rascándose la cabeza

yo también- le dije con una sonrisa triste

no quiero verla triste bella y me siento impotente … no quiero que le pase algo como lo de ahorita con María, sé que ella es fuerte y todo … pero es mi hermanita y sé que le hieren ese tipo de comentarios-dijo Emmet angustiado

- Emmy tu sabes que a Ali no le afecta mucho eso… pero si quieres podemos hacer algo mejor –le dije sonriéndole malvadamente

- Y… ¿qué haríamos? bells -dijo Emmet sonriendo juguetonamente

- YA LO VERAS –Dije mientras me entraba al salón de clases

.

.

.

Al entrar al salón de clases me senté junto a Rosalie que me hacía señas en su dirección; la clase fue normal a excepción de las miradas que le dedicaban a Rosalie por estar centrada con migo y no con Demetri pero ella las ignoraba olímpicamente.

.

.

.

.

En la siguiente clase me senté con Jasper que parecía más callado de lo normal; Alice entro sobre el tiempo a la case acompañada del chico nuevo y se sentaron juntos.

.

.

.

El profesor estaba hablando sobre la segunda guerra mundial, mientras Alice y Damián se enviaban notitas rápidamente, cuando de pronto Jasper se levantó de su sitio y se fue del salón sin dar explicación y dejando al profesor callado , pero el profesor lo dejo pasar y continuo con la clase.

.

..

.

.

-bella podrías venir un momento por favor-dijo el profesor luego de dejar un trabajo en parejas

- si profesor –le dije al llegar a su lado

- podrías averiguar si Jasper está bien…. Ustedes son compañeros de trabajo y amigos – dijo avergonzado.

-voy a hablar con él–le dije al profesor

-Bueno si quieres ya te puedes retirar… como tu compañero no está –me dijo aun apenado, pero lo entendía Jasper era el mejor en la clase, siempre estaba concentrado y era la mano derecha del profesor y pensándolo bien hasta yo estaba preocupada por el por qué aunque antes no fuéramos amigos ahora si lo éramos y estaba realmente extraño así que tome mis cuadernos y me fui a buscarlo

.

.

.

.

- creo que todos se dieron cuenta lo malos que son los Cullen - dijo una voz femenina

- creo que eso no se trata de quien es bueno o malo, sino de algo personal de María, Demetri, los Cullen y los swan ¿no creen?- Dijo Ángela

-¿sabes algo del tema? -Le pregunto la chica

- no me gusta ser chismosa - dijo Ángela y se escucharon sus pasos alejándose

-yo sí sé que paso – dijo una voz chillona… Jessica

- me vas a decir - dijo la voz femenina

-¡claro!... Lo que pasa es que Rosalie le termino a Demetri por Emmet Swan, el primo de Bella porque Demetri los encontró a los dos teniendo sexo y Demetri la perdono y todo y ella le dijo que si no aceptaba a Emmet pues que se acababa su relación - dijo Jessica horrorizada

- pero que… –decía Edward cuando le tape la boca para que no nos escucharan y el me miro mal y le hice señas para que se quedara callado

-¿enserio? Wow quien se lo hubiera imaginado y ella que se ve tan correcta, pero bueno yo si decía que no podía ser tan buena - dijo la chica burlonamente

- y sabes ¿qué paso con Jasper y María? - dijo curiosa la chica

- Mira que disque Jasper es gay, María lo escucho hablando de ello con una chica y con lo guapo que es... Es Una lástima- dijo Jessica lamentándose

- si de verdad que si quien se hubiera imaginado eso - dijo la chica

-CHICAS ESO NO ES VERDAD –dijo otra voz que no reconocí

-Entonces… ¿qué es lo que pasa con Jasper?-dijeron Jessica y la otra chica a la vez

-pues parce que está saliendo a escondidas con Bella Swan –dijo la chica en voz baja

- ¡PERO LUEGO ELLA NO VIVE CON EDWARD!-Dijo escandalizada Jessica

-si pero pues… eso pasa no entiendo cómo pueden compartirse así, nadie aquí es así verdad jessi ni tu ni yo ni ella haríamos eso - dijo la chica

-y entonces Edward ¿qué?-dijo Jessica interesada

-no supiste la última-dijo la chica sorprendida

-no, ¿qué pasó?- dijo Jessica curiosa

-Te acuerdas que salió con una rubia la semana pasada –dijo la chica en tono confidencial

-sí, ¿qué paso?-dijo Jesica ansiosa

-pues la chica tiene sífilis y parece que él se lo prendió-dijo la chica consternada

-eww –dijeron las chicas

-sí, entonces uno gay, un padre adolescente con enfermedades de transmisión sexual y la otra puta-dijo de forma analizadora

- quien hubiera predicho esto – dijo escandalizada la chica que llego de últimas

-y ni hablar de los Swan, bueno vamos a clases-dijeron y se escucharon los pasos alejándose

Apenas se fuero las chica me aleje los más que pude de Edward

-Pero que les pasa ¡cómo pueden decir tantas mentiras! –dijo Edward enojado

Y todos se preguntaran porque bella swan y Edward Cullen están escuchando a unas chicas hablar en el baño…. Pues la razón es bastante…confusa

_Flash back_

_Luego de salir de clase con la autorización del profesor lo busque por todo el instituto pero parcia que se lo hubiera comido la tierra ¡no estaba por ningún lado! ,_

_Solo me falta un lugar el piso de los clubs..._

_Como todos saben en los institutos hay clubs en el de forks cada club tiene algo así como un salón, los jugadores de futbol americano tiene uno, las porristas tienen uno, El concejo escolar tiene otro... Los mate atletas también... Cada deporte tiene su salón especial, es como un lugar exclusivo en el que las personas que pertenecen pueden hacer lo que quieran Y como Jasper pertenece a varios Clubs puede estar en cualquier parte lo único bueno era que por yo ser perteneciente a un club puedo pasar a esa parte sin necesidad de pedir autorización._

_Camine hacia ese piso entrando en salones de clubs que ni sabía que existen abrí la puerta del club de taekwondo, buscando con la mirada a Jasper sin encontrarlo cerré la puerta mientras salía y camine distraídamente hacia el siguiente salón pero me choque con una superficie dura  
><em>

_- no deberías estas en Clase - dijo la voz aterciopelada de Edward_

_-sí, supongo que si- dije intentando pasar a dé el_

_-¿a dónde vas?- me pregunto con una ceja levantaba una ceja_

_- has visto a Jasper- le pegunte evitando su pregunta_

_- no lo he visto-me dijo luego de un momento de silencio_

_- porque no te quedas un rato con migo y hablamos- dijo mientras me abrazaba y me llevaba hacia el salón de consejo_

_- no puedo tengo que buscar a Jasper- dije soltándome de su abrazo_

_- después lo buscas –me dijo tomando mi mano_

_- vamos- dijo guiándome con su brazo _

_-pero tengo que ir - dije soltando su mano_

_- déjalo un tiempo solo es un chico grande – me dijo sonriendo socarronamente_

_- tengo que ir - le dije caminando lejos de el _

_es por Jasper ¿no? Me ignoras-dijo detrás de mí enojado_

_-siempre eres buena con él, ¿porque no puedes ser así con migo?- dijo enojado persiguiéndome_

_¿porque sales con eso ahora?- dije confundida, ¿porque salía con esto Edward? _

_- si ves evitas mis preguntas, ¡tanto te gusta Jasper! - me dijo a lo que yo deje de caminar y lo encare_

_- no sé de dónde diablos sacas eso-estaba diciendo y fui interrumpida por el_

_- que de donde los saco todo el mundo lo dice - dijo enojado ya casi gritando_

_- crees todo lo que dice la gente - dije levantando una ceja una enojada _

_- no- dijo el rápidamente_

_- no pareciera- le dije enojada _

_-vamos a hablar ¿sí? -dijo tocándose el cabello con frustración_

_-Edward enserio dejemos esto para después, tengo que encontrar a Jasper - le dije mientras iba caminando hacia el salón donde escuche antes los ruidos_

_- pero enserio tengo que hablar contigo-dijo Edward con voz enojada y me tomo del brazo_

_- vale entonces más tarde- Dije intentando soltarme_

_- no entiendo por qué me estas evitando, me tienes miedo, ¿de qué tienes miedo?- dijo empujándome hacia la pared _

_- No es eso- dije intentando quitármelo de encima _

_- estas actuando muy extraño- dije mientras me lo intentaba quitar de encima_

_- Entonces no me evites, no actúes como si nada hubiera pasado- dijo alejándose un poco_

_- no estoy actuando de esa manera – le dije empujando su pecho para que se alejara su cercanía me estaba poniendo nerviosa_

_- está bien. Así son las cosas. Adiós-dijo mientras golpeaba la pared con su puño_

_- Agh no entiendo por qué te tomas todo a pecho - le grite mientras entraba al salón del consejo después de el_

_- ¡vete! ¡Eso no querías! ... Olvida que nos encontramos ahorita -dijo mirando unas hojas con el señor fruncido_

_- te estas comportando como una niña Edward- le grite enojada _

_- ¡vete ya!, ya no te voy a molestar... Jasper te debe necesitar ¿no?- dijo Mientras serbia un vaso de agua _

_- deja de comportarte como un bebe, solamente te dije que habláramos mas tarde - le dije frustrada empujando su pecho con un debo_

– _¿no te ibas? VETE - me dijo sonriendo malvadamente _

_- ¡deja de comportarte como un idiota! - le dije y sin culpa le hice regar el agua en su camiseta_

_- lo siento - le dije sorprendida por el giro de la situación_

_- perdóname enserio no era mi intención- le dije al ver su mirada enojada_

_- quien es la niña ahora -dijo con sorna_

_- fue un accidente - le dije enojada_

_- oh va a ocurrir otro accidente – dijo fingiendo sorpresa mientras me regaba el agua que quedaba en la camiseta _

_- ¿qué te pasa! ¡Eres un idiota!- le dije gritando y golpeándolo_

_- fue un accidente -dijo mientras me tenía las manos para que lo dejara de golpear _

_- te vez sexy enojada -Dijo mientras me daba un beso en el cuello juguetonamente_

_- de esta no te salva le dije mientras lo picaba con mis dedos su abdomen por lo que Edward se rio intentando alejarse_

_- vamos bella ya estamos a pases- me dijo saliendo del salón _

_- no lo creo- le dije caminando hacia el con un vaso lleno de agua que había tomado antes de salir del salón_

_- bellaaa… no traje más ropa-me dijo caminado hacia atrás_

_- yo tampoco- le dije señalando mi camiseta blanca que estaba trasparentada por el agua y dejaba ver más claramente mi sostén lo que distrajo a Edward _

_-deja de mirarme así -le dije tirándole agua en la cara, Edward iba a decir algo_

_Cuando se escuchó un ruido en el salón de al lado de nosotros, me acerque allá y Edward me siguió en silencio _

_- te digo que no me interesa, sigue con tu vida - dijo la voz de Jasper_

_- pero nos llevamos muy bien Jasper volvamos -se escuchó la voz de María responderle a Jasper_

_- María creo que lo mejor es que dejemos así; mereces conocer a otra persona-dijo Jasper cansinamente_

_- es…es por ella ¿no? Por la enana- dijo María enojada_

_- no es por ella y no le digas enana. ¡Es por mí! - dijo Jasper cansado_

_-¡eres un idiota Jasper! - dijo María y se escuchó el sonido de una cachetada, se escucharon pasos en dirección a la puerta y para evitar que nos encontrar espiando empuje a Edward hacia el armario de limpieza que estaba al lado de nosotros y cerré rápidamente._

_El armario era muy pequeño y estaba casi encima de Edward_

_-bella deja de enterarme codo -dijo con voz adolorida Edward ya que en un intento por tener espacio le estaba enterrando en codo_

_- lo siento no puedo moverme –le dije a lo que Edward tomo mi brazo lo acomodo detrás de su espalda haciendo que quedáramos presionados uno en frente del otro la respiración de Edward era acelerada, al levantar la cabeza me encontré con su intensa mirada y sus labios entreabierto inconscientemente pase mi lengua por mis labios, sentí como tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos y lentamente se acercaba luego de unos segundos sentí sus labios presionarse con los míos suavemente, pero se escuchó un golpe fuerte que nos hizo separar y golpearnos en la frente _

_- creo que ya podemos salir –le dije a Edward masajeándome la frente al no escuchar ningún ruido afuera_

_-vamos -le dije ante su mutismo tomando su mano_

_- voy a buscar a Jasper - le dije luego de un momento_

_- no creo que sea adecuado- dijo rascándose la nuca _

_- ¿Por qué?-le dije y el me empujó hacia el baño de mujeres llevándome hacia el espejo, mi cabello estaba despeinado, tenía la frente roja y mi camiseta aparté de estar mojada estaba llena de polvo gris_

_- parece que tienes que cambiarte de blusa- dijo sonriendo inocentemente_

– _préstame tu camisa le- dije mientras Mojaba una parte de la blusa _

_-¿Para qué? - me dijo extrañado mientras me quitaba mi blusa_

_-¿porque te estas desnudando?-dijo Edward mirándome de arriba abajo_

_- voy a lavar mi blusa… ¡deja de mirarme! – le dije mientras seguía mojando la blusa_

_- toma -dijo dándome su leñadora roja, me la coloque rápidamente dejándola abierta_

_- alguien viene- me dijo Edward _

_- sal de aquí –le dije rápidamente mientras cerraba la llave, él se quedó mirándome más exactamente mi pecho bobamente sin salir chicas_

_- vamos al baño tengo que retocarme... ¡Ana ven! -dijo una voz chillona por lo que empuje a Edward a un baño y cerré la puerta con los dos adentro lo hice sentarse en la parte de la cisterna para que no se le vieran los pies y luego me senté encima de él haciéndole señas de silencio; total si no nos hubieran encontrado en el baño en las fachas que estábamos hubieran pensado lo peor y el chisme se hubiera regado _

_end flashback_

Los Cullen se habían convertido en el mayor tema de controversia de ser los chicos más respetados de forks por sus buenas conductas y por el respeto que se ganaban a ser solo admirados por su apariencia física y esto no tardó en llegar a oídos del director... 

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Acá está la actualización**

**Espero que sigan leyendo y dejando reviews :D nos vemos en la próxima actualización**

**Espero que les guste si vieron que no era Jasper ;) pero pronto veremos algo interesante les dejo un adelanto **

**Viivii alice **

_ADELANTO_

_._

_._

_._

- buenas tardes señora Cullen habla Robert el director del instituto de forks- dijo un hombre al otro lado del teléfono

- si, en que le puedo ayudar -dije curiosa

.

.

.

-Oh ¡nooo! mi bebe es GAY pero eso no se va a quedar así esme cullen siempre arregla las cosas

.

.


	35. problemas y algo mas

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

La historia es mía.

_En el capítulo anterior_

_._

_._

_._

_Total si no nos hubieran encontrado en el baño en las fachas que estábamos hubieran pensado lo peor y el chisme se hubiera regado_

_End flashback_

_Los Cullen se habían convertido en el mayor tema de controversia de ser los chicos más respetados de forks por sus buenas conductas y por el respeto que se ganaban a ser solo admirados por su apariencia física y esto no tardó en llegar a oídos del director..._

**Capítulo 32**

Esme pov

Me encontraba en la casa luego de realizar algunas compras de jardineria cuando sonó el teléfono

- buenas tardes señora Cullen habla Robert el director del instituto de forks- dijo un hombre al otro lado del teléfono

- si, en que le puedo ayudar- dije curiosa era extraño que me llamaran del instituto, mis niños nunca hacían nada malo

- bueno Sra. Cullen este es un asunto delicado realmente lamento mucho tener que llamarla para algo como esto- dijo el director apenado

-¿de qué se trata? - le pregunte ya preocupada

- es acerca de sus hijos, pero creo que lo mejor es hablar esto personalmente - dijo el director

- claro. ¿A qué hora nos vemos? - dije rápidamente

-Le parece bien hoy a las 2 - me pregunto El director

- sí, está bien -dije rápidamente

- aquí la espero Sra. Cullen - dijo el director, mire el reloj, apenas era la 1 de la tarde así que fui con Lizzy a arreglar el jardín, siempre quise tener una nieta asi de linda y tranquila

- si ves Lizzy nos toca ir a ver qué pasa con tus tíos y tus papas - dije mientras la levantaba con mis brazos, continúe arreglando el jardín hasta que llego la hora de ir me, me subí a mi auto con Lizzy y me fui en dirección al instituto al llegar pude ver a Edward caminando hacia las canchas con bella que tenía puesta la camisa del equipo de forks con el número de el.

-hola Esme –me dijo Alice llegando a mi lado, le había dicho el día de la reunión en la casa de los chicos que me llamara por mi nombre

-hola Alice ¿Cómo has estado?- le pregunte con cariño esta niña era un amor

-bien gracias y usted como esta- dije ella sonriendo

-bien tu sabes cuidando a Lizzy- le dije sosteniéndola

- si quiere la cuido mientras usted hace lo que tiene que hacer –me dijo tomando a Lizzy de mis brazos y haciende cariñitos

-bueno Alice gracias – le dije

- bueno voy a estar en las canchas de entrenamiento con los chicos – dijo señalando el camino en que iba a estar

- cariño si tienes que entrenar no tienes por qué cuidar a Lizzy – le dije apenada porque no pudiera entrenar

- hoy no tenemos entrenamiento, es una reunión para planear la rutina y los peinados para el partido de la próxima semana-dijo ella sonriendo

-nos vemos ahorita entonces Alice – le dije con agradecimiento

-bueno Esme - dijo alejándose

.

.

.

Llegue a la oficina del director e inmediatamente me hizo seguir

-buenas tardes – le dije en cuanto entre

-Buenas tardes Sra. Cullen-me dijo seriamente

-Bueno como usted sabe el tema del que vamos a hablar es muy delicado, sus hijos son chicos muy aplicados pero últimamente se han visto envueltos en problemas.- dijo seriamente el director

-Que paso con los chicos- pregunte seria también

-Vera usted, comenzare por Edward, Edward ha estado dando espectáculos públicos en cuanto sus relaciones amorosas, lo he encontrado en situaciones bastante particulares con la señorita swan- dijo el director

-Hablare con ellos para que se comporten mejor –dije pensando en lo que dijo

-pero… ¿no sería mejor que ellos estuvieran acá para que se explicaran? –le dije al director

-No. Ya hable con ellos y les toco hacer una charla frente a todos los de último año, pero parece que no aprenden hoy un profesor los encontró saliendo del baño de chicas bastante desarreglados, y dieron escusas; al final se comprometieron a no hacer espectáculos públicos- dijo el director

-Entiendo –dije sorprendida por el comportamiento de ellos

- en cuanto a Rosalie, Rosalie últimamente se está llevando mal con sus compañeras y hay comentarios de sus compañeros de que tiene unas preferencias sexuales bastante llamativas lo cual causa disputas para ella y su novio-dijo el director sonrojado

- ¿Qué paso con ellos?-le pregunte

- al parecer termino con su antiguo novio y ahora esta con el joven swan –dijo el director sonrojado evitando el tema

-lo único que le pido es que hable con ella y le diga que no sea violenta con sus compañera, hoy le pego un puño a Jessica Stanley.-dijo el directo estresado

-voy a hablar con ella-dije feliz por que haya terminado con ese chico tan sospechoso pero preocupada por su comportamiento

- en cuanto Jasper… es un poco más delicado-dijo el director de nuevo serio

-¿qué pasa con Jasper?-dije con un suspiro

- Jasper se ha estado comportando diferente creo que tiene un problema serio y debería llevarlo al psicólogo –dijo el director

-¿qué tiene mi hijo?-dije preocupada

- sería bueno que lo lleve al psicólogo para que le ayude a que no se frustre cuando lo traten despectivamente con su condición –dijo el director

-¿qué condición?-le dije confundida

-Jasper es gay- dijo el director sombría mente

.

.

.

.

Alice me llamo y me dijo que Lizzy estaba con sus papas asi que ellos iban en la noche a recoger las cosas que no se llevo Alice con ella pero…

Luego de salir de la oficina aun en estado de shock, no lo creer que uno de mis niños sea gay tampoco es que lo fuéramos a rechazar o algo así por su condición sexual, nosotros somos de mente muy abierta pero nunca me hubiera imaginado que Jasper mi pequeño caballero resultara siendo gay aunque como dicen nada es seguro puede que solo sea una etapa ¿no? No necesariamente tenga que ser totalmente gay… en cuanto a Rosalie no le voy a decir nada... Desde que no se meta en más problemas todo está bien….bueno y Edward supongo que lo mejor es advertirlo que sea más cuidadoso es sus asuntos personales

…pero de lo que si estoy segura es que voy a hacer lo posible para que Jasper deje esa etapa de su vida….

Edward pov

Hoy parecía un buen día no habíamos discutido con bella todo estaba muy bien… demasiado bien hasta que llegamos al instituto y todo empeoro, primero nos tocó la hacer una charla de la cual no nos acordábamos para que después al estar en una de mis clases todos mis compañeros me miraran de forma extraña y algunas chicas con cierta lástima que no entendía.

-Edward lamento mucho que lo tuyo y lo de bella no haya funcionado-dijo Antonia newton por lo que la mire extrañado

-¿A qué te refieres? –le dije con el ceño fruncido

-pues a que tu relación con bella no anda muy bien… hasta con Jasper está mejor –dijo esta con pesimismo

- pues ahora estamos mejor –le dije dando por terminado el tema

.enserio pues… me alegro… pero no tienes que mentir… ¿sabías que bella está saliendo con alguien más?-dijo ella mirándose sus uñas

-¿si? ¿Con quién?-le dije con interés

-eso no es algo que te pueda decir –dijo guiñándome un ojo y alejándose

Así que de eso hablan todos—pensé distraídamente

¿A caso bella si estaba saliendo con alguien más?

Tampoco es que por una cita ya estuviera con migo ¿no?

.

.

.

Luego de esa clase me dirigí al consejo para discutir de algunos asuntos que teníamos organizados para hoy que era de los eventos deportivos y su logística… los gastos y demás. Con migo se encontraba ben el novio de Ángela, Jane y Alec Vulturi, los gemelos que eran muy serios y un poco escalofriantes la tesorera que era Tanya una de las porristas que me acosaba Leah una chica de la Push.

Hablamos sobre los siguientes partidos que habría ya que se venía la temporada de futbol americano y por supuesto también para las porristas que además de animarnos tendrían que participas en algunos campeonatos en Seattle luego de finalizar la reunión me quede organizando unos papeles tranquilamente hasta que Tanya llego

-Hola Edward –dijo sentándose en la silla al frente de la mía

- hola-le dije y seguí organizando los papeles

-quería hablar con tigo-dijo tímidamente

-ahorita no puedo-dije tajantemente

- veras Ed quería saber si ya que estas solo quisieras salir a una cita con migo-dijo acercándose a mi

No sé de donde sacaste que estoy solo pero no lo estoy y no voy a salir con tigo y te agradecería que no me hablaras a menos que fuera algo relacionado con el instituto-le dije serio

-pero bella esta con alguien más ¿por qué no sales con migo?-chillo enojada

-no me interesa Tanya déjame terminar mis cosas y vete-le dije cansinamente

- espero ver tu cara cuando los veas juntos Edward y te quedes solo te gustara ser su cuñado –dijo furiosa y se fue

No voy a negar que Tanya es bonita pero su personalidad apesta es tan malhumorada que fastidia salí con ella en un par de ocasiones pero no paso de eso y sinceramente solo lo hice porque parecía una chica bien, pero no lo era… pero supongo que no importa…

Pero no entiendo porque todos se empeñan en decirme que bella anda con alguien más ¿será que es verdad? Ella no puede hacerme tenemos una hija oh bueno eso creen todos

.

.

.

Luego de terminar los papeles y mirar la fecha para la próxima reuniones que faltaban para este semestre decidí salir a tomar un paseo y pensar en todo lo que me había estado sucediendo en todos estos días con bella y mis sentimientos hacia ella pero la vi, Bella estaba paseando entre los salones de los clubs deportivos, iba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que yo estaba ahí y se chocó con migo; aproveche que ella se encontraba ahí para hablarle de algo de lo que sucedía entre nosotros no soy ingenuo para pensar que vamos dejar de pelear y todo va a ser perfecto ninguno de los dos somos así… pero algo de lo que si teníamos que tener en claro era acerca de lo sucedido en los últimos días, generalmente no soy de tipo que habla de sentimientos ni aclara nada pero…¡tampoco es para que me ignore tan abiertamente! Eso enserio duele y tampoco es que este muy feliz con tanta cosa de que está saliendo con alguien más … sé que tampoco es que sea algo asegurado pero con ella tengo la tendencia a decir cosas sin sentido y hasta ponerme en ridículo con los estúpidos comentarios que se me salen y ella tampoco es que me ayude mucho con el tipo de cosas que me conteste y eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió yo como un idiota intentando hablar con ella mientras ella estaba preocupada porque no encontraba a Jasper a JASPER y ahí fue cuando explote ¡hace mucho que no lo hacía! Pero sucedió y de nuevo dice una estupidez por el enojo pero Hey ¡realmente me enoje! Ni siquiera me ponía atención y yo si me estaba portando bien así que cuando yo no quería hablar con ella sí y pues fui un poco grosero solo puedo decir que después de nuestra pequeña discusión y sin aclarar nada resultamos en el baño de mujeres junto con el profesor de cálculo den una situación que cualquiera podría malentender así que ya se pueden imaginar lo que sucedió

Flash back

Luego de que fui silenciado y regañado por bella para que no nos descubrieran las chismosas que hablaban mal de nosotros Bella se levantó rápidamente de mis piernas un tanto avergonzada, salió rápidamente y yo la seguí con la intención de hacer algún comentario malintencionado cuando vi al profesor

-se puede saber que está pasando aquí – exclamo el profesor de cálculo rojo de la vergüenza y el malgenio

- señorita por favor tápese –dijo el profesor dándonos la espalda ya que Bella a un no se había colocado la blusa que le había dado

-usted siendo el presidente estudiantil debería estar avergonzado Sr Cullen –dijo el profesor reprobatoriamente

-profesor no es lo que usted piensa –le dije intentando aclarar las cosas cuando me interrumpió

-¿a no?... entonces qué fue lo que sucedió-dijo con sorna el profesor

- lo que pasa es que –iba a decir pero Bella me silencio

-creo que es mejor que no digas nada –dijo Bella mirado como el profesor nos asesinaba con la mirada

-prometo que esto no va a volver a suceder –dije tocándome la nariz enojado

-eso espero Sr Cullen, pero esto no lo salva de tener que ir a hablar con el directo, y usted también Isabella –dijo mirándola reprobatoriamente

-está bien –le dije y tome a Bella de la mano y la lleve con migo a la oficina del director

End Flash back

Así que nos ganamos un regaño del director por "nuestra conducta inadecuada" y al final nos dejó ir a almorzar con la advertencia de que si seguíamos así lo más seguro es que nos ganáramos una suspensión así que nos fuimos silenciosamente hasta el comedor donde como raro nos enviaban miradas extrañas y cuchicheaban

-chicos por aquí nos –nos llamó Emmet a la mesa que ocupaba con Rosalie que nos llamaba también, compramos nuestros almuerzos y no sentamos con ellos en silencio

-¡¿Qué pasa chicos porque esas caras largas?!-dijo Emmet entusiasta

- Aghhh es una larga historia –dijo bella en un suspiro

-por que llevas la camisa de Edward –me pregunto Emmet agrandado los ojos

-ya les he dicho que Lizzy todavía no quiere un hermanito-chillo Emmet con fingido horror a lo que Rosalie le golpeó la cabeza

-Rose –se quejó Emmet

-no hablemos de eso si –dijo Bella mirando su almuerzo

Comimos en un silencio extraño, todo el mundo nos miraba extrañados y como no generalmente no comíamos juntos NUNCA Rosalie siempre estaba con las porristas o con Jasper y se llevaba muy mal con Bella y hoy hablaban amigablemente, Emmet es Emmet siempre está en donde menos se lo esperaban a veces con los del equipo otras con los de la reserva pero nunca con Rosalie y algo que tampoco se veía es yo estuviera sentado con Bella y que no estuviéramos peleando pero lo más extraño es ¿Dónde están Alice y Jasper? Al momento vimos llegar a Jasper que se sentó a nuestro lado enojado

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Rosalie con preocupación

-No quiero hablar del tema –dijo Jasper frustrado frunciendo el seño

-Porque todo el mundo está mirando hacia aquí -dijo Jasper luego de un momento de silencio dedicándole una mirada helada a quienes nos miraban

- Quien sabe con todo lo que inventan de nosotros en estos días –dijo Rosalie con sorna comiéndose una papa frita y dedicando miradas matadoras

-deben ser estupideces –dijo Bella frunciendo el ceño fastidiada; Jasper se paró de su lugar a un enojado a comprar su almuerzo

-mira quien tenemos aquí –dijo Demetri sonriendo socarronamente a lo que Jasper levanto la ceja sonriendo maléficamente

-que quieres –le dijo Jasper en tono aburrido

-Nada realmente me da asco encontrarme contigo –dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo

- ¿así? Y eso… ¿Por qué? –dijo sonriendo de lado

-realmente me da pena hablar con tigo –dijo Demetri ignorando a Jasper

-¿así? A mi algo que realmente no me da pena esto –dijo Jasper mientras levantaba su puño y lo golpeaba en la mandíbula haciendo que la cara de Demetri se fuera hacia la izquierda

- con que esas tenemos –dijo Demetri pensativamente para luego levantar su puño en dirección de Jasper golpeándolo en la boca, Jasper sonrió fríamente de nuevo golpeándolo en el cuello haciendo que callera al piso como un bulto de papas

-No quiero desperdiciar mi tiempo contigo –dijo Jasper en tono aburrido limpiándose la sangre que goteaba de su labio y dirigiéndose de nuevo a comprar su almuerzo

La cafetería estuvo silenciosa mientras ocurrió esto y todo el mundo sabía que no podían meterse en esto incluyéndome a Jasper le gustaba solucionar sus problemas solos y sabíamos que si Emmet o yo nos metíamos íbamos a hacerlo enojar aún mas

Algunos de los amigos de Demetri se acercaron ayudarlo consternados por la habilidad de Jasper de inmovilizar a personas Jasper paso a su lado con su bandeja sonriendo fríamente hacia donde estaba Demetri

-Estas bien Jasper –pregunto Bella anonadada

-Si me siento mejor ahora –dijo Jasper sonriendo sombríamente

-wow hermano eso fue genial –dijo Emmet emocionado

-gracias –dijo Jasper y continuo comiendo

No sabía que era lo que le pasaba a Jasper pero aunque siempre nos la pasábamos peleando o no nos habláramos me estaba preocupando

-holaaa chicos –llego Alice emocionada con un chico a su lado

-hola –respondimos sin animo

-miren les presento a mi nuevo amigo Damián –dijo Alice entusiasta

-Damián te presento a Emmet mi hermano, Bella mi prima, a Rosalie la novia de mi hermana, y sus hermanos Jasper y Edward –dijo señalándonos uno a uno

- Jasper ¡¿Qué te paso?! –dijo Alice al darse cuenta de su labio golpeado

-Nada –dijo mientras seguía comiendo

-pero mira….-decía Alice cuando Jasper se levantó de la silla y se fue dejándonos a todos sorprendidos y detrás del salió Alice

- y ¿hace cuánto llegaste a Forks? –Pregunto Bella luego del extraño momento

-llegue el fin de semana –dijo el sonriendo a lo que fruncí en seño

- pero he escucha bastantes cosas interesantes de ustedes –dijo en tono sorprendido

- supongo que últimamente somos noticia –dijo Bella sonriendo apenada

-algo así escuche bastantes cosas aunque supongo que la mayoría son solo chismes, se cómo suelen ser aquí – dijo haciendo mala cara

-¿Así? Bahh apuesto a que ya están inventando de lo que acaba de ocurrir –dijo Rosalie haciendo una mueca

-bueno lo único que es verdad aquí es que ella es mi chica y no somos raros o algo así –dijo Emmet abrazando a Rosalie

-ohhh y además de todo ellos viven juntos y tienen una linda bebe llamada Lizzy –dijo Rosalie a lo que bella sonrió apenada porque lo que dijo Rosalie era verdad

-wow nunca me imaginé eso –dijo el sonriendo

-si es una historia bastante divertida –dijo bella por lo que yo me reí y ella se sonrojo

Terminamos de comer con la compañía de Damián que era un buen chico que hasta a Rosalie le había caído bien, salimos del comedor y nos dirigimos a nuestras clases, a Damián le tocaba clase con Bella y con migo por lo que nos fuimos juntos

-Hey Edward ¿hoy toca entrenamiento?-pregunto Newton

-sí, pero después hay una reunión con las animadoras –dije mientras Newton caminaba a mi lado

- nos vemos Bella –dijo guiñándole un ojo y corriendo hacia su clase

-vaya así que eres el capitán un equipo –dijo Damián sonriendo

-Si del equipo de futbol americano –dije orgulloso

Entramos al salón y bella se sentó en las primeras silla con una chica del club de ciencia mientras a mi lado se sentaba Félix uno de los chicos del equipo

La clase paso rápidamente y en menos de nada ya estaba caminando hacia la cancha

- podrías prestarme otra camisa esta se me abre si no estoy pendiente –dijo bella haciendo muecas a mi lado

- Ammm si espera –dije pensativo mientras iba hacia mi casillero y sacaba una de mis camisetas del equipo

-¿no tienes otra? –dijo haciendo mala cara

- es esa o nada –dije mirando hacia otro lado

- está bien –dijo ella enfurruñada y entro al baño de las chicas mientras yo me reía

- ¡¿Qué es tan divertido?! –dijo Emmet llegando a mi lado

-ya lo veras –dije y bella salió con mi camiseta mirándome mal

-vamos –dijo lanzándome una mirada matadora que hasta Emmet se quedó callado

Salimos del instituto y llegamos a las canchas Bella se fue con las animadoras mientras yo me encontraba con los muchachos del equipo

-bueno como todos saben la próxima semana inicia la temporada con un partido contra el equipo de los lobos –les dije a los muchachos

- así que tenemos que estar lo mejor preparados posibles esta semana vamos a escoger los titulares, pueden cambiar en cualquier momento dependiendo quien sea el mejor para ocupar el lugar en el equipo así que tiene que esforzarse –dijo el entrenador a lado

- su capitán va encantarse se ayudarlos a mejorar en la parte física- dijo el entrenador y algunos se quejaron mientras y sonreía los iba a dejar rendidos

-pero por hoy solamente vamos a hacer una práctica hagan los equipos como quieran, pero ya saben rápido, antes vallan y vístanse –dijo el entrenador

Fuimos y nos cambiamos viendo como Demetri tenía un gran morado en la mandíbula y Félix su primo se burlaba del salimos y el entrenador nos puso a elegir a mi y a Matt

Para mi equipo elegí a Emmet, Félix, Ben ,Alec y algunos nuevos que se veían que tenían potencial cosa que les sorprendió a algunos de los más antiguos que quedaban en el equipo de Matt y que parecían enojados conmigo, como si por a ver escogido a otros en mi equipo quisiera decir que iban a estar de suplentes

El partido inicio y he de admitir que estuvo muy parejo al final gano mi equipo por un gran número de punto pero eso les pasa por quedarse viendo las porristas que se estaban probando uniformes en las gradas

Al salir de la práctica y acercarme a las porristas vi a Rosalie hablando con las chicas de los beneficios de un uniforme que algunas rechazaban por ser muy tapado o algo así mientras Lizzy estaba en sus brazos mirando curiosa a su alrededor

-hola – las salude y Lizzy gorgoteó y movió sus manos en mi dirección por lo que acerque y la alce

-ya casi terminan de hablar de sus asuntos…recuerden que tenemos que terminar de aclarar todos los puntos para la el presupuesto

-espera Edward tenemos un problema –dijo Jessica Stanley

-¡¿Qué pasa?! –les pregunte con suspiro resignado

-no sabemos cuál uniforme escoger –dijo una chica suspirando

- Ese nos es el problema, el problema es que no nos ponemos de acuerdo con que utilizar –dijo una chica rubia suspirando

- No en realidad lo que pasa es que ella –señalo a Rosalie, Alice, Bella y otras chicas que no recuerdo el nombre –no piensan que este sea apropiado –dijo señalando un uniforme corto de color azul con amarillo destapado en el abdomen y con tirantes muy finos además de bastante escote y al parecer el con un material que hacía que brillara

- Pero es que esto –dijo Rosalie tocando los tirantes y jalándoles los tirantes –son fáciles de romper y si saltamos mucho u alguna es lanzada, vamos a quedar medio desnudas además que si no se rompe lo más probable es que hasta con los pechos volando –dijo Rosalie demostrando su punto cuando lo jalo y este se rompió

-pero es que es más lindo –dijo una chica en un chillido

-no es que no sea lindo es que es que a ustedes les gusta es mostrar todo –dijo Bella fastidiada

-además este es más bonito y adecuado para nosotras –dijo Alice mostrando un una falda en un material diferente con líneas plateadas y negras con la parte de arriba con tirantas gruesas con detalles plateados y negros y además no mostraba el abdomen

- pero es que no nos gusta –dijo una chica cancinamente

-hagamos una cosa, como el primero no es adecuado ni por el material ni por las tirantas…Pues rediseñemos lo que no les gusta de este –dijo Rosalie

- bueno -dijo una de las chicas, pero eso lo hablamos mañana, dejemos entonces este en el presupuesto para continuar con la reunión.

Llame a los muchachos del equipo y cambiamos algunos colores del uniforme, discutimos algunos casos de los cuales teníamos que tomar decisiones y decidimos que la colecta de fondos para el instituto la íbamos a hacer en una feria para la compra de lo que habías presupuestado así como las actividades que variaban desde ventas de besos, subasta de citas, un café y otras actividades recreativas que a un no se decidían , aunque también en medio de la reunión algunos se quedaban callados mirando a Lizzy en mis brazos que hacia pucheros mientras dormía aunque una vez se retiró cuando Lizzy le dio un ataque de llanto en el que no se calmaba y se llevó la pañalera con ella.

Nos fuimos a la casa de mis padres con la cómoda música en el ambiente llegamos y recogimos las cosas cuando mi madre nos hablo

-muchachos tengo que hablar con ustedes -dijo seriamente

- dinos –le dije sabiendo a que venía la charla

-chicos tengan cuidado con sus cosas no quiero que se metan en problemas en el colegio, sé que son jóvenes y les gusta experimentar cosas pero por favor no en el instituto –dijo mama con cariño

-pero… -iba a decir pero mama me silencio

-cariño sé que no eres un niño pequeño aunque sea mi pequeño ¡¿sí?! – dijo mi madre acariciándome el cabello

- solo les quería decir eso, hable con el director y él me dijo que no iba a llamar a tu padre a decirle esto… así que aprovecha esta oportunidad –dijo mama maternalmente

- no creo que Charlie este muy feliz escuchando sus hazañas tu sabes ella es la niña de sus ojos –dijo Esme guiñándome un ojo

Luego de esa charla con mi madre nos fuimos a casa en un cómodo silencio y en cuando apague el auto decidí hablar con ella

-así que ya podemos hablar –le dije mirándola seriamente

-sí creo que ya es hora –dijo ella sonriéndome sonrojada

.

.

.

.

Hola estamos de regreso con este capi espere les guste si vieron que se le adelantaron a jazz … creo que las cosas se pondrán un poco difíciles espero sus comentarios.

**Adelanto**

_-Oye tu eres Jasper Cullen cierto –dijo Damián detrás de mi_

_-si –le dije levantando una ceja_

_-me dijeron que tú eras el líder del club al que quiero unirme así que quisiera saber cómo puedo entrar –me dijo el seriamente_


	36. Un gran dia

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

La historia es mía.

_En el capítulo anterior_

_._

_._

_._

_- no creo que Charlie este muy feliz escuchando sus hazañas tu sabes ella es la niña de sus ojos –dijo Esme guiñándome un ojo_

_Luego de esa charla con mi madre nos fuimos a casa en un cómodo silencio ,en cuando apague el auto decidí hablar con ella_

_-así que ya podemos hablar –le dije mirándola seriamente_

_-sí creo que ya es hora –dijo ella sonriéndome sonrojada _

**Capítulo 33**

**Edward pov**

-¿entonces? –dijo Bella luego de un momento de silencio

-Y-yo –estaba diciendo cuando de pronto se escuchó el escandaloso pito de un carro

-¡hola! ¿Hay alguien en casa? –se escuchó la voz de la mama de Bella

-hola chicos, porque no han salido del auto –dijo la madre de Bella agachándose a la altura del auto

-ya íbamos a salir –dijo Bella apresuradamente saliendo del auto y tomando a Lizzy de la parte trasera del auto

-¿Por qué no sales Edward? –pregunto Renne llegando a mi lado

- Ammm… si ya salgo –dije atropelladamente sorprendido por la aparición inesperada

Entramos a la casa acompañados de Renne mientras ella parloteaba de cómo había llegado aquí y más cosas a las que no les puse atención

Tanto había estado pensando en el momento en que iba hablar con Bella sobre nosotros para que se me hubiera olvidado que iba a decirle … de cierta forma es buena idea que Renne hubiera llegado así no hice el ridículo diciendo cosas sin pensar y al final como siempre terminar peleando con ella.

-¿cierto que tengo razón? –me pregunto Renne mirándonos acusadoramente

-Emmm… ¿sí? –le dije con duda al no saber de qué estaba hablando

-¡vez Bella! ¡Te dije que tenía razón! ¡Tienes que visitarme! ¿Hace cuánto no vas?¡solamente vas cinco minutos a dejar a Lizzy y sales corriendo! –dijo dramáticamente Renne

-Lo siento mama –dijo Bella con un suspiro resignado

Y así siguió la noche con Renne enojada parloteando y quejándose, luego hablando de Charlie, de Emmet y de Alice; al final ya eran las 11:00 y Renne parecía amañada persiguiendo a Bella por toda la casa mientras ella alistaba a Lizzy, la comida.

Llego un momento en el que Renne se dio cuenta de la hora y se fue rápidamente de la casa despidiéndose apenada

-chicos que duerman ¡Charlie debe estar preocupado! –dijo Renne apresurada

-adiós mama ten cuidado –dijo Bella bajando las escalera

-tu mama estaba un poco… paranoica –dije pensativo

- sí, suele ponerse así cuando extraña a alguien –dijo Bella suspirando

-hasta mañana –dijo Bella tocándose la cabeza con gesto de dolor

-¿estás bien? –le pregunte con preocupación

- Me duele un poco la cabeza –dijo con dolor en la voz

- ya te tomaste algo para el dolor- le dije en tono suave

-si acabe de tomarme algo – dijo ella sonriendo cansadamente

-ve descansa –le dije sonriéndole

Bella subió y luego de un momento yo también subí a mi habitación, me aliste para dormir y me acosté pensando en el siguiente día y cómo iba hacer lo mejor posible para hablar con Bella.

.

.

.

**Jasper pov**

Llegue al instituto acompañado de Rosalie que después de lo sucedido con Demetri parecía una nueva persona, al parecer Emmet le hacía bien, Rose parecía feliz, como nunca antes la había visto

Al entrar al instituto uno de los profesores nos llamó para que nos fuéramos al auditorio, me senté de uno de los puestos más alejados, luego de un rato se llenó el auditorio vi como llegaban Emmet, Rose y Alice y se sentaban en la parte del frente, después de unos minutos entraron al auditorio Edward y Bella, el director llamo la atención de todos los estudiantes para decir que ellos iban a hacer una charla acerca de las enfermedades de transmisión sexual y los embarazos en adolescentes… esto parecía un castigo o algo así ; por alguna extraña razón algunos compañeros hacían preguntas con doble sentido o los atacaban cuando antes no eran capaces de ni hablarle a Edward pero el , como siempre supo manejarlo por un tiempo

Pero entonces en algún momento comenzaron a involucrarse mi hermana, Emmet y Alice; María trato mal a Alice, eso me enojo; por un momento quise ayudarla pero un chico se me adelanto .

fue bueno que la defendiera pero no pude evitar sentir impotencia al no ser yo el que lo hiciera y más aún después de que vi la interacción entre ellos … ella se comportaba tan bien con el … parecían tan perfectos juntos que me hizo sentir incómodo y mal humorado no entendía que era lo que pasaba con migo yo nunca perdía el control de mis emociones a no ser por ella , desde que llego a al pueblo era como si siempre que hiciera algo me afectaba y después de que comenzó a hacerme bromas era aún peor sentía cierta atracción con ella era extraño me hacía sentir sensaciones que ni María me hacía sentir por ello había decidido terminar con ella, creo que es mejor estar solo a no ser de que este seguro de lo que pasa con migo, aunque con María nunca estuve por que la amara ella me agradaba se parecía a mí de cierta manera pero llego un momento donde me sentí diferente a ella me pareció demasiado frívola .

Me salí del auditorio antes de que terminara la charla cansada de la miraditas que compartían esos dos y que me descolocaban tanto.

Camine por el instituto pensando en todo y nada a la vez hasta que llegó la hora de las clases en las que no pude evitar estar ausente pero en cuanto miraba a la dirección de Alice la miraba haciéndose sonrisitas con Damián creo que se llamaba y ella se sonrojaba ¡no entiendo por qué se sonrojaba! Llego un momento en el que me sentía tan mal que me salí de mi clase preferida, historia camine por el pasillo buscando tranquilizarme , me sentía a punto de explotar y eso era malo que pasara , siempre que explotaba ocurrían cosas malas así que no quería que sucediera, me volvía impulsivo.

Me fui al baño y me eche un poco de agua en la cara y respire profundo luego salí del instituto y me interne en el bosque siempre que estaba enojado me tranquilizaba y funciono un poco así que decidí volver al instituto pero antes pase por la zona de los clubs a solucionar algunas cosas del club en el que era el líder pero cuando me dirigía allí me encontré con María, ella quería hablar con migo para arreglar las cosas pero eso no era lo que yo quería , así que termine las cosas con ella deseándole lo mejor aunque no creo que ella me deseara lo mejor a mí.

Decidí que no estaba de humor para arreglar las cosas del club entonces salí de allí y me fui a recoger algunas cosas en mi casillero cuando me los encontré a Damián y a Alice hablando animadamente y sonriendo mientras ella se sonrojaba por algo que él le decía.

-Oye tu eres Jasper Cullen cierto –dijo Damián detrás de mi

-si –le dije levantando una ceja

-me dijeron que tú eras el líder del club al que quiero unirme así que quisiera saber cómo puedo entrar –me dijo el seriamente

- Para ello tiene que hablar con el director del club y adicionar –dije contante

-me tengo que ir -dije mientras cerraba de golpe el casillero y me alejaba de allí

Fui al comedor y me senté con mis hermanos, Emmet y Bella que no parecían de mejor humor que yo, todos nos miraban y murmuraban cosa que no mejoraba nada ¡ni que fuéramos algún espectáculo de circo!; después fui a comprar mi almuerzo pero me encontré con Demetri que comenzó a molestar creyendo que me iba a dejar de él y bajar la cabeza frente a él como lo hacían todas las personas a las que se les enfrentara pero si creyó que con migo eso iba a suceder estaba muy mal así que digamos que con el pude desquitar un poco mi furia y sentirme un poco más tranquilo

Cuando regrese a la mesa Emmet y Bella me miraban sorprendidos y un poco preocupados, mis hermanos me conocían aunque podía notar que Edward también estaba intranquilo con mi comportamiento pero tampoco iba a culparme luego de la forma en la que el mismo se comportaba, estábamos comiendo silenciosamente cada uno metido en sus pensamientos cuando llego Alice con su amiguito… ¡quien sabe que habrán estado haciendo todo este tiempo antes de llegar al comedor! Para que después llegara Alice fingiendo preocupación por mi… lo que más odiaba yo las personas falsas me estaba dando cuenta que ella es ese tipo de persona ¿para qué decía en ese tono que me había pasado si no le importaba? Así que no soporte más y me fui sin decir palabra alguna en definitiva estaba aburrido de todo ¡quería librarme de todo! Ya estaba harto de toda la farsa que había montado para la tranquilidad de todos, fingir tranquilidad e indiferencia hacia todo ya no serbia para nada, siempre quise demostrar ser diferente , pero ya no podía… ahora todos van a conocer quién es Jasper Cullen y que con migo nadie se mete

Salir del comedor rápidamente intentando librarme de Alice que parecía no entender que quería estar solo y seguía persiguiéndome por todo lado

-será que podrías dejar de seguirme –le dije mirándola fijamente de forma fría

-¿por qué eres así de grosero con migo? Cuando solo te pregunte como estabas –dijo Alice entrecerrando los ojos

-mira… no entiendo cuál es tu interés en meterte en mi vida, ya estoy cansado de ti déjame solo –le dije a Alice desesperado

- eres un grosero ¿Qué pasa con tigo? Te estas convirtiendo en un patán –dijo Alice enojada señalándome con un dedo

- siempre he sido así –le dije cansado

-no, no es así –dijo ella haciendo un puchero

-mira no estoy de genio para hablar de ello – le dije tocándome el puente de la nariz

-ah sí pues lo siento mucho pero vas a tener que hablar conmigo –dijo ella tocándome el pecho con su dedo

-pues no quiero –le dije enojado

-deja de actuar como un niño chiquito –me dijo Alice frunciendo el seño

-Es mi problema si me comporto así… además ya te dije que quiero estar solo –le dije en un gruñido

- ¿en algún momento dije que me importara lo que tu quisieras?... DIJE QUE ME DIGAS QUE TE PASO –Me grito Alice

-a mí nadie me grita… entiendes… además ¿Quién te crees que eres para que yo te diga lo que pasa con migo? –le dije mirándola enojado

-pues… pues eso no importa aghhh… sabes que no importa has lo que quieras… idiota –dijo Alice refunfuñando

-pues eso hare- dije entre dientes

-pues hazlo –dijo ella manoteando

-sí, más bien vete con tu amiguito –le dije en un susurro

-Que amigo- pregunto ella extrañada

-aghhh olvídalo –dije exasperado

-no, espera de que estas hablando –me dijo Alice más tranquila

-te dije que lo olvidaras –le dije de nuevo

- me vas a tener que decir que pasa, no importa cuanto tenga que molestarte –dijo Alice sonriente mientras yo seguía caminado por el pasillo alejándome de ella

-bien – dije enfurruñado a una Alice sonriente

Me fui a mi siguiente clase un poco más tranquilo luego de mi charla con Demetri nadie se acercaba a mí, prácticamente me ignoraban cosa que era mejor para mí al llegar a mi casa mi madre estaba sentada en la sala con la mirada perdida

-Hola mama –la salude intentando llamar su atención

-Hola –dijo ella sonriendo distraídamente

-¿Cómo estás? –me pregunto rápidamente

-bien, voy a mi habitación –le dije mientras caminaba hacia allí

- ¿Qué tal el instituto? –me pregunto siguiéndome

-bien… lo normal –le respondí tranquilamente

-cariño no tienes nada que contarme –me pregunto mi madre sonriendo con preocupación

-Emmm ¿no? –le pregunte confundido

-Entonces iré a hacer la comida, si quieres hablar de algo podríamos hablar de cualquier cosa ¿sabes? –me dijo mi madre

- si mama lo sé –le dije con un suspiro confundido, ella sonrió y bajo las escaleras sonriéndome con confianza

Me quede en mi habitación leyendo un libro de historia para así dejar las cosas de hoy atrás aun no entendía el porqué de mi comportamiento ¿está bien que ella encuentre a alguien no?... ¿entonces por qué me preocupa tanto?, frustrado por el cambio de la dirección de mis pensamientos cerré el libro y salí de la casa me senté el jardín

-¿Por qué tan pensativo Jazz? –me pregunto Rose sentándose a mi lado

-no lo sé – dije con frustración

-¿es por Alice cierto? –me dijo sonriendo con confianza

- sí, no sé qué me pasa –dije mirando hacia el bosque

-te gusta –afirmo ella luego de un momento de silencio

-no, ella es tan ruidosa me saca de control –le dije rápidamente

-si te gusta. Eso es lo que más te llama la atención que te haga reaccionar como no reaccionas con nadie, te pasa lo mismo que a Edward con Bella –me dijo Rose

- piénsalo y te darás cuenta que es verdad –dijo ella tocándome el hombro mientras yo me quedaba pensando en lo que dijo Rose

.

.

.

…¡¿espera será que Alice si me gusta?!...

.

.

.

Bella pov

La noche anterior habíamos quedado de hablar con Edward acerca de nosotros, no estaba muy segura de que iba decir, últimamente no habíamos discutido lo cual era bastante extraño era como la calma en el ojo del huracán, hoy me desperté mejor el dolor de cabeza que tenía ayer había desaparecido, me desperté he hice la rutina de siempre llevamos a Lizzy a la casa de mis padres, mi madre recibió con un abrazo para luego quitarle a Lizzy de los brazos y apurándonos a que nos fuéramos al instituto, durante el camino al instituto Edward parecía distraído su rostro pasaba por diferentes expresiones para luego negar con la cabeza y continuar haciendo lo mismo era bastante entretenido de ver.

Al llegar a clase me encontré con Alice y con Rose nos fuimos charlando de los cambios hechos en el uniforme de porrista que aunque ya no era el modelo que nos gustaba totalmente todas estábamos conformes con el objetivo, hoy nos tocaba calculo a la primera hora a todos juntos, Rosalie se sentó con Emmet como era de esperarse, pero extrañamente Jasper y Edward se sentaron juntos cada uno metido en su mundo pero además de todo los dos tenían profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos y Jasper que siempre estaba perfectamente arreglado estaba despeinado con el cabello revuelto como el de Edward y su ropa estaba desarreglada , yo me senté con Alice que estaba callada , algo raro en ella.

-Ali, ¿pasa algo? –le pregunte extrañada

-Emmm, a mí no. Pero no sé qué pasa con ellos –dijo Alice señalando a Edward y a Jasper

- si lo sé. Ellos están actuando muy extraños –dije frunciendo el seño

-Sí, Jasper ayer estaba actuando todo grosero… fue extraño él siempre es tan frio –dijo Alice pensativamente

-Si lo note… se estaba comportando muy diferente bastante pensativo –dije distraídamente

- sí, se estaba comportando como Edward –dijo sorprendida

-Sí, no lo había pensado así, hasta se están peinando parecido –dije señalándolos por lo que Alice se rio

La clase paso entre risa con Alice mientras mirábamos a los zombis que estaban en frente de nosotros en un par de ocasiones les tiramos papelitos para que no se quedaran dormidos ganándonos miradas amenazantes por parte de ellos que nos hacían reír.

Así paso las clases hasta la hora del almuerzo en donde no parecían tan zombis como antes y Jasper hablaba con Emmet Y Edward de algo así como una salida de chicos el viernes para relajar los ánimos.

Nosotras decidimos que íbamos a hacer una noche de chicas en mi casa mientras esperábamos a que ellos llegaran para molestarlos un rato, sin embargo aún no había podido hablar a solas con Edward cada vez que nos encontrábamos a solas e iba a decir algo aparecía alguien y nos interrumpía ya sea porque me necesitaban a mi o lo necesitaban a él.

Me encontraba caminando para mi siguiente clase gimnasia que tenía junto con los chicos y que el profesor nos lo iba a dar libre para que ensayáramos las rutinas para el partido de la próxima semana y Rose quería crear una nueva luego de que terminarnos con la práctica así que seguí caminando apresuradamente cuando me tropecé con un torso masculino.

-Hola Bella –me dijo Mike Newton

-Hola Mike –le dije intentando pasar a su lado

- Bella quisiera hablar contigo… ¿podríamos hablar? –me dijo Mike deteniéndome

- es que… voy apurada -le dije mirando el reloj

- será muy rápido –dijo sin dejarme pasar

-habla –le dije cansinamente

-bueno Bella no se si no te habrás dado cuenta antes pero… tú me gustas, hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos y me gustaría salir con tigo ¿Qué dices? –dijo Mike sonriendo

-mira Mike… -estaba diciendo cuando fui interrumpida abruptamente

-yo sé que yo también te gusto… yo te acepto con la bebe y todo les daré todo mi cariño, la aceptare como si fuera mi hija –dijo Mike sonriéndome de nuevo con confianza

-¡¿QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?!– Grito Edward detrás mío

- le estaba hablando a Bella de mis intenciones con ella –dijo Mike serio mirando a Edward

-y Bella que a dicho sobre TUS intenciones con ella –Dijo Edward frunciendo el ceño y mirándonos

-pues ella a un no ha dicho nada –dijo Mike mirándome con ojos de cordero degollado

-pero yo sé que ella me quiere –dijo Mike confiado

-¿así? Y como sabes eso –dije ya enojada por sus mentiras

- pues siempre me mías y te sonrojas además siempre me tratas bien –dijo Mike apenado mientras Edward me miraba con una ceja levantada

- pues creo que mal entendiste todo –le dije enojada mientras Edward sonreía engreídamente

-¡y tu borra esa sonrisa de tu rostro! –le enojada a Edward, Mike se retiró silenciosamente de nuestro lado

- ¿Por qué te enojas con migo?-dijo Edward sorprendido

-pues ODIO que te comportes así–le dije enojada

-pues yo no hice nada –dijo el enojado

-solo te estaba buscando para hablar con tigo…¿pero que me encuentro? A ti hablando con Mike que te prometía una vida con el –dijo Edward enfurruñado

- ¡¿y qué?! Luego yo que estaba haciendo –le dije confundida

-no entiendo porque con migo eres tan agresiva cuando alguien más te habla eres buena y nunca les contestas mal mientras que a mí siempre me sacas de las casillas -dijo enojado

-ah y sin contar a Mike con su prospecto de un perfecto futuro juntos …-dijo por lo bajo

- y que se supone que pueda hacer con ello –le dije consternada

- pues NADA –grito en frustrado

-Entonces que se supone te diga… no sé qué hacer con tigo –le dije intentando calmarme

- es exactamente lo que yo digo no sé qué hacer con tigo nunca puedo decirte lo que quiero, siempre termino diciendo cosas que no quiero – dijo el

- que es lo que quieres que yo haga… no me dices nada –le frustrada

-aghhh tu… TÚ siempre lo haces todo tan complicado –dijo Edward exasperado

-ahora yo tengo la culpa –dije disgustada, yo que le había hecho

-si… aghhh no es que –decía Edward confundiéndome con sus palabras

- tu… tú me gustas… aghhh no. es más que eso –dijo el enredándose con sus palabras

-aghhh esto no era lo que había planeado decir en realidad nada está saliendo como debería –decía Edward frustrado

- Edward –lo llame

-pero es que aghhh siempre digo estupideces tu dañas mi cerebro eres dañina-dijo el mirándome fijamente

-dañina yo tu eres el dañino como te atreves a decime eso-dije enojada

-si tú eres la culpable nunca me había sucedido esto siento cosas raras como no se sapos en la pansa-grito

-sapos en la pansa lo has terminado de arruinar-grite también

-no es tan fácil decir TE AMO-grito en ese momento no pude decir nada mi corazón latido desbocadamente

-tu…-susurre anonadada

-vez ahora no dices nada –dijo el frustrado… de nuevo

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Esta no es la mejor forma de hacerlo Edward -dije sorprendida y ¿feliz?, Edward se veía un poco decepcionado

-lo sé –dijo el suspirando

-si…entonces…. nosotros…¿tienes algo más que decir?-dije con una sonrisa en cara

-mmmmm tu… quieresserminovia-dijo el sonrojándose

-¿Edward no te entendí nada? ¿Podrías hablar más despacio?-le dije sonriendo inocentemente

-ashhh siempre haces todo más difícil… ¿quieres ser mi novia?-dijo el finalmente mirándome a los ojos.

-no puedo creerlo primero le haces una hija y luego le pides que sea tu novia-dijo Emmet dañando el momento

-Emmet-grito rose

.

.

.

**Edward pov**

Había estado toda la noche pensando en cómo decirle mis sentimientos a Bella de la mejor manera sin embargo ninguna parecía la mejor manera que hacerlo… o parecían raras o demasiado frívolas; tengo que admitir que no dormí casi nada no podía dejar de pensar en ello y a la mañana siguiente estaba igual o más nervioso que la noche anterior.

El día paso como un borrón para mi estaba demasiado cansado para concentrarme en algo, a la hora del almuerzo luego de echarme un poco de agua en la cara me sentía un poco mejor, mientras iba caminando por el pasillo me encontré con Emmet que parecía emocionado

-Hey Edward tengo una idea genial –dijo el caminado a mi lado

- ¿sí? De que se trata –dije mecánicamente

- como ustedes están así tan zombis estaba pensando que tal si el viernes vamos a tomar algo en una noche de solo hombres, he hablado con algunos que me parecen ser de ambiente –dijo Emmet entusiasta

-Ammm claro… creo que sería buena idea -le dije

- sí, también estaba pensando en ir con Jasper como parece estar agresivo en estos días –dijo Emmet de nuevo

Al momento Jasper paso por mi lado siendo interceptado por Emmet que prácticamente fue obligado a aceptar

El almuerzo paso entre planes para el próximo viernes que Emmet juraba que iba ser inolvidable le y burlas por parte de Rosalie que pronosticaba el peor de los resultados para nuestra salida, luego de almuerzo me sentí más relajado y confiado en mí mismo así que decidí hablar con bella decirle mis sentimientos y luego pedirle ser mi novia, pero por más que lo intentaba siempre aparecía alguien e interrumpía lo que iba a decir.

Ya casi acababa el día y aun no podía hablar con ella y lo peor es que si no era ahorita más tarde no iba poder ser ya que hoy nos íbamos con Emmet y Alice a cenar con los padres de Bella y lo más probable es que no volviéramos a casa hasta muy tarde.

Caminaba por el pasillo pensando en el omento perfecto para hablar con ella cuando la vi hablando con newton y como se le declaraba y le prometía un montón de cosas, me enfurecí y me metí en la conversación, me sentí bien cuando Bella lo rechazo pero luego cuando por fin tuve el momento prefecto para decirle todo lo que tanto había ensayado… como siempre la embarre me enrede con mis propias palabras para después culparla de todo y terminar gritado delante de todo el mundo que la amaba, hasta se me olvido decirle que si aceptaba ser mi novia y cuando esperaba su respuesta Emmet se metió con uno de sus comentarios pero lo que no voy a poder olvidar fue lo que paso después

Flash back

-Emmet –grito Rose

-vámonos creo que necesitan tiempo a solas -dijo Rose llevándose a Emmet , pero todo el mundo seguía viéndonos raro

-creo que quieres una respuesta ¿no? –dijo Bella sonrojada mirándome fijamente, mientras se acercaba a mi

-esta es una respuesta clara –dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y entrelazaba nuestras manos

-aun creo que no fue la mejor manera de decírmelo –me dijo Bella parándose de puntitas y dándome un pico en los labios dejándome sorprendido

-Aún estoy enojada por algunas cosas que dijiste –dijo entrecerrando los ojo y jalándome hacia la cancha

- Hey Edward todos están esperándote para comenzar –dijo Ben caminando hacia mi

- tengo que cambiarme… nos vemos ahorita -dijo bella despidiéndose de mí y caminado hacia donde la esperaban Rosalie y Alice con sonrisas picaras

End flashback

Hoy era vienes y Bella aún estaba enojada con migo según ella mi castigo iba a ser no poder acercarme a ella aunque ella seguía tentándome a veces intentaba ignorarla y hacer como si nada entonces ella se sentaba en mis piernas y comenzaba a susurrarme cosas al oído rosándome con sus labios el cuello provocándome y cuando la iba a besar se alejaba sonriendo inocentemente... aghhh no entiendo que me pasa pareciera que todo lo que ella me dijera tuviera doble significado, lo peor es que la mayoría de veces cuando le reclamaba por hacerme eso terminábamos discutiendo y diciendo que no iba a perdonarme y que ese era mi castigo hasta que hiciera algo realmente bueno que la hiciera disculparme así que aunque a veces era dulce y hablábamos medianamente bien teniendo en cuenta nuestro humor negro y nuestras personalidades seguía diciendo que quería que fuera dulce con ella al menos una vez .

Emmet me llamo diciéndome que si íbamos a seguir nuestros planes de salir, Bella estaba con Alice en la sala jugando con Lizzy ya casi era de noche y Emmet llamo de nuevo diciéndome que ya venía por mi así que me cambie con ropa más decente, al rato sonó el timbre abrí y me encontré con Rosalie y Emmet cargados de comida chatarra

-¿y eso? –pregunte extrañado

- es de las chicas -dijo Emmet encogiéndose de hombros

- Hoy se van a quedar con migo –dijo Bella ayudándole a Rose

- esa noche de chicas -dijo emocionada Alice

- sí, así como también Emmet y Jasper se van a quedar aquí –dijo Rose llevando las cosas a la cocina seguida de Emmet

-vamos tenemos que sacar a Jasper de su estado emo –dijo Emmet sonriendo

-vuelvan temprano -dijo Rosalie

.

.

.

Llegamos a la casa de mis padres y mi madre sonrió emocionada y nos dejó pasar

-viene por Jasper cierto –dijo con una sonrisa

-si –dijo Emmet también sonriendo

- Rosalie me dijo, pero Jasper está en su habitación recostado. Espero que lo animen –dijo mama

- claro que lo haremos, cuando regrese mañana va ser diferente –dijo Emmet sonriendo

-eso espero –dijo mi mama sonriendo aliviada

Subimos las escaleras y entramos a la habitación de Jasper golpeamos la puerta y entramos sin esperar a que respondiera

-¿Qué hacen acá? –dijo Jasper extrañado

- venimos a sacarte de aquí -dijo Emmet emocionado

-yo les dije que no iba a ir –dijo Jasper metiendo su cabeza debajo de la sus brazos

- ¿sí? No recuerdo eso VAMOS –dijo Emmet jalándolo

-JASPERJASPERJASPER VAMOSSSS –dijo Emmet

-déjame Emmet no voy a ir –dijo Jasper intentando soltarse

- Edward ayúdame –dijo Emmet sonriendo

-vamos hermano no seas aburrido –le dije a Jasper enserio me estaba preocupando su estado

- no estoy de ánimo –dijo Jasper en un suspiro

-por eso vamos a sacar todo -dijo Emmet sonriendo

-Edward va a ayudarme a sacarte de aquí a la fuerza –dijo Emmet

-está bien vamos -dijo Jasper sacando una chaqueta de su armario

.

.

.

Salimos de casa y llegamos a una casa a las afueras de forks al parecer uno de los rudos amigos de Emmet había prestado su casa, al entrar nos encontramos con Kevin un chico tatuado en los brazos con un peinado bastante extraño que sonrió al vernos

-Hey Emmet –dijo el chico

-Hey ¡¿Cómo estás?!, ¿Dónde están los demás? –dijo Emmet emocionado

- ya los llame dijeron que iban a hacer unas cosas antes y comprar algo –dijo Kevin encogiéndose de hombros, En ese momento sonó el timbre

-creo que ya llegaron -dijo Jasper señalando las motos que se veían por la ventana

-Hey chicos.. QUE COMIENCE LA DIVERCION -dijo una chica con perforaciones es sus labios mientras encendía el equipo y colocaba una canción de rock y entraba más personas con hieleras

.

.

.

Hola chicas les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero que les guste muchooo

Pd: el club al que Jasper pertenece es Muay thai

Y ¿Qué es?

Es un tipo de boxeo tailandés si quieren busquen imágenes ;) eso explica como dejo inconsciente a Demetri

En el siguiente van a ver muchas sorpresas … vieron que bella lo acepto… parece que Edward es bastante torpe con sus palabras …. Espero sus reviews me gusta leerlos , gracias a todas las que me dejan sus mensaje … espero que les guste ;)


	37. Sweet night

Emmet pov

La fiesta iba genial los chicos también parecían emocionados… espero que las chicas no se enojen conmigo ¡se supone que esta noche solo iba a ser de chicos, pero la hermana del dueño de casa había llegado con sus amigas y se terminaron quedando en la noche de chicos!

-Tu amigo parece llevarse bien con los hippies –dijo james al lado mío señalando a Jasper que se veía algo mareado abrazado de Garrett

-si eso veo- dije sorprendido

-deberías ponerle atención a veces hacen mezclas extrañas… no querrás ver a tu amigo corriendo desnudo por la casa –dijo victoria sentándose al lado de James

- lo tendré en cuenta-le dije imaginándome la escena

- y ¿qué haces tú aquí?… se supone que era una noche de chicos– le pregunto james a victoria

- si pero te acuerdas que nos íbamos a quedar con las chicas en la casa de María, no sé qué paso pero nos tuvimos que ir a de allí y como no teníamos donde ir algunas se fueron y nosotras nos vinimos con Kebi después cuando veníamos no encontramos con una chicas hippies y cuando supieron que veníamos aquí dijeron que venían más tarde -le dijo victoria

- cuando dices "nosotras" … ¿a quienes te refieres? y chicas hippies ¿quiénes? –le pregunto james

- pues tú sabes Kate, Irina, Tanya, Maggie, Leah…-decía victoria cuando llegaron "la chica hippies" a las que victoria se refería que no parecía pocas

Me pare del sofá para ver a Edward pero parecía divertirse en una competencia de cocteles por los que los deje y me fui a hablar a la única zona que no estaba invadida de mujeres la cocina.

-Hey hermano ¿te estas divirtiendo? – me pregunto benjamín mientras tomaba algo de la nevera

-sí parece que hay buen ambiente –le dije señalando a la locura que había afuera

-sí, pero aun así mi hermana lo arruino un poco –dijo frunciendo el seño

-mi chica va estar enojada mañana –dijo haciendo una mueca

-lo se creó que Rose también y Bells también –dije pensativo –pero no puedo decirles que vengan-dije frustrado

-Ammm… claro por la bebe -dijo ben

-Creo que deberían decirles –dijo una chica que no conocía

-Si mi novio no me dijera que está en una fiesta me enojaría… ese consejo para los dos-dijo la chica sonriendo mientras botaba una lata a la basura

-ella tiene razón… ya vuelvo –dijo ben

Salí pensativamente alejando me dé la estruendosa música y marque el número de Rose

-¿Hola? –respondió rose luego de un timbre

- hora rose –dije nerviosamente

-¿cómo están? Que tal la están pasando en la noche de chicos –pregunto sarcásticamente

-bien… pero veras la hermana de ben llego con unas amigas y ellas se quedaron…-dije lentamente pero al dejar de hablar rose no decías nada

- les diría que vinieran pero como están con Lizzy… mejor busco a Jasper y a Edward y vamos para haya-dije rápidamente

-eso espero Emmet –dijo rose seria y me colgó rápidamente

Entre ala casa a paso rápido pero cuando llegue a donde antes estaba Jasper ya no estaba, vi a Edward dormido encima de una mesa por lo que continúe buscando a Jasper

-han visto a Jasper Cullen –le pregunte a un grupo de chicos que se encontraban sentados en el lugar en el que antes estaba el

- sí, pero en algún momento desapareció –dijo uno de los chicos con la mirada desenfocada

- yo lo vi y creo que es mejor que vallas rápido por el – me dijo una chica

-¿Dónde está? ¿Qué está haciendo? –pregunte aliviado

-está en la cocina… creo que lo van a tatuar – dijo la chica caminando rápidamente

-¡¿tatuarse?! ROSE me va a matar- grite mientras empujaba a los borrachos e iba hacia la cocina

Abrí la puerta de la cocina deseando no encontrar algo muy malo para ver una montonera de chicos riéndose mientras que veía cabello rubio en el piso

-¡JASPER QUE HICISTE! – Le dije al verlo sonriendo bobamente

-Ya no soy ricitos de oro-Dijo entre hipidos

.

.

.

.

Lleve a Jasper al auto con ayuda de James que se reía estrepitosamente y luego regrese a buscar a Edward este fue más fácil de encontrar se encontraba sentado al otro extremo de la barra tomando otro coctel con un chico pelirrojo que no recuerdo su nombre, me acerque rápidamente a el

-Edward es hora de irnos- le dije al llegar a el

-d-don-d-eee –sst-a Be-ll-aaa –dijo el entrecortadamente

-está en casa Edward vamos- le dije pacientemente Edward se levantó tambaleándose con intención de irse con migo peor fracaso estrepitosamente callándose y golpeándose la cabeza, intente ayudarlo a levantarse pero estaba inconsciente se había golpeado bastante lo bastante duro con una silla en la cabeza, ya le estaba saliendo una hematoma en la frente

- oh genial –dije de forma malhumorada

.

.

.

Cuando llegamos a la casa no sabía qué hacer ellas seguramente se iban a enojar mucho, después de todo era mi culpa que ellos llegarán en estas condiciones a casa menos mal que sus Padres no estaban acá respire profundo antes de estacionar el auto en cuanto abri la puerta las chicas ya estaban esperándome con expresión enojada.

-¿se puede saber por qué llegas hasta ahora? , Emmet cuando llamaste no era tan tarde te demoraste mucho, nos preocupamos- dijo Bella Con mirada preocupada

-Lo siento, no encontraba a Jasper – dije avergonzado

-¿como que no lo encontrabas? ¿Por qué no lo llamabas y ya? –pregunto Rosalie

- pues es complicado… -dije en un susurre apenadamente

-beeellaaaa- dijo Edward desde el carro lo que llamo la atención hacia ellos, las chicas caminaron rápidamente hacia la puerta del copiloto que Edward intentaba abrir sin éxito, cuando logro abrirla cayó al piso de cabeza

-¡edward! –exclamaron Rosalie y Bella corriendo ayudándolo a parar

- ¡emmet! Que le paso en la frente –dijo bella tocándole la cara a Edward observando gran morado que tenía además de los raspones que recientemente se había hecho

-se calló cuando le dije que ya nos veníamos –dije recordándolo

- Jasper… ¿Dónde está Jasper? –pregunto Alice intentando mirar dentro del carro

-está dormido en la parte de atrás –le dije esquivando su mirada, entonces se escuchó como se abría la puerta trasera del auto, rose, bella y Alice se voltearon

- ¿qué le paso en su cabello? – grito Alice sorprendida

-¡Emmet! ¿Porque esta semidesnudo? –dijo Rosalie sorprendida

- ¡no lo sé, cuando lo encontré ya estaba así! –dije frustrado

-Primero que todo entremos, creo que lo mejor es que todos se queden aquí o si no a Esme le va a dar algo –dijo bella acariciando el cabello de Edward que recostaba su cabeza en el cuello de ella

-Emmet entra a Edward, yo ayudo a Jasper a entrar ya que esta consiente–dijo Rosalie en tono mandón acercándose a Jasper

-si señora –dije haciendo un ademan militar cargando a Edward en mi espalda

-R-ooossee de-jamee puuedo solo –dijo Jasper tambaleándose

-¡Jasper! Vamos-dijo Rose tomándolo del brazo

-p-pero p-uedoo sooloo –dijo Jasper haciendo un puchero caminando con ella

-Jasper mejor has caso si no quieres que te golpee –dijo rose sonriendo macabramente y al parecer Jasper lo entendió por que no volvió a decir nada

.

.

.

.

Bella pov

No sé en qué momento se me ocurrió que esta noche iba a ser normal debí sospechar que algo iba a pasar cuando Edward me dijo que iba a salir con Emmet… bueno supongo que es bueno que al menos haya llegado ¿no? Quien sabe que cosa pudo haber pasado de no ser por Emmet que los trajo

-Emmet ¡¿cómo termino Edward así?!- le pregunte mientras el lo dejaba en el sofá

-creo que fueron los cocteles, yo los vigile ¡lo juro! Parecía estar bien mientras charlaba con los amigos de ben… pero cuando volví de llamarlas lo encontré dormido en la mesa y después de encontrar a Jasper estaba aún peor... fue cuando se cayó y quedo inconsciente –dijo Emmet, parecía sentirse culpable yo me senté al lado Edward que recostó su cabeza en medio de sus piernas

- no podemos dejar que se duerma podría ser peligroso para él, voy a hacerle un café sin azúcar para que se le quite la borrachera… Bella cuídalo por favor ya se ha pegado mucho en la cabeza –dijo rose caminando hacia la cocina con Emmet siguiéndola

-¿estas despierto? –le dije a Edward preocupada a lo que le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza mientras se sentaba derecho

- e-estaaas enojadaa cooon miigoo –pregunto preocupado entre hipidos

-no- le dije reprobatoriamente

-p-perdoooname –dijo edward al borde de las lágrimas mientras me abrazaba

-y-yo tee buuusquee p-pero n-no t-te encontré –dijo haciendo un puchero

- no te preocupes ya estoy aquí con tigo –le dije sonriéndole nunca lo había visto siendo tan dulce

-n-no me dejeees solo –dijo el susurando

-no te voy a dejar solo, pero no te puedes quedar dormido –le dije en un susurro

-ya está el café, perdón por interrumpir –dijo rose al darse cuenta lo cerca que estábamos

-no importa- dije alejándome un poco.

-tu nos estasss interrumpiendoo-dijo edward intentando pararse.

-Edward ya cálmate- Dijo rose llevando el café hacia el.

-Edward tienes que tomarte esto -le dije intentando distraerlo

-n-o quierooo huelee maal –dijo Edward arrugando la nariz

- tienes que tomártelo Edward –dije seria

- m-me loo tomoo sii mee daas un-n beesoo –dijo Edward acercándose

- está bien, pero después de que te tomes el café –le dije acercándoselo a los labios

-buenoo –dijo el bebiendo el contenido rápidamente

-me s-sientoo mareadoo – dijo Edward levantándose rápidamente mientras yo dejaba el pocillo en la mesa

Lo ayude a subir las escaleras y lo guie al baño al entrar se apoyó en el lavamanos

-todoo mee d-da vueltas – dijo mientras abría una de las llaves y se mojaba la cara para luego sentarse en el piso con la cabeza en medio de las piernas

-creo que es mejor bañarlo con agua fría, no se puede dormir –dijo Rosalie mirándolo con expresión preocupada

-llama a Emmet para que nos ayude –le dije a Rose al ver a Edward adormilado en el piso

-no creo que venga, digamos que Jasper está colocando algunos problemas abajo –me dijo haciendo una mueca de disculpa

- está bien entonces ayúdame a meterlo en la bañera –dije cansinamente

Rose me ayudo a meterlo allí fue bastante difícil Edward es bastante alto y aunque se ve delgado pesa bastante, es su estado de semi inconciencia se dejó trasladar más fácilmente

-hermanito… espero que luego de este día aprendas a no beber de mas –dijo Rose mientras abria la llave de agua fría

- ¡haaa! estaa muy f-fria –dijo Edward abriendo ampliamente los ojos intentando alejarse del chorro de agua

-Edward quédate ahí –dijo Rosalie reprobatoriamente

-noo y-yaa quierooo salir-r –dijo haciendo mala cara

-ya vuelvo voy a traer toallas –dijo Rosalie saliendo rápidamente mientras yo cerraba la llave

Ayude a Edward a salirse de la tina temblaba de frio y me miro acusadoramente mientras se escurría la camisa

-todavía estas borracho –le dije con una ceja levantada

-¿Por qué me d-duele la cabeza? –me dijo tocándose la frente

- toma ed sécate –dijo rose tirándole las toallas a la cara

-creo que tienes que ayudarlo –dijo rose mientras señalaba como Edward intentaba inútilmente quitarse la camisa

- no me mires asi bella… no quiero ver a mi hermanito desnudo… –dijo rose haciendo mala cara al ver la mirada que le dedique

-¡Quién sabe que se le ocurrirá al verte ahí con el! –dijo rose mirándolo reprobatoriamente

-vamos Rose démosles intimidad, no queremos ver su relación a "fondo" –dijo Emmet moviendo sugestivamente las cejas para luego salir

Me acerque a Edward con un suspiro resignado y le ayude a desabotonarse la camisa a Edward, se la saco y quedo en una camiseta blanca, suspire cansinamente mientras le subía la camiseta, Edward tembló bajo mis manos, estaba respirando agitadamente, rápidamente me di media vuelta avergonzada

-N-no puedo desabotonarme el pantalón –dijo avergonzado luego de un momento, lo mire avergonzada mientras me acercaba a desabotonarle el botón y bajarle la cremallera, mientras le desabotonaba el pantalón Edward me tomo de la manos subí mi mirada avergonzada y lo mire a los ojos.

-no creo que sea buena idea – dijo Edward respirando agitadamente avergonzado

-no te puedes quedar con la ropa mojada y no creo que sea cómodo estar así –le dije a Edward encogiéndome de hombros

Me solté de sus manos y rápidamente desabotone su pantalón me agache y le solté los cordones de los zapatos.

-ya te puedes terminar de desvestir -le dije sonrojada, minutos después iba saliendo con Edward camino a su habitación que a pesar de estar más sobrio aun no parecía no recuperar su equilibrio, lo ayude a sentarse en su cama

-¿Dónde dejas tus pijamas y ropa interior? –le pregunte mientras me alejaba hacia el closet

-ahí –dijo señalando unos cajones los abrí y saque una pijama y nos bóxer y se los entregue

-vístete y ya vuelvo –le dije mientras salía por el botiquín y hielo para su frente

Fui a la cocina y tome hielo rápidamente ojee la sala con la intención de buscar a los chicos, Jasper estaba durmiendo con la cabeza recostada en las piernas de Alice que le acariciaba el cabello, Emmet y rose estaban viendo una película mientras se sonreían y se abrazaba, sonreí y subí rápidamente abrí la puerta de la habitación de Edward y entre

-te demoraste mucho –dijo Edward levantando una ceja

-parece que ya volviste a ser tu –dije con un suspiro resignado

-¿a qué te refieres? –dijo Edward enfurruñado

-olvídalo, mejor te curo la frente –dije susurrando para mi acercándome a él, me senté a su lado y le puse el hielo en el chichón en su frente, le hice las curaciones en los raspones rápidamente mientras el se quejaba a ratos

-creo que se me congelo el cerebro –dijo Edward luego de que yo le dije que por tercera vez que no se quitara el hielo de la cabeza

-quien te manda a beber de mas –le dije reprobatoriamente

-supongo que no tengo escusa… ¿no me vas a consentir? –dijo el haciendo un puchero

-Edward –le dije reprobatoriamente

-recuerdo en algún momento me prometiste un beso… ¡¿no vas a cumplir una promesa?! –dijo con fingida molestia a lo que me reí y no le conteste

-está bien, está bien yo te hare cumplir la promesa –dijo sonriendo mientras rápidamente se acercaba y rosaba sus labios con los míos suavemente para luego abrazarme

-ahora si me vas a dar un beso… mira que yo ya te di uno –dijo haciendo otro puchero

- está bien –le dije acercándomele y rosando los labios suavemente contras los de el de la misma forma que y cuando él iba a profundizar el beso me aleje

-eso… eso fue jugar sucio –dijo el entrecerrando los ojos

-te lo mereces –dije encogiéndome de hombros

-supongo que es verdad. –dijo dando media vuelta

-recuerda que no te puedes dormir –le dije

-lo sé, creó que no voy a poder dormir… me duele la cabeza –dijo el

-tenemos que ir a el hospital -le dije levantándome de la cama

-no quierooo –dijo dándose vuelta en mi dirección

-tienes que ir.. no quiero que te pase nada –le dije seria

- está bien –dijo levantándose y rebuscando en el armario

Salí de la habitación y me cambie de ropa rápidamente a unos jeans una blusa blanca con rojo y un abrigo rojo, después Salí a encontrarme con Edward que me esperaba en las escaleras

-cuidado y te caes no quiero tener decirle a Emmet que te tenga que cargar inconsciente –dije burlonamente

Edward me miro mal y bajo las escaleras lentamente, al parecer no se había recuperado del todo

-vaya parece que el borrachín de la casa ya está consiente –dijo Emmet burlonamente y Edward lo miro mal

-pero adonde van a estas horas –dijo Emmet extrañado

- bella quiere que vaya al hospital –dijo Edward refunfuñando

-y tiene razón te golpeaste dos veces la cabeza –dijo rose regañándolo

- ¡tú! No me regañes… –dijo Edward enojado e iba continuar hablando pero lo interrumpí antes de que dijera algo de lo que se arrepintiera

-¡ya no más! –dije enojada llevándomelo del brazo por la puerta

- pero ella comenzó –dijo Edward refunfuñando

- vamos –dije entrando al auto

.

.

.

Al llegar al hospital nos atendieron rápidamente, entramos a consulta con una doctora que era amiga de Carlisle.

-Edward ¡que milagro verte por aquí! –dijo ella sorprendida

- buenas noches –dijo Edward tímidamente

-¡¿qué te trae por acá?! –dijo ella amigablemente

- bueno pues… -dijo Edward rascándose la cabeza

-se cayó dos veces mientras estaba borracho y se quedó inconsciente –dije rápidamente ante la fría mirada de Edward

-oh ya veo, ve a la camilla –dijo la doctora sonriendo pícaramente y se lo llevo haciéndole preguntas que Edward respondía avergonzado


	38. Drugs

_- bueno pues… -dijo Edward rascándose la cabeza_

_-se cayó dos veces mientras estaba borracho y se quedó inconsciente –dije rápidamente ante la fría mirada de Edward_

_-oh ya veo, ve a la camilla –dijo la doctora sonriendo pícaramente y se lo llevo haciéndole preguntas que Edward respondía avergonzado_

.

.

.

Capítulo 35

Edward salió avergonzado del hospital, después de que la doctora escuchara las explicaciones de Edward lo miro sospechosamente.

-Edward, Voy a mandarte a hacer unas pruebas de toxicología y un examen para verificar que no tengas ningún daño en tu cabeza –dijo cuidadosamente

-Además tengo que llamar a Carlisle, por lo que eres menor de edad –dijo mirando su celular

-pero yo no hice nada malo –dijo Edward abriendo los ojos ampliamente

La doctora se alejó hablando por celular luego de entregarle a Edward las órdenes para las pruebas

-aghhh no entiendo por qué esto me pasa a mí –dijo Edward frustrado

-pero no hay nada de qué preocuparnos o… ¿sí? –le dije mirándolo desconfiada

-no estoy seguro –dijo jalándose el cabello

-creo que voy a estar en problemas –dijo Edward frustrado

Al parecer algún coctel de los que Edward se tomó contenía Rohypnol, eso explico porque se había desmayado cuando el en otras oportunidades él había tomado en mayor cantidad y no había quedado en ese estado.

Cuando Carlisle llego miro a Edward enojado sus ojos tenían venas rojas marcadas

-¡¿qué fue lo que paso Edward?! –dijo Carlisle tomándose el tabique de la nariz de la misma forma que Edward lo hace

- Salí de fiesta -dijo rápidamente

- no me refería a eso Edward, y lo sabes muy bien –dijo Carlisle en un suspiro

-¡¿Cuándo planeabas decirme que consumías drogas?! –le grito Carlisle enojado

-papa… yo no consumo drogas –dijo Edward enojado

-¡claro! Y yo soy un mago… por Dios Edward… ¡tienes 17 años! –dijo Carlisle

-pero yo no he hecho nada papa, si fuera un drogadicto no habría venido a un hospital-dijo Edward frustrado en ese momento regreso la doctora

-Carlisle por favor escucha, no creo que tu hijo sea un drogadicto –dijo la doctora rápidamente

-¿entonces? –dijo Carlisle respirando profundamente

- a Edward le dieron una droga usada para las violaciones -dijo la doctora preocupada

- c-como –dijo Carlisle sorprendido

-tenemos que hacerle las pruebas correspondientes para verificar que no hayas sido víctima de una violación –dijo la doctora

-p-pero yo ya me siento bien y no creo que me haya pasado nada –dijo Edward pálido

-¿Edward recuerdas toda la noche? – dijo la doctora preocupada

-si –dijo Edward no muy convencido y la doctora arqueo una de sus cejas con incredibilidad

-creo que es mejor proceder con los exámenes… ¿Carlisle me das tu autorización? –dijo la doctora

-claro tienes todo mi permiso –dijo Carlisle rápidamente

- Nao… si yo fuera violado me daría cuanta –dijo Edward asustado

-dependiendo que te hicieran –dijo la doctora mientras Edward se colocaba verde

.

.

.

.

Luego de dejar a Edward para que le hicieran los exámenes respectivos decidí llamar a Emmet el debería saber que paso

-hola Emmet –dije cuando escuche que contesto

- Bellas, no deberías llamar tan temprano –dijo Emmet soñoliento

- no te llamaría si no fuera importante –le dije cansinamente

- ya me llamaste, ya pregunta –dijo como si fuera un niño pequeño

- supiste donde estaba Edward toda la noche – le pregunte seriamente

- pues toda la noche… no… pero solo lo vi sentado divirtiéndose –dijo Emmet feliz

- mmm… bueno… ¿Emmet? -dije calmadamente

-¿sí? –dijo medio dormido

- NUNCA MAS VAS A VOLVER A SALIR CON EDWARD –le grite enojada

Espere en la sala del hospital, al parecer el tema más candente era "al hijo del Dr. Cullen lo violaron y su novia lo está esperando"

Todas la enfermeras pasaban y me miraban raro, esto se estaba volviendo más incómodo no podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando a Edward, tiempo atrás me hubiera burlado de el pero al recordar su rostro pálido no podía evitar sentirme preocupada… espero que esto acabe rápido.

.

.

.

Luego de media hora de espera regreso Edward con rostro enojado seguido por Carlisle que parecía una sombra

-¿ que paso? –le pregunte rápidamente

- si no me violaron antes ahora sí que lo sentí –dijo Edward fulminando con la mirada a todo el que lo mirara para luego sentarse y colocar su cabeza entre la piernas y jalar su cabello me acerque silenciosamente a el y lo abrace

-esto parece una mala película –dijo Edward ácidamente

-ya verás que no fue nada –le dije para darle ánimos en verdad quería que no le hubieran hecho nada

- eso espero –dijo con un suspiro cansado

- lo único bueno es que tu estás conmigo –dijo acercando su rostro al mío

.

.

.

.

Luego de un rato llego la doctora con los resultados gracias a dios no había pasado nada, todos suspiramos aliviados y luego salimos del consultorio.

-Edward –le dijo Carlisle serio

-¿si papa? –le pregunto Edward

- este castigado –dijo Carlisle mirándolo fijamente

-¿Qué? ¡Papa! ¡Ya ni siquiera vivo con tigo! Además ¿Por qué? -dijo Edward sorprendido

- primero, no deberías ir a ese tipo de fiestas podría verte pasado algo, y aunque no vivas bajo mi techo sigues siendo mi hijo de 17 años… eres casi un niño –dijo Carlisle serio y Edward suspiro resignado

.

.

.

En cuanto llegamos Alice estaba sola en el sofá y no había rastro de Jasper en cuanto a Emmet y rose aún se encontraban dormidos así que nos fuimos a la única habitación que quedaba desocupada me cambie a mi piyama que consistía en un esqueleto y un short mientras Edward se quitaba la ropa que llevaba quedaba solo en bóxer

-no pensaras dormir así –le dije levantando una ceja

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Eres mi chica –dijo Edward guiñando un ojo

-está bien quédate así – dije y comencé a hacer una fila de almohadas en la mitad de la cama

-otra vez con eso Bella… sabemos que no va a funcionar –dijo Edward sonriendo mientras yo lo fulminaba con la mirada

.

.

.

Me desperté con mi rostro en el pecho de Edward, mis brazos alrededor de su torso, mis piernas enredadas con las de él y sus manos en mi trasero

-Edward –lo llame

-mmm –dijo adormilado

-saca tus manos de mi trasero –le dijo en un susurro amenazante

-yo no te desperté hace un rato cuando manoseaste mi pene –dijo Edward sonriendo mientras empujaba mi cadera hacia las de él haciendo que sintiera en qué estado estaba

- ¡Edward! –le dije en un susurro avergonzada

- no te quejes tu comenzaste… y lo sabes –dijo Edward con voz ronca dándome besos a lo largo del cuello.

-no me estoy quejando –le dije en un susurro mientras bajaba mi mano en dirección a su entrepierna y apretaba su pene, Edward gruño colocándose encima mío.

- Eso es jugar sucio –dijo Edward mordiendo su labio, en ese momento se abrió la puerta

-cariño estas bien –dijo Esme entrado rápidamente mientras Edward se quitaba de encima mío

-¡mama! –dijo Edward sonrojado

- oh por ¡DIOS!-dijo Esme tapándose los ojos.

.

.

.

.

La sala estaba sumida en un silencio incomodo Esme nos miraba analizándonos, después de que nos encontrara en esa situación salió rápidamente sorprendida diciendo que nos esperaba abajo para hablar, me coloque mi bata y baje rápidamente mientras Edward se colocaba la ropa de la noche anterior ya que no quería entrar casi desnudo al cuarto donde estaba su hermana mayor.

-venía a ver como estaba mi bebe luego de que Carlisle me dijera lo que te paso… pero ya veo que estas bien -dijo Esme mirándolo acusadoramente

- si estoy bien –dijo Edward en un susurro apagado

- chicos se están cuidando verdad- dijo Esme luego de un incómodo silencio

- no queremos otra sorpresa Edward – dijo Esme al no escuchar una respuesta

- si Esme nos cuidamos – dije para tranquilizarla

-bueno chicos Lizzy esta con Alice en su habitación, ¿dónde está Rosalie? –pregunto Esme

-está durmiendo en mi habitación –dijo Edward rápidamente

- ¿Jasper está en casa verdad? –pregunto Edward

- si, en la mañana lo vi en dormido en su cuarto –dijo Esme tranquila

-pero… ¿Qué le paso en su cabello? –dijo Esme frunciendo el seño

- no lo sé mama… recuerdo a verlo visto así pero no porque esta así –dijo Edward frustrado

- está bien… supongo que tendré que preguntarle más tarde a el – dijo Esme suspirando cansinamente

- cuídense chicos -dijo Esme a modo de despedida

Fuimos a ver a Lizzy encontrándonos Alice alistándole ropa a Lizzy

-llamo tu mama bella –dijo mientras buscaba en un cajón

- ¿que dijo?- le pregunte

- Charlie se enteró de lo que le paso a Edward, quería saber cómo estaba –dijo distraídamente

- ¡ no puedo creer que pasara eso! –dijo alice riéndose

- alice eso no es gracioso -dijo edward enojado

- para ti no, para mi si –dijo alice sonriendo

Alice siguió molestando a Edward un rato mas hasta que despertó Rosalie sin saber de nada de lo sucesido, al escuchar la historia de lo que paso al principio miro a Edward con lastima y horror pero luego al enterarse que no le había pasado nada suspiro con alivio

-pense que te ibas aa burlar -le dijo Edward sorprendido

-Edward yo no podría reírme de algo como eso, eres mi hermano pequeño y además tu sabes que a mí me paso algo parecido –dijo Rosalie sonriendo tristemente

- lo sé –dijo Edward en un suspiro cansado

-lamento mucho a verte tratado de la forma que lo hice… después de que tú me salvaste –dijo Rosalie apenada

-te entiendo –dijo Edward rascándose la nuca

- ¿qué te paso Rose? – le pregunto Alice confundida

- es una larga historia - dijo Rosalie haciendo mala cara.

.

.

.

Rosalie pov

Cuando me contaron que fue lo que paso me asuste mucho al pensar en las cosas que le pudieran hacer a edward pero luego cuando me contaron que no fue nada me sentí aliviada, no puedo evitar sentirme mal cuando edward hace comentarios agrios en algunos momentos, pero no soy quien para reprenderlo después de todo yo he sido mas cruel que el.

Cuando pienso en pocos meses atrás siento que no soy la misma persona me gustaría cambia mi forma de actuar en tantas situaciones en el pasado pero se que eso no va a suceder.

_Flashback_

_A mis 15 años era una de las chicas mas populares del instituto, Royce un chico mayor de Seattle me estaba pretendiendo, le iba pedir permiso a mis padres para ir a una fiesta en casa de una amiga que ya estaba en ultimo grado de instituto en cuanto llegara a casa , mi mama llego a recogernos al instituto, esperamos a Edward que no llegaba, a pesar de estar en el mismo grado no compartíamos clases , Jasper llego y saludo a mama rápidamente se sentó en la parte de atrás del auto y se colocó los audífonos, Jasper estaba enojado con migo no creía que Royce fuera un buen tipo y discutimos por el así que ahora e estaba haciendo la ley del hielo._

_-¿Qué pasa niños? –dijo mama preocupada_

_- no pasa nada mama -dije mirando fijamente a Jasper_

_En ese momento llego Edward enojado, saludo a mama y al igual que Jasper se colocó los audífonos._

_-¿qué les pasa a esos dos? –dijo mama mirándolos_

_-no lo sé mama -dije encogiéndome de hombros_

_Llegamos a la casa y papa estaba de descanso en el hospital a sí que aproveche para pedirle permiso para la fiesta mientras tomábamos onces_

_-mama, papa –dije llamando la atención de todos_

_-si hija –dijo mi padre_

_-¿puedo ir a una fiesta hoy? –les pregunte rápidamente_

_-¿en dónde es? –pregunto mama_

_- en la casa de Jenny –dije rápidamente _

_-¿Jenny Stanley? –pregunto mi padre_

_-si ella –dije sonriendo_

_- no puedes. –dijo mi papa rápidamente _

_-¡¿Por qué?! -pregunte rápidamente enojada_

_-esa chica no me da confianza -dijo papa encogiéndose de hombros _

_- a mí tampoco, parece una mala persona –dijo mama _

_- pero yo quiero ir -dije haciendo un puchero_

_-puedes ir si tus hermanos van con tigo –dijo mi mama_

_-yo no quiero ir –dijo Jasper levantándose de la mesa_

_-yo tampoco –dijo Edward colocándose los audífonos_

_-aghhh ustedes no me sirven para nada –grite enojada alejándome en dirección a mi habitación_

_-Rosalie no digas eso de tus hermano – grito mama_

_En la cena nadie hablo papa ya se había ido al hospital , y como todos en la casa estábamos enojados nadie dijo nada, me fui a mi habitación triste por no ir a la fiesta a eso de las 11:00 de la noche me llamo Jenny ´preguntándome porque no había llegado y al decirle que no podía ir me dijo que fuera que enviaba a alguien por mí y que nadie se daba cuenta me cambie y me arregle al poco tiempo sonó mi celular al parecer la persona que iba por mí ya había llegado_

_-alo –dije rápidamente_

_-hola Rose -dijo una voz masculina conocida _

_- Royce –dije sorprendida_

_- sí, soy yo –dijo riéndose_

_- baja te estoy esperando-dijo luego de un momento _

_-ya bajo -dije y colgué _

_Baje rápidamente haciendo el menor ruido posible pero cuando iba a salir me encontré con Edward tomando leche_

_-¿a dónde vas rose?-dijo mirándome con el ceño fruncido_

_-no debe importarte. Has como si no me hubieras visto – dije mirándolo fijamente_

_- y si llamo a mama –dijo sonriendo burlonamente _

_- entonces sabrá lo que paso con Isabella swan –le dije sonriendo _

_- no sé de qué hablas -dijo haciéndose el desinteresado_

_-creo que todo el mundo sabe lo que paso hoy... –le dije sonriendo_

_- pero no pasó nada –dijo Edward sonrojado_

_-eso no es lo que dice el profesor que los encontró en el armario del consejo –le dije burlo Mante_

_- aghhh has lo que quieras -dijo Edward alejándose por las escaleras_

_Salí sonriente y me fui con Royce en la moto llegamos a la fiesta tomamos algunas copas de algo que Jenny me recomendó, bailamos mucho pero llego un momento donde me sentí muy, mareada y antes de darme cuenta estaba en un habitación con Royce él estaba quitándome mi falda y acariciándome de una forma que no me gustaba_

_-que estás haciendo… suéltame -dije casi sin voz no podía gritar ni tampoco moverme, intente quitármelo de encima pero fue inútil y antes él se rio_

_-Rose, cariño sé que tú también lo quieres -dijo rompiéndome la blusa_

_-no… suéltame –dije sin poder hacer nada _

_Royce siguió riéndose mientras me manoseaba los pechos y yo lloraba entonces me di cuenta que Jenny estaba ahí también riéndose con una cámara _

_-déjenme -dije desesperada_

_-Cariño eso no va a pasar esta noche nos vamos a divertir - dijo otro chico entrando_

_-que se diviertan –dijo Jenny alejándose_

_-Por qué me hacen esto –murmure entre lágrimas sintiendo otro par de manos tocándome_

_- eres linda… y tonta -dijo Royce _

_Se escuchó un ruido en la puerta entonces se abrió me encontré con la mirada sorprendida de Edward que luego se tornó enojada_

_-suéltenla -dijo apretando los puños _

_-o sino que niño -dijo el otro tipo_

_-o sino esto –dijo Edward dándole un puño en el rostro para luego golpearlo en el cuello con la otra mano y con el codo en el abdomen dejándolo inconsciente_

_-si yo fuera tú me alejaría de ella –dijo Edward fríamente mientras Royce lo miraba sorprendido_

_-vaya eres bueno, pero no mejor que yo -dijo Royce sonriente acercándose a el_

_-no lo creo- dijo Edward sonriendo _

_Entonces Royce se le tiro encima grite de miedo por Edward entonces me desmaye_

_._

_._

_A la mañana siguiente me desperté en mi habitación tenia puesta una camisa de Edward , confundida mire mi pierna que tenía un cardenal en forma de una mano entonces recordé todo me quite mi maquillaje corrido y me coloque mi piyama mas cubierta y corrí a la habitación de Edward estaba ordenada como siempre lo busque por toda la casa sin encontrarlo hasta que me choque con mi mama _

_-hola mami –le dije esperando el regaño_

_- hola hija –respondió sonriendo_

_- no me vas a decir nada -pregunte mirando al piso_

_- te dejare ir a la próxima fiesta que tengas desde que sea con chicos de tu edad… somos un poco paranoicos, pero tienes que entender que era la niña de la casa -dijo sonriendo caminando hacia el jardín_

_-mama ¿Dónde están Edward y Jasper? –le pregunte_

_- dejo una nota diciendo que iba a jugar futbol- dijo mama sonriendo_

_- no lo has visto – le pregunte _

_- no… ¿pasa algo? –pregunto mama preocupada_

_- no, tuve un mal sueño –dije quitándole importancia_

_- voy a estar en el jardín si necesitas algo –dijo continuando su camino_

_._

_._

_._

_Ya era de noche y Edward y Jasper no llegaban papa y mama estaban preocupados al llamarlos daban escusas que ellos no les creían, nunca salían a jugar futbol juntos y casi siempre lo ignoraban era extraño que de un momento a otro fueran mejores amigos._

_A eso de las 9:00 de la noche llegaron golpeados, pero mientras que Edward tenia algunas zonas de la cara amoratadas (se notaba que esas eran de ayer} y otras rojas, Jasper tenía un ojo rojo e hinchado, los dos me fulminaron con la mirada_

_-¿Qué les paso? – dijo mama horrorizada_

_-nos peleamos con unos muchachos –dijo Jasper mirándome fríamente_

_-p-pero porque –pregunto mama acercándose a mirarles las heridas _

_-por que hicieron algo que no nos gustaba que hicieran –dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente_

_-¡PORQUE NO LES GUSTO LO QUE HICIERON! ESO NO ES UNA ESCUSA -grito papa rojo_

_-ya sabemos que estamos castigados no vamos a decir nada ¿verdad? -dijo Jasper viendo a Edward _

_-sí, me voy a mi habitación –dijo Edward caminando hacia las escaleras _

_-yo también -dijo Jasper caminando al lado de el_

_-pero... a estos niños que les pasa -dijo mama sorprendida_

_-yo voy a hablar con ellos -dijo papa sorprendido _

_Estaba en mi habitación pensando en todo lo sucedido podía sentir aun sus manos en mi cuerpo y sin darme cuenta mis lágrimas se desbordaron de los ojos llore un rato hasta que sentí la presencia de alguien en mi habitación mire hacia la puerta y estaban Edward y Jasper mirándome tristes_

_-debí acompañarte -dijo Jasper jalándose sus cabellos rubios_

_-debí llegar antes –dijo Edward frustrado_

_-no te van a chantajear logramos quitarles ese video que estaba haciendo Jenny -dijo Edward en un susurro bajo_

_-déjenme sola –dije en un susurro entrecortado_

_- no es bueno que estés sola –dijo Edward preocupado _

_-Vete –Dije en un susurro amenazante_

_- todo es tu culpa vete –dije mirando a Edward, el apretó la mandíbula y salió de la habitación_

_Jasper se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo entonces pude llorar libremente_

_End flash back_

Esa fue una época dura para mí pero gracias a Jasper logre superarlo, pero a Edward no lo deje acercarse a mí por alguna extraña razón no quería que estuviera cerca de mi cuando estaba en mis momentos difíciles y siempre le decía cosas feas cuando intentaba quedarse, eso hizo que nos alejáramos aún más.

Bella pov

El fin de semana continuo con normalidad Rosalie se fue al medio día acompañada de Alice y Emmet, con Edward estuvimos todo el día viendo películas y haciéndonos arrumacos que siempre comenzaban con discusiones ilógicas con comentarios raros que si bien no concluían besos apasionados terminábamos riéndonos como locos.

.

.

.

El lunes al regresar a clases todo el mundo miraba Edward y murmuraban acerca de lo que le paso, Edward los fulminaba con la mirada, no sé por qué el rumor había cambiado ahora no era "a Edward Cullen le dieron una droga para violarlo" sino "Bella swan le da drogas a Edward para aturdirlo y violarlo", decidí ignorar los comentarios pero esto no se puede hacer cuando tienes a Emmet como primo.

-Hey Bells, ¿cómo es eso de que aprovechándote de Edward? –dijo fingiendo ignorancia

-cállate Emmet –dije sentado me adelante de el

-Eddie no va a estar feliz cuando sepa que eso es lo que ha pasado –dijo haciendo ojitos

-Emmet -le dije amenazantemente

- Bells –dijo el en el mismos tono ganándose una mirada peor que la que le había dado antes

-Te quiero –dijo dándome una sonrisa inocente

.

.

.

En Biología cuando me senté en mi sitio al lado de Edward las chicas comenzaron a murmurar, pero Edward tomo mi mano

-hay algo que decir -dijo Edward mirándolas con el ceño fruncido

- ¿o es que acaso ya se creyeron las mentiras que ustedes mismas invitaron?- dijo sonriendo burlonamente dejando a tonos anonadados incluyéndome, el profesor llego a clase luego de ello y coloco una película acerca de el sistema nervioso, estaba concentrada viéndola cuando una bolita de papel cayó en mis piernas la abrí rápidamente ante la mirada insistente de Edward y leí su contenido

_Bella… ¿has visto a Jasper? _

_Alice_

Le mostré el noto a Edward para ver si él lo había visto ya que en la clase que comparto con él no lo vi, Edward me quito el papel y escribió rápidamente

_Está en la dirección, se metió en problemas _

_Edward_

Me entrego el papelito y se lo tire a Alice al poco tiempo cayo otro en la mesa

_¡¿Qué hizo?!_

_Le mostré el papelito a Edward y se encogió de hombros y respondió_

_No lo sé. Me lo dijo Rosalie _

-Edward que está pasando con Jasper -le pregunte susurrando confundida

- pregúntaselo a el -dijo dándome la espalda refunfuñando

- no seas bobo ¡dime! –le dije en un susurro mientras lo abrazaba, a veces Edward se comporta como un niño pequeño y haciendo un puchero

-No se…. Rosalie dijo que esta extraño, que no parece el… pero no he podido verlo-dijo Edward mirando hacia otro lado

.

.

.

.

Salimos de clase en dirección a la cafetería, ya era hora de almuerzo, las chicas que generalmente asediaban a Edward estaban alejadas cuchucheando entre ellas, nos sentamos en nuestra ahora común mesas ya que desde que Edward se comenzó a sentar conmigo dejo a las porristas y al equipo, y mis amigas se espantaron al ver a Edward con migo además de Rosalie que también abandono ese grupo aunque claro de todas formas sigue siendo la líder de las porristas y gracias a Alice también somos porristas .

Todos nos ven como una extensión de esa mesa, tres porristas (Alice, Rosalie y yo) el capitán del equipo de futbol americano( Edward) un integrante estrella del mismo equipo ( Emmet) y el ahora " revoltoso y problemático" presidente de equipo de lucha (Jasper )

Ahora éramos una mesa VIP que siempre tenía un rumor de alguno de nosotros como el de hoy , de Edward y yo , además de Jasper que dejo de ser un chico perfectamente tranquilo para ganarse una nueva fama y sorprendernos aún más al llegar a la cafetería dejando a todo el que no lo había visto sorprendido como a nosotros

El perfecto Jasper Cullen venia vestido de forma descuidada su cabello ya no estaba peinado de forma uniforme ahora al no tener gel se lograba ver de un tono más parecido al de Edward que al de Carlisle igual de descontrolado además que a los lados rapado y miraba a todo el mundo mal .

-won HERMANO ¡qué cambio! –dijo Emmet sorprendido

- ven… por eso dije que no parecía el –dijo Rosalie rodando los ojos

-¿Qué le paso a Jasper?- dijo Alice asombrada

-se ve más como Edward –dije sorprendida

- son hermanos –dijo Emmet mirándome como si fuera boba

-no me refería a eso –dije fulminándolo con la mirada

**Siento muchooo desaparecer por tanto tiempo casi medio año... no hay escusas… espero que dejen reviews, y me digan que les perece cómo va la historia, como ven Edward y bella ya están juntos, ¿recuerdan el tráiler? Ahí hay pistas de lo que está pasando… ahora vemos un cambio de Jasper ¿qué piensan del? **

**Viivii alice**


End file.
